


Apoclypse and Blood

by Apoclypse1985



Category: Digimon Adventure
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Multi, Saving the World, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-28
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:40:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 25
Words: 110,598
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apoclypse1985/pseuds/Apoclypse1985
Summary: This is my fanfiction of Digimon Adventure that takes place months after Adveture 2 ends in an Alternate Timeline that does NOT link up wih TriUnlike with my fist story being posted i'm breaking this on up into it's individual chapeters as it is over 350 pages long and would be too big to read or save your space in one go
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

“Over here Tai I’m open I’m open.” Agumon said waving his claws over his head trying to get his partner Taichi Kamiya to pass the soccer ball to him.

“Here it comes Agumon. Woops” Tai said as Yamato "Matt" Ishida stole the ball from him heading to the other end of the field. 

“Gabumon heads up,” Matt said kicking the ball to his partner. Leaping into the way of Gabumon, Davis Motomiya head butts the ball back towards Tai saying, “You got to be better than that to get by me Matt.” 

On the sidelines Kari Kamiya (Tai’s baby sister), Gatomon, Sora Takenouchi, Biyomon, Mimi Tachikawa, Palmon, Koushiro "Izzy" Izumi, Tentomon, Joe Kido, Gomamon, Yolei Inoue, and Hawkmon are watching the match between Tai, Agumon, Davis and Veemon against Matt, Gabumon, T.K. and Patomon. Little benownst to them another boy around their age dressed in a suit and wearing a pair of glasses was watching them from the road with a cloaked figure about the size of a four year old beside him. 

“Blood are these the ones I’ve been trying to track down?” The boy asked

“I believe so Apoclypse.” The cloaked figure said when, suddenly, the soccer ball flew right at them. Catching the ball inches from his face the boy walks down to the group of kids saying “I believe this belongs to you.”

Running up to the two Davis says breathless, “Thanks I hope I didn’t hit you with that strike. My name is Davis by the way.”

“A pleasure,” Apoclypse began as he handed the ball to Davis. Looking at the two tallest boys and the Digimon who were suddenly lying on the ground motionless like stuffed animals he said, “Would either of you happen to be Taichi Kamiya or Yamato Ishida?”

“Yes, I’m Tai and this is Matt. Not to be rude but whom are you and how do you know our names?”

“Oh I’m sorry I guess I did forget to mention my name. I am known as Apoclypse, yes I know it’s a strange name but my parents were strong believers in the supernatural and when I was born there was a massive earthquake back where I’m from and a volcano erupted at the same time. Anyway as for how I know your names, well you can tell your Digimon partners that they can get up I know what they are, you see I too, (he nods at the cloaked figure who lowers its hood revealing a red furred Gatomon) am a Digimon trainer.”

Extending his hand to shake hands with Tai and the others Apoclypse says, “This is Blood my partner. We just moved here from America with my parents and I knew of your exploits during the Dark Masters incident and wanted to meet you.” 

“Excuse me Mr. Apoclypse but why is your partner red? I’ve only ever heard of Gatomon that looked like me.” Gatomon asked

“Well it’s kind of a long story but the short of it is the digital world he is from is a part of but separate from the one you are from. You see File Island and the area where you all fought the Dark Masters is only a tiny portion of the digital world. To put it in simple terms think of those two places as similar to Japan, the section he is from is like America, similar yet completely different.”

“Wow you must have some weird looking Digimon over there hunh.” Davis said once again putting his foot in his mouth

“Davis that was rude.” Kari said slapping him upside his head.

“Sorry I just meant that if his Gatomon is red then the other Digimon that are like ours could look differently colored too.”

“Well your right in one there Davis, you see while they are different colored they can also have different abilities. Gatomon please tell me what Digivolution level are you?”  
“I’m a champion level why.”

“Hmm, well if you are willing and the others don’t mind would you mind having a friendly sparring match with blood, it will add to the point I’m trying to make once you’re done.”

Looking at Kari Gatomon asks, “Is it ok to do this Kari?”

“I don’t see any harm in it. Just be careful ok.”

Handing his cloak to Apoclypse Blood gets into a defensive stance and says, “Whenever you’re ready miss.”

“Lightning paw” Gatomon yelled leaping at Blood.

“Crimson lightning paw” Blood yelled dodging Gatomon’s attack and slashing her across the back.

Growling in frustration Gatomon turns around and catches Bloods eye with her Cat’s eye hypnotism after slapping himself several times in the face Blood breaks free of Gatomon’s hypnosis and fires a laser at her from his tail saying, “Crimson cat laser.” Scoring a direct hit with it he sends Gatomon skidding across the ground. 

“Blood that’s enough,” Apoclypse said opening the bag he carried. Walking over to Gatomon he quickly tends to the scratches on her back and the small burn on her chest where Bloods’ laser hit.

Meowing in pain Gatomon says, “How is he so much stronger than me we should be of equal power.”

“I’m sorry he hurt you so much. You said he is more powerful than you, what would you say if I told you that he isn’t a champion level Digimon but is in reality only a rookie level?”  
“WHAT,” cried the group?

“Wait what do you mean that he isn’t even a champion level Digimon? All Digimon of the same type, i.e. all Gatomon, all Agumon, or all Angemon are of the same level it’s just not possible that he is a rookie or lower level.” Izzy said 

“I assure you Izzy that he is only a rookie, if you need proof I can have him Digivolve to his champion form.”

“Please do, I would like to see what kind of Digimon he would turn into if he is only a rookie.” 

“Crimson Gatomon Digivolve too…RedLeomon.”

“What the hell? How is this possible?” Izzy said getting his laptop out. “Oh look a message from Gennai.”

“Digidestined I need to warn you of a great threat that is coming to the Digital World. This thing is far more powerful than Arukenimon and her minions and makes BlackWarGreymon look like a cake walk. I received word from the Gennai of the North American Digital World region that he has caused his most powerful Digidestined to be relocated to this region. If you meet him listen to him and what he has to offer. His partner is a CrimsonGatomon and answers to the name Blood. Take care and prepare for a battle unlike any you have met before.” Gennai’s voice said from the email.

“Looks like the jig is up Blood,” Apoclypse said as Blood De-Digivolved into his rookie form. 

“I guess you’re right I was hoping to get to know them a bit more before they found out but since Gennai can’t keep his big mouth shut I guess we have to tell them everything.” Blood said growling slightly.

“Will someone please tell me what’s going on this is confusing the hell out of me.” Davis said holding his head.

“Well it’s a long story and I know that two of your team are not here. Is there a way for you to call them to meet us so I can tell all of you at the same time?”

“Yes I can get them a message right now.” Kari said pulling out her D-terminal. “Where do you want them to meet us?”

“How about at the steakhouse a few blocks over. My parents are the owners of the restaurant’s chain so I can get us the private parlor, and I’ll even treat everyone to some dinner while I explain.” 

“Free food, I like this guy already.” Davis said looking at Apoclypse in awe.

“Just for that you get to order off the kids menu.” Apoclypse said with an evil smirk to the laughter of the rest of the Digidestined.

Twenty minutes later…

“Hey guys what’s up. Your message said you had something urgent to talk to us about.” Ken Ichijouji said as he and Cody Hida walked into the private parlor of the restaurant with their Digimon, Wormmon and Armadillomon under their arms.

“Ken, Cody I would like you to meet Apoclypse, he is from the United States and is a Digidestined like us. The North America Gennai caused his parents to have to come here and he has some troubling news to tell us.” Tai said as Ken and Cody shook hands with Apoclypse.

“Please sit down, and order what you like from the menu.” Apoclypse said as the waiter came over and took everyone’s orders. After the waiter left to fill the orders Apoclypse said, “As Tai said I am from the United States and our Gennai caused me to be relocated here with my parents. That is the good news. The bad news is that your part of the digital world is about to encounter an evil far more powerful than the BlackWarGreymon. This creature was so powerful he took down my entire team, Blood and I barely escaped his wrath, albeit not without some damage, before our Gennai did whatever he did to get my parents to be transferred here with their normal jobs. All of our friends are currently nothing more than data waiting to be revived at our primary village. Unfortunately that place was corrupted by his power and is unable to revive anyone.” Apoclypse said hiding his face in his hands.

“So he killed the Digimon of your friends what about the humans are they ok?” Kari asked

Slowly Apoclypse looks up at Kari tears running down his face and says, “You don’t understand Kari, when I said he took down my team I don’t mean just the Digimon he killed everyone. The only thing that saved us was that blood was the only member of our team that had acquired his mega level form, and his power at that form was like a gnat bouncing off the head of an elephant.”

Gasping in horror Kari, Mimi, Sora, and Yolei all grab each other while the boys just stare dumbstruck at Apoclypse. 

“When Gennai told me what he was going to do about getting me over here he said that I must train you guys to come to a power level far beyond what you have now and that together we can defeat this creature and reverse the damage he has done. He calculated how long it would take for the creature to get here based on the power he showed and while the news isn’t good it’s not that bad either. I have one year to help you guys reach a level beyond what you know.” 

“But how are we supposed to get our partners to be as strong if not stronger than Blood when he is more powerful than them and only a rookie level?” Izzy asked

“To get them to be as strong as Blood in his rookie form is not a problem. I know how the Digimon of my region got so strong and have everything I need in my bag. Let’s eat first then I’ll explain more afterwards.” Apoclypse said as two waiters came with their food and drinks. 

As they finish their food (half of which they gave to their Digimon) Apoclypse says, “Now to business, I believe that it is currently summer break for the schools here am I correct?”  
“Yes we have about 5 more weeks before we have to resume classes.” Kari said 

“Right, well I have a private mansion to myself in Osaka while my parents are here in their city penthouse to tend to their businesses. The best way for us to train would be for you to come to my place and spend the summer with me. Unlike most parents of Digidestined mine actually support me in my quest to make the Digital World safe. As for that they have helped me make up these flyers making it look like that our mansion is actually a summer camp. Now I know your parents know of your previous adventure in the Digital World wherein you defeated the Dark Masters. But if my guess is right they would not want you to go back there if they suspected danger am I correct?”

“Well Yolei, Ken, Davis and Cody’s parents are still in the dark about them being Digidestined but as for the rest of us your right.” Matt said

“Well these flyers make my “summer camp” look really expensive, so I have these “coupons” which will make you able to get a “full term” for free. Give these to them as well as these letters that will inform them that you were chosen as the best candidates from every child in Japan by our councilors to be admitted to our program. I know it sounds creepy that I did all this research on all of you but each letter is worded to show that we have facilities that will help you advance in specific fields in which you already excel. For example Matt, yours says that you will be taught new and better styles of playing your guitar which will enable you to take your band to a new level and upon completion of the course you will be introduced to a record company.”

“Well you sure know how to lay a cover story,” Cody began “but I have one question.”

“I have a feeling I know what you’re about to ask Cody but go ahead.”

“Well earlier you said you escaped this evil Digimon but not without damage. What did you mean by that? I’m sorry if it’s an embarrassing question but I’m just curious about how you were damaged yet show no outward signs of injury.”

With a deep sigh Apoclypse says, “I figured you would ask that Cody.” Swiftly Apoclypse walks over to the door and locks it and makes sure all the blinds to the parlor are shut before turning back to the others. As he walks back he starts unbuttoning his shirt and says, “What I’m going to show all of you is not something I would show just anyone.” Taking off his suit shirt and then his under shirt he shows a massive scar on his torso going from his left shoulder all the way down to his right side disappearing into his pants and from his right shoulder to his left side making a giant X that intersected at just below his sternum. Turning around he shows that the scars are matched on his back. Over the top of his pants everyone sees, and with the exception of Davis, quickly look away from what appears to be the top of a diaper. 

Seeing that Davis is looking at the top of his diaper rather than the scars Apoclypse said, “See something more interesting my scars Davis?”

Getting angry glares from everyone else Davis says, “Sorry I was just taken by surprise by the scars and then I saw…”

“Forget it, I know what you saw and I know the others had seen it too. Yes it is a diaper and I have to wear it because of the scars.”

“My god, how did you survive an attack that left that kind of scar?” Sora asked after she looked at the scars more closely.

“I have no idea Sora, but Gennai found me and Blood unconscious in some bushes shortly after he left and treated my wounds. When I came to he said I was lucky to be alive but there was severe trauma to my bladder and that because of it I would be urinarily incontinent for the rest of my life.” Apoclypse said putting his shirts back on tucking them into place to hide the diaper once again.

Opening his bag Apoclypse reaches in digging for something while saying “Now I said I had something that would make your Digimon be equal to Bloods power in his rookie form. Ah here we are. These berries are a special berry that is very abundant in my region. I have enough here to get everyone to his power level and a little extra. Gatomon since you are already a Champion form and you only ever revert to your Rookie form when you are completely drained you will get the extra to make yourself equal to Blood when he is in his champion form. However for the berries to take full effect quickly I have to prepare them a special way that Gennai helped me master before I left. So when we meet tomorrow I’ll have them ready for you.”

“I’ve seen those berries before” Gatomon said shocking everyone. “When I was forced into slavery by Myotismon I was forced to make them in a special way for him every day. I was able to sneak a few sips here and there from the glass before I took it to him which is why I’m able to stay in my champion form.”

“Well since you’ve felt their effect in a small scale I know you will love how you feel after having a full glass to yourself.” Apoclypse said smiling at her

“Apoclypse we appreciate that you showed us your scars. If there is ANYTHING you need while we train don’t be afraid to ask.” Mimi said giving him a hug as they left the restaurant.

“Thanks Mimi. I’ll see all of you tomorrow. Oh before I forget here’s my cell number if any of you need to call me or if your parents don’t believe you about the “camp” have them call this number and I will reassure them about what the flyers and letters said.” Apoclypse said passing a slip of paper to each of them with his number on it.

Waving good bye to them he gets into the waiting limo and heads for his parents penthouse suite to stay the night.


	2. Chaper 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apoclypse wakes up after a long night of fielding calls from his new friends parents assuring them that the camp is real and he meets them all at the park before they head to the train that will take them to the town his family mansion is in

Chapter 2

“Apoclypse sweetie time to wake up, breakfast is ready.” Apoclypse’s mother called from the kitchen breaking through his dream.

Yawning Apoclypse throws off the blanket and slowly gets off the couch. Walking into the kitchen he sits at the table next to his father and pours himself a glass of juice as his father says, “So how did you sleep son, I know you were up late taking phone calls from the parents of the Digidestined you met yesterday. Did you manage to convince them all that your “camp” was legitimate?”

Taking a sip of juice as his mother put pancakes and eggs on his plate Apoclypse replies, “Well I think so, the kids are supposed to meet me back at that park we met at around lunch time if they convinced their parents to let them come. Thanks again for letting me use our mansion as the “camp.” I just hope that my plan works and they are able to get strong enough to help me defeat that bastard that killed my friends and almost killed me.”

“APOCLYPSE, I know your angry about what he did but what did we tell you about swearing.” His mother scolded.

“Sorry momma I’m just so scared and nervous. I had another nightmare last night and I’m still a bit shaken from it. It was just like all the others but this time it was the kids I met yesterday being murdered in front of me.”

Giving her son a hug she says, “Its ok sweetie I know you’re scared I would be too if I had gone through what you did. Just remember that despite what he did to your friends back home and you being in mortal danger when you go back to the Digital World to take him down, that we support you all the way. Just promise us that you will train the others to their best that way you can go a step further and become the hero we know that you are deep inside.”

“I promise momma, can I eat my breakfast now. I have a lot I need to do before I go meet the others at the park and take them to our mansion.”

Later at the park…

“It’s almost noon Apoclypse, where could they be?” Blood said impatiently.

“Patience Blood, there is still time,” Apoclypse said as his phone started ringing. Looking at the screen to see who it is he sees that it’s registered to Cody he realizes that Cody’s parents are the only ones who hadn’t called he answers saying, “Camp Superior, this is the assistant head councilor Apoclypse speaking how may I help you?”

“Hello, my son is Cody Hida; he gave me a flyer and a letter that he got from one of your councilors who were at the park yesterday. I had a few questions about your Camp and was wondering if you had the time to answer them.” A female voice said

“Of course Mrs. Hida, how can I assist you? We really are looking forward to your son attending our exclusive camp this summer.”

“Yes well the letter said that your camp would help him become exponentially greater in fields that he has shown potential in. I was wondering how that’s possible, because he said that some of his friends have gotten similar letters and flyers to take to their parents. I doubted that any camp could focus so many kids’ different potential at once.”

“Well as you can see by the flyer that our main building is a mansion, the mansion is just one of the buildings that we have that help children focus on their potential. It has a top of the line computer lab, an Olympic size pool, a basketball court, a fully stocked dojo for all manner of martial arts and that’s only in the west wing. Behind the building we have a full size soccer field, archery ranges, a wood working shop and a metal shop. We also have a concert hall for those of musical talent as well as a theater for those who are adept at being thespians.”

“Amazing this flyer dose your camp no justice. I just had one more question, the coupon that the gentleman gave him said it permits the child to a full term of camp for free, how much would this camp cost without the coupon? I’m asking because if you really do make him excel at one field we might want to enroll him next summer to get better at more things.”

“Well ma’am the cost of the camp is based on how many fields the child is wishing to excel in. For one to two fields the cost is ten thousand dollars American; however that price is before any discounts the child might qualify for which are based on a number of factors including his GPA in school and what he is wishing to become better at.”

“Interesting, well I give him permission to come to the camp today I know his friends are probably already at the meeting point but he still needs to pack for the camp can I ask that you tell the person who is meeting him and his friends to wait another hour before leaving. He should be ready and there by then.”

“Of course ma’am, I’ll send word to him immediately.”

“Thank you and goodbye then.”

“Goodbye ma’am.”

Minutes later everyone except Cody showed up. “Where’s Cody, don’t tell me he didn’t get permission to come.” Yolei said looking around.

“Oh don’t worry about Cody he should be here within the hour I just finished talking to his mother on the phone a few minutes ago. She waited to call because of how late it was when he got home. While we wait how about we play a game of soccer I have a new ball right here and there is enough of us to make 2 teams of 6.”

Forty minutes later the score was tied at 6 with Joe, Kari, T.K., Ken, Matt and Davis on one side and Apoclypse, Tai, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, and Yolei on the other with their Digimon watching from the sidelines helping keep score when Cody walked up dragging his suitcase. 

“Hi guys sorry I’m late, mom took some extra convincing to get her to let me come, and grandpa wanted to give me one last quick lesson in my Kendo practice before I left.” 

“Don’t worry about it Cody I could tell just by the way your mom sounded on the phone that she is a very formidable woman. Though I’m glad she decided to let you come. Well guys how about we just call the game a tie. Since Cody is here we can go to the train station and catch the 3:00 to Osaka.”

Later on the train…

“Ok now that were all settled I guess it’s time I gave you all the berry drinks I made. Before I give them to you however I must ask you all to put these on.” Apoclypse said pulling out 12 black rings and a black obelisk statue from his bag.

“Wait a second where did you get those dark rings and a dark spire miniature I thought they were all destroyed when I stopped being the Digimon Emperor.” Ken said shocked as the others got into a defensive posture with their Digimon.

“Please calm down. I’ll explain everything but I ask you don’t interrupt. You see Ken when I first learned of the Digital World and of my partner blood I like you had a dream to rule over the Digiworld. However, unlike you I had nothing but the best intentions for my region. While I did create dark spires and these versions of the dark rings it was to make a world where everyone got along and didn’t create trouble. Fortunately, shortly after I started this, I realized what I was doing was wrong, nobody has the right to take away the free will of sentient creatures so I destroyed all of the dark spires I could get to but that was when the proverbial shit hit the fan. You remember how Arukenimon used her hair to spear the dark spires to create powerful “dark” Digimon?” 

Everyone nods in confirmation.

“Well she had a cousin in my region but unlike your Arukenimon she didn’t stop when she hit 100 spires, which is what created your Black War Greymon, she hit 10,000 spires all at once which is what created the creature that destroyed my friends.”

“Well that explains how you came by the dark spire and rings but why do you still have them?” Ken asked

“I kept these rings and the control spire for them to use as nothing more than a training tool. You see before I stopped building the spires Blood insisted that I allow him to train in combat to make himself as strong as possible on the off chance that something happens. So I kept a ring for him and all of the Digimon he befriended to become training partners for him. Eventually using the devices I had created in my own floating citadel I was able to monitor the power levels of Blood and the Digimon he had chosen. While they progressed slowly but steadily I noticed spikes in his power level every time he fought. I finally had him remove the ring and fight once without it to get a proper reading and what I saw blew my mind, just like it blew yours when I said he was only a rookie level.”

“What could be so odd that you were blown away?” Kari said nervously.

“What I saw was that when he was scared or in severe pain his power spiked higher than ever. In his rookie form when those spikes happened he was equal to that of an ultimate level Digimon. I decided to study this data and have him Digivolve to his ultimate form to compare power levels. The strange thing is, when he was in his ultimate form he was barely stronger than his rookie form during such power spikes.   
Unfortunately by the time I found this out our friends were dead, and Geni was working on getting me here. I give you my word of honor that I will not use these rings for anything other than to help your Digimon become the best they can be.”

“I believe you.” Tai said watching Apoclypse closely. “I can see the pain in your eyes at what you caused when those dark spires of your server were used for evil. I can also tell you have a good heart and only wanted to do not but good with those dark spires.”

“Thank you Tai, how do the rest of you feel? Confound it all not now.” Apoclypse said turning red as he completely filled his diaper. “Excuse me for a moment I’ll be right back.” He said grabbing his bag and running to the bathroom trying not to leak all over the place. A couple minutes later he comes back and sits down acting like nothing happened. 

“We have discussed it while you were gone and we have decided to allow you to use the rings on our Digimon with the provision that Tai is allowed to be the one to carry the control spire.” Ken said as the Digimon held the rings.

“Of course I have no problem relinquishing the spire as a show of trust. Here is the spire and the control terminal for it.” Apoclypse said handing the device and spire over. “The commands are the same as the ones you had when you were the Digimon Emperor Ken so you can tell them if I lie about any command codes. Tai, before the Digimon drink the mixture I made, punch in the codes block Digivolution, and allow power increase to Digimon.” 

After the Digimon put the rings on Tai looks at Ken who nods and punches in the codes as he was told then Apoclypse pulls out a large jug and several collapsible cups giving each Digimon a cup and to the surprise of the others, a cup to them, he pours the juice into each cup, pouring one for himself he says, “Oh by the way, Gatomon you can probably attest to this, but this stuff is very nasty tasting, its best to chug it all at once to avoid any after taste.”

Downing his glass before the others Apoclypse shudders at the vile taste and waits for the others to drink theirs down then refills everyone’s cups. After two more refills there is just enough left for Gatomon to have her “extra cup” and determined to drink it all she downs it then shivers from head to tail at the vile taste. Pulling out another jug Apoclypse says, “don’t worry this is just plain old tap water to help wash out the vile taste of that berry.” Eagerly everyone downs glass after glass of water until they can no longer taste the berry. After everyone had taken a quick bathroom break, including Apoclypse who had to change yet again, Izzy asks, “I know that you said the berry helps increase a Digimon to a higher potential but I’m curious, why did you have us, and stranger still, yourself drink the juice?”

“You missed the point I tried to make yesterday Izzy this berry dose not only work for Digimon but also for humans, I didn’t believe it myself until Gennai had me drink a glass then he made me do some math problems that were years beyond what I was supposed to be able to comprehend and I blew through them in a matter of minutes. If you don’t believe me let me ask you what level of mathematics you are on at school Izzy?”

“I’m on college level Calculus though I have been struggling with it.”

“Ok I have a math program on my computer here. It is programed to do math up to doctorate level mathematics for all fields of study. Let me pull up a starter level problem for Chaos theory mathematics, I know it’s beyond what you are on but I have a feeling you will do fine. There we go. Solve this problem. The program will time you from the moment you start typing to when you finish and will tell you if you have the correct answer.”

One minute and forty five seconds later Izzy stops typing as the computer sounds off a fanfare signaling that he had the correct answer. “You see you were always adept at math and computer coding, the juice tapped into that potential and opened your mind to a new level of consciousness. These berries bring out the buried potential of the one who drinks its juices. If drunk in large enough quantities a rookie level Digimon could potentially have the same strength of a mega level, however there is a catch, in high quantities, that is high quantities at one time or within a short period of time, the juices have a potential to become toxic and end up causing massive harm instead of good. Don’t worry…” The others had blanched. “What we drank was nowhere near that level.” 

Seeing the stunned look on Izzy’s face that he had just completed a math problem that was years ahead of where he was the others laugh and finally start to relax. “Now that I have proven that I’m not trying to trick you would you mind doing me a favor? We have about 7 more hours before we reach my mansion so I was wondering if you could tell me all of your exploits in the digital world starting when you eight first became Digidestined, it will allow me to plan for the best way to train you when we get there.”

Upon reaching the mansion Apoclypse shows everyone to their rooms and where the bathrooms are. The girls got a room to themselves while the boys split two rooms between them, as everyone got ready for bed Apoclypse says, “Sleep well guys I’ll give you a tour of the place in the morning after breakfast then we start training.”

Going to his own bedroom, that a butler had stocked for him that day with plenty of diapers and changing supplies, Apoclypse changes into a thicker nighttime diaper and crawls into bed with Blood beside him and falls asleep within moments.


	3. chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pocky starts off with an inescapable nightmare and has to explain to his new friends why it was imperitive that someone had to get him awake as soon as possible. After that a tour of the property and first use of "The Room" to start the training regimine for the battle to come

Chapter 3 

Waking up with a start Blood sees that the sky is starting to grow bright with predawn light and wonders why he woke up so suddenly. Hearing Apoclypse groaning and seeing that he is thrashing about in his sleep he tries to wake up his partner but is unsuccessful. Thinking quickly he decides to try and get one of the others to come help him wake Apoclypse up before he is injured as has happened in the past. Dashing out of the room he checks the boys’ rooms first being unable to get any of them to wake up he leaves the second room and sees Mimi coming out of the bathroom walking back to the girls’ room. Quick as a flash he says, “Mimi quick I need your help.”

Turning around quickly she see’s Blood staring at her from Tai, Matt, Joe, and Izzy’s room and asks sleepily, “Blood what’s wrong? I thought Apoclypse and you slept in a different room.”

“We do. Quick I need your help to wake Apoclypse he is having a severe nightmare again and I can’t wake him from it. I’ll explain later but it is imperative that we wake him up now.” Blood said grabbing her hand and tugging on it.

Quickly Mimi and Blood get to Apoclypse’s room and see that he is in a full blow fit, groaning and yelling in his sleep. Acting quickly Mimi runs over to Apoclypse and tries every trick she knew to wake someone from a nightmare. Eventually Apoclypse opens his eyes as Mimi is slapping him about the face and catches her hand before she can hit him again and asks, “Not to be rude Mimi but, why are you in my room slapping me?”

“You were having a really bad nightmare. Blood was really worried about you and caught me as I was coming out of the bathroom to get my help. He couldn’t wake you and said it was imperative that we get you awake. When I got here you were thrashing about really violently and yelling. I’m surprised the others didn’t wake up from the racket.”

“Actually he did wake us up Mimi.” Sora said from the doorway rubbing sleep from her eyes.

“Mimi, I thank you for doing what you could to wake me. I guess I owe you all an explanation about why Blood freaked out about my nightmare. Why don’t you guys go get dressed and I’ll show you to the dining room and tell you over breakfast.” After everyone had left the room Apoclypse throws back the covers and sees that despite the absorbency level of the diaper he had leaked all over the under pad he had put down and grumbling quickly removes the completely soaked diaper and cleans himself up with some wipes, as he cleaned up he also checked to see if there were any new wounds on his body. Finding none he breathes a sigh of relief and, applying powder to his front and back he puts on one of his middle absorbency diapers and gets dressed. 

As everyone sits down to breakfast around the table Jefferson, the butler, places a plate of scrambled eggs and bacon and in front of everyone and keeping his silence places a plate in front of each Digimon as well. Once he had placed the plates of food and filled everyone’s glass with juice Apoclypse says, “Thank you Jefferson. Could you let Betty know that we will be having lunch at “The Room” and will require just a regular sack lunch.”

“Very well young master, if there is anything else you require; just use the intercom from “The Room”.” At this Jefferson goes back to the kitchen to his own breakfast. 

“I know you’re all curious why Blood freaked out about my nightmare. This may sound strange but, when I have dreams what happens in them can have real physical results on my body. When I have good dreams, they are usually just dreams about playing with Blood or wining a big game in some sport, and I end up having greater muscle tone and stamina in the end. The downside to having this happen is when I have nightmares. Last time I had a severe nightmare like the one Mimi had woken me from, and let me thank you once again for waking me when you did Mimi; I ended up having a deep cut on my left arm. It was so bad that I had to have eighty-seven stiches to close the wound and I almost lost some functionality of my arm. I have no idea what causes my dreams to have physical ramifications but it’s something I wish I could be rid of.”

“I’m just happy that you’re ok Apoclypse.” Mimi said putting a forkful of eggs into her mouth.

After they had finished breakfast Apoclypse gives everyone a tour of his mansion hitting every place that he had mentioned to Cody’s mother, and a few other places such as; the weight room, the boxing/wrestling gym, a two lane bowling alley, a soccer field, a martial arts dojo and a room that was labeled simply as “The ROOM”. 

“This place is Amazing.” Tai, Ken, Kari, and Davis said in unison. 

“Prodigious, this room is like a full blown virtual reality system isn’t it?” Izzy said looking at the holograms floating off of one of the walls.

“Well I guess that’s one way of putting it Izzy. Are any of you familiar with a television show called Star Trek?” Apoclypse said

“I used to watch Star Trek the Next Generation all the time when my parents were going through a sci-fi phase.” Joe said

“Perfect, then you are familiar with their Holo-deck right?”

“HOLY SHIT, are you telling us you figured out how to make a real life version of it?” Joe exclaimed.

Grinning evilly Apoclypse said, “Is it really that hard to believe when you have a friend from another universe standing right there next to you Joe? Remember how I told you how Gennai gave me some math problems; well math was only one of my potentials. I was always good with science and theoretical physics. After I came back to the real world shortly before we came to Japan I made a large batch of the juice and with the mental spike I was able to create a prototype of the tech that runs this room, I knew I had succeeded when I made a hologram of a cat jump up on my fathers’ lap scaring the crap out of him, as we didn’t have a cat. When we got here my parents allowed me to make a full size version of the Holo-deck on the condition that I show them how to work it so they can use it to relax whenever they want.”

“Not that it isn’t amazing that you were able to make this room, but what purpose would this room serve us?” Davis asked once again showing his dimwittedness.

“Davis you really are clueless aren’t you” Joe said shocking everyone 

“Well since you are the only other person here who seems to know the applications of the Holo-deck Joe why don’t you explain it to them. I’ll be right back.” Apoclypse said feeling his diaper swell rapidly as he heads for the bathroom. Sitting onto the toilet he unfastens his diaper and slides it out from under him as he continues to pee into the toilet. When he is sure that he has no more left in him he cleans himself up and puts a new diaper on and throws away the soiled one. Walking back into “The Room” he sees that Joe has everyone dumbstruck by regaling them with stories on how the Holo-deck was used on Star Trek T.N.G. 

“Well now that you have a basic understanding on how this room is supposed to work we can get started on your training. Computer load Digimon Training program Gamma seven.” To everyone’s shock, including Joe who knew how the Holo-deck was supposed to work, they are suddenly surrounded by a lush forest and the sounds of birds and other forest life.

Walking over to a tree Apoclypse grabs a branch and starts climbing. Calling down to the others after disappearing into the canopy he says, “This program is very simple. You’re going to give me a 10 minute head start to get away, after that you are to try and catch me and Blood, the catch is that your partners are NOT allowed to Digivolve. While Blood will take his mega form for no longer than the ten minute time limit to spirit me away to another sector of the room. You know from Joe that the room once activated can have an infinitesimal directionality. So start planning how you’re going to catch me. When my head start time is over a buzzer will sound. Good luck.” At that he starts dashing through the treetops as Blood keeping pace with him warp Digivolves saying “Crimson Gatomon warp Digivolve to Crimson Saber Leomon.”

As they wait for the timer to sound the group plans a strategy to quickly capture Apoclypse and Blood. 

“I think the best way would be for us to split into four groups and go in four different directions.” Tai said.

“I think the best division of our skills should be to have Yolei, Hawkmon, Ken, Wormmon, Mimi and Palmon be group one. Group two will consist of Tai, Agumon, Cody, Armadillomon, Tentomon and I. Group three will be Kari, Gatomon, T.K., Patomon, Joe and Gomamon. Group four will be Sora, Biyomon, Matt, Gabumon, Davis and Veemon. This way each group has some aerial surveillance which will give us all a better chance at finding a trail if Apoclypse stays on the treetops.” Izzy said. As they all get into their groups the buzzer sounds and they run in four directions as the four flying Digimon take to the air and get above the trees.

After an hour of running and searching the four groups all stop to take a break and take a drink checking with the others via their D-Terminals. Seeing that none of them are close to catching Apoclypse, Davis, with a stunning flash of brilliance, suggests that they have Patomon, Tentomon, Biyomon, and Hawkmon start searching using a spiral flight pattering going out to make sure that Apoclypse and Blood don’t end up running behind them. 

Watching them using a hand held terminal that is wirelessly connected to the room so he can see anything Apoclypse chuckles saying to Blood, “They sure did travel a nice distance in that one hour. The cameras say they ran at least five miles. They probably don’t even realize that they ran that far. I guess we should start leading them towards us.”

“You’re just going to “LET” them catch us?”

“Not exactly, we might as well get a bit of training in while they run towards us, so which of our old foes do you want to fight today?”

“Let’s go with VenomMyotismon, he isn’t easy but I can still beat him in my champion form.” 

“Computer Load combat training enemy VenomMyotismon in my location.” Apoclypse said as Blood Digivolved to Red Leomon.

As Blood is battling VenomMyotismon the others hear the explosions and racket and turn towards the noise and with the help of the flying Digimon who were above the trees and therefore able to see what was going on find out that VenomMyotismon is fighting someone. As they near the fight Blood launches himself at VenomMyotismon’s head and completely severs it with his sword yelling “Scarlet Flow Blade.” As he lands and VenomMyotismon disappears Blood DeDigivolves back into Crimson Gatomon and sits down panting heavily. Running up to him Apoclypse pulls out a bottle of water and takes the top off then gives it to him saying, “Well you broke your record on beating him blood you’re definitely getting stronger.”

“Apoclypse, Blood are you okay.” Kari asked as she and the others emerged from the trees surrounding them.

“Oops. Looks like our little battle let them catch us eh Blood?”

“Oh you aren’t fooling us Apoclypse we know you had the computer load up that facsimile of VenomMyotismon to lead us toward you.” Joe said smirking at Apoclypse. 

“Ok I admit it, the real reason I had you guys “chase” me was to see how much the berries affected your speed. Do you realize that from the start point you ran for five miles before you took a break to get a drink?”  
“I figured it was about that. I’m just surprised that we got five miles in an hour.” Ken said rubbing his calves.

“So how do you all feel after running approximately ten miles, five out and about that to get to Blood and me after I had the computer make VenomMyotismon appear?”

After saying they felt a little sore but otherwise fine Apoclypse has the computer create a video monitor large enough to show all them footage of the past two hours and stopping the footage at certain spots he points out where each group could have done better and highlights spots where they had missed clues that Blood and he had left on purpose to help them find him. As he finishes talking Betty’s voice comes over the intercom to “The Room” saying, “Master Apoclypse I have your lunches here would you like me to come in or should I leave the cart here?”

“Were just finishing up in here for today Betty, we’ll be right out.” Apoclypse said pressing a button on the monitor causing the doorway to appear. As they each grab a lunch bag from the cart Apoclypse leads them out a door to a nearby picnic area that overlooks the lake. As they eat Apoclypse tells the rest that to help keep the cover story he had laid for them being there that each afternoon they would each get a chance to train their skills in “The Room” or in one of the facilities in the mansion to help improve on the “skill” that they had told their parents they would be working on at “camp.” 

“I understand that we should keep our cover stories while where here but shouldn’t we be spending as much time as possible training?” T.K. asked with a puzzled look on his face.

“I take it you’ve never worked out seriously before have you T.K. Or any of you for that matter” Apoclypse added seeing that they agreed with him.

“Not really.” Kari started, “we normally just play soccer once in a while or walk to wherever we are going to get exercise.”

“Well that’s fine if you want to maintain where you are but when you seriously work out, or train, it is unhealthy to spend all of your time doing so. You have to let your body rest after so much otherwise it won’t get stronger. It will actually get weaker.”

“He’s right guys. That’s one of the things we learned when I first started taking classes to be a doctor, when we were being trained how to treat injuries of those who worked out too hard. We were taught to tell the person who was working out exactly what Apoclypse said because scientifically it has been proven positive.” Joe said pushing his glasses higher onto his nose.

“Right, so who wants to use the room first to get some of their “skills” training in, and who wants to use the other facilities?” Apoclypse asked as they started debating who should get to use the room first. Seeing that none of them could agree on who got to use the room first Apoclypse pulls out a sheet of paper, rips it into pieces, then writes their names on the pieces and putting them into his hat says, “Why don’t we just pull a name out of the hat and that person gets to go first and we continue to do this until everyone has had a chance to use the room. Obviously if more than one of you is going to use the room for the same purpose, it would make sense to have all of those for said purpose go in at once.”

As they agreed Tai, Sora and Davis agree to go in together to work on their soccer/sports skills, while Izzy, and Ken agree to go in to work on scientific pursuits.

Mimi and Matt agree that they didn’t need the room right off as they were both going to work on their musical talent and head off to the concert hall to set up so Matt can work on his guitar playing while Mimi sings the lyrics to the songs they choose. T.K. and Kari agree to work together outside on the grounds, she to take pictures of the place, and he to write about what they see. Yolei wanting to become a nurse someday decides that she and Joe would work together in “The Room” when it’s their turn so she can learn from him and he can further his skills as a medic/doctor. Finally Cody asks, “Apoclypse I was wondering if you would mind giving me a more thorough look at the dojo room where you have all the martial arts equipment?”

“Sure Cody, I know you’re very adept at Kendo, perhaps you and I could make a trade.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“Well I don’t know didily squat about Kendo, however I am trained in Kuk Sool Won, or Korean National Martial Arts as it’s known in English. If you’re willing to teach me Kendo I would be glad to train you in Kuk Sool Won.”

“You have a deal.”

“Great just let me show the guys who are going to use “The Room” how to use its databank to load different things and well head over to the dojo.” “Damn it not again. I’ll be right back.” Apoclypse said turning red stomping off to the bathroom as he filled his diaper to near capacity.

Returning after a couple of minutes Apoclypse shows everyone how to use the room properly then takes Cody to the dojo room and they both put on the padded gear for kendo fighting. Taking up their Kendo sticks Cody shows Apoclypse the basic strikes and blocks and they go back and forth for about an hour before they take a break. After changing his diaper again Apoclypse checks the store room with the Martial Arts uniforms for one in Cody’s size and is surprised that he actually has a pair in white and black coloring. Grabbing the black one and his own out of his locker Apoclypse has Cody put it on and shows him how to properly tie the belt. Two hours, and 3 diaper changes later, Cody is throwing Apoclypse in the first six self-defense techniques of the white belt rank properly. 

“Damn Cody, I never would have pegged you for someone who took to martial arts like a fish takes to water. You’re a natural.”

“You’re just saying that, I bet you are just making it look like I’m throwing you properly.”

“Actually I’m not. I haven’t “let” myself get thrown like this since I was a blue belt. Well it’s almost supper time what do you say we call it a day for this and we continue tomorrow?”

“I would love to. We can also see if you can win a match against me tomorrow in Kendo. You learned those strikes and blocks easily, and your speed is phenomenal.”

“You’re not too bad on the speed department yourself buddy.” Apoclypse said as they took a quick shower in the locker room and changed into their regular clothes.

As everyone met up in the sitting room where they had agreed to meet when they split up for their tasks Apoclypse says, “So how did you all enjoy your first day at “camp”?” 

“I still can’t believe you actually made a working version of the Holo-deck,” Joe started, “I was able to get “real” hands on experience with trauma cases that I have been needing practice with. And Yolei here was excellent. She was able to identify the items I needed quickly and handed them off properly. We “saved” six lives in the hour we were in there.”

“Excellent. It seems that the berries tapped into both of your potentials rather well. How about the rest of you did you notice any other changes besides your speed?”

Mimi and Matt said that they had used a device that was in the Concert Hall that allowed them to figure out whether or not they were on key or whether or not they had messed up lyrics and had actually performed twelve songs perfectly including some very difficult guitar solos for Matt. Tai, Sora and Davis said that they had “The ROOM” load up the two top ranked teams in the world for soccer and had replaced three of the players on the top ranked team and had still won with each of them scoring 2 goals apiece. And that they intended to go back and run the same program but change sides tomorrow. Izzy and Ken relayed how they think they have come close to figuring out how to build an engine that can cause light speed travel and how to keep a ships integrity intact through the increased strain that the engine would put on it.

“Oh so they’re doing Star Trek inside of a Star Trek device that’s kind of Ironic don’t you think Apoclypse?” Joe asked trying not to laugh and failing.

“Joe you must be a mind reader because I was thinking the same thing. But I’m actually surprised that they are so close to figuring out how to do it. Do me a favor Izzy, Ken and keep me posted on your progress. If you can figure it out I might have someone who will have an interest in talking with you two.”

“Hey guys sorry were late.” T.K. said walking in with Kari

“Yeah sorry, we were down by the far end of the lake and found a clearing where a bunch of animals were gathering around a wolf mother who was giving birth and we just couldn’t leave. We were enthralled that so many animals would come to witness such a thing and they didn’t even run when I took a picture of it. We decided to be the human witnesses of the event and waited until she had birthed all her pups.” Kari said wiping the sweat off her forehead.

“That’s ok Kari, we were just talking about what we all did today anyway while we wait for dinner to be ready.” Tai said. Turning to Cody he asks, “So what did you and Apoclypse do today after you guys left?”  
“Oh I showed him how Kendo works and taught him about it for an hour then for the rest of the time he trained me in the art of Kuk Sool Won, it means Korean National Martial Arts, and he says I’m a natural at it.” Cody said beaming with pride.

“Ladies and gentlemen, dinner is served.” Announced one of Jefferson’s, subordinates leading the children and their Digimon to the dining room. As they were finishing dinner Apoclypse tells everyone that they are free to enjoy the arcade room, bowling alley, library, and T.V. room but that they should get to bed by midnight so they can be sure to get eight hours of sleep as breakfast would be served at 8:30 tomorrow.

As the group splits up to go to their preferred destinations Apoclypse pulls Mimi aside for a private word, “Mimi I must thank you once again for pulling me out of my nightmare. You see when you woke me up I was dreaming about what happened to me, you know when I got the scars, and well if you hadn’t gotten me to wake up I think I might have had these wounds reopen and would have possibly died.”

“It’s ok Apoclypse I completely understand. I’m just happy I was able to save you…”

“Yes about that, remember the other day when you said “If there is ANYTHING you need while we train don’t be afraid to ask.” Well I was wondering if you would do me a small favor.”

“I meant what I said, but there are obviously some things a girl just has to say no to.”

“I think I know what you mean by “some” but I’m not asking for that. What I was going to ask is would you mind sleeping in my room with me for the rest of the time were here? So you can save me again if I have another nightmare. As you saw my bed is huge enough that we wouldn’t even touch each other unless I started thrashing about to the point where I’m flying all over the bed, though I’ve never had one that bad happen.”

“I don’t know, I mean what would the others think if they saw us go into your room together and I didn’t come out except to go to the bathroom?”

“Well I think that the only one who would be a jackass and think we are doing something dirty would be Davis…”

“Hey I heard that.” Davis said revealing that he was behind the statue of a dragon and a knight near the dining room.

“Davis you dipshit this was supposed to be a private conversation.” Mimi said as she, Palmon, Blood, and Apoclypse glared daggers at him.

“Sorry I wasn’t trying to eaves drop but I dropped my lucky coin as we were walking out of the dining room and it rolled behind this statue. I was trying to get it out when Apoclypse said that about me.”

“And we are supposed to believe that if you saw Mimi walking out of my room that you wouldn’t have thought she and I were having an intimate relationship?” Apoclypse said sarcastically.

“Actually yes, I may be slow sometimes and constantly have my foot in my mouth because I don’t know when to shut it. But I wouldn’t have thought that of Mimi I respect her, and you, despite what you said about me, too much to jump to that kind of conclusion I might have thought she was just helping Blood wake you up again, especially after what you said at breakfast.”

“Wow I don’t know what to say.” Mimi said shocked.

“I do, I’m sorry that I jumped to that conclusion about you Davis. With your track record of, how you said, “constantly having your foot in your mouth” I was lead to believe the worst. I will endeavor to not jump to conclusions about you in the future without sufficient data.” Apoclypse said.

“That’s, alright I know I make myself looks stupid sometimes. Mimi can I ask your, and Palmon’s permission to use her Poison Ivy attack to just push my coin out from behind here I don’t want to risk breaking the statue and my arms are not long enough to reach it.”

“Go on Palmon,” Mimi said turning back to Apoclypse she whispers, “I guess if he isn’t going to be a weirdo about it I don’t see any problem with doing this for you.” Lowering her voice even lower so she is sure that only Apoclypse can hear she continues, “And if you want I’ll even change you when you need it.”

Blushing slightly Apoclypse says in the barest of whispers, “Thanks Mimi.” With that Mimi and Apoclypse go to the arcade and enjoy a few rounds of some games before they head to his room to go to bed. Shutting the door behind them Mimi lays Apoclypse down on his changing table and changes his diaper, gently cleaning his private parts with some wipes and after applying a good amount of baby powder, puts one of the night time thickness ones on him. 

Crawling into bed Apoclypse, Blood, Palmon, and Mimi fall asleep rather quickly.


	4. chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2 weeks have passed and Apoclypse gets some news from his parents on the phone that makes him faint. after explaining what caused it the others get a case of foot in mouth hope and he has to do something he didn't wan to do and make them face off with the creature that injured him so severely using "The Room" and it gives the group a hard dose of fear and reality at the same time

Chapter 4

Two weeks after the Digidestined started their training Apoclypse was to be found in the computer lab alone after supper. Mimi wondering where Apoclypse had gotten to, searches the mansion and finally finds him as he is coming out of the computer lab with several envelops in his hand. "What were you doing Apoclypse?" She asked causing him to jump about a foot off the ground in shock. 

"Oh Mimi, I was just writing the "progress reports" on how you and the others are doing here at "camp." I was also going to see if you and Matt were willing to put on a concert next week as I have invited all of your parents for "Parents Night" so they can see firsthand how their kids are doing."

"Well I would love to sing for my momma and papa. But why are you having a "Parents Night" it's not like this is a real summer camp?"

"True Mimi, however all of your parents think it is, and real summer camps have "Parents Night's" so to keep your cover I had to have one."

"So what are we all going to be doing for this then, obviously I'm going to sing and Matt will most likely be playing the acoustics for me while I do but what about the others?"

"Well we know that Tai, Sora and Davis have been using the room to get better at Sports so we will have them show off some of the skills they have gotten in various sports. Cody and I will be giving a demonstration of how I have learned Kendo and how he has advanced in another field of martial arts under my tutelage. Yolei and Joe will show how they are coming along with medical skills, obviously inside "The Room" as it would be unethical to injure real people for the sake of a demonstration. Izzy and Ken will show what they have invented inside "The Room." And I was thinking of having Kari and T.K. create a "new brochure" for this camp to make it look much better than the ones I gave to you for your parents to see, and to focus on all the different facilities we have to "help" kids reach their full potential." He said as Jefferson walked up to them carrying a phone on a silver tray. 

"Young master your parents are on the phone and wish to speak with you." Jefferson said in a bored voice.

Taking the phone Apoclypse says to Mimi, "One moment Mimi I've learned it is never a good thing to keep my parents waiting on the phone." 

"Hello mother and father how are you this evening."

Trying not to eaves drop and failing Mimi hears from the other end, "Were ok honey we were just calling to let you know that we have finished our work in the city and will be coming to the mansion tomorrow. Don't worry we won't interfere with your "camp." We also got something we wanted to tell you that might cheer you up about what happened back home."

"Not meaning to be rude mother but how could you possibly cheer me up about what happened?"

"Well, we got a call last night from the mother of one of your friends, it turns out she knew about him being a Digidestined and is as supportive of him as we are of you. Anyway the news is your best friend Kitsuna wasn't killed." Hearing this Apoclypse drops the phone and puts his hand over his heart just above the scar. "Hello, honey, are you all right? Sweetie, answer me please." 

Picking the phone back up Apoclypse says, "Mother did I hear you correctly? Did you really say that Kitsuna isn't dead? If this be a dream please don't wake me up and if I am awake please let me ne'er sleep again."

"Very poetic of you dear but no you didn't mishear me. Your friend Kitsuna is indeed alive and with his mother's permission is flying to Japan as we speak to spend the rest of the summer and all of the school year with us." Dropping the phone again Apoclypse falls to the floor in a dead faint from the shock of his mother's message.

"Apoclypse!" Mimi cried

"Young master!" Jefferson said shocked as he ran forward to check on Apoclypse.

"Apoclypse, Apoclypse are you there? Jefferson? Hello; Hello someone tell me what's going on."

Picking up the phone Mimi says to Jefferson, "Make him comfortable and talk to his mother I'll go fetch Joe, he is a medical student and almost has his degree. He will know what to do."

Minutes later Mimi, Joe and the others are running full tilt down the hall where Apoclypse had fainted, and seeing Jefferson sitting by him talking gently to him making him stay lying down they hear him say, "Young master I must insist that you stay put until the young lady gets back with your doctor friend. If you don't I will be forced to discipline you most severely." 

"Alright already, you've made your point." Apoclypse said as he saw Joe walking over with his medical bag.

Opening his bag of medical supplies Joe pulls out his stethoscope, a blood pressure cuff and a small pen light and proceeds to examine Apoclypse. After a couple of minutes Joe says, "You'll be fine Apoclypse. There is nothing seriously wrong with you. What did your mother say that would have caused you to faint? Mimi said you fainted after your mother told you something but she wouldn't or couldn't tell us what it was."

Standing up slowly, with the help of Joe and Mimi, Apoclypse gathers himself and says, "Well…it…it seems…I'm not the only survivor of his attack. Somehow my best friend survived as well and is flying to Japan as we speak. Mother and father are going to be picking him up at the airport tomorrow before they come here."

"But that's good news isn't it Apoclypse, I mean if your friend survived the attack too that could mean the monster isn't as powerful as you thought." Kari said reassuringly.

Sighing deeply Apoclypse says, shocking everyone with fear, "I guess there's no point in putting it off any longer. While all of you have made tremendous improvements on your combat skills and power, you just don't have any idea how far you have yet to go. I hope you all enjoyed your rest today cause were going to "The Room" right now and I'll show you just how powerful he is." 

"Bu…Bu…But how are you going to show us without us getting hurt." Davis stuttered in fear.

Feeling his diaper swelling rapidly Apoclypse turns to Joe and says, "You explain how the safety measures of the Holo- deck work on Star Trek I'll be right back." And with that he grabs his bag that Jefferson had taken off his back when he fell and goes into the bathroom just down the hall to change into a thick diaper so he can take the others to "The Room" and train them harder than he has to date without stopping to change as often.

Upon returning to the others he sees that they are all still skeptical and says, "Come on guys this training session will show you what you're in for when we take on him in a year. Just take my word that you won't be hurt, at least not like I was, at most you'll just end up with a few scrapes."

Walking into "The ROOM" Apoclypse waits for everyone to get settled then says, "Computer Load program The Arena of Fate." 

As they wait for the program to fully load Apoclypse turns to the others and says, "None of you have defeated Blood in combat yet. Either one on one or in teams, this alone should give you an idea on how strong he really is."

They all nod slowly as Apoclypse continues; "Well now you're going to see how powerful the creature is, Computer load combat enemy “Him” difficulty setting 1/1000 power." As the monster loads the others see for the first time what the creature looks like. 

Standing at twice the height of VenomMyotismon with three heads and three arms on each side each holding a different weapon in each hand the creature strikes fear into the Digidestined immediately. Brandishing its weapons the creature shows that it is holding a Scimitar, a spiked flail, a cross tipped spear (which is what made the scar Apoclypse has) a Kama, and in its lower 2 hands a manriki chain ended with a lead ball on one end and a razor sharp point on the other.

Taking off his shirt Apoclypse turns to the others and says, "When we first met I showed you my scars, back then you wondered what could have made them and how I survived such an attack, well that spear in his middle right hand is what did this to me. Now you will face this bastard at 1/1000 of his REAL power. I'm truly sorry if I sound like an insensitive bastard at the moment but you all have to understand just how powerful this thing is. Blood will be in the battle too so don't feel like I'm just being cruel to you guys. This is a very important thing you must all learn, I had wanted to wait another couple weeks before I had you face him but this will help get the point across like nothing else. Now have your partners Digivolve to their highest level."

"Agumon Warp Digivolve to…WarGreymon." "Gabumon Warp Digivolve to…MetalGarurumon." "WarGreymon…MetalGarurumon DNA Digivolve to…Omnimon

"Gatomon Digivolve to…Angewoman."

"Patomon Digivolve to…Angemon, Angemon Digivolve to…MagnaAngemon."

"Gomamon Digivolve to…Ikkakumon, Ikkakumon Digivolve to…Zudomon."

"Tentomon Digivolve to…Kabuterimon, Kabuterimon Digivolve to MegaKabuterimon."

"Palmon Digivolve to…Togemon, Togemon Digivolve to…Lillymon."

"Biyomon Digivolve to…Birdramon, Birdramon Digivolve to Garudamon."

"Hawkmon Digivolve to…Aquilamon."

"Armadillomon Digivolve to…Ankylomon."

"Wormmon Digivolve to…Stingmon." 

"Veemon Digivolve to…ExVeemon." 

"ExVeemon…Stingmon…DNA Digivolve to…Paildramon, Paildramon Digivolve to…Imperialdramon Dragon Mode. Imperialdramon Dragon Mode mode shift to…Imperialdramon Fighter Mode. Imperialdramon Fighter Mode mode shift to Imperialdramon Paladin mode."

"CrimsonGatomon Warp Digivolve to…CrimsonSaberLeomon."

"Good now that your all at your full power let's see how you do." Apoclypse said causing the Digimon to launch themselves at the creature. As they get close the creature turns all three of its heads toward the group of advancing Digimon and smiles in a purely evil manner before launching a counter attack at them saying in a voice that made the air around them vibrate with uncontained power, "Chaos Scimitar, Doom Flail, Spear of Agony, Kama of slaughter, Manriki of destruction."

Right after the creature spoke its scimitar cuts Aquilamon out of the sky immediately sending him back to his in training form of Poromon. Ankylomon gets slammed with the lead weight of the Manriki chain and is knocked unconscious sending him back to his in training form of Upamon. The Doom Flail smashes into Garudamon, MegaKabuterimon and Lillymon knocking them back to their in training forms of Yokomon, Motimon and Tanemon. Spear of Agony impales MagnaAngemon sending him to his in training form of Tokomon while Kama of Slaughter cleaved Angewoman sending her to her in training form of Nyaromon, which shocked everyone.

While the others were knocked out and Dedigivolved; Omnimon, Imperialdramon Paladin mode and CrimsonSaberLeomon launched a counter attack at the same time yelling, "Transcendent Sword, Omnisword, Bloody Twin Fang."

Catching the Transcendent Sword and Omnisword with its Chaos Scimitar and Kama of Slaughter respectively the creature successfully stops the attacks as its weapons disintegrate causing the Digidestined (with the exception of Apoclypse) to cheer, however their cheers are cut off as the weapons suddenly reform in the creatures hands and with an even bigger grin hits Omnimon and Imperialdramon full force with all of its weapons knocking them out and forcing them to Dedigivolve to their in training forms of Koromon, Tsunomon, DemiVeemon, and Minomon. 

"Computer freeze program." Apoclypse said right after the creature kicked CrimsonSaberLeomon towards him Dedigivolving it to a CrimsonNyaromon. Catching his partner Blood, Apoclypse asks, "Apart from being forced back into your in training form are you ok buddy?" 

Looking up at Apoclypse Blood says, "I guess so but I wish we could figure out a weakness of this bastard and soon." 

"I know buddy I do too."

Turning back to the others who were picking up their partners Apoclypse says, "Now that you have seen what this creature is like at 1/1000 of his power do you understand why I'm so scared." 

Dumbstruck with fear the others only nod. 

After a couple of minutes Izzy says, "Apoclypse remember our first day here when you showed us footage of when we were "looking" for you in here. Can you possibly bring up the footage of our attempt to fight this monster and put it on a disc for me to analyze. I have a feeling there is something we missed during this joke of a fight."

"Sure Izzy, I hope you find something studying the data of the fight, some sort of weakness or anything that can help us. You have no idea the true fear I have of this creature." Apoclypse said walking over to a terminal in the wall to burn off a disc of the data Izzy requested. 

Handing the disc to Izzy Apoclypse says, "Now that you have faced him at a reduced power I must ask you…If I made a massive batch of the special juice would you want to risk the possible poisoning if it meant that we could attain the power to kill this thing once and for all. I won't force anyone to take the juice in large quantities but I feel that it is prudent to offer the choice. You all know how much you have improved just from what I gave you on the train, and that was two weeks ago."

"Before we answer I think you should tell us just how bad the poisoning could be. What is the worst case scenario if we end up poisoned?" Joe asked with an air of concern.

"Well Gennai said that the worst case scenario for humans is that it would make them permanently reduced in their mental capacity e.g. if say Izzy took it right now and became poisoned he would be reduced to the mental age of a junior high freshmen. For the Digimon it could result in them never being able to Digivolve or Dedigivolve again and their power would not increase past their current form. And if they take it in a high level form, for example if WarGreymon took it the strain of staying in his mega form at full power would cause his life to be drastically reduced. You don't have to answer me now; it is a very big choice to make. So what I'm going to do is give you the day off tomorrow from combat training. Feel free to pursue training in your "specialties" or just relax and think. At our meeting time tomorrow night give me your decision. For now though I think it is time we all went to bed." Apoclypse said pressing a button on the console shutting "The Room" down ending the program and making the arena and the creature disappear.

As Apoclypse walks into his room to get ready for bed Mimi shuts the door behind them and helps Apoclypse change into a clean diaper for bed. As she helps him off the changing table Mimi whispers, "umm…Apoclypse…"

Turning back to Mimi Apoclypse sees that she is looking at the floor shaking pretty bad and says, "What is it Mimi, is there something you need me to do before we go to sleep?"

"Would…would you mind if…if I…that is to say can I…"

"You want to wear one of my diapers don't you?" Apoclypse asked softly

"Please don't think I'm weird for asking, but sometimes when I'm really scared or very stressed out I like to wear diapers to make me feel better. It's hard to explain it just makes me feel safe and warm inside and to be honest I sometimes have trouble waking up to go to the bathroom…"

"Mimi there is no reason to explain I know all about how some people wear them as a form of psychological security blanket. And as I am permanently incontinent I understand that you would need them sometimes when you sleep. I don't think you're weird for asking. If you ever want to wear one just says so and I'll help you change into one." Apoclypse said giving Mimi a hug as he helped her onto the changing table. 

Removing her panties Apoclypse pulls out one of his thick nighttime diapers and places it under her. Grabbing the bottle of baby oil he pours some into his hand and gently rubs it into Mimi's skin on her bottom and private parts, he then repeats the process with the baby powder. After he finishes rubbing the powder into her skin he pulls the diaper up between her legs and fastens the diaper snugly into place running his fingers through the waistband and leg holes checking for leak spots. Helping her off the table Apoclypse hands her back her panties and as she puts them on over her diaper he opens a drawer on the changing table and pulls out two pacifiers, one green and one red. Popping the red one into his mouth he offers the green one to Mimi who looks at it for a moment then shakily takes it and pops it into her own mouth.

As they crawl into the bed Apoclypse wraps an arm around Blood and says, "Good night Mimi, I'm sorry that I scared you and the others so much by forcing you to fight him at 1/1000 of his power today."

"That's ok Apoclypse I know why you did it and it's not like this is the first time we've been outmatched severely. I know we'll find a way to beat it." Mimi said wrapping her arms around Tanemon." Minutes later they fall into a restless sleep.


	5. chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy has some interesting finds to share with everyone from his analysis of thier "battle" with "HIM" and after sharing it everyone goes back to bed. After lunch Apoclypse's parents and his best friend get to the mansion and, after breaking Apoclypse's nose, he joins everyone in the siting room and explains where he's been for the past few months and agrees to help everyone with their training.
> 
> Davis and Veemon both agree to take a major risk by taking a mass dose of the special potion and after a "dry run" to get a baseline of their current power/skill levels they take a dose and run a special obsticle course a second time to see how the mass dose affects them.

Chapter 5

While gently shaking Apoclypse in an attempt to wake him up Mimi says, "Apoclypse come on wake up your having another nightmare." 

After about ten minutes of this Apoclypse comes out of his nightmare and looks at the clock showing that it is 4:00 am. "Sorry Mimi, that's what every night this week?" 

"Yeah but after that training session last night I completely understand why you have these nightmares, and to be honest I had one too about that creature." Mimi responded checking Apoclypse's diaper and seeing that it was soaked helps him over to the changing table and puts him on it. Grabbing a fresh thick diaper from the shelf and some wipes Mimi quickly unfastens Apoclypse's diaper and wipes him down, then grabbing the baby oil and baby powder quickly applies it to his sensitive areas. 

As she is pulling the clean diaper up between his legs Apoclypse says quietly, "Did your nightmare cause you to…you know…"

Feeling that her diaper is extremely bulky, much more so than when he put it on her last night, she says as she helped him off the table, "I think so…I mean I can't really tell but the diaper is bulkier than it was when you put it on me. Would you mind changing me?" 

"Alright I'll change you." He said helping Mimi onto the table.

As he pulls her panties down so he can get to her diaper Mimi sees that Apoclypse is deep in thought and says, "Is there something wrong Apoclypse? You seem very distracted."

Pulling a diaper out from the shelf he replies, "Well I've been thinking about what mom said on the phone yesterday, and what Kari said about him not being as strong as we thought. You see if Kitsuna survived then maybe, just maybe, my cousin survived too. She was the one who actually got me to see that what I was doing as the Digimon Czar was wrong."

"Oh, if you don't mind could you tell me about her? That is if it's not too painful for you."

Fastening the Tapes on the clean diaper Apoclypse helps Mimi off the changing table and says, "Not at all Mimi. Where should I start? I guess I should describe her to you, her name is Crystal. She has Long forest green hair and royal purple eyes. Normally she is a soft spoken and somewhat shy girl but is really fierce when it comes to defending friends, family, and the defenseless. A few years ago, when we were seven, a burglar broke into her house and was ransacking the place looking for valuable items to steal when her father walked in. Sadly the burglar was armed and not wanting to be caught shot her father point blank killing him instantly."

"Dear god that must have been very traumatic to her and her mother, not to mention you and your parents seeing as you're related."

"You have no idea Mimi it was more of a shock because he was a very excellent cop, decorations galore. The shock of her father being murdered like that caused her to have a bed wetting problem, and mourning the loss of her father Crystal and her mother became exponentially closer to each other. Although she only needed to wear them to bed, her mother started diapering her during the day all the while showering her with love and affection."

"Did being made to wear diapers during the day have any side effects on her?"

"Not to my knowledge, however she eventually stopped wearing panties all together and accepted her role as a baby girl to be cared for by her mother while she was home."

"So when did she find out about being a Digidestined?"

"About a year ago, around the time I got my own Digivice and the Digiegg with blood in it she got her own egg and Digivice. The ironic thing is both of our Digimon are different colored Gatomon." 

"Wow that is ironic. What color was her Gatomon?"

"Hers is a BlackGatomon that Digivolves into LadyDevimon, the weird thing is BlackGatomon is the reformatted version of the LadyDevimon that Tai and WarGreymon defeated on top of Infinity Mountain. We only know this because she was able to keep some of her memories, though she was a completely changed Digimon and stopped being evil, unless she was fighting then she turned ruthless."

"Whoa that is weird we thought that all Digimon that got reformatted went to the closest primary village." 

"Normally Mimi they do we have no idea why she came to our primary village. Even weirder about BlackGatomon was that she was able to take her ultimate form of LadyDevimon at will even if Crystal was nowhere to be seen, even with a dark spire in the area. Anyway shortly after I started my reign as the Digimon Czar, Crystal was able to figure out I was the one behind the mask of the Digimon Czar and made me see what I had been doing was wrong." 

"After our last fight with him I assumed that she like Kitsuna was dead, but if he was alive I have to hope that she is just missing. Like my own parents knowing about my Gatomon and being a Digidestined her mother knows about her being one too. Though she was very distraught after our fight with him when I told her what happened. And even knowing that we might still be able to bring her back by beating him, she literally shut down and Mom and dad checked her into a mental facility to care for her while we work on a way to defeat that bastard."

Seeing that his tale had shaken him really bad Mimi hugs Apoclypse tightly and says in a calm reassuring voice, "I know it's hard to believe but, we will find a way to defeat him. This is not the first time most of us have confronted a powerful foe that seemed invincible."

"Mimi's right." Kari said from the doorway causing both Mimi and Apoclypse to jump about a foot of the ground. Turning around Apoclypse saw Kari, T.K., Davis, and Tai standing in the doorway. Cursing to himself he says, "Did I wake you guys up again?"

Before anyone else could say anything Tai said, "No, we were all awake talking about some data Izzy had compiled about our training when we heard your screams and Mimi trying to wake you."

"Tai, I respect you and all you've done but you have got to be the WORST liar I have ever met, though that would be a sign of an extreme virtue in many cultures. I'm sorry that I woke all of you up again." Apoclypse said in a tired and worn voice.

"Mimi why are you…"Davis started when suddenly "VEEHEADBUTT," Veemon said slamming his head into Davis's groin knocking the wind out of him. Taking the cue from Veemon Tai grabbed Davis by the legs and dragged him down the hall for a "private" talk.

"Thanks Veemon. I don't know what Davis was going to ask but I appreciate that you wanted to keep him from making himself looks like a moron again." Mimi said giving Veemon a pat on the head.

"No problem, sometimes it is a pain being his partner but he is a good kid. He just needs to learn to keep his questions or comments unsaid once in a while." Veemon said startling a laugh from the others.

"In all seriousness though Apoclypse, Izzy really was awake compiling data he's collected and wanted to share with all of us. He said it's quite astounding and he doesn't want to pass up the opportunity to tell you if you were awake already." T.K. said.

With a sigh Apoclypse says, "Ok we can hear what Izzy has to say, why don't you go grab the others and bring them here?" 

After a minute T.K. returns and Apoclypse passes out the pillows he has in his sitting windows and so everyone has something to sit on then grabs some bottles of water out of the minibar next to his bed and gives everyone a bottle. "Alright Izzy, let's hear it." Apoclypse said taking a sip from his bottle.

"The data I wanted to talk about involves our "fight" with him. I have watched that video about fifty times from every angle that there was on the disc you gave me and I have noticed something interesting. As you know the creature has three heads and six arms, but what I noticed is that despite the fact that it seems to move as a unit and is a single hive mind state there are slight differences I've been able to pick up on. For instance when it attacked with the scimitar and flail, the spear and Kama attacks came a fraction of a second slower, and the Manriki chain came a fraction of a second slower than the Kama and spear attacks. This indicates that it is in fact not a hive mind or one mind but three separate minds working as a team, and each head controls one set of arms. The right side head, his right, controls the top two, the middle actually controls the bottom and the left side controls the middle."

"Great so we have to strategize for three separate beings that just happen to share a body instead of one creature." Tai said angrily as he came back into the room with Davis limping behind him.

"That's actually what I was getting at Tai but it's not necessarily a bad thing. We could turn this to our advantage. Anyway as I was saying there were some other small things I picked up on while watching the data. I ran the data through a program Gennai gave me that allows me to record or play footage into it and get power readings of Digimon as they are doing whatever it is they are doing. When I ran the Data through it showed that the creatures power level spikes as it makes an attack with each weapon but after it attacks his power level drops drastically."

"Wait run that by me again." Apoclypse said eyes widening

"I said his power spikes when he makes an attack but afterwards it drops drastically. Anyway, the final thing I noticed when I ran the footage through my program was that even though his attacks knocked our Digimon to their in training forms their power didn't drop like it normally would. So later I want to run a few tests on each of our Digimon to test a few hypotheses I have."

"Ok, so you have some neutral news with the data you've put together. Is there anything else that you have found that might be of use to us now?" Joe asked before finishing off his water. 

"Well, actually yes Gennai sent me an email while I was working on the data that I compiled about our fight with him. We all know about the Digiarmor eggs that T.K., Kari, Yolei, Cody, and Davis have. But Gennai told me of something just as rare as and more powerful than the Digiarmor. He called them "the Sacred Digiweapons," and that they have been hidden for several millennia, that is to say, several millennia for them before time synchronized with our world. He has discovered the possible location of some of the weapons but warned me that they are heavily guarded by powerful Digimon and deadly traps. He went on to say that legend said that these weapons were created by the Digital Gods and are only given to Digimon and their trainers in times of cataclysmic circumstances to balance the Digital world once again." 

"That's fantastic news Izzy." Tai and Apoclypse said at the same time.

"When can we go looking for them?" Davis asked clenching his fist in anticipation.

"Easy there Davis I said he found the possible location of some weapons, he said he would contact me again once he had some more information but for now that we should keep training, and that he believes in us and Apoclypse to right the balance of the Digital world once again."

"Well I think we should all try getting a bit more sleep, we can discuss this more at lunch after we've all had time to think." At that everyone gets up and heads for their beds.

Later that day as lunch was ending…

"Alright so we have a partial plan in place. Once Gennai gets back to me with the locations of the Digiweapons we will send small teams in to try and acquire them a few of us at a time." Izzy said before he finished off his French fries. 

"Young master, your mother just called from the limo and wished me to tell you that she, your father and master Kitsuna will be arriving at the front door in a couple of minutes. And that she wished for all of you to meet them in the entry hall for proper introductions." Jefferson said with his usual bored tone. 

"Very well Jefferson well be there in a moment." Apoclypse said as he and the others got up from the table.

As they settled themselves into the entry hall Apoclypse turns to the others and says, "Guys I don't know how I can explain it but I have a feeling that Kitsuna is going to want to deck me one for what happened. If this happens PLEASE do not interfere I intend to let him get his anger out. After all how would you feel if your best friend caused what I did and nearly got you all killed?"

With a quick glance at each other the rest silently agree and Joe says, "We promise not to interfere as long as you remain conscious and able to stand under your own power. Being a doctor I can't ignore my Hippocratic Oath. If you end up needing medical attention we will stop it and I will treat your injuries."

"That's fine, but I don't think it will come to that Joe." Apoclypse replied as the massive front door opened revealing a tall red headed woman with shoulder length hair wearing a royal blue dress and six inch spiked heels of a deep blue. With her was a middle aged man of about six and a half feet tall with dark brown hair that was starting to recede and a build like that of a professional wrestler gone to seed, wearing a blue dress suit and a red tie with black wingtip shoes. 

Between them was a teenage boy of about 14 years wearing a pair of cream colored shorts and a beige shirt. His hair was snow white with an undertone of a very pale pink. They were laughing as they walked into the hall but when they got a few feet from Apoclypse the teen stopped laughing and walked right up to Apoclypse. For a moment they just stood there not saying anything then suddenly the boy lashed out with his right fist connecting solidly with Apoclypse's face knocking him on his backside and sending him skidding across the floor back to the others.

"Kitsuna what the hell is the matter with you?" Apoclypse's mother screeched as Apoclypse stood up with blood flowing from his nose. 

Accepting a couple of wads of cotton from Joe Apoclypse quickly packs his broken nose and says, "Mother it is ok. Don't be mad at Kitsuna. And don't try to punish him for doing what he did. I have a feeling of why he punched me." Apoclypse said thickly from around the wadding in his nose.

"You have no idea how much I wanted to do that Apoclypse. Furthermore you deserve much worse than a broken nose for the hell you have helped unleash onto us and the Digital world. But I'll content with just one hit." Kitsuna said angrily.

"I know Kitsuna, I know. It's all my fault and I cab only beg for your forgibeness."

"Why do you think I broke your nose you dolt. That's my way of telling you I forgive you but also getting a bit of pent up frustration out. So are you going to introduce me to your "new team" or do I have to guess their names?"

"Right, well Kitsuna, mother, father I would like to introduce the Digidestined team who defeated Apocalymon a few years ago; Tai, his sister Kari, Joe, Mimi, Sora, Matt, his brother T.K., and Izzy. And their Digimon partners Agumon, Gatomon, Gomamon, Palmon, Biyomon, Gabumon, Patomon, and Tentomon. And these four are the newest members to their team Davis, Yolei, Cody and Ken. Their partners are Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon. Guys this is my mother Dawnflare, my father Windspeaker, and Kitsuna my oldest friend." Apoclypse said with some difficulty.

"It is a pleasure to meet you all, if there is anything you need while were here don't be afraid to ask. You have a great challenge ahead of you and we are willing to help you in any way we can." Dawnflare said in a musical voice like wind chimes in a summer breeze. 

"Yes, well you have much to discuss so we will excuse ourselves. We can get to know each other more at dinner until then I bid you all adieu." Windspeaker said with a voice like that of wind whispering through the treetops of a thick forest.

After leading everyone to the sitting room so they can get comfortable while they talk and get information from Kitsuna about how he survived Apoclypse submits to Joes pestering and lets him fix his broken nose.   
"So 'Suna tell me how did you survive his attack and how come we’re just now reuniting?"

"I have no idea how I survived but as for why we are just now reuniting with each other that is simple. For the past six months I have been wandering around the Digital world with no idea of who I was. I had total amnesia and only had the barest of inklings of what I was."

"I'm sorry to interrupt but I must know, did your partner perish in the attack to save you. I'm sorry if it is painful to think about but I noticed that you didn't have a Digimon with you despite being a Digidestined." Davis said drawing glares from everyone in the room but Kitsuna.

"No, my Digimon didn't perish. I AM my Digimon."

"WHAT?" Everyone but Apoclypse cried 

"It's hard to explain how it happened but shortly after my partner, a male Gatomon with five spikes on its ears and tail instead of the normal 3 and a tuft of pink hair on his head and light pink hair on his belly, started traveling with me during a battle we somehow merged into one being so now I can take the form of Gatomon at will and even Digivolve. It is a strange sensation but I am able to fight better than say Apoclypse can with blood in the sense that instead of just providing energy and verbal strategy I DO the actual fighting and can implement strategy on the fly. Anyway as I was saying before Davis interrupted. While I was roaming the Digital world I was barely managing to get enough food and water to survive. About a week ago Gennai found me collapsed from heat exhaustion and tended to me." 

"So Gennai saved you like he did me, were there any side effects of our battle with him that you suffered other than temporary amnesia?

"Yes but I'll get to that in a moment." Kitsuna said turning a slight shade of red. 

"When I finally woke up the next morning I remembered everything up to the point to where I had passed out. Gennai told me I was lucky to survive and that he had good news. He said I was not the only one to survive the battle. He told me how he had saved you the day we fought him and trained you on how to make a special brew from the berries that grew everywhere in our region, then he sent you off to Japan to train these guys to be strong enough to defeat him. As for any side effects, well…" Kitsuna said taking his shirt off revealing a long scar from his left shoulder to his right hip disappearing behind his pants and what everyone knew to be a diaper. As he began putting his shirt back on he exclaims, "Son of a bitch not again!" while turning a bright red. 

"The room you want is down the hall third door on the right." Apoclypse said guessing what had caused his friend to exclaim like that.

"Thanks, I'll be right back." Kitsuna said grabbing his backpack and hurrying from the room.

A few minutes later Kitsuna comes back into the room and sits back down into his seat.

"'Suna I was wondering…did you…did you hear anything about…Crystal while you were roaming the Digital world." Apoclypse asked nervously.

"I'm sorry Apoclypse but no, I haven't heard anything about Crystal. I wish I did at least that way we could be close to being at full strength again. I feel lost without her."

"So do I buddy so do I. Well I guess we should fill you in on what we've done so far and found out." 

Several hours later they had just finished catching Kitsuna up on what happened and what their current plan was when Izzy's laptop signaled that he had an email.

"Digidestined I have found the exact location of the Digiweapons and have information about what you can expect at each location. The list of each temple's location and their traps is attached to this email. Good luck and take care."

"Well that's lucky. I'll need some time to compile the data Gennai just sent but I should be done by tomorrow morning. In the meantime I think we should give Apoclypse our answers about taking a large dose of the potion. Personally I can't justify the risk so I will have to pass on the large dose." Izzy said

"I understand Izzy, how do the rest of you feel." Apoclypse asked turning to the others. 

Tai, Matt, Joe, Sora, T.K., Kari, Cody and Yolei all agreed with Izzy and decided to abstain from taking a large dose of the potion. Mimi said that she needed more time to think. But to everyone's surprise Davis said, "Despite being very risky I think at least one of us should take the chance, I'll take it, Veemon I won't force you to take it with me you have to choose yourself, as do the rest of you Digimon. We have no right to force you to take the potion and I think that you should consider how your partners feel about it before you choose."

"Davis you should know that we do everything as a team by now, if you do it I'll do it." Veemon said eagerly.

"Very well I'll make some while the rest of you eat dinner then we can test the results of the potion on you in "The ROOM" afterwards. 

Later at "The Room"…

"Computer load training program Sigma Six." Apoclypse said causing "The Room" to create an obstacle course that was a mile long and two stories tall. "Ok Veemon we're going to get a base reading of your skills right now by having you run this obstacle course. The path is clearly marked so just follow it as fast as you can. We're going to time you on this run then after you drink the potion we’ll time you again to see how much you have changed."

"Right." Veemon said taking position at the starting/finish line.

"Ready….GO." Apoclypse yelled watching as Veemon ran down the ramp towards the first obstacle, a rope swing over a large pit of mud.

Without losing any momentum Veemon grabs the rope and flies over the pit of mud continuing down the path towards his next obstacle, a tire grid followed by a black tunnel that came out half a mile down where Veemon would be able to turn around to come back on the return path.

"Wow he is making good time. If he keeps this up he will set a new course record." Apoclypse said watching as Veemon flew across the monkey bars like he had done them his whole life. As Veemon approached the ramp where the others were standing the middle path of the ramp started moving like a treadmill and bars rose upon the sides funneling Veemon towards the quickly moving treadmill ramp. Setting a look of determination on his face Veemon pushes himself for all he is worth and gets up the ramp in ten seconds. "AND TIME. Damn Veemon you almost beat Bloods speed record you only missed out by one second. You ran the whole 2 miles of course in 14:56 seconds." Apoclypse said to a heavily panting Veemon. 

"That…that was…tough. Can…can I have… a minute…before…I drink the potion and…do this…again?" Veemon asked panting heavily.

"Sure thing Veemon it will give me time to have Davis run the course to get his base reading. You ready Davis?" Apoclypse said looking over to Davis

After stretching his muscles a bit Davis steps up to the starting line and at Apoclypse's signal takes off like a shot. A few minutes later Davis crossed the finish line with a time of 14:58 panting heavily from lack of breath.   
"Very nice Davis you and Veemon are very quick. Alright Veemon are you ready to see how the potion affects you?" Apoclypse asked.

"Ready as ever Apoclypse." Veemon replied accepting the 2 gallon jug Apoclypse passed him and drinks it all quickly trying to avoid the vile taste as much as possible. Once he finished the jug Veemon steps up to the line and takes off like a bat out of hell when Apoclypse gave the signal. When Veemon got to the halfway mark this time around he felt something strange happening and suddenly took his form of Ex-Veemon without even meaning too and crossed the finish line in 7:28 seconds.

"Well I guess it is quite obvious that the potion didn't cause a power drain. Ex-Veemon try Dedigivolving would you."

"Ok…hmm I can't seem too…I wonder what if we had the others beat the crap outta me so I end up being power drained. Maybe then I'll be able to Dedigivolve."

"Ok guys you heard him he wants you guys to beat the daylights out of him until he is totally drained." Apoclypse said turning to the other Digimon. After about ten minutes of the other Digimon beating up on him Ex-Veemon returns to his rookie form of Veemon. 

"Well it looks like that you and Gatomon are the same now; you only take your rookie forms when you're drained. Davis you ready to take your share?"

Taking the second jug from Apoclypse Davis chugs it all down and after draining it lets out a long loud burp. "Excuse me" he said passing the jug back to Apoclypse. Taking his place at the starting line he waits for Apoclypse to give the signal to start, Davis takes off and runs the course in the same time that he had on his first attempt which prompted Apoclypse to say, "well there seems to be no physical changes so I guess we need to run a few mental tests."

"There is no need Apoclypse I can tell you without a doubt I have changed mentally. I see things clearer than I did before. New insights on things I have done, ideas abound. It's like somebody opened the floodgates to knowledge in my mind." 

Hearing what Davis said Kari thinks to herself, "I bet he is just faking having these new intellect to keep us from worrying about how bad the side effects are."

"No Kari, I assure you that I am not faking the new intellect to keep you guys from worrying."

Shocked Kari says, "but…but…but how…how the hell did you do that I didn't say anything I only thought that."

Pushing his glasses higher onto his nose Joe says, "It appears that along with an increased intellect Davis has acquired the power of telepathy."

"Well now that you two have shown what the potion did for you I guess we can all head off to bed. We’ll meet up in the sitting room after breakfast to discuss how were going to go about looking for the sacred Digiweapons." Apoclypse said shutting down "The Room."

Upon reaching his room Apoclypse sees that a second bed was set up in there and guessed who the bed was for. Shutting the door behind him, Mimi, and Kitsuna Apoclypse says to Kitsuna, "You probably guessed this 'Suna but after our battle with him I was rendered Incontinent, I figured that's what caused you to curse earlier when we were talking in the lounge. So if you need a change don't be afraid to ask." Apoclypse said as he helped Mimi onto the changing table to put a nighttime diaper on her. Once he was done Mimi changed Apoclypse and cleaned him up. 

Once she was done she turns to Kitsuna and says, "So you need a change or you good for now?"

"I'll be fine for the night. I'm still really embarrassed about needing them. Umm, if you don't mind, could you say why you sleep in here instead of with the girls?" Kitsuna said slightly turning red from embarrassment.

"After we found out about Apoclypse having dreams that cause physical ramifications I offered to sleep in here to help wake him in the event that he has one of his nightmares. Which he has had every night since we got here. You should know that it's always the same dream 'Suna, he constantly relives the fight with him. He really regrets what he caused when he built those dark spires." Mimi said calmly

Looking at Apoclypse Kitsuna says, "I've been having nightmares ever since Gennai helped me regain my memories too." 

As they all get into bed Apoclypse says, "Good night guys, and 'Suna once again I'm extremely sorry for what I've caused."

"Forget it Apoc, I know you didn't mean to cause any of this. Now let's get some sleep. I have a feeling that Izzy is going to have a lot for us to do tomorrow."


	6. chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The third and final member of Apoclypse's trio of Digidestined appears and she is not her normal self. 
> 
> Apoclypse takes Mimi and Kitsuna to the temple of the 8 digigods of Server and Apocypse and Kitsuna have to fight Krystal and her digimon who is stuck in it's mega form of Ancient Sphinxmon

Chapter 6

In a black castle nestled between two volcanos…

“AncientSphinxmon, Crystal, attend us in the throne room at once.” A giant three headed, six armed figure roared sitting on a throne made of the remains of several SkullGreymon. As it waited for the two to enter it gazed around at the walls made of black iron, with figures carved into them shaped like Digimon and humans being crushed under foot or driven before slave handlers. Looking higher up the wall the creature sees that the fires of the volcanoes, that housed their fortress of terror, were acting up again and made a note to have some of their less brave minions stand watch on the highest ramparts and towers, so that they could feast on the fear that the minions would undoubtedly provide them with.

“You summoned us masters?” The black Digimon that looked like a sphinx asked as she and a human girl walked into the throne room of the castle. 

“I did my loyal minions. I need you two to go to the Temple of the Eight Gods of Server to guard it from intruders. It appears that Gennai has informed those pesky kids of the contents inside. They must not be allowed to attain the secrets of the temple. DO NOT FAIL US. If you do you will know the true meaning of pain, fear, and despair.” The colossal three headed figure said pointing with his six arms at the Sphinx and the girl with green hair standing next to it.

“We will not fail you masters.” The two said in unison bowing to the colossal figure. 

As the two turn around to leave the creature says, “One more thing. To show we are not entirely heartless in sending you two off to guard the temple alone, we give you this to aid you.” Turning back toward their master they see that they are holding a pair of black sai in their lower right hand. “These are the Corrupted Sai of Knowledge. Their power will quintuple the defensive power of your partner, while doubling his physical power. You must wield them for their power to work Crystal, now go we are tired and wish to sleep.”

“Thank you masters we will use them well.” The girl said accepting the weapons.

In the bedroom of Apoclypse, Mimi, and Kitsuna…

“CRYSTAL!…” yelled Apoclypse sitting bolt upright in his bed waking Mimi and Kitsuna with a start and causing Blood and Palmon to jump up into a fighting position.

“What the hell man I was just about to score the winning goal in that dream why did you have to go and ruin it.” Kitsuna said sleepily with a hint of sarcasm in his voice.

“Very funny ‘Suna.” Mimi said looking at Apoclypse and seeing that he was shaken but not like he normally was after one of his nightmares. “Was it the same nightmare Apoclypse?” she asked concerned.

“No. No it was different. This time he was sitting on a throne of gigantic bones, like dinosaur bones. And he was talking to two of his minions. He told them to go to the Temple of the Eight Gods of Server to guard it against us. One was a human and the other was a Digimon I’ve never seen before. But I could swear that the human was Crystal. What’s more is that it didn’t feel like a normal dream or nightmare, it felt real like it was actually happening.” Apoclypse said palms pressed to his eyes while trying to remember more details.

“Seriously… you saw Crystal. But what could this mean; is she serving him out of fear or does he have some sort of control over her? This just doesn’t make any sense.” Kitsuna said rubbing the back of his neck in confusion.

“I don’t know much about dreams…”Mimi started, “but when the others and I were in the Digital World the first time T.K. and I would have strange dreams that would either later come true or lead us down a path we needed to go. Perhaps this dream might be like that. If it is, at least you know Crystal is alive and well despite serving him. For now let’s go back to sleep. Mayhap by the time we meet in the lounge Izzy will be ready to send us to our destinations.” Mimi said yawning.

“I…I guess…your right…Mimi…no point in…worrying about it now.” Apoclypse said yawning profusely. 

Later in the lounge…

“Digidestined, I’m glad I was able to catch you before you went to the Temple of the Eight Gods.” Gennai said from Izzy’s computer, “While my last message confirmed that the temple will lead you to the sacred weapons there seems to be a powerful barrier around the temple and what appear to be an additional eight barriers inside the temple at the location of the eight points of the compass. I also found some additional information that will aid you on your journey into the temple. It appears that those barriers inside are surrounding “gateways” that lead to the shrines of each god. If you find a way to get to each shrine you will be tested by the god whose shrine you are at to see if you are worthy of obtaining the weapon they hold. Also the temple seems to only allow no more than four people inside at once, not counting Digimon. Good luck children you will need it.”

“Well if only four of us can go at one time we will have to decide who will team with whom.” Izzy said looking at the others.

With a quick look at Mimi and Kitsuna, Apoclypse says, “Izzy if you and the others don’t mind I would like to take Mimi and Kitsuna with me to the temple first.”

“I don’t mind but might I ask why Mimi? I mean I figured you would want to team with Kitsuna as he is your oldest friend and you two are used to working together.” Tai asked watching Apoclypse closely.  
“Well you see Tai…” Mimi started, “This morning Apoclypse had a “vision” like nightmare and disclosed its contents to ‘Suna and I.” 

“Wait you had a vision?” Davis said

“Well I don’t know if it was a vision or not Davis but I wouldn’t be surprised if it was, it felt so real. I dreamed of him again but this time it wasn’t the battle that nearly killed ‘Suna and I. This time he was on a throne of gigantic bones in a black castle nestled between two active volcanoes. He summoned a Digimon and a girl to his presence. I could swear that it was Crystal that he summoned, it looked so much like her, yet it didn’t at the same time. He sent the girl and Digimon to “guard” the temple were about to go to. And if this dream was a vision then Izzy was right about it being three separate entities that share a body, because he kept referring to himself as “us” and “we”.” Apoclypse said gauging the others facial response to what he said.

“Very well, you, Mimi and Kitsuna will be the first group to go. We’ll monitor your progress from the computer. While you three are inside we will decide who will make up the other teams.” Izzy said standing up  
A short time later at the clearing of The Temple of the Eight Gods…

“Do you hear that Crystal?” AncientSphinxmon said growling deeply to the girl with long forest green hair wearing a red headband and a black and purple top with a pair of black jeans on which barely failed to hide the bulge of her diaper and a pair of knee high black boots that zipped up on the sides.

“Yes, kitty I did hear it. It seems the master was right and we are about to have some “company” to entertain us.” Crystal said with a sinister voice.

Walking out of the trees Apoclypse, Mimi and Kitsuna stop dead staring right at Crystal. For a moment nobody says a thing, then speaking slowly Apoclypse says, “Crystal… is that really you?”

“Who the hell are you and how do you know me. I warn you the masters have charged me with guarding this place from all intruders so if you value your lives I suggest you don’t take another step.” Crystal said in a menacing tone.

“Crystal it’s me, Apoclypse, your cousin. Don’t you remember me and Kitsuna?” Apoclypse said clearly worried.

“My cousin Apoclypse is dead, he and Kitsuna died at the hands of my masters when the three of us foolishly chose to oppose them. They spared our lives, Kitties and mine, with the condition that we serve them forever.”

“Crystal they lied to you I am alive, Kitsuna is alive…” Apoclypse started but was cut off when AncientSphinxmon launched himself at the three. Blood acting quickly warp Digivolved to SaberLeomon while Kitsuna took his fursona of the male Gatomon and quickly Digivolved into Knightmon to help SaberLeomon hold off AncientSphinxmon. 

“Apoclypse, Mimi we will hold off AncientSphinxmon while we can. You do what you can to get through to Crystal.” Kitsuna yelled as he deflected a laser beam shot by AncientSphinxmon with his sword.

Running over to Crystal Apoclypse continued to try and get her to see the truth when she suddenly pulled out the Corrupted Sai of Knowledge and struck out at him. “I told you not to come closer now I’m going to have to kill you.” She said viciously.

“Mimi quick, find me something I can use as a staff. I can evade her attacks but only for a short time it will be easier if I have something to fight with.” Apoclypse said as he dodged the thrusts and slashes Crystal was making with the Sai.

Looking around quickly Mimi couldn’t find anything on the ground so she had Palmon use her Poison Ivy attack to snap a decently thick branch off the closest tree, and with a few good kicks she broke off the excess branches from it she fashioning a rough staff. As Apoclypse gets Crystal turned just enough so he can see Mimi, Mimi tosses the branch to him. Catching the makeshift staff one handed Apoclypse fails to stop a wild slash that left a shallow cut across his stomach and quickly goes into a modified front stance with his staff and says, “Crystal snap out of it I don’t want to hurt you.” 

Thrusting her Sai at his heart she says, “Hurt me, you fool there is only one person besides the masters who was ever able to beat me when I wielded the Sai and he is dead.”

Using the staff to block and parry her strikes Apoclypse says, “Damn it Crystal I know your father taught you how to fight, just as he taught me. How do you think that honorable man, the greatest cop in the history of our home state, would feel if he saw you using your skills to attempt to KILL another human being, to kill your own cousin?” 

Staggering from these words Crystal fails to block the strike that would disarm her. Landing on her back a few feet from the Sai, Crystal struggles to get to her feet when Apoclypse leaps onto her chest and holds her down while trying to ignore the gash on his stomach that bled steadily. “NO…It’s not possible that you’re my cousin. He’s dead.” 

“Crystal, remember who you are. Do you think your father would want you to serve a creature that is hell bent on destroying or enslaving mankind? He instilled a great sense of honor and justice into you and me. When he died you vowed to make him proud, that you would take all he taught you and become a police officer as renowned as he was. Do you think that will happen if HE wins? Damn it Crystal I know you’re not this weak to be controlled so easily.” Apoclypse pleaded while using all his strength and skill to keep her pinned.

Freezing in her attempts to get free Crystal says, “Nobody knew about that vow…no one but my cousin Apoclypse.” Looking closer into his face Crystal sees through the fog in her mind that it really is her cousin.   
“Apoc…it…it is you. But how did you survive…” Suddenly Crystal started screaming in pain as she thrashed about underneath Apoclypse so hard that she ended up throwing him off.

Rushing over to Apoclypse to quickly bandage his wound, Mimi has Palmon wrap Crystal up tight so she can’t hurt herself or anyone else. After she ties the makeshift bandage into place she pulls out her Digivice and aims its screen at Crystal. 

“Mimi what the heck…” Apoclypse began when Mimi’s Digivice let out a bright burst of white light. As the light bathed Crystal Apoclypse sees a shadow burst from her body and disappear into nothingness causing Crystal to faint. “Mimi what was that.” Apoclypse finally said after a few moments. 

“Well when we, that is to say Tai, Matt, Sora, Joe, T.K., Izzy and I first went to the Digital World we found out that our Digivices had the ability to free a Digimon from mind control, I took a chance and tried using it on Crystal in the same way we used it to free Leomon from the power of the black gears mind control effect.”

Just then Kitsuna (still in the form of Knightmon), Blood, and AncientSphinxmon walk over. “Is Crystal ok Apoclypse? Please tell me she is free of the control of him.” AncientSphinxmon said in a calm voice.

“Wait you KNEW that she was being controlled the whole time and you didn’t say anything? Why the hell did you attack us if you knew who we really were?” Kitsuna snapped at AncientSphinxmon.

“Please forgive me Apoclypse, Kitsuna. You know that I vowed to stay by her side and protect her as Blood vowed to stay by yours Apoclypse. We really did think that you and Kitsuna had died in our last battle with him and she fell easily into his mind control out of grief and despair. I followed her without his power forcing me to, to protect her from all harm. When you showed up I couldn’t believe my eyes and was blinded by my loyalty and love for Crystal.”

Groaning lightly Crystal slowly opens her eyes to see Apoclypse and Kitsuna hovering over her. “Apoc…’Suna…it…it really is you. I can’t believe it I thought you had been killed.” Crystal said tears streaming down her face and wrapping her arms around both of them.

“Easy there Crystal.” Kitsuna started, “just take it easy. Do you remember anything after our fight with him?”

Hiccupping from crying so hard Crystal says, “I…*hic* I remember *hic* everything. These past six months *hic* have…have been a real *hic* hell. At first he t…tortured *hic* me until he bro…broke my wi… *hic* will. One…once he ha…had muh…my *hic* loyalty. He…he made me...*hic* do such ho…horrible *hic* things. I do…don’t wan…want to talk abou...*hic* about them.” 

After a while Crystal starts to calm down and tells them what she knows about the temple and gets introduced properly to Mimi. Gathering up the Corrupted Sai she says, “These sai are actually one of the legendary weapons mentioned in the prophecy, somehow he got his hands on them and corrupted their power severely causing them to take on a dark purpose. Although the base powers of these Sai are still inside I have no idea how to purify them. To get to each shrine one must use one of the Sai, or another of the sacred weapons, as a form of key to drop the barrier surrounding the temple to even get inside. Apoc, ‘Suna, Mimi are you three ready to go inside to find your rightful weapons? Once your inside you will know which path each of you must take for you will be “drawn” to the proper shrine. After you three take the telaporters of your shrines to be tested and acquire your weapons the other telaporters will shut down for a few days to regain power.”

“Right, you two go ahead I’ll stay here and watch over Crystal while you two take your tests then I’ll take mine after one of you comes back.” Apoclypse said giving his cousin another tight hug showing just how relieved he was that she was alive.

“Are you sure Apoclypse?” Mimi said seeing the solemn look on his face. “Alright you take care of Crystal. We’ll be back as soon as we can.” At that Mimi and Kitsuna go into the temple.

“You know Crystal, mom and dad will be so happy to see you. They might even baby you for a while if you wanted just out of relief that you are alive.” Apoclypse said stroking her long forest green hair trying to comfort her.

“That…*hic* that would be fun. So how…*hic* how’s mom?”

Sighing deeply knowing he was about to upset Crystal even further, Apoclypse says, “Well…”


	7. chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitsuna and Mimi are in the temple and are the first to face their trials to become worthy of wielding the gods weapons

Chapter 7

“Hold on Mimi, I’ll have you out of there in a moment.” Kitsuna yelled to Mimi trapped on the other side of the wall that had risen between them.

“…itsu…an…ou…ear…me…” came Izzy’s voice which was very garbled.

“Izzy is that you? Your barely coming through I think there is something interfering with your transmission.”

“…all…is…art...test…epeate…wall…part…test.”

“Did you say the wall separating Mimi and I is part of the test that we have to face?”

“…es…it’s…par…f…test.”

“Alright, thanks Izzy. Mimi I guess we have to continue on without each other this seems to be part of our tests. Be careful and good luck.” Kitsuna yelled through the wall. 

“You be careful too ‘Suna Apoclypse would never forgive us if either of us got hurt.”

Mimi’s path…

“Palmon I don’t know about you but these traps are really starting to get on my nerves.” Mimi said as she stood back up from falling after jumping backwards to avoid a volley of darts going from the left side wall to the right. 

“Yeah I’m starting to get annoyed too but at least these darts weren’t poisoned.” Palmon said pulling one of the darts out of her butt. 

“Do you hear that? It sounds like someone is calling my name.” Mimi said suddenly walking down the hall towards the split in the path. 

“Careful Mimi we don’t know what else is in here waiting for us.” Palmon said running to catch up. 

As Mimi got close to the fork in the path there was a blinding flash of light. When their vision cleared Mimi and Palmon saw two figures of what look like angles hovering in front of them. One is solid black the other is pure white. “Palmon I have a bad feeling about this.” Mimi said as the two figures descended to stand in front of them.

“Human we are the guardians of sincerity and selfishness.” The white figure began. “We know of your journeys in the digital world as the digidestined of sincerity. You seek the sacred weapon of sincerity to defeat the most powerful evil to ever come to the Digital World. Ahead lays the teleportation device to the shrine of the God of Sincerity. To get there you must take one of the paths behind us. The correct path will reward you with the Crossbow of Sincerity; the wrong path will yield the Crossbow of selfishness. Both will be able to aid you in defeating the evil; however the bow of selfishness comes at a terrible price, one that a person of pure heart and sincerity would never willingly pay. To divine the correct path you must pass a test of your sincerity.”

“What do we have to do?” Palmon asked nervously.

“The test is simple you must listen to our advice and determine who is sincere and who is the deceiver.” The black angle said.

“My path lies to the right while my brother’s is to the left. Furthermore, when asked questions one of us always lies while the other tells only truth. ” The white angle said.

“You are permitted only ONE question to determine which path is the one you seek.” The black angle finished.

“Mimi I don’t like this, it feels wrong. How are we ever going to figure out who is the deceiver?”

Grinning from ear to ear Mimi answers quietly, “Palmon don’t worry. I used to play games like this with my cousins all the time. This was one of my favorite puzzles. They gave us most of what we need to know to figure out who is the liar already.”

“They did, but… oh this is just too confusing.” Palmon said rubbing her vines across the back of her head.

“It’s simple Palmon. We know that the white angle said his path is to the right, while the left supposedly belongs to the black. We are also only allowed one question like they said. We also know that one always lies while the other tells the truth so if we ask them “are you the deceiver” or any variation of that type of question they will always say no.” Mimi whispered to Palmon 

“Yeah, ok, so how does that help us?” Palmon whispered back.

“Simple Palmon,” Mimi started as she turned to the white angle, “If I were to ask your brother who the deceiver is which of you would he say?”

“He would say that I was the deceiver. Now that you have asked your one question it is time to choose your path.” He said as he and his brother faded from view.

“Let’s go Palmon.” Mimi said walking down the path on the right.

Meanwhile back with Kitsuna…

“Damn it that really smarts.” Kitsuna said rubbing the spot on his head where a rock the size of a dodge ball had hit him from one of the traps he accidently activated. “If I keep setting off these traps there won’t be anything left of me to fight him let alone hold a sacred weapon.” He continued talking to himself.

Suddenly from down the passage he hears a deep growling sound that makes his hair stand on end. Inching himself closer as quietly as he can Kitsuna gets to the point where the path curves around a corner and he slowly peers around to see what could be making the sound. Standing in the middle of the path is what appears to be a creature that was made from parts of other living things. It had the head and torso of a great lion, a tail in the form of a giant serpent, and the legs and horns of a goat. Thinking back to his mythology lessons when he was in school studying Greek history Kitsuna inches back around the corner in a cold sweat. He knew that Chimera’s were one of the deadliest beasts of Greek mythology and here was one standing between him and his goal. 

“Human. HUMAN I know that you are there. I can smell your fear and your very full diaper. It disgusts me. I am the guardian of courage. My kind has guarded treasures for gods for time immemorial; though we mainly dwelled in Greece I was chosen as the strongest of my kind to guard the treasure of the God of Courage. If you seek to claim the weapon I guard, you must defeat me in combat. You have one minute to choose.” The Chimera said in a rough voice

Weighing his options and what he “knew” about Chimeras powers based from mythology Kitsuna turns into his fursona and immediately takes his ultimate form of Knightmon. “I have no choice if I wish to get that weapon to help me save the Digital World I must get past you by any means necessary.” Kitsuna said with a slightly echoing voice due to his helmet.

Taking a sidelong defensive stance Kitsuna braces himself for battle. For a moment the Chimera and Kitsuna just stare at each other then suddenly with blinding speed the Chimera launces itself at Kitsuna and lashes out with his talons. Raising his sword quickly, Kitsuna blocks the attack with the flat of his blade and forces the beast back with a powerful thrust. Following through with the opening that he created Kitsuna charges at the Chimera and slashes at it with his blade; jumping back to avoid the slash the Chimera counter attacks by striking out with its talons, and while Kitsuna is distracted by them wraps his tail around Kitsuna’s neck.

“You fight bravely human but you made one fatal mistake, and that was challenging me.” The Chimera growled as he pulled Kitsuna closer with the strength of his tail.

Struggling to breath Kitsuna says, “I…can’t let…you…stop…me…I… must…win…to…protect…my…friends.”

Suddenly the Chimera releases Kitsuna from his strangle hold, dropping him to the floor saying, “despite your imminent death you would still struggle to fight on. To protect the ones you hold dear you would sacrifice yourself. Yes…yes you will do nicely. Go, follow this passage to the teleportation device. Once you arrive at the shrine you will be given that which you seek. The power to protect the ones you love.” At the last the Chimera disappears from view.

Changing back into his human form Kitsuna gets to his feet slowly and proceeds down the path towards the telaporter.

Outside the temple…

“Crystal, please calm down, please.” Apoclypse pleaded with his very distraught cousin who was in a full blown fit after being told that her mother was in a mental health hospital because she shut down after hearing that her only daughter might have died in the Digital World.

“Buh…buh…but how…how cou…could you and auntie and uncle jus…just…leave mommy...in…in a p…p…place lie…like that.” Crystal sobbed into Apoclypse’s shirt

“Crystal please, you know mother and father would never just dump her into any old place. We took care of her ourselves until we found the best mental care facility in the country. She is getting the best care possible. Now please calm down. Look you’ve gotten yourself so worked up that you completely filled your diaper. Just lay back and let me take care of you ok.” Apoclypse said in a calming voice.

Wiping her eye on her sleeve Crystal lies back on the grass and lets Apoclypse change her. Despite being very upset she can’t help but feel a sense of peace with the way her cousin swiftly, lovingly, and competently changes her into a clean diaper. As he finishes taping the clean diaper into place Crystal says, “Pocky...when we go back to the real world. Do you think you could make me some of your pancakes? They always cheer me up cause they are so yummy.”

“Of course I will. I know the past six months have been a nightmare for you. Hell they were for me and Kitsuna too so if you want anything at all just say so and I’ll make sure you get it. I can’t imagine how horrible it was being forced to be his slave.” Apoclypse said giving Crystal a big hug.

Suddenly with a loud boom, like that of a crack of thunder, Mimi with Palmon and Kitsuna reappear holding a pair of weapons in their hands. Mimi’s was an intricately carved crossbow made of what appeared to be white oak and ivory trimmed with gold, while Kitsuna held a Katana that had a blade five feet long and was glowing with a ghostly grey aura and appeared to be made of a red metal.”

“‘Suna, Mimi, your back I take it all went well inside?” Apoclypse said standing up and helping Crystal to her feet.

“Well despite a wall springing up between Mimi and I separating us, the traps giving me a slight concussion and being strangled half to death by the giant snake of a real Chimera’s tail, yeah all went well for me; How about you Mimi?”

“Well after we got separated Palmon and I only had one close call with a trap then we had to solve a puzzle given to us by a pair of angles, one was solid black the other was pure white. We had to figure out which one of them was a deceiver because they said while both paths would lead to a weapon that would give us the power to stop him, one would come at a terrible price for someone who was of pure and sincere heart. Luckily I was able to deduce the solution to their puzzle easily as I played games like that with my cousins back home. I was rewarded with the crossbow of sincerity.”

“That’s amazing… ‘Suna what is that sword you’re holding?” Crystal asked

“After my tests I was rewarded with the Masamune of Courage; A blade supposedly more powerful than Excalibur.” Kitsuna said proudly holding the blade across his shoulder casually.

“Kitsuna, Mimi, Apoclypse can you guys hear me?” Izzy’s voice came from the air around them.

“Yeah we hear you loud and clear Izzy, it seems the interference is only inside the temple. What’s up?” Kitsuna said.

“I’ve got bad news; it seems our parents have decided to come up for a visit a week early. They will be arriving here tomorrow. We need to re-plan what we are going to show them for our “parents’ night” showcases to be able to keep our cover story.” Izzy said keeping a cool head.

“Right, just give me twenty minutes to go inside the temple and get my weapon, Blood and I can run fast enough to make it there and back in that time. By the way Izzy, have one of the others tell mother and father that we have another guest joining us in the mansion, and I’ll explain everything as soon as we get back.”

“Ok Apoclypse, Tai is running off to do that now, be careful.”

“Right, come on Blood, let’s get in there and pass the trials quickly.” Apoclypse said rushing off into the temples entrance with Blood sprinting beside him in his IceLeomon form.

After about fifteen minutes of running in the temple following the path that was lit up for them Apoclypse and Blood stop for a moment to catch their breath when a beautiful woman dressed in a golden silk Kimono comes around the corner.

“Apoclypse, Blood, welcome to the Temple of the Eight Gods of Server, I am the guardian of love. Normally one would have to pass my tests to be granted the privilege of seeking the Staff of Love. However while your two friends were in the temple searching for their weapons I was watching you, at first I wondered why you had not come inside to seek your own weapon. But seeing how you cared for that poor girl and how much you love her, even if she is family, I have deemed it unnecessary to test you for your weapon. If you follow the path at the same speed you were running when you entered you will be at the telaporter within a couple of minutes. Now go, attain your weapon and the power you need to defeat the evil that comes to destroy our two worlds.”

Minutes later Apoclypse and Blood reappear outside the temple with a silver staff about six feet long and two inches wide in hand. “Right, now that we have what we came for lets go home.”


	8. chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the mothers of the digidestined arrive and they are NOT HAPPY.

Chapter 8

7:30 a.m. in the dining room…

Windspeaker approached Apoclypse as he and the other digidestined exited the dining room. “Apoclypse my son, please excuse yourself from your friends, there is something that I need to discuss with you.”  
“As you wish father” Apoclypse said. Excusing himself from the others, he made his way over to his father.

“As you learned last night, your friends’ parents are on their way; your mother has gone to pick them up with the limo.” Windspeaker started. “What wasn’t said to you or your friends is that the parents are upset. After meeting at the station, they came to the realization that your friends have been traveling to the digital world again. From there, the parents of the new generation were able to learn that their children were digidestined as well. Your friends’ parents have already guessed that this camp isn’t what you made it out to be. Your mother says they are fit to be tied because not only did you lie about the camp and your intentions behind it, but you had their children lie to them as well.”

With a worried expression on his face Apoclypse asks, “What should we do then father? Their individual skill and talents have improved as I had promised, and we’re too far into this to stop now.”

“We may be able to help smooth things over by having your friends demonstrate how far they’ve excelled in their chosen fields and talents. Tell them to focus on practicing their talents today, and maybe after seeing how far they’ve progressed, their parents will let them stay for the remainder of the summer.” Windspeaker stated.

“That may work.” Apoclypse said as he thought it over.

“Son,” Windspeaker started, while placing his hand on Apoclypse’s shoulder. “When you first came to your mother and I about your plans, we told you that if your friends were punished, you would be punished as well for causing it; I am telling you right now that we stand by our decision and it is very likely that they will be punished.”

“I understand father, it’s only fair.” Apoclypse said in a slightly nervous voice.

“Good. Be sure to tell your friends to be in the entrance hall a little before noon; that is when their parents will be arriving.” Windspeaker told him. “Do not inform them of anything I have just said. Otherwise your punishment will be increased.”

“Yes father.” Apoclypse said, trying to keep his voice as neutral as possible.

Bidding his father goodbye, Apoclypse made his way to the sitting room the others were in. “So, does anyone want to get in some last minute practice of your skills before your parents arrive?”

The digidestined shared questioning looks with one another, sensing something was off. “What’s going on Apoclypse?” Yolei asked “I thought we agreed to do some more combat training today? Was it something your dad said to make us change our schedule?”

“Oh nothing like that, I just realized that if your parents want a tour of the grounds that they may well end up seeing “The Room.” And I wanted to program a few things into it before they get here. ” Apoclypse said quickly. 

Most of the others accepted this, though Davis looked suspicious. Feeling some pressure in the back of his head, Apoclypse quickly deduced what was happening. Davis, stay the hell out of my head! Apoclypse mentally yelled, though his face remained neutral; Davis’ eyes widened in surprise. 

I applaud your ingenuity in trying to gathering information this way; it’s something that may come in handy in the future against enemies. However, when you first acquired your powers I told you during your training with it not to invade my, or the others, minds. My mental defenses alerted me that you were searching for the conversation I just had with my father. My conversations with my father are private unless I say otherwise. I will let this go this one time, and I expect this will not happen again, to me or the others, if it does believe me I’ll know. And I will NOT be so nice about it. Silently, Davis nodded his head.

“Before we split up to get our practice in for the day dad did want me to tell all of you that he wants us to assemble in the entrance hall a little before noon as your parents will be arriving at noon exactly.”   
Apoclypse said as everyone got up to go practice their skills.

Noon in the entrance hall…

“They should be arriving soon.” Cody stated as he checked his watch.

“Why are there ten chairs out here?” Izzy questioned, noting how there usually weren’t so many.

Before anything else could be said, the doors to the entrance hall swung open, and the mothers of each of the digidestined entered with Dawnflare, and none of them looked happy. Several of them were carrying large brown shopping bags, that looked like they were about to burst, under their arms. Dawnflare was talking with Mrs. Kamiya, Kari and Tai’s mother, frantically while the other mothers were listening in as well, though what was being said could not be heard by the kids at that distance.

Mrs. Kamiya finally nodded to Dawnflare and made her way to her children. “So Kari, Tai, I hope this ‘camp’ has helped you to progress in your chosen fields; though I doubt there has been much progress due to your training to stand against the latest digital world threat.”

Several of the destined’s eyes widened at that statement. “Momma?” Kari questioned, her vocabulary slipping in her surprise. “How did you know…?”

“I knew months ago that you had found a way back into the Digital World Kari.” Mrs. Kamiya stated. “After you came back from beating Apocalymon you never let me commission a doll of Gatomon for you, you said that it would be too painful a reminder of her being stuck in a world away from you. Then when school starts up again you suddenly start carrying an incredibly realistic ‘doll’ of Gatomon around? Did you think I wouldn’t notice? Do you think I’m stupid?”

“No Momma!” Kari exclaimed in a slightly scared voice as she had never seen her mother so irate before.

“Mom, please calm down!” Tai said, seeing everyone beginning to get worked up.

“I’ll calm down when my children stop lying to me!” Mrs. Kamiya screamed at him causing him to wet himself in fear. “I was happy that you were able to return to the Digital World to be with your partners again. You were never happier than when you were with them the first time and it made me happy despite your being in another world. But you hid from me the fact that there was another enemy, one that nearly killed Apoclypse, Crystal and Kitsuna! And now you’ve lied to me about why you’ve come to this camp!”

She rounded on the other children. “In fact all of you have lied to your parents!” She paused as her gaze landed on Crystal and Kitsuna. “Except for you two, I’ve been informed that your parents knew from day one about this or that you are behaving honorably and respectfully.”

Mrs. Kamiya shifted her gaze to the rest of the group. “Your mothers and I agreed to send you here because we were assured you’d be developing skills that would help you get a good job or a successful career in the future!”

“We didn’t think you’d understand, but we have been spending half the time here working on skills to help us with our futures!” Kari cried, upset at how badly her mother was taking it.

“Mom, we all have a responsibility to do everything we can to keep the Digital World safe.” Tai tried to explain. “If any of you knew what was going on or how dangerous it was, you might have tried to stop us, and we wouldn’t blame you for trying. But if we don’t stop the bad guys, they’ll come to our world like Myotismon did; only this time it would be much worse!”

“Please don’t be mad momma.” Kari pleaded.

“We are beyond mad young lady.” Mrs. Kamiya stated. “What would you have told the parents of your newest group members if something happened to their children? They didn’t even know that their kids were digidestined until we met at the train station.

“That being said, Dawnflare has given us an overview of how bad the situation really is and what you have been doing here. All of you will be punished for lying and dishonoring us, but whether or not we drag each of you home for a worse punishment will depend upon how well this ‘show and tell’ we were promised goes.”

Each of the mothers stepped forward, grabbing each of their children and dragging them to a chair. Tai and Matt were forced next to their mothers while the rest of their children were pulled over their parent’s lap. Realizing what was happening, Apoclypse spoke up.

“Mrs. Kamiya, respectable mothers of my friends, please wait! If you are about to do what I think you are, then I beg you to spare them. I realize that their lying about why they were really here was dishonorable. But it is entirely my fault that they lied to you, I implored them to. I told them what happened to my best friend, my cousin and I and I made the cover up story about the camp to get them here to train them in combat. I know that my word amounts to a hill of beans because of my own actions but I swear that they truly have improved in their various fields. If anyone deserves to be punished it is me, not them.”  
Mrs. Kamiya looked Apoclypse square in the eye. “We are well aware of the fact that you are the mastermind behind all this Apoclypse, your mother informed us of this on our ride up here. However we raised our children to be completely honest with us, and to lie to us is to bring great dishonor and shame to our family. Honor is important to each and every one of us. Therefore they must be punished for besmirching their and our honor. And don’t worry you will be punished for your hand in their deception as well young man.”

“Because each of them knew this and chose to lie anyways, each of the digidestined will be spanked with a wooden brush fifteen times.” Dawnflare explained to everyone. “For the older children, punishments after the fact will consist of a number of tasks around the property at scheduled times, with the exception of Mimi for her aid with making sure my son does not suffer damage from his powers that cause his dreams to cause real ramifications and could potentially cause serious harm if he has a nightmare.”

“Instead, Mimi will be joining the younger group in their punishment. While the elder members of your group chose not to reveal their ability to return to the digital world or of the coming danger, their status of digidestined was known to their families, as well as the possibility of being called back to duty, so to speak.”

“But Davis, Yolei, Cody, and Ken, your parents were not even aware of your status as digidestined at all. Instead of telling your parents you chose to hide the fact you became digidestined like a child would hide their sheets after wetting the bed. Because you are still young, as are T.K. and Kari, each of you shall be receiving a diaper punishment.”

“What!?” Several of the younger kids exclaimed, earning a resounding smack on their behinds from their mothers.

“This is to dissuade you from lying to your families again.” Dawnflare stated. “Behave dishonorably as a naughty child would, and you will be punished as one. Furthermore, you will not be allowed any clothes that will cover your diapers, apart from your shirts, and you will be expected to use them for their intended purposes.” 

Turning to Apoclypse Dawnflare says. “Apoclypse, you shall also be spanked as punishment for your hand in the deception; however it shall be with a wooden paddle made specifically for spanking bad children. You shall receive five swats, not from your father or I, but from each of your friends mothers’ here. Furthermore, you shall be waiting on Mrs. Kamiya personally for the remainder of the day.”

Dawnflare made her way over to Crystal and Kitsuna as the mothers began removing their children’s bottoms. Placing her hand on each of their shoulders, she sent a silent message to each child to watch what was happening, as they might someday share their fate if they misbehaved too.

None of the digidestined resisted as they were stripped of their bottoms. Dawnflare and Mrs. Kamiya’s speeches had really hit home with them. They felt ashamed for what they had done, and as such accepted their punishment without complaint. The swats to their behinds stung, being hard enough to turn the skin pink. Tai and Matt’s behinds however ended up being as red as a beet, as their mothers scolded them for not setting a better example for their younger siblings.

While the older children’s bottoms were pulled up, Davis, Yolei, Cody, T.K., Kari, Ken, and Mimi were each laid down on a changing mat removed from the brown bags. Each blushing furiously, their mothers proceeded to powder their bottoms and fronts before diapering them. Once cleared, they each rose from the changing mat, some hesitantly examining their new garment while the rest kept their heads bowed and their eyes on the floor.

His time upon him, Apoclypse was placed over T.K. and Matt’s mother’s lap. Ms. Takaishi pulled out a wooden paddle with several holes drilled throughout it, and proceeded to pull down Apoclypse’s bottoms and diaper. After delivering five very firm swats, she held him steady as the other mothers had their turn, swatting him a total of forty-five times, turning his bottom a dark red.

Unable to hold back some tears, Apoclypse did his best to keep his voice steady. “I-I am…deeply so-sorry for dishonoring you…by causing my…my friends to lie…I can only hope…that with time…you will forgive my…dishonorable and shameful act.”

After his apology, he was let off Ms. Takaishi’s lap and pulled up his diaper and handing his pants over to be held in the same bag as the others bottoms. Just then, Jefferson entered the hall with five servants. “Lady Dawnflare, you asked me to bring you the head servants for the laundry, stables, kitchen, grounds keeping, and housekeeping?”

“Yes, thank you Jefferson.” Turning to the children she says, “As we said, you older children with the exception of Mimi, will be helping our servants as the second half of your punishment. Tai, you will go with Wayne our head grounds keeper and help him plant the new batch of trees on the southern part of the grounds. Joe you will help Robertson in the kitchen doing dishes and preparing supper. Izzy you will work in the laundry room with Janet. Sora you will help Shannon prepare the bedrooms where your parents will be sleeping tonight and cleaning wherever she needs to clean. Matt you will go with Mortimer our chief hostler and help clean out the stables and care for the horses. Your mothers agreed when we were discussing your punishments that if you give the servants any reason to complain that you will be spanked again but with the paddle like my son was. Am I clear on this?” 

“Yes ma’am.” They said as they bowed to her and then went to the servant they were to assist that day. 

Turning to Kitsuna and Crystal, Dawnflare says, “Since you two had no hand in the deception you won’t be punished, you may go do what you like for the remainder of the day, with the exception of training for the battle to come and using “The Room.” Otherwise have fun.” 

Turning back to the others she says, “Well I promised to give you a proper tour of the place after you tended to your children. Where would you like to start?”

Three hours later… 

Leading the group down a hallway Dawnflare says, “This next room is very interesting. Apoclypse designed and built the room himself so I will leave the explanation of it to him.”

“As my mother said I built this room myself, I got the idea from an old television show called Star Trek: The Next Generation; you may have seen it or heard about it. Essentially I have created a working version of the Holo-Deck that they used for recreation on the show.” Apoclypse said as Joes’ mother nods.

Leading the group into “The Room” Apoclypse asks, “Mrs. Kamiya, might I ask where in the world you would most like to visit if you had the money to go there?”

“Well, I always wanted to go to Hawaii.”

“I see. What would you say if I told you I could make Hawaii come to you with this room?”

“If you made me be in Hawaii without leaving this room it might go far towards you redeeming yourself for causing, at least my children, to lie.”

Walking to the panel on the right side of the wall Apoclypse presses a few buttons then says, “Computer load vacation program Hawaiian paradise dusk mode.”

Seconds later the room transforms the area inside into a dusk setting on a beach where there are a few stages set up with fire jugglers, fire eaters and Luau dancers entertaining a group of people. Leading the group to a table between the Luau dancers and a fire dancer Apoclypse pulls out a chair and motions for Mrs. Kamiya to sit. Glancing nervously at the others Mrs. Kamiya lowers herself into the chair and is surprised that it is as solid as it looks. Seeing that the chairs are real the other parents take a seat with their children sitting on the ground next to them. Noticing that the breeze was missing Apoclypse says, “Computer, activate ocean breeze minimal speed.”

Six minutes into enjoying the program the group is watching the dancers as they do a very intricate fire dance routine when a gentleman dressed as a waiter comes over and says, “May I get you ladies and the children something to drink.”

“Computer freeze program.” Apoclypse said hurriedly. 

“Why did you stop the program dear?” Dawnflare asked

“I’ll explain in a minute everyone please get up and come with me.” Apoclypse said hurriedly causing his friends to become a bit nervous. 

Rising quickly the group leaves the room and Apoclypse walks over to the outside panel and presses a few buttons mumbling under his breath rapidly. “Just as I thought” He mumbles causing his mother to ask again, “Why did you freeze the program and then make us come out of the room Apoclypse? If I have to ask a third time you will get another spanking. And this time it will be by my hand.” 

“Sorry mother, I did it for our safety. I noticed something strange after I loaded the program wherein the sea breeze wasn’t blowing, we should have had a nice soft breeze immediately. But when that waiter came over I knew something was wrong as I didn’t program a waiter into the simulation. After running a diagnostic on the panel here I found that the data had become corrupted and needed to be repaired.”

“Ok, but how does that pertain to our safety?” Mrs. Hida asked.

“Well data over time does become a little corrupted and has to be fixed. This is true for all computer programs. But in the Holo-deck any corruption bad enough to cause something that was not written into the coding to happen could cause the safety features of the Holo-deck malfunction and anything could happen. For example one of those fire dancers could have lost control of one of his fire sticks and struck one of us causing us to be lit on fire. I’m sorry, I would have liked to allow you to see more of “The Room’s” capabilities but for the moment I must insist that we continue on our tour, I have to make a lot of repairs to data before it is safe to use again. Unfortunately this will prevent Joe, Yolei, Ken, and Izzy from showing you what they have learned while they were working on their skills, as they had to use the room to make any of it happen.” 

“What do you mean “they had to use the room,” couldn’t they do it outside just as easily?” Mrs. Ichijouji asked.

“Well Joe and Yolei were working on improving in their medical skills. While they could practice outside of the room it would be unethical to injure people just to give them practice, the room allowed them to load a Holo-simulation of a person with varying injuries, illnesses, and of different sex’s and ages. Ken and Izzy were working on building something that would revolutionize travel but since it would be beyond our ability to buy the materials to make a real version of their device, which they changed several times, they used to room to create Holo-simulations of the parts and equipment they needed.” Apoclypse replied 

“Oh I see. Well then I guess we have to rely on the other demonstrations to decide us.” she said.

Smelling a faint but foul odor coming from her daughter, Mrs. Tachikawa says, “Perhaps this would be a good time to take a break and use the bathroom, and do a diaper check. Come on sweetie you can show me where the bathroom is.” 

As they walk into the restroom Mrs. Tachikawa locks the door behind her and, laying her daughter on the floor, raises her shirt enough to show that Mimi had completely filled the diaper. Opening the bag she had brought with her she pulls out a clean Molicare diaper that had a cartoon panel on the front and a box of wipes and proceeds to change Mimi. Unfastening the tapes she carefully lowers the front of the diaper to the floor and raises her daughters’ legs high enough to lift her bum off the ground. Sliding the soiled diaper out from under her she then wipes the feces off with several wipes then places the clean diaper under her. After adjusting it slightly under her she lowers Mimi back onto the diaper and pulls the front tab up between her legs and pulls it tight against her front. Grabbing one of the back panels she quickly fastens the dual tapes onto the front panel and repeats the process on the other side. Rolling the wipes up in the soiled diaper she throws away the soiled Diaper and proceeds to wash her hands. 

As she finishes drying her hands Mimi walks over to her and gives her a hug saying, “I’m so sorry momma, I knew it was dishonorable to lie to you but I was afraid that you would say I couldn’t come here and would do everything you could to stop me from going back to the Digital World. I didn’t want to lie but I have a responsibility to Palmon and all the Digimon of the Digital World as one of the Digidestined.”

“I know sweetie, I know. I forgive you but you’re not getting out of the diapering part of the punishment. Besides I know you are kind of enjoying the diapering anyway.”

Shocked that her mother said this Mimi just stutters and says, “but…but…but…how do you know that?”

“Don’t you recognize the diaper I just put on you Mimi? It’s from your secret stash; I found them when I was cleaning your room the other day. Its ok I don’t think it weird that you like to wear diapers from time to time and act like a baby in your room. If it makes you happy then I won’t stop you, just make sure that you clean up the mess properly when you’re finished with your “baby time” ok. I originally brought them because I thought you would want something to help you relax while you were here since I know it is kind of scary being so far from home away from your parents. Now let’s let the others have a chance to use the bathroom to get changed” Mrs. Tachikawa said kissing her daughter on the forehead.

8:00 in the dining room…

“Well children have you learned your lesson about lying to your parents?” Mrs. Kamiya asked as they waited for the servers to bring out their food.

“Yes ma’am” they all replied in unison.

“Good, then you are forgiven but you younger ones are still going to undergo the diaper punishment at least until tomorrow night. After dinner you may have the rest of the evening to yourselves. As for your “show and tell” tomorrow Ken, Izzy, Joe, and Yolei I’m afraid that you will be unable to show us what you have done. While showing us “The Room” today you all know that Apoclypse noticed a malfunction in the program he loaded and found out that the room is in need of maintenance so it is off limits until further notice as he’s been unable to work on it. The rest of you however are not off the hook and will have to just give us your absolute best tomorrow.” Mrs. Kamiya said as the servers placed their plates in front of them. 

As they ate dinner the adults talked amongst each other, while the Kids who were at the other end of the long wooden table talked about what had happened that day. 

“Apoclypse you knew that our mothers were angry didn’t you, that’s what your father told you when he took you aside isn’t it?” Tai asked glaring at Apoclypse. 

Putting down his fork and knife Apoclypse looks right at Tai and says, “Yes, that is what he told me. But what I didn’t know is what they planned on doing once they got here. He didn’t know, or if he did he didn’t tell me. He just made me swear not to tell you that they were mad. And trust me guys what you got from your mothers, and what I got from them, is NOTHING compared to a broken word to my father. To tell the truth I’m happy that your mothers got to spank me instead of my parents. They very rarely had to spank me when I was younger but when they did it really hurt. The last time I couldn’t sit down at all for a week and I had to sleep on my stomach.” 

“Well I’ll take your word for it but damn my ass still hurts and my arms are sore as hell from shoveling all that shit out of the stables.” Matt said causing T.K. to snort a small laugh. 

“So what are we going to do tomorrow for our demonstrations? We lost our two biggest wow factors when “The Room” crapped out on me earlier.” Apoclypse said, drawing Matt’s attention away from T.K.

“Well I still want to sing for them and I’m sure Matt could show off his guitar skills but we might need someone to play the drums or the piano for us.” Mimi said thoughtfully.

“I can play the Piano if you need me to Mimi.” Joe said causing everyone to stare at him dumbstruck. “What. You know my dad wants me to be a doctor. Well he knew that the best way to keep the fingers nimble for performing operations was to play a lot of piano so he made me take lessons when I was younger. I can play any song by the great classical composers as well as some more recent stuff.” 

“Ok so we have the concert, I think that would be best as our closer. What else can we do?”

“Well T.K. and I are both really good with creative writing, you know stories and poetry and stuff like that; we just don’t mention our interest in it around our parents that much. Well we could write some poems tonight and read them tomorrow in front of everyone.” Kari said quietly

“I was also thinking that I could do a demonstration of what you have taught me in Kuk Sool Won, and you could do a demonstration of the power of Ki control you learn in it.” Cody said.

“Hmm that might be something, Tai, Sora, Davis, would one of you mind helping me demonstrate it, don’t worry I won’t do anything to you I just need you to assist me.”

“I guess I can help you Apoclypse.” Sora said

“Great. Now what would you two want to do for this tomorrow Tai, Davis?”

“Well since “The Room” is out of order we can’t do something that requires a team sport to show off our new skills. We could use the archery range and show them how good we have become in that. But that isn’t very exciting, although we are up to one hundred yard targets for perfect accuracy.”

“Actually that is kind of impressive, have you trained to perfect accuracy despite wind conditions?”

“Yeah we did practice until we were able to compensate for any wind whatsoever.”

“Ok here’s the plan. After breakfast we start off with T.K. and Kari reading the poems they will write tonight, then we will move to the archery range where Tai and Davis will fire ten arrows each at a target one hundred yards out with your best grouping possible. After that we will move to the Dojo where Cody will demonstrate Ki Cho Hyung, and Cho Geup Hyung. After he finishes I will demonstrate two breaking techniques. Sora you will show the items to verify they are not tampered with, and produce them to our parents for their own inspection. After the breakings I will do one more demonstration by having you sandwich me between two large boards filled with nails and then with the help of Kitsuna and Crystal you will get on top of the top board and walk on it. It will blow their minds. After all that we will finish with a concert by Matt and Mimi with Joe on the piano.” Apoclypse said finishing off his cream of mushroom soup and moving on to his steak. 

In Apoclypse’s bedroom at bedtime…

As they crawl into bed Apoclypse says, “Mimi I’m so sorry I got you and the others in such deep trouble. I wasn’t thinking clearly when I planned to get you guys here; I never would have thought for a second that your parents would have said you could come.”

Giving him a quick hug Mimi says, “It’s alright Apoclypse, we didn’t think they would have said yes either. Though I admit something good came out of it.”

“What do you mean?” Crystal asked from the bed she shared with Kitsuna

“Well one of the diapers mom forced me to wear and use today were from my secret stash. She said she found my stash, and the other baby items I had for when I had my “baby time” when I was home alone or I had my room locked and secured against anyone seeing inside, when she was cleaning my room the other day. She said she was perfectly fine with me doing it as long as I cleaned up properly after I had my “baby time.”

“Wow, talk about lucky. Well we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Good night guys.” Kitsuna said turning off his bedside lamp.

“Good night.” Apoclypse, Mimi and Crystal echoed as they settled down for the night.


	9. chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the kids demonstrate how far they've come in their respective fields that they were to be working on at "camp." Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon each take a mass dose and temporarily go insane. and the mothers give their decision on whether or not the kids can stay the rest of the summer at the least.

Chapter 9

8:30 in the Sitting room…

“The poem I wrote for the demonstration of how I have improved in my chosen field, which like Kari is that of having to do with the literary world, is dedicated to my partner Patomon when he is in his evolved form of Angemon. Enjoy.” T.K. started.

“Angemon, Angemon shining bright in the darkness of the night, what immortal hand or eye could frame thy heavenly symmetry? In what distant deeps or skies burnt the justice of thine eyes? On what angelic wings dare he aspire? What the hand dare seize the fire? And with what staff and great skill does he try to avoid a kill? And when thy justice has been forced, what poor creature dose he remorse? And when the heavens threw down their spears and wet the land with their tears, did he smile his work to see? Did he who made the Devimon make thee? Angemon, Angemon shining bright in the darkness of the night, what immortal hand or eye dare frame thy heavenly symmetry?”

Applause broke out as T.K. finished his poem and his mother stood up giving him a hug. Giving him a discrete pat on the bum to check his diaper she finds that he needs a change before they went to see the next demonstration. As the others stood T.K whispers to his mom, “Can I do the change myself mother? It’s embarrassing enough that us younger generation are punished with diaper punishment, but it is almost unbearable having you change me in front of everyone.”

Keeping her voice low so only he can hear her Mrs. Takaishi whispers, “I’m going to change you this time. However if you and your friends are well behaved by lunch perhaps the other mothers and I will allow you to change yourselves. But this is a punishment Takeru, and it is supposed to teach you a lesson, so the best answer your getting is a, “we’ll see.””

Straightening up Mrs. Takaishi says, “Well it seems you really have shown a great talent for writing T.K. Though I can’t really judge how you have improved since you never told me about your interest in it, although that might be a clue right there. You never told me because you didn’t think your attempts were good enough right?”

“Well, yeah I thought my early works were really bad and I threw them away almost as soon as I finished writing them. At first I had not a drop of talent for rhyme or meter but I studied some poetry books in secret to get practice on how it should look; then after I came here I practiced my writing with Kari when we weren’t in combat practice. I want to apologize again for not telling you the truth momma.” T.K. said giving his mother a tight hug.

Well now that this portion of the demonstrations is over might I ask you to make your way to the archery range where Tai and Davis will give a demonstration on how they have improved in archery, which is an Olympic sport and is one of the things they have been practicing in the sports fields. I also ask that you excuse myself and Cody so that we may go set up for our demonstrations in the Dojo.” Apoclypse said bowing to the adults. 

“Very well, you may take my son to the dojo to set up. But if you finish in time I ask that you rejoin us at the archery range.” Mrs. Hida said.

“Of course ma’am, the set up should take no longer than ten minutes and it will take longer than that for Tai and Davis to finish.”

Quickly remembering about their “no pants” part of their punishment Apoclypse says, “There is one other thing I would like to ask, as we will be demonstrating a martial art it would be a severe show of disrespect if we are not in full uniform. That being said might I appeal the “no pants” part of the punishment until after Cody and I finish our demonstrations?”

After a quick discussion amongst the adults Mrs. Kamiya says, “Very well, as this punishment was to teach you a lesson about dishonoring your elders we cannot in good conscience force you to dishonor or disrespect the values of your martial arts. However in exchange you will each get another ten swats for being allowed the use of your uniforms pants, which will be administered after the demonstration.”

“We understand. It is only fair as we would be in direct violation of the initial punishment.” Apoclypse replied as he and Cody trotted off to the Dojo to get changed into their uniforms and set up the items Apoclypse would need for his Ki control breaking demonstration.

Outside near the archery range…

Minutes later Apoclypse and Cody are rounding the corner to the archery range when they hear a smattering of applause and a whoop of joy from Kari. “I guess Tai just hit another bulls-eye eh Cody?”

“Sounds like it. We better hurry before mom starts thinking were not going to come.” Cody responded. 

Just as they get to the group they see Tai walking down the range to the target as Davis patiently waits for his turn at the target that is set up next to Tai’s. When Tai gets to his target he hollers to the group “I’m sorry Madam Dawnflare but I seem to owe you ten new arrow shafts I was so accurate that I literally shot through to the exact same spot with each arrow causing them to split the one I shot before it. The tenth arrow is logged so deep in the target that it will have to be cut out.” 

Hearing this, the group all walk down to the target to see what Tai was talking about and are shocked that he was not kidding about his accuracy. As they go back to watch Davis shoot his arrows Mrs. Kamiya notices Kari walking strangely and walks over to her asking, “Sweetie is something wrong?”

Turning a beet red Kari says, “I just…you know…used it again. I don’t think it will hold anymore especially with the heat out here making me sweat a lot.”

“That’s ok sweetie we can go get you changed while Davis fires his arrows. Come on.” Mrs. Kamiya said draping an arm over Kari’s shoulders and grabbing her bag of changing supplies.

As Davis takes his position at the firing line he astounds the others with his first nine shots, all of which hit the center of the target. Before he draws his tenth arrow he hands an apple to Tai and says, “Alright Tai let’s do it just as we practiced.” Nodding to Davis Tai walks ten yards downrange of Davis and lobs the apple into the air high enough so he can get out of the way. As the apple descends Davis watches it with his arrow drawn to full length and just when he feels the time is right he loses the arrow which speeds along and spears the apple, losing only a tiny bit of its momentum the arrow continues down the range and plants itself into the target on the outer edge of the bulls eye with the apple still on it. 

With a cheer the kids, with the exception of Kari who was still being changed, rush over to Davis and give him a clap on the back praising him for that wonderful shot. A few minutes after the kids rushed over to Davis his Mother comes back from the target with the apple and taking a bite out of it she says, “Davis that was amazing your first nine shots may not have split each other like Tai’s did but those arrows have to be cut out of the target all the same, and that shot through the apple was amazing, simply amazing. I didn’t know you had a talent for anything other than soccer.”

“Awe it wasn’t that great mom. I just practiced a ton with the bow is all, don’t you remember how dad used to take me hunting with him when I was younger. He used to tease me about how I couldn’t hold his bow let alone draw it. Just think of how shocked he would be if he were with us today.” Davis said causing his mom to get a little teary eyed at the memory of her late husband. 

“Yeah, he would be so proud of you. It’s a shame he died when he did. I still miss him.” Mrs. Motomiya said giving her son an extra tight hug.

“Mom…squeezing…too hard.” Davis choked out with difficulty from lack of air. 

“Woops sorry Davis.” 

“Mother, Father, honorable guests, if you would please follow me it is time for Cody and I to show you how he has improved and what he has yet to learn to do.” Apoclypse said causing Mrs. Hida to look at Cody with a questioning look. Seeing his mother’s look Cody just smiles and shakes his head silently telling her that he isn’t going to spoil the show by telling her what was to come.”

Back in the Dojo…

“Before we begin our demonstrations I would like to tell you a little bit about what you will be seeing.” Apoclypse began as Cody started stretching. 

“Years ago, when I was four I started taking a martial arts class called Kuk Sool Won, which translates to Korean National Martial Arts. Normally children under the age of 15 are not allowed to join any class for this style. But as my uncle Diamondheart was the master instructor of the dojo and the immediate master who oversaw several schools in the region we were located, I was allowed to learn from him on the condition that I never complained about how hard it was, he even allowed my cousin Crystal to train as well. At first I was all legs and could barely keep up with the class but I began to shock my uncle with how fast I learned the moves that we were taught.”

Walking back and forth in front of the group he continues, “Three years ago I was honored with the greatest gift any martial artist could want, I was made a black belt and was welcomed into the master rank as a Kuk Sool Won fighter. A year later I was given the second rank of master and given my certification to teach this martial art myself. This is relevant because when Cody came here I knew of his skill in the art of Kendo fighting, having been taught by his venerable grandfather. Cody relayed to me that he had an interest in martial arts of all kinds so I decided to teach him Kuk Sool Won. In the three weeks he has been here he has developed the skill it takes to be promoted one full rank from the white belt to that of a yellow belt. Today he will demonstrate for you the white and yellow belt forms, should he do so flawlessly he will be given his half promotion which is a blue stripe onto his belt. After his demonstration I will show you just what it means to reach the rank of a master in this style.” 

Turning to Cody Apoclypse bows to him and clears the floor so Cody can proceed with his demonstration. Walking to the middle of the floor Cody announces the names of his forms in their proper Korean terms, Ki Cho Hyung and Cho Geup Hyung, and bows to everyone. Four minutes later Cody comes to attention and turns around to face the group again and bows. Clapping with the rest of the group Apoclypse walks over to Cody with a roll of blue tape under his arm. Kneeling down Apoclypse quickly wraps the tape around both ends of the belt about one inch from the ends. Standing up he shakes Cody’s hand and bows to him again.

“Now for my demonstration, Sora, Tai, Matt would you three please help me move this table to the middle of the floor and inspect it to make sure that it is not tampered with in any way?” Apoclypse asked moving over to a large table that looks as if it should be in a wood shop. Once he had it set up Apoclypse offers the mothers a chance to look over the table to confirm what Tai, Sora and Matt said. Once they all sit back down Apoclypse pulls a large glass coke bottle out of a gym bag and hands it to Sora to show to the others. 

When she brings it back to him he places it in the middle of the table saying, “Kuk Sool Won is a martial art that does not rely on physical strength but on inner strength, when you begin learning it you are taught breathing exercises to help control your Ki or energy. Ki control can be used to heal or to harm. Normally if someone were to smash a coke bottle like this with their hand they would shred it to ribbons and need emergency help. I will show you three forms of Ki control today two of which will show you how it can harm, one of which will be for defense.”

Closing his eyes Apoclypse begins breathing slowly. Placing his had one inch over the coke bottle he continues to breath slowly while opening his eyes. With a small tap from his hand on the middle of the bottle Apoclypse causes the bottle to literally explode, much like a lite bulb when it is hit just right, which causes the mothers to screech softly in shock. Walking around the table Apoclypse turns his hand palm up and slowly walks down the line to show everyone there is not a single cut or sliver of glass in his hand. Going back to the table Apoclypse pulls out a stack of bricks from his bag totaling nine in all. 

“What you just saw was a sudden mass expulsion of Ki, while some would think that what I just did is all Ki can do, that is to say come out as a massive burst and not be controlled I can assure you it can. If one of you would care to inspect the bricks and stack them into a nice tower I will gladly show you how it can be controlled.”

Walking slowly over to the table Sora’s mother quickly examines the bricks and stacks them perfectly, “Thank you Mrs. Takenouchi, now if you please, pick one brick other than the top three and step back.” 

Thinking for a moment she says, “I choose brick number six.” Then she steps back from the table as Apoclypse steps up to the stack. Placing his hand over the stack in the same way he did with the coke bottle Apoclypse centers himself and taps the top brick like he did the coke bottle. But instead of it exploding, the brick that Mrs. Takenouchi chose explodes into a pile of rubble as the bricks on top of it fall off the stack.

“Now for the final demonstration, I ask that you please keep any questions until after I show you what I’m going to do.” Apoclypse said unfastening his belt and removing his shirt he turns on the spot giving everyone a good view of his front and back then continues, “as you can see apart from the scars on my back and front, and the fresh scar across my stomach which was attained the other day when I was doing what I could to free Crystal from the mind control of the creature we have been training to fight, there are no marks what so ever.” Walking over to the closet he pulls out two boards of plywood filled with nails going all the way through laying the first board on the ground Apoclypse motions for Crystal, Kitsuna and Sora to join him. Lying down on the board he holds the other on his chest as Kitsuna and Crystal help Sora to get up onto the board and then to walk on it up and down the length. 

“Sora now that you have walked on it I would like to request you jump as high as you can and come down with your full weight in the middle of it on my mark.” Apoclypse said as Sora was going back to the middle of the board. When he said to, Sora does a perfect standing backflip in place and comes down with her full weight onto the board then steps off of it with Kitsuna’s help while Crystal took the board from Apoclypse and helped him stand up. Once he was on his feet he motioned for Crystal to bring both boards and grabs a watermelon from his bag and says as he approaches the group, “As you can see I am unharmed but you probably are thinking the nails might be dull well I’m going to let you see for yourself how sharp they are.”

Having Crystal hold one board nails up Apoclypse places the watermelon onto the middle of the board and then places the other board on top of it without even pushing on it the nails immediately sink into the watermelon on top as it slides slowly down the nails under it. Pulling the board off he shows the newly “aerated” melon to the group and says, “I will answer any questions you have now.”

In the dining hall at the lunch break…

“You ok Cody, Apoclypse? Those ten swats looked like they were harder than the ones we got yesterday.” Yolei said as Cody and Apoclypse gently lower themselves onto their seats.

“I’ll be fine, it just hurts so much because I haven’t fully healed from the forty-five I got yesterday.” Apoclypse said wincing as his diaper shifted slightly against his freshly abused buttocks.” 

Whispering to Jefferson Apoclypse asks him to bring four jugs of his “special” juice from the fridge to the table then turns to Tai and Matt. “Tai, Matt, I know you guys said that you didn’t want to risk the possible serious side effect of taking a mass dose of the “juice” but I must be frank, you two, Agumon, and Gabumon have shown the least amount of progress in combat training, at the rate you are going I honestly don’t think you will survive a real fight against him when the time comes. So I must ask again are you absolutely sure you don’t want to take the mass dose? Don’t answer immediately I want you to really think about it. I am having Jefferson bring four pitchers of the “juice” out here but don’t let that influence you.” 

As Jefferson set the four pitchers on the table the other servants brought out their lunch and placed the plates in front of everyone. As they ate Tai and Matt thought hard about what Apoclypse had said. Finishing off his soup Matt grabs one of the pitchers and says, “Apoclypse, your right, Tai and I just are not improving like we should be. And considering how easily that simulation swatted away our partners there is no way I can justify not taking the mass dose. However I will not force Gabumon to do anything he does not want to do. So while I will take it I leave it up to him to choose whether or not he takes it.”

“I can’t believe I’m saying this but Matt is completely right about this. We can’t afford to not take it no matter the consequences.” Tai said as he grabbed one of the pitchers himself and starts chugging it down.  
Looking at each other Agumon and Gabumon nod and grab the two remaining pitchers and drink them down quickly. Once each of them finish drinking they all drain their water glasses and then excuse themselves as they feel the need to use the bathroom. A few minutes after Tai, Matt, Agumon and Gabumon leave the room there is the sound of a massive explosion that seems to come from outside. 

Quickly getting up from the table everyone; kids, Digimon, and parents, run out through the open front doors to see Matt and Tai locked in a grappling match while WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are battling in the sky above. Running down the steps Mrs. Kamiya and Mrs. Takaishi scream at their sons, “What the hell are you two doing? Stop fighting this instant.” Reaching their sons who simply refused to stop fighting, the two try to pull them apart and each catch a wild blow in the face sending them sprawling on the ground for their trouble. 

Seeing that this will quickly get out of hand Apoclypse says, “Sacred weapon energize” and grabbing a six foot long staff that appeared to have a silver sheen jumps down the steps to land next to Tai and Matt and quickly breaks the two apart by striking them in a few tender spots with the staff, and using a pressure point hold forces them to their knees saying, “Matt, Tai I have no idea what the hell got into you two but you have gone too damn far. Or didn’t you notice during your fight you injured your mothers?” 

Quickly turning their heads to look, Tai and Matt see that Joe is kneeling over their mothers with his medical bag open and a penlight in his mouth. Turning his attention to the two Digimon still flying above them Apoclypse yells, “WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon come down here and tell me what the hell caused this fight. 

Landing on either side of Apoclypse next to their trainers MetalGarurumon and WarGreymon take turns explaining what had happened after they left the dining room. After hearing them out Apoclypse turns his attention to Tai and Matt and says, “So you have no idea what caused them to start yelling at each other, and they just suddenly started fighting? So why are you two in your mega forms fighting above these two idiots, wait don’t tell me “you don’t know” right? Zounds what the hell is wrong with you two, don’t you know that the strength boost you got from the “juice” makes you as strong as a body builder. You could have seriously hurt each other, or worse your mothers.”

Using his own telepathy Apoclypse tries digging through the minds of the four and is shocked to see that despite Tai and Matt being immobilized by his pressure holds they are in a blind rage, and for some reason WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon are linked to their partners telepathically. Raising his voice Apoclypse yells over to Izzy, “Hey Izzy can you get Gennai to check and see if a mass dose of the “juice” can cause temporary psychosis.”

“Actually Apoclypse I thought the same thing and Gennai said that its one of the rarest side effects but yes, he also said that it can cause the Digimon and their partner to become linked while the Psychosis is happening causing them to feel the others pain.”

“Thanks Izzy, I think that is exactly what happened.” Apoclypse said as he used his power to disperse the psychosis. As he finishes freeing them of the psychosis Apoclypse gets a whiff of some foul odor and looking down at Matt and Tai sees a growing patch of liquid underneath them that had flecks of brown in it as well. Realizing what had happened Apoclypse sighs and says, “You two stay here and don’t move I’m going to check on your mother’s and try to explain what happened. But I doubt they are going to be happy and will want to punish you anyway.” Nodding their understanding Tai and Matt agree to stay where they were.

Walking over to Joe who was checking Mrs. Kamiya and Mrs. Takaishi, Apoclypse asks, “Joe how are they doing?”

“They’ll be fine Apoclypse, just a bruise on their jaw, they are very lucky; if those two had meant those blows we would be rushing them to the hospital right now.” Joe said as he helped Mrs. Kamiya and Mrs. Takaishi to slowly get to their feet. 

“Mrs. Kamiya, Mrs. Takaishi I would like to apologize for what happened. It appears that taking a large dose of a special “juice” that the North American Gennai taught me to make, which brings out the buried potential of any who drink it but can cause side effects if taken in a large dose, caused Tai and Matt to temporarily go insane. We all have been drinking small doses of it since we got here and have improved greatly with little or no side effects. However Tai and Matt were falling behind in their training despite the juice and constant practice and elected to take a very large dose despite the risks. I will admit that some of the blame resides with me I offered them the large dose to help make up the gap that was happening and therefore offer myself for punishment.”

Looking down at Apoclypse with disappointment Mrs. Kamiya says, “You are a very brave to come forward and tell us this. Therefore I think that you will only get six swats from me, do you agree Mrs. Takaishi?”  
“Well he was brave for telling us this but I think his punishment should be six from each of us.”

“I understand the terms but I have a bit more to tell you before you decide on my and their punishments.” Apoclypse said causing Mrs. Kamiya and Mrs. Takaishi to cross their arms and tap their feet in frustration. “To get right to it, it seems that the temporary psychosis wasn’t the only thing to happen to Matt and Tai. It appears that the juice might have also caused them to lose control of their bladder and bowels. I cannot honestly say one way or another if it is connected as Gennai did not list this as a possible side effect of mass dose poisoning. However it is too much to be a coincidence.” Lowering his voice so only Mrs. Kamiya and Mrs. Takaishi says, “If the diapers you brought for Kari and T.K.’s diaper punishment are not big enough feel free to use the ones on my changing table to make sure Matt and Tai don’t make any more severe messes.

“Thank you for the offer. We won’t punish you further than the six swats each but we will use the paddle instead of our hands.” Mrs. Takaishi started. “As for Matt and Tai we will discuss their punishments with them privately after we get them cleaned up.”

After receiving his spanking Apoclypse turns to Joe and says, “Joe, would you take Mrs. Kamiya and Mrs. Takaishi to my room and make sure that they get some of my special balm for bruises. Give them enough to put a thin layer of it on the entire bruise. You can find it in the bottom drawer of my changing table. I’ll take over for you on the piano while Mimi sings.” 

Turning to his parents and the others Apoclypse says, “If you will follow me we can adjourn to the concert hall so Mimi can sing for us.” 

In the concert hall…

In the middle of the stage surrounded by the glow of a spotlight Mimi says, “Originally Matt and I had planned to have me sing a few songs that he and I wrote while he played the guitar. However I have decided to sing a few songs from my favorite Opera’s while Apoclypse plays the melody on the piano for me.” Two hours later Mimi finishes the recital with the song “Habanera” from the opera “Carmen” to a standing ovation from her friends their parents and her mother. Descending the stage on the side near Apoclypse she hears him say, “You were magnificent,” just as she is swept up into a massive hug by her mother.   
“Mimi that was so beautiful, I really hope you continue working on this because you have a great gift in your voice. I have no doubt that if you wanted to you could win any roll you want in any opera. Oh baby girl I’m so happy that you are so talented.” Mrs. Tachikawa wept into Mimi’s shoulder as she continued to hug her daughter. 

Whispering in her mothers’ ear Mimi says, “I love you too momma. I’m just glad that you got to hear me sing even if it was to show that I have improved in a skill here despite training for a new threat to the Digital World.”

“Well now that we have demonstrated how far we have come in our individual skills all that’s left is to await your decision.” Apoclypse said as he and the others stood in front of their parents. 

“We will discuss whether or not your friends get to stay here for the remainder of the summer Apoclypse, in the meantime you are all free to do as you will, come to the sitting room at five and we will render our decisions. And Mimi I would like to say that was the most beautiful opera singing I’ve heard in years.” Mrs. Kamiya said as she walked down the ramp from the seats next to the doors where she left Tai, Matt, and Mrs. Takaishi.

5:00 in the sitting room…

Sitting on the floor in front of their parents the kids nervously hold onto their Digimon partners hands wondering what was about to happen. After a few minutes of silence in which the parents finished their tea Mrs. Kamiya says, “After careful thought we have come to a decision. Tai, Matt go pack your bags your returning home.” Standing and walking out of the room with their heads hung, Tai and Matt leave without a single word. 

Turning to WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon Mrs. Kamiya says, “WarGreymon, MetalGarurumon. Since you are not responsible for your actions we will not punish you by prohibiting you from staying with Tai and Matt. So you are welcome to come with us as our guests. However we ask that you don’t interfere with Tai and Matt’s punishments when we arrive home. Also if it’s possible can you revert to your rookie forms, it will be easier to hide your presence if you do.”

Quickly WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon revert to back to Agumon and Gabumon. 

Finally turning her attention at the rest of the kids she says, “As for the rest of you, you have shown us enough to be convinced that you indeed have excelled in a specific field of study while you trained for the threat to come. So we have decided that you can stay here and continue your training on the condition that you still work on your skills. Lady Dawnflare and Mr. Windspeaker have agreed to send us an email every couple of days reporting on your progress. You will be under the constant eye of one of them or one of the servants and will adhere to a schedule of training that they have drawn up to make sure you train equally in your skill and in your combat practice.” 

With a respectful bow to their mothers the kids say in unison. “Thank you for allowing us to stay.”

“Two last things.” Mrs. Kamiya started. “First, we have decided that those of you under diaper punishment can have your pants back and are freed from your diaper punishment. And second, while you are here we give Lady Dawnflare and Mr. Windspeaker full parental rights over you. If you misbehave in any way they have our permission to discipline you as they deem fit. Am I clear on this matter?”

“Yes ma’am.” The kids chimed in unison

“Very well, we’ll be leaving as soon as dinner is over so if you want to spend some time with us now is it.” Mrs. Kamiya said


	10. chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apolypse and his father finally fix "The Room" and during combat training he tests everyones current power level to get a baseline of where they are at compared to him and Blood.

Chapter 10

10:00 at “The Room”…

“Hmm, what if I tried this…no that’s no good. How about this…nope that didn’t work. DAMNIT this is starting to piss me off.” Apoclypse said around the screwdriver in his mouth as he was working on a computer control panel linked to “The Room” through his laptop.

“Apoclypse how many times do your mother and I have to tell you not to swear?” Windspeaker said as he came around the corner with a sandwich and a glass of milk in his hands.

“Sorry father I’m just really frustrated. The second I fixed the problem that caused the room to malfunction five days ago another one popped up and it just keeps happening. I’ve been trying to find the source of the corruption but it keeps slipping by me.”

“While I don’t know how you built the room, I’m very good at programing and coding. Maybe I could take a look while you eat something? You’ve been at this since you left Cody to practice his Kuk Sool Won that you taught him.” Windspeaker said handing the sandwich and milk to Apoclypse. 

Placing the laptop on the floor and standing up Apoclypse accepts the food and says, “I don’t know if you can find something I haven’t but go ahead father. Probably I’m just trying too hard to find the proverbial tree in the forest.”

A few minutes later Apoclypse is three quarters through his sandwich when Windspeaker says, “Eureka, I think I found the source of the corruption son. It looks like somehow when you programmed the “evil” Digimon to have combat practice against, you accidently programmed the full powers of Diaboromon with his computer virus properties. There I deleted that particular “evil” Digimon and now let’s see if that fixes the problem with the “corrupted” data.” 

Placing his milk and sandwich to the side Apoclypse takes the laptop from his father and with rapid flicks of the keys returns to the line of code he had been working on when his father had come with the snack. Fixing the corruption Apoclypse runs a scan to see if any new corruption has appeared and is shocked that none pop up. 

“Son of a…” Apoclypse started before he was cut off by his father

“Think hard before you finish that sentence son.” Windspeaker said with a threatening tone.

“Biscuit eating bulldog,” Apoclypse finished then said, “I can’t believe you figured out the problem in ten minutes. How did you know it was Diaboromon’s Data that caused the corruption?”

“What you think that just because I gave you my blessing to be a Digidestined and do what you were meant to that I wouldn’t pay attention to the workings of your new world? I remember seeing Tai and Matt destroy the original Diaboromon when that thing was in the internet and being broadcast all over the world through the computers. And when I saw him in your list of enemies I took a gamble and it paid off.” Windspeaker said with a sarcastic tone.

Disconnecting the laptop from the control panel Apoclypse says, “Well now that we fixed the source of the problem and repaired the corrupted data we can start using “The Room” again. What time did you have us, that is to say the others and I, scheduled for combat practice now that you and mother are in charge of our time here like it was a real camp?”

Checking his pocket watch Windspeaker says, “Well you were supposed to start in an hour, however now that “The Room” is fixed I don’t see why we can’t let you lot start sooner if you want.”

“Nah we’ll let them have that extra hour to practice their skills. Would you care to observe us during combat practice?” Apoclypse said reattaching the cover to the control panel.

“As interesting as it sounds I think it best if I don’t watch in person. I’ve noticed that I seem to intimidate some of your friends. However I will watch from my private parlor by having the feed from inside “The Room” go to the T.V. in there.” Windspeaker said standing up and stretching.

“Alright, I guess we’ll see you at dinner then father.” Apoclypse said before he finished off his sandwich and downed the last of the milk.

11:30 inside “The Room”…

“Ok guys now that were warmed up its time to get some real fighting practice in.” Apoclypse said as the others were trying to catch their second wind after having chased him and Blood around the Holo-simulation of Ancient Rome.

“Warmed up he says. Real practice he says. What is with this guy, it’s like he isn’t even affected by the distance we traveled?” Ken grumbled as he panted trying to catch his breath.

“Well Ken, to be perfectly frank, I’m not. After I made this room I programmed a group of the greatest assassins in history to chase me in this very city. I ran it every day until I was able to outrun them to the safety zone. Still, you guys are faster than those assassins so you should be proud you even got close to me before I crossed the safety line. Now Kari, T.K. who would you say was your most formidable adversary you have faced to date, not counting the simulation of him.”

Looking at each other Kari and T.K. quickly discuss the mega levels they have fought and agree that the most formidable in comparison to their power level would have to have been Piedmon. Accessing his handheld terminal for “The Room” Apoclypse pulls up Piedmon’s data and compares his power level to the current power levels of each Digimon in the group including their evolved forms.

After a couple minutes of deliberation Apoclypse says, “Ok, I know that MagnaAngemon is more than a match for Piedmon despite being an ultimate compared to a mega when you fought him the first time; but I think that all of your Digimon are stronger than him individually right now. However I want to see what Imperialdramon can do against him in his fighter mode. Davis, Ken, Ex-Veemon and Wormmon would you mind indulging me for a moment and fight him, I want to see how hardy you guys have become since we have started training.”

“Alright let’s do this” Davis and Ken said as Wormmon Digivolved into Stingmon. 

As Stingmon and Ex-Veemon DNA Digivolved to Paildramon then to Imperialdramon fighter mode Apoclypse used his terminal to load the arena program and then to load Piedmon at fifty times his actual power, though he didn’t tell them that he pumped up Piedmon. Once Imperialdramon takes to the arena floor Piedmon initializes combat by dashing right for him throwing several swords yelling “Trump Sword.”  
Dodging to the side Imperialdramon fires his Positron Laser at Piedmon who easily evades blast after blast of the laser laughing manically saying, “Oh very nice, very nice indeed I haven’t had this much fun in years. You are a very good test of my powers.”

Tossing a large white cloth at Imperialdramon, Piedmon yells, “Clown Trick.” As the cloth descends Imperialdramon sets it ablaze with his laser and launches himself at Piedmon lashing out with his fist. Back and forth the two go at it for over an hour finally Imperialdramon scores a direct hit with his Positron Laser making Piedmon disintegrate into nothingness. 

“Impressive, simply impressive. You defeated him with little trouble and at fifty times his real power. You didn’t even take much damage.” Apoclypse said causing Ken, Davis and Imperialdramon to look at him with a look of slight irritation at the knowledge that Apoclypse had boosted Piedmon’s power level without telling them.

“Well did you get the data you needed Apoclypse?” Kari asked sitting on the bench to his left.

“Sort of, you see I knew they were strong enough to still defeat him at fifty times his normal power but I wanted to see how much trouble he gave them at that power setting. I think that they are almost at a skill and power level to finally be a match for Blood and I. However I want to run this same test with each of you though I will change the enemy but keep the overall power setting the same. Once each of you is able to beat or at least be a match for Blood and I we will be ready to start working on the real task of beating him.”

“So let me get this straight. You’re saying that all this time we’ve spent were not even halfway to our goal?” Izzy snapped showing quite clearly that he was annoyed.

“Well I did say this creature wasn’t going to get here for a year and you saw his power yourself when I loaded him at one thousandth of his power. Yet none of you have come close to beating me and Blood in any type of battle, whether it was one on one, two on one or even all of you against us Izzy. I never said that it would be easy to get to the power level we needed to reach to stand a chance.” Apoclypse replied starting to lose control of his temper

Closing his eyes and taking a deep breath trying to calm down, and failing to do so, Apoclypse continues, “I apologize if I seem to be acting like a real big asshole right now guys, but I thought that you all understood what the fuck we were up against after I had shown you him at a severely reduced power level. If you want to know exactly where you all stand at the moment against him we can load that program again and this time I’ll let him be at full power, let’s make it interesting and turn off the safety features of “The Room” while we’re at it. Maybe when you come close to dying like Kitsuna, Crystal and I did then you will understand why the hell I’m getting pissed off.”

Tugging on Apoclypse’s arm to try and lead him away from the group Kitsuna says, “Apoclypse, back off for a moment and compose yourself.” 

“I don’t think it would be a good use of time just yet. However Apoclypse is right none of you really know how terrifying this monster is, I know more than my dear cousin because for the past six months I was under his control as his slave. Please just trust our judgment when we say you’re not even ready to start the real training. So if there are no more questions or complaints can we please move on with testing each of your powers to see where you guys fall?” Crystal said in a calming compassionate voice.

Nodding at what Crystal and Apoclypse had said everyone consents to the testing and after another four hours find that they are all about the same level. After a quick compilation of data on his terminal Apoclypse says, “Ok I think that starting tomorrow after Sora, Cody, Ken and Kari return from their trials in the temple with their weapons we can try one more test and have each of you take on Blood to see if you are all ready for the next step of the training. I’ll go with you guys to use my own weapon to drop the barrier around the temple. For now let’s call it a day it’s almost time for dinner and I know that your all famished after fighting so hard.”

As they leave “The Room” Apoclypse’s father speaks using the intercom in his parlor, which was connected to every room in the mansion and was able to communicate with them individually, “Apoclypse come to my parlor before you go to the dining room the rest of you can go on ahead.”

Mumbling to himself Apoclypse swears again remembering that his father had been watching the whole thing and no doubt heard him swear again. Apoclypse quickly heads to his fathers’ parlor.

5:00 in the dining room…

As Apoclypse limps into the dining room he sees that Kari and T.K. are both reading to themselves from a pair of papers that looked to have been folded in thirds. As he gingerly lowers himself onto his chair the others notice that his eyes are red and the pain he is failing to hide.

“Are you ok Apoclypse?” Mimi asked concerned.

Fighting to keep his voice steady Apoclypse replies, “I’ll…be alright Mimi. I forgot that dad was watching our combat session from his private parlor and he heard me cuss at Izzy. Having cussed in his hearing five times today he decided that I could benefit from a “behavioral adjustment.” But I’ll be fine, so what are you two reading Kari, T.K.?”

“Oh we were just reading letters that Matt and Tai sent us. It’s been almost a week since they left and they felt like they should send us a letter. Here I’ll read it aloud since I’ve already read it and saw nothing secret they didn’t want us to know.”

Dear Kari, It’s your big brother Tai. I just wanted to write to you and apologize for not setting a better example for you as a big brother. What with going along with the lie instead of telling mom and dad the truth about being able to go back to the Digital World and with the new threat coming, and then fighting like a wild beast with Matt and nearly breaking moms jaw.  
When we got home mom informed me that until a doctor can find a cause or cure for my loss of bladder and bowel control I would have to wear diapers so as to protect the furniture and to prevent any extremely embarrassing situations while we are out.

It’s been nearly a week since we left and mom and dad have been very adamant about my punishment, they have decided that for nearly breaking moms’ jaw that I would not be allowed any T.V., videogames, computer access, phone privilege, D-terminal use or radio. I also get a spanking every day from either mom or dad, mom spanks me before breakfast with her hairbrush when it’s her turn while dad spanks me before bed with the belt. They said that the spankings would last only for another week and that I should be thankful it’s not more than that.   
I realize that I only have myself to blame for my actions but I can’t help but be a little angry with Apoclypse, I mean he was the one to make the cover story and the “juice” to improved our skills. But ultimately I can blame only myself because I chose to take the large dose of the stuff out of pride as the leader of the Digidestined.

Mom says to say that she got the first email from Windspeaker about your progress as have the other mothers and they are pleased that you have developed even further in your individual skills and wish you the best of luck with your combat practice for the upcoming battle.

Before mom put the no computer punishment on me she allowed me to see the message Gennai sent me about the “juice”. It said that the possible negative side effects have an 80% chance to happen for humans whereas it is only 40% for Digimon. While only Matt and Myself have shown negative side effects Mom said that I should tell all of you that you should really weigh the risks of the side effects against the possible beneficial effects and that none of you should take it unless you are 100% certain that it’s worth it though they will not be upset if you decide to so long as you have thought it through. 

Remember always that I love you and will do anything to protect you,  
Tai.

“Matt’s letter said the same thing except that he blames his pigheaded nature about being able to do anything Tai can.” T.K. said folding his letter back up and putting it into the envelope.

“But they are right we can’t casually take the large dose of the stuff. So far we have seen massive improvements in power in Ex-Veemon, Davis and our brothers we also saw two really bad side effects when they went berserk and started fighting with WarGreymon and MetalGarurumon fighting in the air at the same time. That’s an average of fifty percent of negative effects and when you factor in what Gennai said I don’t think it is worth it just yet. You said yourself Apoclypse that we are ready to start the second phase of our training I personally feel that we don’t need the mass doses just yet. But if we get close to his arrival and were not quite ready yet then and only then should we take it in a massive dose. However that doesn’t mean that we should stop drinking a glass at each meal, as it seems to be helping us without causing any side effect.” Kari said folding up her own letter and putting it away as their dinner was placed in front of them by the servers.

As they ate dinner Apoclypse listened to the others talk thinking long and hard about what they should do next and about his actions earlier that resulted in his punishment. As the Desert course came out, a slice of chocolate cake with a scoop of strawberry ice cream, Apoclypse hands his back to the servant who had just begun to turn saying, “please enjoy this yourself, I don’t deserve desert tonight.” This caused the others to just stare at him openly as they knew that from their conversations with him, when they were getting to know him, that he loved Chocolate cake and Strawberry ice cream. 

Seeing that Apoclypse had refused the desert Dawnflare and Windspeaker walk over to their son and placing her hand on his forehead to check his temperature she says, “Are you okay sweetie, you never turn down chocolate cake or strawberry ice cream.”

“I’m not sick momma if that’s what you mean. I just don’t feel like I deserve desert tonight. I lost my temper and ended up yelling and swearing at my friends. Dad heard it because he was watching our training in “The Room” from his private parlor with a direct feed into “The Room” and punished me but I still don’t feel like I deserve desert.” Apoclypse said morosely

“Sweetie I know you are sorry for losing your temper. You have a good heart and I’m sure your friends know you didn’t mean it when you lost your temper.” Dawnflare said turning him in his seat to look him in the eyes. 

Kneeling by his wife Windspeaker says in a calm fatherly voice, “I know it’s very stressful what you’re trying to do, and you have done more in the past six months what with building “The Room” and preparing to train your friends for the upcoming battle, than most people could do in ten years. I think it would be in the best interest of your health if you stepped back for a while, let Crystal or ‘Suna take over the training for a while and just relax. You are just one person and you’re still a kid. You can’t expect yourself to take on all the worlds’ ills at your age; even full grown adults are unable to handle that much pressure without help.”

Squeezing Apoclypse’s arm in friendship Kitsuna says, “Your father is right Apoclypse, you are not in this alone and you don’t have to shoulder the burden of helping the others get to where we need them to be. You really have done a tremendous job getting them this far. Starting tomorrow I’ll take over training the others for the battle you just relax. You can still train Cody in Kuk Sool Won but other than that I want you to just relax. Take some time to collect your thoughts, play with Blood just for the sake of playing, read, whatever you want to do but you are not to train for the battle.” 

Tearing up Apoclypse turns to the others and says, “Do you all feel the same as my parents and ‘Suna? Have I really done more than most people could and have taken too much onto my own shoulders?”

Nodding with the others with a look of respect Mimi says, “We understand why you are doing this for us Apoclypse. Believe me we have been through a lot since we first became Digidestined and while we were able to overcome every challenge it was only due to our friendship and relying on each other to support us that gave us the ability to do so. You have done for us what would have taken probably over two years for us to get to on our own.”

Overcome with emotion Apoclypse finally loses control and breaks down in his mothers’ arms bawling like a baby. Wrapping him in a tight hug Dawnflare picks Apoclypse up and carries him from the room gently shushing him.

With a saddened voice Windspeaker says to the others, who were as shocked by Apoclypse breaking down as they were at the strength of his mother being able to carry him with little effort, “My son will be fine in a while. You may not believe it but before that creature was created he hardly ever showed his emotions, when he did it usually came out in bursts of anger like you saw earlier or in a total breakdown like what just happened. He tries so much to be an adult that he never really lets himself be a kid. When he wasn’t busy building inventions to try and help people, he would help his mother and I with our business’s by going over the books and coming up with new business plans to help us get more money to our employees while still having a profit, despite our objections and encouragement to act more like other children his age. When this is over I would be very appreciative if you could help him “learn” how to be a kid.”

“Well do our best sir.” Cody said as the others nodded.

In Apoclypse’s bedroom…

Picking her son back up off the changing table Dawnflare carries the still crying Apoclypse to his bed and lays down on it with him cuddled against her while she continues to coo to him while rubbing a small circle on his back to calm him down. After about ten more minutes of crying Apoclypse’s tears come to a halt although he continued to tremble.

“You ok now sweetie, it’s been a long time since you’ve done that hunh?”

Barely managing to keep his voice steady Apoclypse says, “I’ll be ok now momma, you’re right it’s been a long time since I let loose like that. I’m just so uncertain of things lately that I’ve been trying harder and harder to not let things go to pieces that I finally cracked. I just don’t know what I can do; I’ve done everything I can think of and more but were nowhere near ready to fight him. The only thing I can think of that we haven’t done is have everyone take a mass dose of the “juice” but after what happened with Tai and Matt they all agree that we shouldn’t do it unless were not ready and he shows up. And I can’t blame them, they are right to fear the possibility of being effected by the downsides of the juice.”

“All I can say sweetie is that if you can’t trust your instincts trust those of your friends and cousin. They are in this as much as you and are willing to do whatever it takes to help.” Dawnflare said hugging Apoclypse tightly.

“Auntie how is Apoclypse?” Crystal asked quietly from the door.

“He’ll be alright dear, he just needed a good cry to relieve the stress. I’ll just leave you two alone to talk.” Dawnflare said patting Apoclypse on the shoulder as he turned onto his side not looking at Crystal.  
When the two of them were alone Crystal says, “Apoc you know I’m here for you if you need me. You’re my cousin and one of my best friends; if you want to talk I’ll listen.”

Ponderously and slowly Apoclypse says, “Crystal…do…do you think we have a chance at succeeding?”

Sitting on the edge of the bed Crystal replies, “Honestly…I think we do. I’ve been keeping something back from you all because I didn’t know if it would help. But seeing how powerful the others are after their testing today I think it’s time to tell you at least. While under his control I was able to watch him, study him, I think I found a weakness in his power that Izzy didn’t catch. I know from him that you all found out that he has a slight delay between each set of arms attacks. And he also has a massive power drain immediately after an attack. But I figured out that while he is weaker after attacking strength wise, he makes a barrier around himself while he recharges to protect himself. That is the bad news; the good news is that his barrier can be completely removed by a special skill of the sacred weapons it’s why he sent me to keep you guys from getting inside. If we can figure out how to use the special skill we will have a significantly improved chance to beat him.”

“Crystal that’s great, but let’s just have ‘Suna work on their combat skills for now, we should wait until everyone has acquired their sacred weapons, and for you to purify yours. That way we can try and figure out each weapons power all at once.” Apoclypse said quietly.

“Crystal…” Apoclypse started

“Yes?” Crystal asked when he didn’t say anything

“Would…would you mind…would you mind joining me in some “baby time” tomorrow?”

“If it would help you relax like auntie Dawnflare and uncle Windspeaker want you to do I would be happy to. Kitsuna can take care of the training and getting those who are meant to go into the temple tomorrow. His Masamune of Courage will drop the barrier just as easily as my corrupted Sai of Knowledge. Kitty, Blood do you want to join us or do you want to go work with the others?”

Jumping up on the bed Blood walks over to Apoclypse and as he curls up next to him says, “I’ll join you, I don’t know what “baby time” is but if it will help Apoclypse relax and relieve himself of the stress that he has been putting himself under I will do anything to help.”

“You know I enjoy playing with you during your “baby time” Crystal so if you and Apoclypse are going to have one tomorrow I’ll play too, besides it might be fun teaching Blood how to play during “baby time”.” Kitty said climbing onto Crystals shoulder sticking her nose in Crystal’s ear startling a giggle out of her.

“Well I guess I’ll let you go to sleep Apoc I know how drained you must feel after letting go like that. I’ll make sure the others know you’re ok and tell ‘Suna and Mimi they are to be very quiet when we come back to go to bed ourselves.”

“Thanks Crystal.” Apoclypse said sleepily.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apoclypse formally transferrs the role of training master to Kitsuna and spends the day enjoying baby time wih Crystal and Mimi.
> 
> Kitsuna takes Kari, Sora, Ken and Cody to the temple and Sora partially fails her trial after Biyomon gets a broken wing.

Chapter 11

7:30 in the dining room…

As the others sit down to breakfast still trying to wake up Apoclypse and Crystal sit next to each other. Still feeling the worse for wear after what he did the day before Apoclypse remains unusually quiet throughout the meal with only Crystal to know how bad he really felt. 

Picking at his eggs Apoclypse plucks up what courage he could and says, “Izzy…guys…I’m sorry. I’m sorry for the way I acted yesterday; there was no excuse for me to lose my temper and cuss you out. I realize that you all are nervous about fighting him, and you are right to be. You have all come very far since we first started.”

Taking a steadying breath Apoclypse continues, “Unfortunately I am not fit to lead you in your training at this time, so even though ‘Suna offered yesterday to take over I would like to make it official and give him and all of you my blessings in your training, and he will take my place in going to the temple with you to drop the barrier. Also even though we have acquired four sacred weapons I would prefer that we do not work with them until after everyone has gone through the temple an acquired their own weapon. We also have the problem of Crystals Sai being corrupted; so Izzy could I ask a small favor?”

“What do you need Apoclypse?” Replied Izzy warily.

“When you have time could you contact your Gennai and see if he can find anything on purifying any weapon that becomes or has become corrupted? Because the odds of another weapon being corrupted albeit minimal as we are all good people, is still there and it would be in our best interests to know how to purify them.”

“Of course Apoclypse, I’ll send a message to him after breakfast. Also I know you didn’t mean it when you blew up on us yesterday, everyone has a breaking point for stress and you just reached yours, besides I did sort of provoke it when I got snippy about what you said.” Izzy said 

“Thanks Izzy.” Apoclypse said then turning to the others he continues, “After I give Cody his lessons in Kuk Sool Won during skills training time I will be retiring to my room. Crystal will be joining me to make sure I do everything I can to relax so if you really need me come to my room and we’ll see what I can do.”

As the group split up to go train their individual skills Mimi walks over to Crystal and whispers so only Crystal can hear, “Since I’m a bit stronger than the others would you mind if I stopped by to try and cheer up Apoclypse instead of going to combat training today? He is looking like he is in real need of a friend, and well…to be honest…I think I’m starting to have more serious feelings for him.”

Making sure the others can’t hear Crystal replies, “Actually he might enjoy it if you did. The night before you guys had to prove yourselves to your parents, you said yourself that you actually enjoyed wearing diapers and acting like a baby in private sometimes right? Well Apoclypse and I both have “baby time” of our own when we are really in need of something to take the pressures of the world off our shoulders. We were going to be having a long session of baby time today after the skills training, with Kitty and Blood to act in the roles of our “parents.” So if you want, quietly make your way to his room when the others go to “The Room” to practice.

Smiling Mimi replies, “Thanks Crystal.”

12:30 in Apoclypse’s bedroom…

With a soft giggling Apoclypse and Crystal play with the soft blocks on the floor wearing nothing but their diapers and a shirt, while across the room sitting in a pair of chairs watching their “babies” Kitty in her ultimate form of LadyDevimon and Blood in his champion form of Red Leomon talked. Apoclypse being so caught up in his “baby time” barely heard the knock on his door. Quickly he hides behind Blood, not wanting to be seen in the state he was in. Chuckling to herself thinking about how cute Apoclypse was, hiding like a shy toddler would, Kitty stands up and opening the door a crack answers it. After a moment she opens the door wider and in a very kind, motherly voice says, “Apoclypse sweetie it’s ok. Come on out, we have a new playmate for you to meet.” 

Peeking around Blood’s legs Apoclypse sees Lillymon carrying a babied Mimi. Nervously Apoclypse comes out from behind Blood and says, “Mimi, why are you hear and dressed like Crystal and I?”

With a slight blush creeping up her neck Mimi responds, “Well, I wanted to try and help Crystal to get you to relax and cheer up. When I asked her after breakfast she told me that you two were going to have “baby time,” and if I wanted to I could join you.”

Glaring at his cousin silently telling her off for not telling him Apoclypse says, “Well I appreciate the gesture Mimi, of course you can join us.”

As Lillymon sets Mimi down and shuts and locks the door Apoclypse and Crystal explain “the rules” of how they play their “baby time.” Stating that unless there is something very important to say there is no talking. They are to act exactly like babies, meaning that they can only crawl or very wobbly walk, babble like babies, and in the case of having soiled their diapers start crying so their “mommy or daddy” would change them. They further state that if any “babies” misbehave or break a rule of “baby time” that their “mommy or daddy” will “spank” them, also if you break too many rules in one session the spankings become real.

A few minutes after they resume “baby time” Crystal and Apoclypse start bawling at the same time; Kitty, being quicker to respond than Blood, picks up Crystal and carries her to the changing table and proceeds to clean her up and put a fresh diaper on her. Blood, still unsure on how to do it right, has Kitty walk him through changing Apoclypse. As Blood finishes cleaning Apoclypse off he gets a surprise “shower” from Apoclypse. Unable to control themselves Lillymon and Kitty burst out laughing as Blood just stares dumbstruck at what just happened. Turning around at their “mommies” laughter Crystal and Mimi see Blood with a dumbstruck look on his very wet face, realizing what had happened Mimi and Crystal burst out laughing as well. 

Grabbing one of the wipes Blood cleans his face off while glaring at the giggling Apoclypse. Finally getting her laughter under control, Kitty shows Blood how he can avoid any “future” showers by placing a cloth diaper over Apoclypse’s lower parts and then finishes changing Apoclypse for Blood. Once he was all cleaned up Kitty puts Apoclypse back on the floor with Mimi and Crystal.

A few minutes after being changed Apoclypse feels like being a little “naughty” and starts gently tugging on Crystal’s ponytail. Quickly figuring out that Apoclypse just wants the full “baby time” experience, goes along with it and starts “crying” in pain at having her ponytail pulled. Looking over from their conversation, Lillymon, Kitty, and Blood see Apoclypse tugging on Crystals hair while she “punches” him in the arm to get him to let go. Quickly Blood and Kitty hurry over and break the two apart and scold them for fighting then walk back over to their chairs with the two under their arms. 

Not sure on how to properly “spank” his naughty baby Blood watches as Kitty lays Crystal across her lap and proceeds to give her ten swats, none of which were even close to being hard but instead just firm enough to actually feel pressure. Crystal understanding the game starts “crying” from the spanking and when Kitty is done hugs her tightly.

Figuring out what to do after seeing Kitty punish Crystal, Blood sits down in his chair and proceeds to “spank” Apoclypse for ten swats as well. With only one slip up on the power behind the swat which caused Apoclypse to yelp in surprise as much as pain, Blood sets Apoclypse on the floor and goes back to his conversation with Kitty and Lillymon.

Continuing to play for several hours the three thoroughly enjoy their “baby time” until about a half hour before supper when they agreed to call it a day for their “baby time” and get dressed into proper clothes for supper.

2:00 outside the Temple…

“Ok guys while the temple will allow up to four people inside at once I think it best that we only send two of you in at one time so that there are three of us out here to guard the temple from any possible invaders. So I’ll let you decide which two of you go in first.” Kitsuna said after taking his ultimate form of Knightmon. 

After a couple of minutes the four agree to have Kari and Sora go in first with Gatomon and Biyomon while Cody and Ken with Armadillomon and Wormmon stay outside and wait with Kitsuna. After two hours with no sign that Kari and Sora had reached their goal inside the temple Cody, Ken and Kitsuna set up a campfire and start cooking some fish and mushrooms they had brought with them in anticipation of a long wait. Fifteen minutes later the three are halfway through each of their fish when a loud crackling pop sounded. Turning towards the direction of the source of the noise the three see that Kari and Gatomon standing there with a sheathed Katana tied to Kari’s belt on her left side. Walking over to the others she sits down as another crackling pop sounds and reveals Sora, carrying a Bo staff about six feet long that was half black and half gold colored, and Biyomon who is hobbling along with her right wing at an odd angle.

Seeing the strange angle of Biyomon’s wing Kitsuna jumps up and rushes over asking, “Sora, Biyomon what happened?”

Falling to her knees Sora drops her staff and picks up Biyomon gently and starts crying saying, “I’m so sorry Biyomon, I’m sorry that you got hurt. Please don’t be mad you know I would never do anything to purposefully hurt you right?”

Hearing Sora’s distress Kari, Cody and Ken rush over to see what had happened and are shocked to see Biyomon’s wing sticking up at a right angle. Digging in the first aid kit Kitsuna pulls out some medical tape, a big roll of Ace Wrap and then hacks off a tree branch with his Masamune. Breaking the branch into smaller segments he says, “Sora let Biyomon go I’m going to fix her wing for her. Biyomon this is going to hurt but when I’m done your wing will heal properly and it will end up hurting less, do you understand?”

Both Sora and Biyomon nod as Sora puts Biyomon on the ground in front of Kitsuna. Placing a small piece of wood in Biyomon’s beak Kitsuna says, “bite down on this as hard as you can I’m going to set the bone and it will really hurt when I move it ok.” As he sets the bone Kitsuna quickly places the other branches around the wing making a splint and wraps it up tight enough to keep the splint from moving but loose enough to allow the blood flow to continue unhindered. 

After getting Biyomon’s wing taken care of Kitsuna brews some tea and gets Sora to tell them what happened. After a few minutes of describing how she and Biyomon had avoided the dangers of almost all the traps Sora tells them of how one of the traps went off and smashed Biyomon’s wing between two flat stones and then twisted it to make it break into the position it was in. After taking a sip of tea to calm herself Sora continues to say that since the path behind them was blocked off they had no choice but to go further.

Biyomon wincing from the pain in her broken wing says that she told Sora that she would be fine and that they should just get to the end and get her weapon so they could get out and get real help.   
When they get to the part about arriving at the shrine Sora says that a female voice spoke from the statue saying that while it was evident that Sora had great love in her heart, her choice of continuing on before trying to treat Biyomon’s wound caused the Staff of Love to become partially corrupted and that for her to purify it Sora must re-enter the temple at another time and pass a new trial of love. 

“Kari, Gatomon I want you two to take Sora and Biyomon back to the mansion now. I’ll be fine guarding the temple alone while Cody and Ken go inside.” Kitsuna said in a slightly anxious voice

“But...” Kari started

“Don’t argue just go. Biyomon needs more attention to her wing than I can provide I only know about quick temporary fixes thanks to being in the boy scouts.” Kitsuna said with a tone like he knew that his orders would be obeyed. Turning to Ken and Cody Kitsuna leads them to the temple itself and uses his Masamune to drop the barrier once again.

Cody and Ken’s trial…

Working their way from the entrance Cody and Ken start getting a little paranoid after about twenty minutes of walking, since they haven’t been forced to split up yet as the others had been forced to split up. As they walk Cody is keeping an eye on their surroundings and notices writing on the walls. Calling Ken’s attention to the writing Ken translates for Cody, since Cody couldn’t read English writing, “If you can read this then you are on the right track, these corridors lead to the Naginata of friendship two powerful pole arms meant to bring the wielder and his friend closer together. The traps in this passage are not deadly but will require the use of friendship and teamwork to navigate perfectly. Take care adventurers and let the friendship between you guide you to your goals.”

“Well at least we have an idea of what’s to come hunh Ken?” Cody said looking up at Ken with a smile. 

“I guess but let’s be on guard just in case it would be a perfect ruse to get someone off guard and then off them when their guard is down.” Ken said as they started walking down the path again.

After another hour of walking and six traps disarmed the two come across a giant pit that is filled halfway with water. In the middle of the path is a pressure plate that when they step on it causes a small narrow bridge to rise and connect to the other side. When they step off the plate the bridge immediately collapses and makes it unable to be crossed. Looking around from where they are Cody and Ken see a barrel on the other side of the pit next to the wall. On their right are a rope and a valve knob. 

Curious about the knob Cody turns it; as he turns the knob they hear the sound of rushing water and look into the pit to see that more water is going into it. Stepping back onto the pressure plate they notice that the bridge won’t raise. Thinking quickly Cody turns the valve the other direction shutting off the water while Ken stays on the pressure plate. The second the water completely stops the bridge rises.

“I think I figured it out Ken. One of us has to go to the other side while the bridge is up and bring the rope with him to tie to the barrel. Once that is done the guy on this side has to turn the water on and cause the pit to fill with water. When it’s full enough you pull the barrel across the water with the rope and then get in it and throw the rope back to the other guy so he can pull the barrel back.” Cody said ponderously  
“That is brilliant Cody. Why don’t you go across with the rope? Since I’m bigger my weight will make sure the pressure plate is depressed far enough to raise the bridge all the way.”

Nodding at his suggestion Cody grabs the rope and rushes across the bridge and ties the rope to it.

“Ken don’t get off the plate yet I can’t throw the rope hard enough to get it across so I’m gonna run it back over ok?” 

Giving Cody the thumbs up to show he heard him Ken stays on the plate as Cody brings him the rope. When Cody gets back to the other side Ken hands the rope to Wormmon and goes to turn on the valve. When the water is about three feet from the top it stops rising. Pulling the barrel across Ken realizes that there is no way he can get into the barrel let alone get back across and get out of it, when another idea hits him.  
Pulling the barrel out of the water, with much difficulty, Ken eventually gets the barrel set up onto the pressure plate and runs over to the valve to turn off the water. Once the water was shut off and it had started to recede the bridge slowly raises and eventually connects to the other side. Rushing across the bridge in case it decides to lower again Ken and Wormmon rejoin Cody and continue down the path.

A couple minutes later they are standing in front of a large statue of two samurai each wielding a Naginata. Staring at the statue Ken and Cody start wondering how they are to get their weapons when a pair of voices boom in the air around them.

Welcome to the shrine of friendship young adventure seekers. To have gotten to our shrine you had to pass several tests of teamwork and friendship. While each test was difficult you discussed your options like two friends. You even included your Digimon partners on most of them. As a reward we give you the weapons we made when we were mortal. Take the Naginata of Friendship and use them well. We know of the evil that awaits you and you will need the power of these Naginata as well as the power of our brethren’s weapons which most of your friends have already acquired. Good luck and take care.

Suddenly two Naginata materialize in front of Ken and Cody. The staff part of each is made of Mahogany and was inlaid with a gold design of what looked like oriental dragons. Topped by a two foot blade with a wave pattern on the edge, each of the Naginata stands at a total height of six feet four inches tall. Taking their new weapons in hand the two are suddenly ripped out of the temple in a blinding flash and a great pressure, which felt like they were being squeezed out of a tube of toothpaste, they reappear in front of Kitsuna with a crackling pop and together make their way back to the Digiport to go back to the mansion.

7:30 in the dining room…

Walking into the dining room with Crystal and Mimi Apoclypse says, “Mimi I really appreciate you joining us today. You really helped me relax, if you want to join us again tomorrow I would be glad to have you.”  
“I would love to join you again tomorrow but I might have to do it during skills practice since I can’t justify missing combat practice two days in a row.” Mimi replies with a smile on her face

“That’s fine I was going to give Cody the day off from learning new skills tomorrow anyway so he can practice what he knows already.” Apoclypse said before looking at the table to see who else was there.

As the three turn their attention to the table they are all shocked to see Biyomon with her wing in a splint being fed like a baby by Sora. Wondering what on earth could have happened Apoclypse asks, “Sora, what happened, and why is Biyomon’s wing in a splint?”

Setting the bowl and spoon down Sora slowly turns to Apoclypse and looking at him with bloodshot eyes says, “We had an accident in the temple. One of the traps went off and caught Biyomon’s wing between two flat slabs then twisted causing her wing to break. Kitsuna did what he could and sent us back here to get help from Joe but there is nothing more that can be done but to wait for the wing to heal.”

“Oh my god, that’s horrible. But at least Biyomon is alive and will heal.” Mimi said shocked.

Wiping the fresh stream of tears that were flowing from her eyes Sora says, “That’s not the half of it. I made a bad decision in my trial so my weapon became partially corrupted. But at least I know how to purify it. Spirit of the God of Love told me that to purify my weapon I would have to re-enter the temple and take a new Trial of Love. If that’s the case for my weapon, then I think that it might be true for Crystals Sai of knowledge too; so we at least know how to purify the weapons now.”

“Well despite the fact that your weapon is corrupted that is good news that we know how to purify it now. I’m sorry Biyomon got hurt though, I wish I had something that could help her but I don’t.” Apoclypse said sympathetically. 

Turning toward Kitsuna Apoclypse asks, “So ‘Suna how did their training go today?”

“Swimmingly, it went swimmingly. They almost beat me in a series of one on one match’s today, and that was with me in my Ultimate form and using my Masamune. I know I know you said you would prefer us to not work with our sacred weapons but I knew how to unlock its power the moment I touched it. The god of Courage told me how to unlock half the power; he said the other half I would figure out when the time comes.”

“That’s great, you all should be really proud of yourselves having come so close to beating ‘Suna today. Seriously I’m proud that you are making such great strides in your training.” Apoclypse said smiling at them all. 

“I do have one question though.” Kitsuna started as he turned towards Mimi. “Mimi why did you skip combat practice today, you couldn’t have been sick, the servant who was assigned to monitor your progress in your skill said you were fine when you were practicing you singing.”

Turning a deep shade of red Mimi starts babbling saying, “Well…I…um…that is to say…”

“She was helping Crystal to get me to relax ‘Suna, I know that her skipping combat practice was wrong but she was adamant about helping me so I decided to ignore her skipping practice today. She will be in practice tomorrow however, so don’t think too hard on her for skipping today.” Apoclypse said coming to Mimi’s rescue.

As they ate supper the group talk of what current projects they are working on in their special skills and speculation of what form the sacred weapons will take for Yolei, Joe, T.K. and Davis. 

Thinking all through the meal and scribbling on a notepad he carried with him at all times Apoclypse comes up with an idea that he can’t help but say, “I know it’s late and I’m supposed to be doing everything I can to relax but I’m going to “The Room” after dinner to test a hypothesis I just came up with. If it works then I’ll explain everything at breakfast tomorrow but for now guys don’t try and stop me. You are all welcome to come and “help” me but this is something I need to do. Though I think the only ones who would be of real help would be Izzy and Ken as this is something scientific that could be of great use if my hypohesis proves true.”

Shortly after this the desert course comes out, which to Apoclypse’s surprise was a repeat of last night’s desert. Feeling better than he did the night before, Apoclypse digs into his slice of cake, and savors the rich flavor of the cake itself and the thick heaviness of the fudge frosting. Taking a spoonful of the Strawberry ice cream Apoclypse enters a metaphorical world of bliss, savoring each and every drop of flavor imparted onto his tongue from the homemade ice cream that his mother makes every month during summer.

Seeing the look of ecstasy on Apoclypse’s face at the taste of desert the others relax and turn to enjoy their own dessert knowing that he had to be feeling immensely better than he did last night if he was not only eating dessert but also for savoring the flavor. 

As they finish their dessert and leave the hall Dawnflare and Windspeaker pull Apoclypse aside to check on him. Telling his parents that he felt a lot better but still not good enough to return to being the main combat trainer, he says that he trusts Kitsuna to continue training the others in combat. Pleased that he was feeling better they ask what he planned on doing until bedtime and what he had planned for the next day. Knowing his parents wouldn’t be happy but also knowing what would happen if he lied, Apoclypse tells them that he had an idea during supper and that he just had to see the idea through using “The Room.” He explains that if his idea proves valid then he would have found a way to allow Biyomon’s wing to heal in days instead of months.

Despite their instincts to make him relax they agree that he can go to “The Room” to investigate his idea, on the condition that he does absolutely nothing but relax and play with Crystal the following day. Giving his word that he would indeed relax and play with his cousin Apoclypse hikes his backpack higher onto his shoulders and trots off to catch up with Izzy and Ken who were already making their way to “The Room.”


	12. chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mimi spends the first half of the day with Apoclypse and Crystal and Sora, Kari, Biyomon and Gatomon show up and are "punished" by Kitty and Blood with a choice of either spending the rest of the day as babies as well or be spanked for real and given to Windspeaker and Dawnflare for further punishment.
> 
> Mimi having missed one combat training and one skills training in a 48 hour period earns 15 strokes from Dawnflare while Palmon who only missed combat training got nine.
> 
> after their punishment the two go back to Apoclypse's room and spend the rest of the night in baby time with him and the group find out that the next day would be his birthday.

Chapter 12

8:45 in Apoclypse’s bedroom…

Lying on their stomachs in their “baby time” outfits of just a diaper and shirt Apoclypse, Mimi and Crystal color in several coloring books sharing the large box of crayons that Apoclypse had provided. Trusting that their “babies” would be fine for a while Blood, Kitty and Lillymon all step out of the room. Blood and Kitty each went to use the bathroom while Lillymon goes to the kitchen to get some tea and cookies for her to share with Blood and Kitty. 

A few minutes after the three left, Apoclypse crawls over to his toy chest and pulls out some action figures and brings them over to Mimi and Crystal. As the three start playing with the figures they are unaware that their “parents” had yet to come back. When the door creaked open the three ignored it thinking it was just Blood, Kitty and Lillymon come back and jump about a foot when they hear, “Apoclypse we were wondering if you had a moment.”

Turning quickly to see who had walked in Apoclypse stares at Sora and Kari along with Gatomon and the injured Biyomon, and turns a very deep shade of red embarrassed that they walked in on Crystal, Mimi and him all dressed like babies each with a pacifier in their mouths.

As they stare at each other none of them are able to speak; Mimi, Apoclypse and Crystal out of embarrassment, and Kari, Sora, Gatomon, and Biyomon out of shock. Frozen in place for long moments Kari and Sora jump a foot off the ground when from behind them, “Come now what’s this. Kari, Sora, Gatomon, Biyomon what are you doing here. We thought it was clear that Apoclypse, and Crystal were to be left alone.” Kitty said in a stern tone.

“I guess we’ll have to “punish” them.” Lillymon said in a stern tone of her own.

Blood taking the cue from Kitty and Lillymon quickly shuts the door and locks it. Then, carefully picking up Biyomon and Gatomon takes them over to his chair while Kitty picks up Sora and Lillymon grabs Kari. Sitting down in their chairs the three immediately sit their burdens on their laps as Kitty says, “What Mimi, Apoclypse and Crystal are doing is called “Baby Time.” They discovered that while Crystal and Apoclypse need diapers, due to their incontinence, and Mimi only needs them sometimes at night, they enjoy dressing up and acting like babies to relax. This is one of the only ways Apoclypse can relax fully, and after yesterday’s “baby time” Apoclypse was so relaxed that Crystal and Mimi agreed to do it again to help him relieve himself from the stress that was weighing him down. Obviously it is embarrassing for them to be seen in their current state of dress which is why we said they were to be left alone.”

“Since you four walked in on them like this without knocking first you will have to be punished. You have a choice, either you join them in “baby time” and follow all the rules of it or we spank you and then give you to Dawnflare and Windspeaker to further punish you.” Blood said in a deep disappointed fatherly voice.

Not liking the prospect of up to three rounds of spankings Sora, Kari, Gatomon and Biyomon agree to join Apoclypse, Crystal and Mimi in Baby time. 

Stripping Kari and Sora of their bottoms Kitty and Lillymon carry them over to the changing table. Laying Kari on the table Lillymon removes Kari’s underwear and pulls out a thick diaper. Unfolding the diaper Lillymon lift’s Kari’s legs into the air and slides the diaper under her. Once the Diaper was in position she promptly rubs baby oil and baby powder into Kari’s sensitive area’s then pulls the diaper up between her legs and fastens the tapes into place. Accepting the shirt Blood held out for her Lillymon remove’s Kari’s shirt and puts the new one on her, to Kari’s further embarrassment it barely came down to the top of her diaper. Setting Kari on the floor Lillymon takes Kari’s clothes over to her chair and proceeds to pour tea for Blood, Kitty and herself. 

After Kitty changes Sora into the same outfit that Lillymon had put on Kari she Picks up Biyomon and Gatomon and proceeds to diaper them as well. Once she was done she explains the rules of “Baby Time” saying, “First you are forbidden to talk unless it is something really important. Second you are not allowed to walk unless you make it look like you are unaccustomed to walking, otherwise you have to crawl. Biyomon since you have a broken wing you are excused from this rule. Third you are to use the diapers for their intended purpose, and when you do you have to “cry” to get our attention to have one of us change you into a clean diaper. Finally, if any of you misbehave or break a rule of “baby time” you will be “spanked” repeated offenses will cause the spankings to become gradually more real until we end up pulling your diaper down and give you a full blown spanking as well as a time out.”

After taking a sip of her tea Kitty says, “Also to make this a full punishment you are to come back here after lunch to continue “baby time” until either after supper or just before bed. Mimi and Lillymon will make your excuses to the others when they go to combat practice today. 

12:45 in “The Room”…

“FLOWER CANNON…VULCANS HAMMER.” Lillymon and Zudomon yelled while combining their attacks against Kitsuna who was in his ultimate form of Knightmon.

Using his giant great sword Kitsuna blocks the attacks and counters saying, “Electric slash.” Dodging the wave of electrical energy that was launched from the blade, Lillymon and Zudomon circle around and try their attacks once again using a pincer’s maneuver. As the beam of energy from the Vulcans Hammer attack and the Flower Cannon get within range Kitsuna spins quickly slashing both shots out of the air.   
Back and forth the three battle for another thirty minutes when a loud buzzer sounds calling a stop to the match. Walking over to the sidelines of the arena the three drink heavily from the water jugs they had brought. Turning back into his human self Kitsuna wipes the sweat from his brow and says, “Damn, you two really pack a punch, there is no way I could block another attack from you with my blade. Good job, really good job.” 

Feeling his diaper swell to near capacity rather quickly Kitsuna says, “Computer load Training program Omega twelve. As the computer dissolves the Arena of Fate it loads up a Giant track and field stadium. “Ok guys for the next few minutes I want you all to work on your cardio by running the track. I’ll be back in a few minutes once I’ve changed.” Picking up his backpack Kitsuna walks out of the room and heads right for the bathroom. 

“Since we’re on our own for a bit who wants to have a race to see who’s fastest?” Davis said looking at the others while he stretched.

“I’ll bet you half my desert from supper tonight I can beat ya around the track one lap.” Ken said as he stretched.

“You’re on Ken.” Davis said taking a position on one of the Lanes while Ken took the lane next to him.

Off they ran while the others took their time and did a light jog for their first lap while Ken and Davis ran full tilt down the track. As Ken and Davis round the far end of the track Kitsuna walks through the door to “The Room” and sees the rest of the group half a length behind Ken and Davis. Paying attention to nothing more than their strides and the distance to the start line Ken and Davis fail to see Kitsuna and are shocked when the track suddenly disappears causing them to run face first into a wall.

As “The Room” changes once again back into the Arena of Fate Kitsuna says, “alright who’s next to take me on?”

Growling in frustration as much as pain Ken and Davis nod at each other and say, “We are.”

Quickly taking his fursona form and then Digivolving into Knightmon Kitsuna says, “Alright you two can take me on as a tag team or have Stingmon and Ex-Veemon to DNA Digivolve to Paildramon.”

Quickly discussing their options Ken and Davis agree to DNA Digivolve. 

As Paildramon takes to the field Kitsuna says, “Computer set timer for one hour with a count down at two minutes. Start timer.”

Charging in at top speed Paildramon lashes out with his fists and makes solid contact with the flat of Kitsuna’s sword. For a moment neither of them move, then with a speed that could only be brought on by long practice Kitsuna unsheathes his Masamune of Courage slashing in a wide arc as Paildramon speeds backwards out of reach. Holding a hand over the slash mark that appeared on his chest from the Masamune, Paildramon watches Kitsuna carefully looking for an opening in his defense. Seeing a small gap between Kitsuna’s armor Paildramon grabs both of his laser blasters and after charging in to get close, fires a volley right at the spot yelling “Desperado Blaster.”

Slashing with his Masamune Kitsuna notices too late where the shots from Paildramon’s Desperado Blaster were heading and takes the full force of the attack in the weak point of his armor doubling over in severe pain spitting a little blood. 

Not wanting to injure Kitsuna Paildramon backs off and splits back into Ex-Veemon and Stingmon as Ken and Davis run over. De-Digivolving back to his form of Gatomon then back to his human form, Kitsuna continues to spit up blood but manages to say, “Well done. *cough cough* you are the first to find the weak point in my armor, if you had continued your attack after hitting me you would have forced me to my rookie form at least.”

“We were more concerned with your health and safety than forcing you to De-Digivolve.” Ken said waving at Joe to bring his medical bag. 

After examining Kitsuna thoroughly Joe says, “Kitsuna I don’t think you should take place in anymore battles today, you have some severe bruising inside and you could become severely injured. Perhaps we could have “The Room” load up a Holo-version of you using the data from the past couple days. That way we can still practice like you want us too but you would be able to take time to heal.”

“If you think my injuries are that bad I’ll take your word on it. Of course I could tell I was hurt bad just from my spitting up blood.” Kitsuna said walking over to the Computer terminal to quickly make the Holo-version of himself to keep training going. 

Wincing in pain from his bruised ribs Kitsuna sits on the bleachers surrounding the arena and says, “Alright we had Mimi and Joe take me on with Zudomon and Lillymon, then Ken and Davis with Paildramon, so we got Yolei, Cody, T.K. and Izzy left for todays practice. Since I’m really in a lot of pain here well have all four of you go at once Yolei and T.K. you will take on One HoloKitsuna while Izzy and Cody take on another. Computer load two copies of HoloKitsuna in Knightmon form on opposite ends of the arena.

As the Two HoloKitsuna materialize Patomon, Hawkmon, Tentomon and Armadillomon take their highest forms and go to their designated opponents. “Computer reset timer for one hour and start. You may begin combat.” Kitsuna said wincing as he yelled.

For the next forty-five minutes explosions can be seen coming so fast and so often that the air ends up being so clouded with smoke and dust that Kitsuna calls a halt to the combat for a short time so the smoke can clear, and he can see the combatants. As the smoke clears Kitsuna is pleased with the sight before his eyes; MagnaAngemon and Aquilamon have one HoloKitsuna pinned to the ground, with MagnaAngemon’s blade at the throat of HoloKitsuna while on the other side of the arena Ankylomon has his massive spiked tail wrapped around the neck of the other HoloKitsuna while MegaKabuterimon has his mouth clamped on the right arm, immobilizing it from slashing with the great sword that HoloKitsuna wielded.

“Well done you guys well done, I think that starting the day after tomorrow you will be ready to take on Crystal and Kitty in her Mega form of AncientSphinxmon. For now though let’s call it a day and go relax, you guys did a wonderful job today, you’ve earned a rest.”

As they exit the room the group notices Jefferson standing outside the room waiting. Upon seeing Mimi in the group Jefferson says, “Mademoiselle Mimi would you follow me please? Master Windspeaker and Mistress Dawnflare wish to speak with you in their study. The rest of you can go about your business. And Lillymon you will be needed as well.”

Sharing a concerned look with each other Lillymon and Mimi follow Jefferson.

4:15 in Dawnflare and Windspeaker’s study…

As she walks into the study Mimi takes the chair that Dawnflare points to getting really nervous. Once she was seated with Palmon, who had De-Digivolved as they were lead to the study, standing beside her Dawnflare picks up a piece of paper and says, “Mimi, when your mother, and the mothers of your friends agreed to let you all stay here it was on the condition that you would train you individual skills to their maximum.”

“Yes ma’am I remember.” Mimi said nervously.

“When we were left in charge of your time here, like it was a real camp, by your parents all of you were told that if you needed or wanted a day off from training that you were to speak with either myself or my husband isn’t that right?”

Sweating bullets Mimi responds, “Yes ma’am.” 

“Then why did you not show up for your singing practice this morning? You also skipped your combat practice yesterday. We want an explanation young lady.” Windspeaker said sternly.

“I’m sorry I didn’t ask permission first but in both instances I was helping Crystal get Apoclypse to relax. I only did it because I was worried about Apoclypse’s health and wellbeing. I…I…I just…  
”  
Holding up his hand to stop Mimi’s babbling Windspeaker says, “We understand that you care for our son’s wellbeing and mental health but you still disobeyed a rule set down by your mother and the mothers of your friends and you will be punished for doing so. Had you come to us first and asked permission we would have given it but since you didn’t you must accept your punishment. Palmon since you skipped combat practice without our permission you too will be punished.”

Walking around the desk Dawnflare grabs a paddle off the wall and makes Mimi lean over the top of Windspeaker’s desk saying, “Your punishment Mimi is fifteen swats with a paddle to your bared bottom, if you fight it we will add another five do you understand Mimi.”

Nodding her head Mimi says, “Yes ma’am I understand.” 

“Palmon since you skipped combat practice you will receive nine swats with the paddle once Mimi has received her fifteen, and the same stipulation applies to you, if you fight it we add another five swats each time.”

Swallowing a lump in her throat Palmon just nods unable to say anything

Ten minutes later Mimi and Palmon leave the study in tears and walk back to Apoclypse’s room. By the time they get there they have their tears under control and the only evidence that they had been crying was their red eyes.

5:00 back in Apoclypse’s room…

Turning towards the door when they heard it open, Apoclypse, Sora, Kari, Crystal, Blood, Biyomon, Gatomon and Kitty see Mimi and Palmon walk gingerly in with bloodshot eyes. Once Mimi had closed the door Crystal asks, “Mimi is everything alright? You look like you’re in pain.”

“After we got out of combat practice Jefferson met us and told Palmon and me that Apoclypse’s mom and dad wanted to speak with us in their study.”  
“Oh shit…Don’t tell me they punished you.” Apoclypse said worried.

“They found out I skipped combat practice yesterday and my singing practice today and they lectured me about why I was allowed to stay here, along with the others, and said that since I didn’t ask their permission to help Crystal get you to relax I had to be punished. I now know why you were worried about who was going to spank you when our parents came Apoclypse. Sora, Kari don’t worry about them punishing you after they finished spanking me and Palmon they asked why Jefferson said you two never came out of the room. I told them the truth saying that Kitty, Blood and Lillymon decided to punish you for disturbing Apoclypse when he was to be left alone with Crystal.”

Standing up Apoclypse walks over to Mimi and wraps her in a tight hug saying, “I’m sorry you got spanked for helping me without permission. If there is anything I can do to make it up to you name it.”

“All I want right now is something to take the pain out of my and Palmon’s bottoms. And then to continue playing with you in “baby time.”” Mimi said blushing slightly from the hug.

“Mimi, can I try playing as a baby this time?” Palmon asked

“If Blood and Kitty don’t mind “taking care” of eight babies I don’t mind.” Mimi said as Apoclypse rummaged in his dresser for something.

Coming back from his dresser with a tube in his hand Apoclypse hands it to Kitty as she says, “I don’t mind. Apoc sweetie what’s this you’re handing me?”

“It’s a cream I use whenever mom or dad spank me for real, it takes the sting away really fast and helps my bottom heal. Put some on Mimi and Palmon when you change them and they should be fine by dinnertime.”

Turning to the others he says, “If you guys want I can have Jefferson send our dinner up to us and tell mom and dad that we decided to have dinner in here tonight so we can have some privacy. They shouldn’t mind since tomorrow is my birthday and they usually let me eat in here the night before my birthday so that I’m out of the way while they set up for my party the next day.”

“Actually that would be fun to eat in here while we have “baby time” and happy birthday.” Mimi said. 

“Happy birthday.” Sora, Kari, Gatomon, Palmon, and Biyomon echoed.

“Ok while Kitty gets you and Palmon changed I’ll ring Jefferson in the kitchen.” Apoclypse said waddling over to the phone on his nightstand. Ten Minutes later Apoclypse hangs up the phone and says, “Good news guys Jefferson said Papa and momma agreed to let us eat up here, but they want to talk, and he emphasized the word talk by stating that they are not upset with you in any way, with you guys before bedtime. He said if you wanted to get it out of the way they are still in their study. If you want to just put on your regular clothes over the diapers I can show you a back way to their study that will allow us to avoid being seen by anyone else. That way we can get more time in on our “baby time” and not have to cut it short later.”

Three hours later the group is back in Apoclypse’s bedroom enjoying their “baby time” and continue playing with the action figures, coloring books, safety blocks and other toys that were pulled out of the toy chest, when there was a knock on the door. Not wanting to be seen by anyone Apoclypse signals the others to follow him into the large closet to hide before Kitty opened the door. Seeing it was Jefferson with a rather large kart of food Kitty thanks Jefferson and pulls the kart into the room. Before he leaves Jefferson says something to Kitty that the others couldn’t hear but were surprised when she let out a laugh. 

Shutting the door Kitty locks it once again saying, “Ok sweeties you can come out now its dinner time.” As they exit the closet Kitty says, “Uh oh looks like we have a lot of “baby time” rule breakers you’re supposed to be crawling.”

Quick as a flash everyone but Biyomon, who was excused from crawling due to her still broken wing, get on their hands and knees and crawl over to Kitty.

Picking up the first lid off the Kart the others are shocked to see several jars of baby food and a bunch of baby spoons with it.

Slapping himself on the forehead Apoclypse realizes this is one of his dads mean jokes. Looking up at Kitty who was staring right at him Apoclypse points to his throat indicating that he wanted to be allowed to talk for a minute, and seeing that she was shaking her head flops down onto his diapered butt, crosses his arms and puts a pout on his face.

“Well let’s see here, we have applesauce, purred beats, and mashed peas, enough for each of you to have one of each.” Kitty said with a tone of humor in her voice.

“Oh boy sounds delicious.” Blood said picking up on the joke “If our babies are good and eat it all we might let them be big kids for an hour and eat their real dinner.”

Bringing the tray to the floor with her Kitty and Blood sit down on their “babies” level and proceed to feed them their “dinner.” Half an hour later Kitty and Blood are scooping the last drop of the Mashed Peas on the spoons and pop them into Apoclypse and Gatomon’s mouths.

“Wow you are such good babies you ate all your dinner. I guess you can be big kids for a while and enjoy the real dinner.” Kitty said cleaning up the empty baby food jars. 

Passing their plates to them Blood sits down with his own and they all eat the still warm Hamburgers and french-fries. Seeing that there wasn’t anything to drink on the kart Apoclypse walks over to his mini bar and gets a can of soda for each of them and seeing Biyomon barely managing to hold her burger decides to grab a silly straw so she can drink her soda without help.

When they all finish their dinner Kitty puts the plates and empty soda cans onto the kart and pushes it back into the hallway. Shortly after they resume “baby time” Apoclypse, Mimi and Crystal void themselves and start crying. Figuring that it was going to happen sooner or later Kitty had walked over to the changing table and grabbed the box of wipes, baby powder, and baby oil along with eight thick diapers. As she changes Apoclypse and Blood changes Crystal Sora, Kari, Gatomon, Palmon, and Biyomon start crying too as they soil their diapers.

After everyone was cleaned up and put into fresh diapers Blood says, “Oh my look at the time. It’s way past bedtime for our babies. Let’s get you changed into your pajamas then you can have a sleep over and sleep on the floor.” Walking over to the changing table Blood opens the bottom most drawer and pulls out five pair of onsie pajamas to put onto Crystal, Kari, Mimi, Sora and Apoclypse. While Kitty cleans up the toys and puts them back into the toy chest.

As Blood is finishing putting the P.J.’s on Apoclypse, Kitty comes back from the hall closet with a very large comforter and some pillows. Laying the comforter on the ground she places the pillows on it so there was room for all eight of the “babies” to lie down. Once they were all settled onto the comforter Kitty pulls the large blanket off Apoclypse’s bed and covers them up saying, “good night sweeties, sleep tight.” Then she shuts off the light and goes to find Kitsuna.

Finding him in the Arcade Kitty says, “You know about Crystal and Apoclypse having “baby time” yesterday and today right.”

Putting down the laser gun for the Time Crisis 3 arcade Kitsuna says, “I figured that’s what they were doing, I assume Mimi was with them yesterday which is why she wasn’t in combat practice, and Sora, Kari, Gatomon and Biyomon were there today?”

“Yes, well they were enjoying it so much that Apoclypse got his dad’s permission to eat supper in his room tonight with them so they could continue their session. Since they ate in there and were having so much fun Blood and I decided to let them have their session run until morning by letting him have a “sleep over.” Blood and I just put them down to bed and they are sleeping on a large comforter in the middle of the floor. When you come back to bed be sure to be very quiet ok. They probably figured you would be coming back sooner or later but since they are sleeping they won’t be embarrassed by you seeing them when you come in and get into your bed.”

“Right I’ll be sure to keep quiet when I come to bed. Thanks for telling me Kitty.”


	13. Chapter 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> apoclypse's birthday arrives and everyone gets the day off from skills and combat training.
> 
> While Apoclypse does his traditional thing with his mother his father gives his friends and Crystal gift cards of a very large value and takes them to a different mall where they all agree to use half of it on presents for him while keeping the other half for their own wants.
> 
> Mimi was a very naughty girl and finally gets caught for someething she's been sneaking around doing at night by Palmon and gets 6 lashes from her tentacles on her hand while the other one is holding her immobile

Chapter 13

7:15 in Apoclypse’s bedroom.

Rolling over onto his side Apoclypse is hit square in the face by a beam of light shining through the gap in the curtains. Groaning he pulls the blanket over his face causing Mimi to groan a protest in her sleep. Upon hearing Mimi’s groan Biyomon wakes up and feeling that her diaper was full starts whimpering. Kitty having been up for an hour walks over to Biyomon and picks her up shushing her. Carrying Biyomon to the changing table she whispers, “How are you feeling Biyomon, did you sleep well?”

Keeping her voice as low as possible Biyomon replies, “Well I slept fine until I accidently rolled over onto my wing. So it’s a little sore but besides that I slept pretty well.”

Laying Biyomon onto the table Kitty quickly unfastens her diaper and cleans her up with a few wipes. Once she was clean Kitty puts her on the floor saying, “No point in putting you into a new diaper since we have to go down to breakfast soon.”

As Kitty walks back to where the others were sleeping she sees that Kari and Gatomon have both woken up and were silently shedding tears due to their own very full diapers. Waving Blood over from his chair by the window where he was reading Kitty points to Gatomon while picking Kari up and carrying her to the changing table. Swiftly cleaning Kari up Kitty hands her back her underwear and other clothes whispering, “Breakfast will be ready soon so no point in continuing “baby time” right now. Slowly over the next half hour Sora, Crystal, Mimi, Apoclypse, and Palmon wake up. After getting everyone cleaned up and Apoclypse, Crystal and Kitsuna, who had slept in his bed, into clean diapers, everyone helps fold the comforter that they slept on and put the one they used as a blanket back onto Apoclypse’s bed. Once cleanup was finished Apoclypse fill’s his backpack with several thick diapers and a package of wipes, the group leaves Apoclypse’s bedroom and heads for the dining room. 

8:10 in the dining room…

As everyone sits down to breakfast Apoclypse sees a small pile of nicely wrapped gifts sitting by the wall and starts fidgeting in his chair in excitement. As breakfast was served the others notice that there is more on the plates today than normal. Making their way through the eggs, bacon, sausage links, chocolate chip pancakes, waffles and fresh strawberries the kids and Digimon start waking up and remember that today was Apoclypse’s birthday and together say, “ Happy Birthday Apoclypse.”

“Thanks guys, it means a lot that I have more real friends to celebrate my birthday with. For the longest time it was just Crystal and Kitsuna who would come to my parties.”  
Seeing that Apoclypse was serious about his comment the others get up and give him a group hug trying to make him feel better. As they finish breakfast Windspeaker and Dawnflare come over from their end of the table.

“Children since today is Apoclypse’s birthday we are giving you the entire day off from training.” Windspeaker said to a small cheer.

“Sweetie are you ready to go?” Dawnflare asked causing the kids to look at Apoclypse in confusion.

Seeing the look on their faces Apoclypse says, “Well since I never really had friends to celebrate my birthday with, every year mommy and I would go out on the town and have fun. We would come back home around 2:00 for my “party.” Turning back to his mother Apoclypse puts his backpack on and takes her hand saying “I’m ready mommy.”

Waving goodbye to the others as he and his mother walked out of the Dining room Apoclypse can’t help but feel sad that he was leaving his friends without so much as an offer to let them come with him.  
As the dining room door shuts Windspeaker says, “Well now that Apoclypse and his mother are gone I can tell you what I had planned for you guys today,” causing everyone to look suspiciously at him. Laughing at their look he says, “Oh its nothing bad, you see Apoclypse was right about only having Crystal and Kitsuna as friends back in the states. Most kids couldn’t get past our being wealthy enough to give him a chance; others just didn’t like him because of his intellect. So what I’m going to do is take all of you, even your Digimon, out to the mall today. And I’m gonna give you all your “party favors” now.”

Reaching into his pocket Windspeaker pulls out twenty-three gift cards valuing 53920.00 Yen and hands them to each of the kids saying, “You can buy whatever you want with the money on those when we get to the mall.” Turning to the Digimon he says, since when you go into public you’re supposed to act like toy’s or stuffed animals when there are a lot of people around I’m giving your cards to your partners.”  
“Now if you all would follow me we can get going.” Windspeaker said leading the kids and Digimon to the limo that was waiting for them.

Lunchtime with Apoclypse and his mother…

“So sweetie, where would you like to have lunch today?” Dawnflare asked Apoclypse who was carrying a large shopping bag in his right hand while holding her hand with his left.

Looking at the restaurants lining the parking lot of the mall Apoclypse sees a Steak and Shake pointing to it says, “Can we go there?”

Sitting down in the booth Apoclypse and his mom talk about the movie they just finished watching while they eat their burgers and drink their milkshakes. As they get close to finishing their meal Apoclypse feels his diaper swell rapidly in the front, and turning a brilliant shade of red, picks his backpack up and walks into the bathroom to change. 

As he locks the stall door behind him and opens his backpack he curses himself as he pulls out his last diaper. Sitting onto the toilet he removes his soiled diaper and uses a couple wipes to clean the excess pee off himself. Deciding it would be wise to sit there for a bit and try to completely empty himself Apoclypse sits there for another ten minutes and barely goes at all. Feeling that he was as empty as he was going to get, Apoclypse finishes changing into his last clean diaper and rolls up the wipes into his soiled one and throws them away. 

Sitting back down in the booth with his mother he sees that she has a look of concern on her face and says, “Mom we need to go home early, I didn’t pack enough supplies.” Understanding what he meant she says, “Well if you want we can go home but there is a Drugstore on the other side of the road we’ll stop in there and buy a bag just in case you need it on the ride home ok sweetie?”

Nodding Apoclypse turns an even deeper shade of red and finishes his partially melted milkshake.

9:45 at a different mall with the other Digidestined…

Walking into the mall at the Food Court the Digidestined walk over to the mall map and make a plan. “Ok uncle Windspeaker gave us two hours to roam the mall and shop. Personally I feel like using half of my gift card to buy Apoclypse a birthday gift. I’m not saying that you all should do the same but I just feel like he could use a nice cheerful gift to help him cheer up. Why don’t we split up and meet back here fifteen minutes before we gotta go?” Crystal says looking over the map key to see what kind of stores were in the mall.

“That actually sounds like a good idea Crystal. Do you know what kind of stuff Apoclypse would like?” Cody said looking the map over. 

“Umm…he likes all sorts of stuff; sci-fi, fantasy, RPG, comic and mystery books, he has all the videogames he could want so I would avoid them. Umm…if I remember he was fascinated by medieval Europe weaponry and Feudal Japan warfare. He also loves to watch Professional wrestling both WWE and the one from here, I’m always forgetting what it’s called here so please forgive me, I think he also is heavily interested in mythological things and the occult.”

“Thanks that gives me a lot to work with.” Cody replied and seeing a store called Medieval and Feudal Majesty on the map decides that is where he would look for a gift for Apoclypse. Picking up Armadillomon Cody walks off in the direction the map showed. As the others choose the stores they were going to look at Crystal looks at the name of one store and realizing what she read as she passed over it dose a double take. The name of the store was AB Heaven. Not believing her eyes Crystal decided to check the store out as it was a few stores down from the book store.

Walking into the store with Kitty sitting on her shoulder Crystal could hardly believe her eyes. There were shelves upon shelves of baby items, diapers in all sizes, oversized cribs and changing tables, and several racks of oversized baby clothes in a variety of colors and sizes. Walking over to a rack of clothes Crystal is really caught up looking at the different clothes and after about thirty minutes sales associate approaches her and says, “Hello dear, is there something I can help you find?”

Slightly embarrassed that she was even in the store to begin with Crystal turns a slight shade of red and says, “Well…It’s just…this is my first time in a store focused on adult babies/teen babies. My cousin and I are really close and were both TB’s and today is his birthday.” 

“Say no more dearie I might have just the thing for you to give him. Follow me.” The associate says leading Crystal to the back of the store. Stepping into a back room that was labeled “Birthday” The associate says, “as you can see we have several gift baskets that have diapers, wipes, baby oil/powder, two bottles, two pacifiers, two pairs of onesies and a pair of footie pajamas as well as a stuffed animal. Each basket is arranged by size and each size comes in one of four colors; red, blue, pink and yellow. The color is just for the clothes.” 

Walking over to the section with the large size diapers and clothes Crystal looks over several baskets of red colored clothes until she finds one with a stuffed lion. Picking up that basket she walks over to the medium sizes and finds an identical basket but with a tiger inside which she picked up for herself. Carrying the baskets over to the register nearby she asks, “Umm…do you guys deliver? It’s just that I don’t want my friends who are in the mall with me to see me carrying these.”

“Of course dear, just put your address down right here and I can have our delivery driver run these to the address within an hour. We even put all deliveries in a plain brown box for privacy.” As she writes down the address the cashier rings up the purchase and then scans the barcode for delivery saying, “Ok sweetie the total comes to 16159.82 Yen.” after using the gift card to pay for the purchase Crystal walks out of the store and calls Jefferson.

“Good morning Windspeaker residence how may I help you.”

“Jefferson its Crystal, I was calling to let you know that in about an hour there will be a delivery, the package is in a plain brown box when it gets there could you please take it to Apoclypse’s bedroom and leave it by his changing table?”

“Of course Miss Crystal, how are things going on the shopping trip?”

“Oh the others and I decided that it was best to split up to do our shopping were going to meet back at the food court in about an hour. I’m just going into a bookstore now to try and find Apoclypse a book he might enjoy.”

“Might I suggest a new series that my misses has become interested in, it is a science fiction, mystery combo with a smidgen of romance added about four or five books in.”

“Ooh that sounds interesting what’s the name of the series?”

“I believe the misses said it was called the Anita Blake Vampire Hunter novels. I’ve read the first book and it’s very interesting.”

“Thanks Jefferson I’ll keep it in mind. I have to go now it’s rude to talk on a phone in a bookstore.” Crystal said 

Forty minutes later Crystal is walking back into the food court with a rather large box wrapped in a nice red wrapping paper with a blue bow on top that had a copy of each book in the series that Jefferson had suggested and a bag that had a second copy of each book for herself. Setting down her packages at a table Crystal buys an ice cream cone for her and one for Kitty, whom she passed off as her little sister who liked to dress in cat costumes. 

Sitting back down at her table Crystal starts reading the first book while enjoying her cone and is thirty pages in when she hears, “Hey Crystal, did you find anything good for Apoclypse?”

Placing her 3D tiger bookmark into the book Crystal looks up and sees Mimi holding two large boxes with a pair of milkshakes on top. Looking around to make sure no one could hear her Crystal says, “Yeah I did. You won’t believe it but this mall has a store for Adult/Teen babies. I went inside and bought Apoclypse a nice gift basket and one for myself. They said they can even deliver so I had them do so, so the others wouldn’t ask odd questions. But I also went to the bookstore and bought two copies of each book in a series that Jefferson recommended. So far he was right it’s a good read. What’s with the grin?”

“I know the store you’re talking of. I saw you walk inside and then waited about ten minutes before I went in myself. I bought Apoc a red gift basket in the large size that had a black and red stuffed wolf inside and a pink basket in the medium size for myself with a cute unicorn inside it. I even had them deliver it to the mansion too and called Jefferson after I made the purchase, he said you called about thirty minutes earlier and said the same thing. After we left the store Palmon and I met Cody in the store he went too and Palmon and I pooled our money and bought Apoclypse this.” Mimi said opening the boxes and pulling out a stone Gargoyle the size of Palmon. Palmon opening the second box pulls out a large stone Griffin that was nearly as big as she was.

“Oh my…those are very beautiful. Apoclypse will definitely love those.” Crystal said as she and Kitty examined the statues closely. 

“I thought so too and after you said he loved mythology and the occult I thought these would be the perfect gift.”

As Mimi and Palmon are putting the statues back into their boxes Crystal asks, “So do you have any idea where the others are, if they don’t get here soon uncle Windspeaker might get angry that he had to wait for them?”

Well after I finished in that AB store I went to the store called “Medieval and Feudal Majesty” I saw Izzy, Tentomon, Sora and Biyomon in there looking at different things. The store was huge so they never even saw me walk in. They were still looking stuff over when I left and Cody was trying to haggle with the shop keep over the price on a pair of pitch black Tonfa.”

Taking a sip of her milkshake Mimi continues, “As for the others I heard Ken say that he was going to check out a bookstore on the other end of the mall. T.K. and Kari said they were going to check out a gaming store. Davis said he wanted to check out a Collectible sporting goods shop. I saw Yolei walk into a huge comic book store and Joe walked into a store full of learning aids and scientific goods that was strangely enough right next to the comic shop.” 

“Oh wow, Apoc is really going to be surprised with all the stuff he is going to get. I’d be willing to bet that he might end up hugging everyone.”

As they talked the others slowly started to come back with their own purchases. Just as Davis and Ex-Veemon, who was wearing a large trench coat that covered him from shoulder to foot, he passed off the look of his face as a really good mask, got back to the food court Windspeaker walks through the doors to the food court and seeing the kids sitting at a table walks over and says, “All ready to go kids? I’ve decided to take you all to lunch at a branch of our restaurant a few blocks away so just put your packages in the trunk of the limo and we’ll go eat.

4:00 back at the mansion…

“Happy birthday too you.” Sang the Digidestined, Apoclypse’s parents, and the head servant of each department of the staff, as Dawnflare carried a rather large chocolate cake with sixteen candles burning on it out from the kitchen. Setting the cake down in front of Apoclypse Dawnflare says, “Go ahead honey blow out your candles and make a wish.” 

Unable to keep the thought of him from his mind Apoclypse silently makes a wish for his friends and himself to finally acquire the power to defeat him. Taking a deep breath Apoclypse blows out the candles, that his mother had placed sporadically all over the cake to make it harder for him to blow them out, in one go. Clapping along with the others Windspeaker says with a wicked grin on his face, “Well son before you get to open your presents you know what comes next.” Turning to his friends he sees they have the same wicked grin as his father and swallows the lump in his throat. 

Pushing his chair out from the table Apoclypse stands up and says, “So which of my friends did you choose to do the deed Dad?”

Spreading his grin even wider Windspeaker says, “All of them. But since there are only twelve of them you have to choose four of them to get an extra turn.”

“Oh now that’s just cruel dad.” Apoclypse said thinking over his choices. “Ok, I choose Ken, Mimi, T.K. and…Sora.” As his friends line up with Ken, Mimi, T.K. and Sora at the back Apoclypse bends over and grabs his ankles as Dawnflare hands Davis a paddle with holes drilled into it. One by one each of his friends give Apoclypse a firm but gentle swat on the bum with the paddle. Finally Mimi being the last one to go gives Apoclypse a firm slap like the others had then with a touch of mischief gives him a normal spanking swat saying, “And that makes sixteen.”

Standing back up Apoclypse sits back down into his chair and begins opening his presents. From the servants Apoclypse received a hand carved flute from Jefferson, a new sports watch that not only told the time but also measured his heart rate and distance ran from Robertson, A new leather saddle from Mortimer, and a handmade quilt from Shannon. 

From his friends he got the statues that Mimi and Palmon had bought along with the books that Crystal and Kitty had purchased. From Cody and Armadillomon he received a pair of steel Tonfa painted black so as not to reflect light. From Ken and Wormmon Apoclypse received a very large tome of European Mythology spanning Norse, Greek, Roman, and Celtic. Joe and Gomamon gave Apoclypse a new Telescope that could show objects as far as Mars. Davis and Ex-Veemon gave him a pair of autographed Championship belts from the WWE signed by The Undertaker and Stone Cold Steve Austin. T.K., Patamon, Kari and Gatomon presented Apoclypse with a full collection of Dungeons and Dragons 3.5 edition books including several campaign books and a few boxes of miniatures to make the games come to life more when he played D&D. Sora and Biyomon gave him a large Bonsai tree with a book on how to care for it and a pair of pruning shears. Izzy and Tentomon gave Apoclypse a few models of Feudal Japan Samurai each kit having a different weapon for the samurai and having different colors of paint for the armor. Finally Yolei, Hawkmon and Kitsuna presented Apoclypse with a stack of comic books including a few rare copies of X-men and Batman comics.

After opening all his gifts Apoclypse stands up and gives each of his friends, their Digimon, and the servants a hug saying, “Thank you all for such thoughtful gifts I really appreciate them all.”

As they eat an early dinner and enjoy the cake Jefferson and a couple of his subordinates take Apoclypse’s gifts up to his room. After dinner everyone goes to “The Room” and loading a Six Flag’s program where there were no lines the group enjoy the next three hours riding all the different rides and enjoying the different attractions.

9:15 in Apoclypse’s bedroom…

As Crystal, Kitty, Mimi, Palmon, Apoclypse, Blood, and Kitsuna walk into Apoclypse’s bedroom they see that Jefferson set up all of the gifts up just inside the door to the left so Apoclypse could place them where he wanted to later. Noticing two large boxes near his changing table Apoclypse walks over and says, “I wonder who these are from.”

“Well Cousin, Mimi and I found a special store at the mall today and we decided to get you a second gift from it but we wanted to keep it secret. The Box with the two red baskets inside is from me but one of the items inside is mine. I couldn’t pass up getting one for myself.” 

Opening the boxes Apoclypse sees the gift baskets that Crystal and Mimi had bought him and pulling them out is surprised to see that they are filled with adult baby paraphernalia. Turning to Crystal and Mimi Apoclypse’s eyes start to fill with tears as he says, “Crystal, Mimi…I don’t know what to say. How did you get these here without anyone knowing what was inside them?”

“The store had a delivery service and those boxes are what they hide the packages in for discreteness.” Mimi said giving Apoclypse a hug and a peck on the cheek.

“I already cleared it with your mom and dad, so if you want to tomorrow we can open them and have a long session of “baby time” so you can enjoy this present if you want. They both know that Crystal and I bought them because they asked what I would be doing if I were allowed the day off.”

Setting the baskets on the floor Apoclypse hugs Mimi in a tight embrace and gives her a peck on the cheek back and says, “Mimi I would love to have your company tomorrow. Despite today being a load of fun and helping me to relax I just don’t feel ready to return to my duties as the main combat trainer yet.” Looking at Crystal Apoclypse asks, “Will you be joining us Crystal?”

Smiling Crystal says, “As much fun as it is having “baby time” with you and Mimi I can’t. Kitsuna told me that the others are ready for the next stage of training which means that it’s my turn to take over. Yesterday he got injured and figured out that if he loaded Holo-versions of himself in his highest form he could train the others without risking further injury to himself. That being said I need to go to “The Room” and program a Holo-version of Kitty and I so that we can give them a full training without risking injury. Good night Apoclypse, Mimi, Kitsuna. I’ll see you all in the morning.” At that Crystal and Kitty leave to go back to “The Room” to work on the program.

“‘Suna I know you probably find it weird but you are welcome to join Mimi and I tomorrow if you want.” Apoclypse offered nervously.

“Thanks for the offer buddy but I’ll pass this time. Crystal is going to need a bit of help tomorrow, maybe next time though if I’m free.” Kitsuna said as he changed himself into a clean diaper and crawled into bed.  
After getting each other changed into a clean diaper Apoclypse and Mimi get ready for bed and crawling under the sheets Apoclypse falls asleep within moments, exhausted by the long day.

Lying in bed for another hour Mimi makes sure that Apoclypse is sound asleep and carefully eases herself out of bed and walks over to the bedroom door. Putting on her pink robe and her slippers she quietly opens the door and makes her way down the hall towards the kitchen. When she gets there Mimi quietly gets a cup out of the cupboard and a jug of the “juice” out of the refrigerator. Slowly Mimi pours herself a glass and downs it quickly then refills the cup. When she is halfway through the jug and finishes refilling the glass for the fifth time Palmon says, “Mimi what are you doing? I thought we all agreed not to do this unless it came time to fight him and we weren’t ready?”

Jumping about a foot Mimi spills a bit of the juice onto her robe and turning to Palmon says, “P...P…Palmon, I thought you were asleep.”

Crossing her arms over her chest Palmon says, “Don’t change the subject Mimi. Why are you risking the chance of a negative side effect of the “juice”?”

Hanging her head in shame Mimi says, “I’m sorry Palmon but I felt I had too. After what Tai and Matt did that caused them to have to leave I thought about never drinking the stuff again. But when we were falling behind in combat practice I felt that it was worth the risk. I was just so scared at the idea of not being ready and not being able to keep up that I’ve been coming down here every night since Matt and Tai were taken home and drinking about one half to a whole jug of the stuff.”

Unfolding her arms Palmon walks over to Mimi and says, “Mimi you didn’t have to be so secretive about it. I would have been fine if you had been open with me about it from the beginning I was just worried that you were doing it for the wrong reasons. I should have realized you were doing this from the beginning though because of how much power I’ve been feeling when we actually battle. Did you know that approximately a quarter to half of the power we Digimon have come from our human partners when we fight?”

Looking up in shock Mimi says, “Re…really. I didn’t realize that you got that much from us. I mean I knew that you got some but not up to half. So that’s why your power levels spiked so much.”

Giving Mimi a hug Palmon says, “Mimi, if you are set on doing this I won’t stop you. I’ll even split a jug with you every night if you want. But since you tried to keep it secret from me, your own partner, I have to punish you.”

Not liking the way Palmon had said that Mimi tries to break away but finds that she can’t. During the hug Palmon has secretly wrapped Mimi in her Poison Ivy attack with the tentacles on her left arm. 

“P…Palmon what are you doing let me go this instant.” Mimi cried.

“I’m sorry Mimi but this is for your own good.” Palmon said using the tentacles on her other arm to lower Mimi’s diaper. Forcing Mimi to bend over the counter top Palmon swiftly spanks Mimi with her right arm tentacles giving her a total of six lashes, which felt to Mimi like she was being hit with three riding crops at once with each hit.

When Palmon was finished she pulls Mimi’s diaper back up and says, “I’m sorry I had to do that Mimi but you know it was wrong of you to hide what you were doing from me. What if you had come down with the same side effect that Matt and Tai had and went berserk? I would have been linked to you and we would have done a lot of damage to the mansion, not to mention our friends, before they snapped us out of it. You have been lucky to avoid any side effect thus far. Now promise me that you won’t come down here without me again.”

Sobbing from the whipping that she just received Mimi says, “I…*sob* I promise…*sob* P…Palmon.”

Drinking the other half of the jug Palmon waits for Mimi’s sobs to subside before she takes her back to bed. 

Before they get to the bedroom Palmon says, “Mimi when you wake up in the morning I expect you to tell Apoclypse what you’ve been doing with the “juice” if you don’t I will and I will punish you again.”

“Ok Palmon I promise to tell Apoclypse in the morning while I change him.” Entering the bedroom Mimi and Palmon quietly crawl back into bed and go to sleep.


	14. chapter 14

Chapter 14

Breakfast in the dining room…

Walking over to Apoclypse Jefferson gets his attention saying, “Young master, may I have a word in private please?”

Standing up from the table Apoclypse excuses himself from his friends and walks over to Jefferson and says, “What’s up Jefferson you never ask for a private word?”

“Young master I have some bad news; it seems that one of the jugs of your special “juice” went missing during the night. That makes seven jugs this week.”

“Thanks for telling me Jefferson but I know about the missing jugs. The culprit told me about it as we were coming down to breakfast. I have given my permission for them to continue taking a jug every night if they want.”

“Very well young master; oh and before I forget you mother and father wished me to pass on a message to you. They said to tell you that “While mistress Mimi will be allowed to join you today you will still have to give master Cody his Martial arts training and starting tomorrow you will be required to report to them on a daily basis after you train master Cody to undergo a psychological evaluation to determine how much more time you will be allotted to take away from your combat training.” 

“Very well Jefferson.” Apoclypse said walking back to his seat to finish breakfast.

“What was that all about Apoclypse?” Davis asked tiredly.

“Oh nothing he just wanted to tell me something that mom and dad wanted me to know.” Apoclypse replied after downing the last of his grape juice. 

As the group finishes breakfast and splits up for their skills training Apoclypse waves Cody and Mimi over to him and says, “Mimi I realize that you were given the day off from your skill training but mom and dad want to make sure I give Cody all the training he deserves. If you want you may join us either to learn yourself or to just watch but either way I must make sure Cody is well under way before I can stop to calm my mind and relax.”

“Actually Apoclypse I was trying to find a way to ask if I could join you and Cody. I kind of wanted to learn what you know after seeing your demonstration when momma was here.” Mimi said hopefully  
“Cody, are you ok with Mimi joining us in training?” Apoclypse asked turning to look at Cody.

“I’m ok with it if you are Master Apoclypse. To tell the truth it was getting kind of boring having it be just the two of us. Maybe having another student will make it feel more like a true class rather than feeling like being the “karate kid”.”

Laughing at the movie reference Cody, Mimi and Apoclypse start walking to the dojo.

9:00 in “The Room”…

“Come on Davis how can you be so far behind me?” Sora taunted as she and Davis were doing their warm ups by running the track on the training program Omega Twelve. 

“I didn’t sleep well last night Sora so excuse me if I’m a little slow today with our training.” Davis snapped.

“Sounds like you got some pent up frustration you need to work out. How about for our first workout we do some fencing?” Sora said as she and Davis crossed the finish line.

Walking in a small circle with his arms above his head to catch his breath Davis says, “Nah I was thinking more along the lines of using a Holo-opponent and practice my grappling.” 

“Alright then I guess I’ll go practice my track and field skills while you grapple in the ring at the middle of the field.”

For the next three hours Davis had seventeen matches of grappling winning all but three. While at the same time Sora set a new personal record on the Pole vault at twenty feet six inches, the long jump at sixteen feet, the shot put at twenty-eight yards and the discus at forty-seven yards. After landing from a final attempt at twenty-one feet of the pole vault Sora walks over to Davis and says, “Hey Davis you ready to go to lunch or should I just head that way and let you stay here with Gertrude to monitor your progress?”

“You go ahead Sora I got a couple more matches to do yet I promised myself I would win a total of seventeen matches of grappling before I stopped. I lost three of the seventeen matches so I need to win that many before I allow myself to take a lunch break. I’ll see ya later ok?”

“Alright then, good luck and don’t over exert yourself. While the rooms safety features prevents it from hurting you, you can still hurt yourself by over exertion.”

“Ya, ya now get outta here will ya my next opponent just finished loading.”

Walking out of “The Room” Sora makes a quick stop at the locker room to take a quick shower to get all the sweat off her.”

11:50 in the computer lab…

“Joe can you help me here I can’t figure out the wording on this question.” Yolei asked staring at a long question involving calculations asking for the proper dosage of medicine for a Siamese twin who was having a case of sever pneumonia in both sets of lungs.

After reading the question himself Joe points out the pieces that give clues to the solution instead of giving her the answer, and helping her with the calculations, he gets Yolei to figure out the question on her own. “Thanks Joe, I never thought that the level 12 questions would be so difficult. At least this was the only one I needed help with.”

“No problem Yolei you are actually doing very well, didn’t you start the level 12 questions right when we came in here today?” Yolei nods, “Then you’re going faster than I did on level 12 I had to take it two times before I was able to move on. The first time I “killed” half the people I was “treating”. I’m up to level 16 now and that is a nightmare. Between you and me I’m considering taking a large dose of the “juice” to help me. If I end up having one of the minor side effects I would consider it worth it. Level 16 is the hardest difficulty of questions possible. If I can pass level 16 with a perfect score I could get a job at any hospital in the world as I would have the highest qualifications out there.”

Shocked that Joe would consider it Yolei says, “But Joe you can’t. What would you do if you had a mental regression instead of a boost? Your momma and papa would be so upset. Maybe you should just stick to studying the books that you need to for level 16; you’re smart enough to memorize the important info without using the “juice” as a crutch.”

Giving Yolie’s hair a ruffling Joe says, “You’re right Yolei what was I thinking. Still, I can’t help but wonder what would happen if I did take it.”

“Joe I swear if you do it I’m going to call your mom myself and tell her. I don’t want you risking losing the part of you I love the most…” realizing that she said the L word Yolei turns a vicious shade of red.  
Seeing Yolei blush Joe realizes that he didn’t mishear and blushing slightly himself says, “Yolei I had no idea you felt that way.” Wrapping her in a hug he says, “I’ve been trying for a long time to find a way to tell you I felt the same thing towards you. We are like two sides of the same coin, exactly the same but still opposites. You are the Yin to my Yang.”

“Ok, ok we both know how the other feels, but we should focus on our training first. After we beat him, I would be happy to go farther than just holding hands and small gestures. In the meantime I’m getting hungry let’s go get some lunch before we go to combat practice.” Yolei said while giggling

11:00 in the science lab…

“Ken could you pass me the bottle labeled chemical compound 76j?” Izzy asked as Tentomon watches from the next table as Izzy is experimenting on a large piece of his shed carapace fragments.  
Passing the chemical bottle to Izzy Ken asks, “So what are you trying to accomplish here Izzy?”

Grabbing the bottle gently from Ken, Izzy carefully pours a small amount of the chemical on Tentomon’s shed carapace saying, “I had an idea last night while we were sleeping. It was like someone turned on a light bulb in my mind. If this experiment works I might have found a way to give our Digimon the upper hand when we finally fight him.”

Shocked at what Izzy said Tentomon says “Izzy is that really possible. I thought the only way we could win was to continue to train and get stronger.”

“Well normally that’s true with any field of problem Tentomon but sometimes a genius like Ken or I comes up with a new way to tackle the problem and we invent something that helps. Now would you follow me outside and Digivolve into MegaKabuterimon when we get there?” Izzy said picking up the carapace after coating the whole thing in the chemical.

Once outside Izzy sets the carapace on the ground and says, “Ken could you have Wormmon Digivolve to Stingmon and make a simultaneous attack on the carapace with MegaKabuterimon?”

“Ok but what are you expecting to happen?” Ken asked as Wormmon Digivolved.

“Well if my hypothesis is correct the Carapace will cause the attacks to be reflected back instead of damaging it. If it does then I would like to try coating Stingmon with it and see if it works on him. I will also coat MegaKabuterimon as well. If it works on them then I want to take the test a step further and have “The Room” load up him at full power and see what happens.” Izzy said while scribbling down some notes on a notepad he had pulled out of the pocket of his white lab coat.

As Stingmon and MegaKabuterimon fire their most powerful projectile attacks at the carapace and, to Izzy and Kens shock quickly dodge to the side as the attacks rebound and head right back to their source. “Excellent, simply excellent, well I don’t want to over test the results today can we pick this up tomorrow. Ken I would love your assistance.”

“Sure thing Izzy that was really awesome how you managed to make a chemical that can reflect their attacks I would like to see what it can do when applied to living or even non bug class Digimon. This could be a great breakthrough for Digiscience. Come on guys let’s go get some lunch.” Ken said as Stingmon and MegaKabuterimon De-Digivolve to their rookie forms.

10:45 in the dojo…

“Very well done Mimi, you’re almost as much a natural at this as Cody was when he first started.” Apoclypse said as Mimi threw Cody properly for the fifth time in a row. 

“Yeah I haven’t covered so much ground in flight since I was a toddler and mom dad and I went to France.” Cody said standing back up

“Apoclypse are you in here?” T.K.’s voice came from the small corridor that lead to the dojo. 

Walking through the door T.K. and Kari with a video camera and a microphone Kari says, “I hope you don’t mind Apoclypse, Cody, Mimi but T.K. and I were told by Samantha…” Kari motions to the servant following them, “that we were to practice journalism like a reporter and camera crew today. We were wondering if we could interview you, while Cody and Mimi practiced Kuk Sool Won, and get some footage of it to show your dad so he can send it to our parents in his report tonight.”

“Of course, I would be happy to help you two in working on your skill training. Cody while I’m doing this “interview” please show Mimi how to do the next six takedowns, and remember to take it slow we don’t want any injuries ok.”

“Yes sir, Kyo Sa Nim Apoclypse.”

As Cody and Mimi start practicing in the background T.K. sets the camera on his shoulders and using one hand gives Kari a countdown from five to cue her when to start her interview.

“I’m here with Kyo Sa Nim Apoclypse, a second degree black belt and a licensed instructor in the martial arts style known as Kuk Sool Won. Kyo Sa Nim Apoclypse how does it feel being the youngest person in the history of you style of martial arts to attain the rank of a second degree black belt and be given the privilege of being an instructor?” Kari asked in her best reporter manner.

Over the next hour Kari asks several questions ranging from background story questions about Kuk Sool Won to what motivated Apoclypse to take Kuk Sool Won. After the interview was finished she and T.K. filmed Apoclypse as he ran Mimi and Cody through a set of drills, meant to prove a student’s skill and capabilities in the style, calling out the moves they were to perform in their proper Korean names. After the demonstration was over Apoclypse did the proper closing ceremony for any Kuk Sool Won class and dismisses Mimi and Cody so they could go change into their normal clothes.

Thanking Apoclypse for his time Kari and T.K. exit the dojo and quickly make their way to Windspeaker’s study to show him the interview and demonstration footage for his use in his report.

As Mimi walks out of the locker room she walks over to Apoclypse and gives him a hug saying, “This was actually kind of fun if your parents and mine say it’s ok can I spend half my skills training time in here learning Kuk Sool Won instead of singing? I don’t think there is anything more I can do to get better at singing anyway.”

“Well I don’t see any harm in it as long as your parents and mine give their permission Mimi. But you need to make sure they say ok first, we don’t want to get in trouble again.” Apoclypse said returning the hug.  
Suddenly Mimi stiffens and turns a very dark shade of red causing Apoclypse to look at her with concern and ask, “Mimi what’s wrong?”

“Apoclypse I…I think…I think I just pooped without meaning too. I didn’t get that feeling of I gotta go.” Mimi said starting to tear up

Seeing that Cody still hadn’t returned from the locker room Apoclypse quickly checks Mimi’s underwear and says, “I’m sorry Mimi but you actually did. Come on let’s get you cleaned up and into a diaper before we go to lunch, just in case you have another accident.” Guiding the slightly terrified Mimi into the second locker room Apoclypse lays Mimi on one of the benches and carefully removes her underwear and cleans her up. After placing one of the thickest diapers he had in his bag on her Apoclypse helps her up and throws away the ruined pair of underwear.

As Mimi sobs into Apoclypse’s shoulder terrified about having soiled her underwear without even a warning of having to go to the bathroom Apoclypse rubs her back saying, “It’s ok Mimi, it’s ok. We can keep it quiet that you are having potty trouble but I think we should at least ask Joe to give you a checkup. I mean he is going to be a doctor so it’s something he would be able to diagnose if it is something serious. He would even understand your wanting to keep it quiet.” After a few more minutes Apoclypse finally gets Mimi to calm down and taking her to his room he calls Jefferson from the phone in there to tell him to send lunch up for him, Mimi, Palmon and Blood.

12:30 in Apoclypse’s bedroom…

As Apoclypse pushes the kart with the dirty dishes out of his room he sees Sora, Kari, Gatomon and Biyomon walking toward him with a somewhat shy look on their faces. Stepping out into the hall Apoclypse closes the door and says, “Hey Kari, Sora, what can I do for you?”

Looking at each other Sora nudges Kari and says, “You ask.”

Rolling her eyes at Sora’s childish move turns to Apoclypse and says, “We were wondering if you would like some company? Your dad said if you said it was ok we could join you today instead of doing combat practice.”

“You do know what I’m fixing to do right?” Both Kari and Sora nod, “well if you’re not uncomfortable doing it then I don’t mind. Which side of the game do you want to be on?”

"Well, I kinda enjoyed playing baby the other day with you guys." Kari admitted with a blush. "I sometimes do that on my own when I'm home alone; I didn't know other people liked to play baby too, and I was too embarrassed to look for others like me. Sora's kinda curious about all this too, but I think experiencing it would be better than trying to explain it so..." 

“I don’t know yet it depends on if you need another “mommy” or not. I know Biyomon wants to be a baby again.” Sora said

“I’ll be a mommy this time.” Gatomon said as she Digivolved into Angewoman.

“Well if Angewoman is going to be a mommy I guess I could be a baby.” Sora said as Apoclypse turned around to open the door.

“Mimi we got a few more joining us for “baby time” today.” Apoclypse said as Lillymon picked Mimi up off the changing table showing that Mimi was wearing the cute pink dress that was part of her gift basket.  
Seeing that Kari, Sora, Biyomon and Angewoman were behind Apoclypse Mimi just nods and crawls over to the toys that were already on the floor. Walking over to the gift basket that Mimi had given him Apoclypse opens it and after putting the stuffed wolf with the other toys on the floor pulls out the red Kilt and opening the bag of diapers grins that the diapers look exactly like a baby diaper with a panel of cartoon like animals on the front. Waiting his turn to be changed into his baby clothes by Angewoman, Apoclypse sees that Lillymon was looking nervous and says, “Something wrong Lillymon?”

“Well I was wondering if I could play the role of a baby this time. That is if Angewoman and Blood don’t mind.”

“I don’t mind Lillymon.” Blood said in his deep guttural voice.

“If that’s what role you want to play then I’m alright with it.” Angewoman said as she finished putting Kari’s and Sora’s outfits on them.

Fifteen minutes later Mimi, Sora, Biyomon, Apoclypse, Lillymon, and Kari were given permission to talk like Toddlers so they could play a board game. Mimi had just rolled the dice and hit a space where she had to go down the chute when she felt herself completely fill her diaper without meaning too and promptly starts to cry bringing Angewoman over to check on the “poor dear” who just “made a messy in her diapy.”  
Picking up the sobbing Mimi Angewoman carries her over to the changing table and pulls out one of the diapers from the pink basket and grabs several wipes from the box. Lifting Mimi’s skirt up over her stomach Angewoman unfastens the diaper and is shocked by the shear amount that Mimi had pooped. Sensing something might be wrong, Angewoman keeps her thoughts to herself to ask Apoclypse and Mimi later when she can get them alone, and swiftly cleans up Mimi and puts a fresh diaper on her giving her a light tap on the bum after setting her back on the floor to continue her game.

Over the next seven hours they continue to play and enjoy being babied by Blood and Angewoman.

12:30 in “The Room”…

“Alright guys now that you’re warmed up it’s time to take off the kiddie gloves.” Crystal said in a very good impersonation of a drill sergeant’s voice. “T.K. Patamon front and center.” Crystal barked causing the two jump and step forward just out of shock. 

Holding a control panel in her hand Crystal pulls up the data that was compiled on MagnaAngemon and T.K. after the group had passed the test to move to this stage of their training. “According to the data acquired by Apoclypse and Kitsuna since you started here; you two have shown the most improvement in combat training. That being the case you will be the first to undergo my combat trials.”

Punching in a command on the panel Crystal loads a variation of the Arena program and says, “Today, and every day after this until I deem you ready, each and every one of you will run “The Gauntlet.” Each zone in the gauntlet has a foe more powerful than the last. Should any of you claim victory in all ten zones you will be given the gift of learning a secret technique from me that I acquired when I was his slave. This technique will allow you to temporarily combine with your Digimon and become a true force of nature that has few rivals to your new power.”

Upon hearing the reward for the trial everyone psyches up and prepare for their own runs through the gauntlet as T.K. and MagnaAngemon take their place in the first zone. “T.K., MagnaAngemon are you ready?”  
Waving up to Crystal from the depths of the pit that they were in to signal that they were ready, the two engage a Holo-VenomMyotismon and destroy him within two minutes with little damage sustained. Repeating their performance on the next five enemies they destroy, MetalEtamon, MetalSeadramon, Puppetmon, and Machinedramon. 

“Since you have beaten five enemies in ten minutes you get a 5 minute break to catch your breath.” Crystal said as Machinedramon finishes disintegrating. 

After the timer goes off signaling T.K. and MagnaAngemon to continue they see Piedmon materialize and start laughing because they had beaten him rather quickly in their real fight with him. With the speed of a lightning bolt Piedmon strikes rapidly at MagnaAngemon with his Trump Swords causing him to go on the defensive rather quickly. After eight minutes MagnaAngemon succeeds in opening the Gate of Destiny and flings Piedmon into it much like he had in the first fight with him.

Barely having time to catch their breath they balk when Apocalymon appears in front of them. Gathering their strength the two fight for ten minutes before they finally destroy all of Apocalymon’s tentacles and flying right at him MagnaAngemon slices right through his neck with his sword Excalibur and destroys him.

Breathing heavily MagnaAngemon quickly uses his MagnaAntidote ability to heal himself and T.K. while they wait for their next fight. Once Apocalymon was gone Crystal says, “now for the handicap rounds” and loads up MetalEtamon and Puppetmon to fight next. 

For their last two matches T.K. and MagnaAngemon take on the tag team of MetalSeadramon and Machinedramon. After sustaining severe damage and destroying the two Mega’s again MagnaAngemon barely manages to fire off a MagnaAntidote to heal some of the damage before three Piedmon attack him. Fighting with all he had MagnaAngemon, after an hour of work, manages to slice one Piedmon in half while dodging the Clown Trick cloth of a second causing the third to be the one who gets covered and turned into a keychain. Taking advantage of the second Piedmon’s distraction of trying to fix his mistake and make the third normal again MagnaAngemon opens the Gate of Destiny for a second time and sends both of them into it. 

Shortly after finishing the fight MagnaAngemon De-Digivolves into Tokomon being completely drained, and hearing Crystal yell, “Very good job T.K., Tokomon I knew you two wouldn’t disappoint Me.” pressing a button on the control panel she causes the elevator mechanism to engage which causes the two to be raised to her level and calls over Davis and Ex-Veemon to take their run. Unfortunately for them they only manage to win their way through the first five fights and are easily trounced by Piedmon. 

On and on the training went until Crystal says, “Alright guys that’s enough for tonight you all did very good. But it’s almost diner time. You have enough time to go get a quick shower in the locker rooms before dinner is ready.” 

Giving each other a clap on the back or shoulder the group walks out of the room to go get cleaned up for dinner.

Dinnertime in the dining room…

As Mimi and Apoclypse round the corner to get to the Dining room Apoclypse sees Joe just coming out of the nearby bathroom and says, “Joe can I have a quick word please?”

Wondering what Apoclypse could want if he wanted to talk privately with him Joe walks over and after being led to the other side of the staircase sees Mimi waiting there with a very deep blush on her face.

“Joe I know you’re not a fully licensed doctor yet but Mimi and I thought you would be the best person to talk to. Before I say what the problem is we need your word that NOTHING we say will get back to the others.”

“I give you my word as a doctor, or should I say a doctor in training, that nothing you say will be spoken of by me to anyone other than you two without your permission.” Joe said seeing that something big was up  
“Earlier today after skills training Mimi had an accident. She completely voided her bowels into her underwear but she never had any warning that she had to go. It happened a second time when she was hanging out with me while I was trying to relax. Luckily she had one of my diapers on just in case. You know I’m incontinent due to my injury but after she had her first accident I agreed to let her wear one of my diapers just in case it happened again today. Well anyway it happened a total of six more times, both pee and poo, in the past seven hours so we thought that maybe you could use your medical knowledge to see if you can find a cause for her accidents. If you need any medical equipment we can go to “The Room” and have it load a full lab for you.”

“Alright I’ll try and see if I can find a cause for it. Let’s go to “The Room” I don’t mind skipping dinner if it means helping you two.” Joe said as they turned to go to “The Room”

About forty minutes later Joe finishes examining Mimi and finding out that she had been taking a lot of the “juice” says, “Well Mimi it appears that your prostate, the organ that helps control your bladder, has shrunk to about half size. I can find no cause for your bowel incontinence but if I had to guess I would say that all of it is caused by your overdosing on the “juice.” If you have a sample of your DNA from before you started taking the mass doses I can run a few tests to compare it to your DNA now but that is all I can think of to confirm my hypothesis.”

Digging into her purse that she always had Mimi pulls out her Backup hairbrush and says, “I haven’t used this brush since we came here would any of the hairs on it be useful?”

Taking the brush from Mimi, Joe uses a magnifying glass and finding a few hairs with follicles still on them says, “Yes there are some follicles left. I can get the DNA off them.” Using the kit from his bag Joe takes a couple vials of blood from Mimi saying, “I should have the results in day, two at the very most. Apoclypse could you give me full control of the room for the next couple days until I have the results, it will make it easier to find the problem and a solution to it?”

“Sure thing Joe, I’ll let Crystal know that you are running a “top priority” experiment for me and that you need “The Room” to finish it.”

“Thanks. Mimi I’m sorry that you are in the boat you’re in but it would be best if you continue to wear diapers until I give you the results at the least.” Joe said causing Mimi to start tearing up. 

Wrapping Mimi in another hug to help calm her down Apoclypse says, “We know you will do your best to find a solution to the problem Joe. Thanks for taking the time to help us. I’ll have Jefferson leave a kart outside for you with some dinner on it.”

“No problem Apoclypse. Now go on get outta here, I got work to do if I’m going to find a cause and or solution to this problem.”

Leaving “The Room” Apoclypse sends a quick text to Jefferson to send a kart of the dinner to his room and a single plate to “The Room” for Joe.


	15. chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apoclypse Tells Crystal that he's commondeered THE ROOM for 2 days to have Joe do something important for him in there and she ends up having a mega meltdown that gets her "The hot seat".
> 
> Apoclypse and Kitsuna start everyone on learning how to fuse early since they can't use the room and it seems to go rather well.

Chapter 15

8:00 in the dining room…

Walking into the dining room with Mimi, Apoclypse sees that only Crystal is at the table and decides to let her know that “The Room” will be in constant use by Joe for the next couple days.

“What do you mean “The Room” is going to be used by Joe for the next couple of days, you do realize that unless the others can train they won’t get stronger right? What the hell could be so important that you would risk their training like that. I’m here helping train these guys to survive instead of being back home trying to get my mother well. Don’t you realize how much it hurts knowing my mother is pretty much insane because she thought I was killed? Apoclypse you are so damned thoughtless sometimes it makes me want to kick your ass up and down the countryside.” Crystal snapped as Dawnflare and Windspeaker entered causing them to come over.

“Crystal what I have Joe working on is something private. You can still train the others in combat you just have to improvise by using the other facilities we have on the ground you just won’t be able to get them fighting several replicas of you and kitty for a couple days. Didn’t you say that some of them are ready to learn how to fuse with their Digimon to increase their combat effectiveness and power?” Apoclypse said calmly.

“That’s not the point you fucking idiot you thought I died when we fought him and that what we faced was his true power. You have no clue what the fuck you are up against. Or did you forget that I was his god damn slave for six months.” Crystal snarled in pure anger.

“Crystal that is quite enough you know we do not allow that kind of language.” Dawnflare scolded.

“I don’t care anymore aunt Dawnflare I just don’t fucking care. I was his slave for six hell forsaken months and I know more than Apoclypse or Kitsuna how fucking dangerous this bastard is. And instead of continuing their training in “The Room” to get them fully prepared Apoclypse has decided that he would have Joe work on some fucking “secret project.” Instead of scolding me for swearing how about you knock some sense into his thick fucking skull.”

“That is enough Crystal, I understand that you are angry that Apoclypse didn’t ask you first but you have no right to swear at him or us. Young lady this is going to hurt me a lot more than you but you have earned this punishment ten times over for talking to me this way.” Dawnflare said pulling Crystal out of her chair and dragging her to her office.

As Dawnflare pulls a kicking and screaming Crystal from the dining room Windspeaker turns to Mimi and Apoclypse and says, “Alright what is so important that you had to commandeer “The Room” for two full days?”

Looking at Mimi who just nods Apoclypse whispers to his father, “Joe is working on finding a reason and a cure for why Mimi has lost all control of her bladder and bowels. We found out yesterday right after I finished training Cody that something was up. She pooped without meaning too and didn’t have the feeling that she had to go. That’s why Joe was not at dinner and why Mimi and I were not at lunch or dinner. I decided to help her calm down while relaxing myself by taking care of her “needs” yesterday. I intend to do the same today.”

Taking a breath he holds his hand up to stop his father’s reply then says, “But first I think I will show the others how to fuse with their Digimon. I think it best they skip their skills training for a couple days. It will take that long to master fusion and they won’t lose any skill in their talents. Also I think in a couple days after Crystal has had time to calm down that you should take her back to the states to visit aunt Jasmine in the hospital.”

“I think your right son. Maybe visiting her mother will help both of them to recover. Alright you can take the next couple days to help Mimi and see if Joe can come up with a cure. After that I will take Crystal back home and bring her and Jasmine back to live here with us. When we leave you will take over as the trainer again.”

“I was just going to say I was feeling well enough to start training them again father. But I want to make sure Mimi will be alright before I do.”

“Alright then, Mimi I’m sorry that this has happened to you. Do you want me to contact your mother and let her know or do you want to do that yourself. No don’t look at me like that…” Mimi had blanched and gap mouthed stared at him. “Your mother has a right to know of this. She can’t do more than is already being done but she can be there for you emotionally when you do go home.”

“I…I’ll tell momma myself sir…but is it ok if we wait until we get the results from Joe. I mean if he does find a cure then there is no need for her to know; if not then I agree that she would be there for me emotionally.”

“Ok dear you can wait for Joes results but just in case maybe you should write the letter now.” Windspeaker said before leaving the dining room and going to his office to speak with his wife.

A few minutes later…

Draped over Dawnflare’s knee with her legs locked in place and her diaper around her ankles crying a storm up Crystal receives the worst spanking in her life. “*WHAP* twenty-eight, *WHAP* twenty-nine, *WHAP* thirty, now you just sit right there on that stool while I decide how you will be punished further. You swore at me and your cousin several times, there is no way you are getting off with just thirty swats with a paddle for such foul language.” Dawnflare said sitting Crystal on a stool facing the corner. 

A moment later Windspeaker walks in and motioning for his wife to come to him stands by the door out of Crystals hearing range. Whispering in her ear rather quickly Windspeaker says, “I know what Apoclypse is having Joe work on, it seems for some reason Mimi has lost all control over her bladder and bowels. Joe is working on a way to find a cure for her. As for Crystal’s language I think she has earned apart from the spanking you gave her the diaper punishment, since she is already diapered we just need to remove her clothing privilege so she cannot hide the diaper. Though I think two days will be the limit. The day after tomorrow I’m going to take her with me back to the states to visit her mother. If Jasmine comes out of her psychosis and becomes better I’ll come back with them both to live with us here. ”

“If that’s what you think we should do I will see it done. Do you want to add your own lashes to what I just gave her or just add more if she fights her punishment?” Dawnflare asked. 

“How many swats did you give her?”

“Thirty with the Mahogany paddle. And she is sitting on her bared bottom on the stool at the moment.”

“No I think thirty is enough for now I’ll go get a fresh supply of diapers for her punishment and bring them here with Marian who will monitor and administer her punishment.”  
“Why Marian, I was thinking I would monitor and Administer the punishment myself?”

“My love you shouldn’t even have done her spanking without me. You are in no condition to discipline the children. You should be sitting and relaxing to protect the baby.” 

“Wind I am only three weeks into my pregnancy I will be fine taking care of Crystal and the others for at least another two months.”

“Alright, just take it easy. We don’t want you or the baby getting hurt.”

“Yeah, yeah, now go get me the supplies I will need today.”

Back in the dining room…

“Alright guys, today and tomorrow you will be working on learning how to fuse with your Digimon. As this is the most difficult part of your training we will be working on this the entire time; your individual skill training will be put on hold while you learn this technique. This will take the better part of two days so after breakfast we are going to start practice. I will show you all how to do it and walk you step by step through the process.”

“Does this mean you are going to start training us again? And what about Crystal’s training program?” Sora asked 

“Crystal had a small breakdown of her own about twenty minutes ago. She is being taken off training you but I won’t be full blown training you until the day after tomorrow. I have some things I need taken care of so after I show you how to fuse Kitsuna will monitor you for me and correct any errors that might happen.” Apoclypse replied

“Is this technique like what happened to Kitsuna and his Gatomon?” Gatomon asked as her tail switched side to side nervously.

“You will end up like Kitsuna yes but only for a short period of time. No more than two hours at most. In this fused state you will be able to reach a new level of power, Digivolve, even work as a single mind because you will be psychically linked to your partner. Your thoughts will move the new body instantly.” Apoclypse said causing a few eyebrows to raise in awe.

“Prodigious I always wondered what it would feel like to be a Digimon.” Izzy said after downing his orange juice.

As they all finish breakfast Apoclypse says, “Alright lets head out to the lakeside and we can start practicing.”

Two hours later…

“Alright you are all doing well you have the movements down now you just need to practice with your partner mirroring you so you can fuse.” Kitsuna said. 

“Can we take a short break Kitsuna? We’ve been at this for two hours straight and these movements are really tough to do that long.” Davis asked

Feeling his diaper swell as he lost control of his bladder Kitsuna says, “Alright, we will take a twenty minute bathroom break, when you are done return here and we will continue your training. Believe me guys learning the moves was the easy part. What? Oh Saber says to say he is proud of how far you guys came.”

Looking at each other the Digidestined and their Digimon trade a confused look when Ken says, “Umm…who is Saber?”

“Oh I guess I never told you guys. Saber was my Gatomon, when we fused permanently we learned that both our consciousness’s were kept so he is able to talk to me in my mind. It will be the same for you but like Apoclypse said your fusion is temporary. I never told you this because I didn’t think it was relevant until now. Anyway I’ll answer more questions after the break.” Kitsuna says before picking up his bag and heading for a bathroom to change.

A couple minutes later Kitsuna places his bag by a tree and sits down to do a quick meditation exercise while he waits for the others to come back. Once the others get back he sets them into a starting position facing their partners with a decent amount of space between the next pair. “Alright the next step is to do each step of the movements in unison with your partner. To start with you will move on each of my counts going through each step one step at a time. Ready and, one, two, three, four, five, six. Good but T.K. you and Angemon were a little off beat. Kari and Angewoman you were fine but your footing was wrong…”

On and on he walked them through the movements until they had all forty-nine steps down. As the sun was setting Kitsuna says, “Very good session today guys you all have the movements down and your synchronization is nearly spot on. Let’s stop for the night and go get some dinner. Tomorrow you will probably end up fusing and once you do then the real work begins.”

A few hours earlier…

Sitting at a small desk wearing only a pink t-shirt and a diaper Crystal has her head bent over a notebook and is writing furiously still trying to ignore the stinging in her bottom. “How are you coming along on your paper Crystal?” Dawnflare said from her desk as she worked on some paperwork for one of the family businesses.

“I’m up to three pages auntie, and I’m sorry I spoke to you the way I did.” Crystal said sadly as she continues writing. 

“I know you’re sorry but you are not getting out of your punishments. I want you to finish your essay on why you were bad and why you earned your punishments before lunch you have two pages to go and only an hour and a half left. If you don’t finish you are not getting lunch until you do.” Dawnflare said strictly closing one book and opening another one.

Shifting uncomfortably Crystal continues writing trying to ignore the feeling of having to go as much as she can. As she finishes the fourth page of her paper Crystal is unable to stand the discomfort anymore and releases her control. Looking up from her work from the lack of sound coming from Crystal Dawnflare sees that she has her eyes closed and head back. Assuming that Crystal is just thinking on what to say Dawnflare goes back to work.

A moment later Crystal says, “Auntie I just finished the fourth page. And I just went potty.” 

“Alright Crystal, come over here and I’ll change you.” Dawnflare said opening the bag of supplies and pulling out what she needed. 

Laying Crystal on the floor Dawnflare unfastens her diaper and pulls the front panel down. Wiping Crystal clean Dawnflare lifts her legs into the air and slides the diaper out from under her. Opening the clean diaper she slides it under Crystal. After repositioning it slightly Dawnflare powders Crystal then pulling the front panel tight across her stomach reaches for the tapes on one side and ripping them open pulls them snug onto the front panel. After repeating this on the other side Dawnflare rolls the wipes up into the soiled diaper and throws the whole thing into the trashcan. 

Getting up off the floor Crystal walks back to her seat and finishes her paper. A few minutes later Dawnflare checks the clock on her desk and seeing that lunch was going to be served in five minutes says, “Crystal are you nearly done, lunch is in five minutes.”

“Yes auntie I just need to finish this thought and I am done.” Crystal replied writing furiously as her stomach gave a small grumble. Finishing her final thought Crystal hands the notebook to Dawnflare who tucks it under one arm and leads Crystal to the dining room for lunch.

Lunchtime in the dining room…

Sitting at the middle of the table away from the others Apoclypse, Mimi and Joe are discussing Joe’s progress in his search. 

“Well I’m not sure if I have a cure or not but I have something that could work. But I’m only 50% sure it will fix the problem. There is a chance that it could make it worse.” Joe said quietly as he ate his burger.  
“Well 50% is better than nothing but I would prefer a higher chance of fixing it, if there is a 50% chance that it will make the problem worse. If you need anything from me to help your research Joe just say so.” Mimi said sadly. 

“Well 50% is definitely a great start Joe. If you need any additional supplies or a helping hand to get things done just let us know and Mimi and I will be there to help you.” Apoclypse said giving Mimi a hug.  
“Well before I took a lunch break I had an epiphany so I will be exploring that once I finish lunch. If my hypothesis is right then by going this route we have a 75% chance to cure the problem with 0% chance of it getting worse. But I’m going to need to work until lunch tomorrow before I’m sure.” Joe said finishing his milkshake.

“Good luck Joe, we will be looking forward to your report tomorrow.” Apoclypse said as he and Mimi stood up and went back to his room.

Back in Apoclypse’s bedroom…

“Alright Mimi, you’re ready to try fusing with Lillymon for real. You have the movements down now you just have to do them fluidly while she mirrors your movements.” Apoclypse said. As Mimi and Lillymon take their positions in the middle of the floor, Apoclypse sits down in a chair and watches the two start the fusion process. As Lillymon and Mimi do the final pose they start floating towards each other and Mimi melts into Lillymon’s body causing her to grow about four inches and wear a diaper. “Very good Mimi, Lillymon you did it. Lillymon do you feel the increase in power?” Apoclypse asked

In an echoing voice that sounded like both Mimi and Lillymon she says, “Yes and being linked to Mimi is really strange feeling. I guess it will take getting used to. So what happens if I try and Digivolve while Mimi is merged with me, it won’t hurt her will it?”

“On the contrary Lillymon it will actually increase your ability even more. Though I would suggest getting used to the merge itself first, that way you won’t be overwhelmed by the sensations of being two minds in one body. Now since you’re going to be stuck that way for a while how about we play a game…after I change you that is, and I get into a clean one myself. ” Apoclypse said motioning toward Lillymon’s rapidly swelling diaper as he felt his own expand.

Helping Lillymon onto the table Apoclypse swiftly removes the diaper and cleans her off. After powdering her and rubbing some baby oil into her skin Apoclypse takes out one of his thicker diapers and opening it, slides it under Lillymon and then fastens it into place. Once he was done she switched places with him and changed him into the same kind of diaper after cleaning him up.

Sitting down on the floor near the TV Apoclypse opens the lower doors on the stand and showing the selection of games he has for his gaming system that was hooked up to it asks her to pick a game. After looking over the collection Mimi tells Lillymon to pick a two player adventure game where both players are fighters working on defeating an evil creature bent on enslaving the women of the world to be his harem. Halfway through the game Mimi and Lillymon split apart and sit beside each other, both of whom are wearing a thick diaper.

“What the…why am I still wearing a diaper? I thought it only happened because Mimi was wearing it when we merged?” Lillymon said confused.

“To be honest I thought it would transfer over to Mimi when you split myself Lillymon. Definitely something odd about it, I’ll send a message to Gennai later and see if he could shed some light on the matter. In the meantime why not just turn this into a baby time thing since were all diapered except for Blood. You wanna join us Blood or do you want to just sun yourself some more?” Apoclypse asked as Blood rolled onto his back exposing his stomach to the sunlight.

Doing a full body stretch Blood yawns and says, “You go ahead I’m gonna sun myself I haven’t had a chance to do this in weeks and it’s a nice warm sun today.”

Laughing Apoclypse says, “Alright you enjoy the sun buddy. Come on girls I’ll play the role of the parent this time.”

Giggling Lillymon and Mimi crawl over to the toy chest and start pulling out toys to play with while their “daddy” watches over them.

Dinnertime in the dining room…

“So Kitsuna, how are they coming along with the fusion?” Apoclypse asked 

“They have the movements down but haven’t actually fused yet, they are close though.”

“That’s great news. Now guys I have to tell you that this fusion technique is only a crutch to get you to the real step. After you have fused you must constantly refuse until you are able to think just like your partner without being in one body. Once you do you can perform the fusion without the dance. All you end up having to do is, as a unified mind do the dance in your head this will take practice but once you do it you will fuse neigh instantly.”

“So how long do you think it will take us to get to that stage Apoclypse?” Sora asked curiously.

“Well it varies from person to person but if I had to guess based on your individual progress’s I would say maybe a week. But that’s good if you all manage that. Especially since we only got about 2 weeks left before school starts.” Apoclypse replied.

“I was wondering about something Apoclypse. How are we going to train once the school year starts? I mean we struggled to keep up last year when we kept going to the Digital World to fight Ken then Arukenimon, and that was just battling and searching for the DigiEggs. If we do something like that again it might hurt our grades too much. I for one don’t think I could handle the stress of it.” Kari said causing the others to look at her.

“I’ll answer that son.” Dawnflare started causing everyone to jump and look at her. “I have been discussing that very problem with your parents. They are very satisfied with the progress you have made that they agreed to try letting you stay here and take home schooling from Apoclypse’s tutor. If you want to do this you must let me know by Friday however, that way I can send the proper paperwork to your parents for their signature so the tutor can get a copy of your records so she can plan a proper lesson plan for you. You don’t have to answer right away I know it’s a big decision so take your time and think about it. You have a full week to decide so use it to your benefit. If you have any questions about it later or come to a decision you can usually find me or my husband in our office so feel free to come by.”

In “The Room” late the next day…

“Ok Mimi I have come up with a combination of chemicals that have had a 80% chance to solve the damage to your DNA that the “juice” caused that is the root cause of your problem. The other 20% of the time it didn’t do anything so are you willing to try the combination or do you want me to try and find a different combination?” Joe said while pushing his glasses higher up his nose.

“80% is a great number no medicine or cure is ever 100% without huge downsides to it so I’m willing to try it.” Mimi said eagerly.

“I thought you would say as much so I prepared a dose of the solution using the chemicals in the science lab. Please lower your diaper and bend over I have to inject the syringe into your bottom.” Joe said causing Mimi to blush a deep red.

Lowering her diaper just enough to expose her bottom Mimi bends over as Joe uses a cotton swab of Alcohol to sterilize the injection sight then quick as a flash drives the needle in presses the plunger to inject the serum and removes the needle before Mimi even registers that he had stuck her.

As Mimi starts to remove her diaper completely Joe says, “Mimi I think you should keep your diaper on. It will take about two hours for the serum to run through your system and do its job, but just in case it don’t work it would be best to keep wearing a diaper to avoid any embarrassing accidents.”

Pulling the diaper back up Mimi says, “Alright Joe you’re the doctor. I’ll keep it on for the day. I just hope it really works and I won’t end up NEEDING them anymore.”

Giving Mimi a hug Apoclypse says, “Don’t worry Mimi if the cure doesn’t work I’ll be there for you. Joe thanks for doing everything you could to find this cure. If you want I can teach you the technique the others have been working on while you were doing this for me or Kitsuna can give you the crash course in it. Either way I think you will have it mastered in no more than a few hours you’re extremely bright and a quick learner.”

“I’ll have Kitsuna show me later but for now I’m going to go get a bite to eat then take a nap I’m exhausted. I’ll see ya guys later.” Joe said saving and shutting down the program he was running to find the cure.   
As Mimi and Apoclypse leave “The Room,” Apoclypse decides to go check on the others training. As he, Mimi, Palmon and Blood walk out to the lakeside he sees a bright flash as Ken, Davis, Sora, T.K., Izzy, Kari, Yolei, and Cody successfully merge with their Digimon at their highest levels or DigiArmor levels that allow them to be on two legs. Walking over to the group Apoclypse says, “Very well done everybody very well done indeed, since you are all going to be that way for a while how about we test your skills. Joe just finished his project I set him on in “The Room” so we can load any program we need.”

Agreeing with Apoclypse everyone follows him back to “The Room” and he loads eight Apocalymon and sets their power at five times normal and sends each of them after one each. After about five minutes each of the group destroy their Apocalymon and return to Apoclypse saying, “Too easy got something harder?”

Grinning at their courage Apoclypse says, Alright you asked for harder then so be it. Blood ultimate level and lets show them true fusion power. A second later Apoclypse and Blood are fused into one body as IceLeomon and they Digivolve into CrimsonSaberLeomon. In a guttural voice Blood and Apoclypse say, “Alright now try to defeat me. If you manage to do it then we can take a break from combat training for three days, if not you have to refuse every time you break apart except when you’re sleeping deal?” 

Nodding in unison the group all square off with Apoclypse & Blood and attack as a unit. Waging battle for over an hour the others deal a great amount of damage but sustain heavy damage themselves. Dodging several projectiles which were fired from Angewoman, Digmon, Shurimon, Garudamon, Stingmon, Ex-Veemon, and MegaKabuterimon, Apoclypse & Blood fall right into the downswing of MagnaAngemon’s Excalibur and roaring in pain falls to the ground defusing and sending Blood back to his Rookie form which was wearing a diaper as well as Apoclypse who was struggling to get up. Walking over to help Apoclypse, Mimi wraps her arm around his waist while draping his other arm over her shoulders.

Coughing up a tiny bit of blood Apoclypse says, “Well, a deal is a deal. *cough* you get the next three days off of combat practice. I would say you have about another hour before you split apart so if you want we can go eat now or we can just *cough cough* relax until you split apart and then go to dinner.”

After a quick discussion the others decide to split up and relax for a bit so they can defuse before they eat dinner. After helping Apoclypse and Blood to his room to lie down Mimi was about to leave when Yolei comes in with her Medical bag and whispers to her, “would you give me a hand examining him I am really concerned about his coughing up blood.”

Nodding Mimi replies, “Alright just make it quick I think the best thing for him is just to rest right now. But since you and Joe are the medical field experts among us I’ll let you decide that.”

“Apoclypse how are you feeling I came to give you a checkup since you were coughing up blood after you got knocked out of your fusion.” Yolei asked concernedly.

“Well my ribs hurt on the right side and I feel like I’ve been kicked in the stomach really hard, which technically I was in that fight. But apart from that I feel great. If you insist you can check me out but this isn’t as bad as some of the other injuries I’ve had.”

Walking over Yolei has Mimi help her sit Apoclypse up and uses her stethoscope to listen to his breathing and then to wrap his ribs to protect them from further injury. Laying him back down she gently presses on different spots on his stomach to check for internal damage there and finding none she says, “Looks like you just got a few cracked ribs. I’m surprised that Blood isn’t hurt as bad as you. Just relax for a few days and don’t over exert yourself and you should be just fine. I’ll have Joe come confirm what I said tomorrow after breakfast. Mimi thanks for helping.” 

As Yolei leaves Mimi helps Apoclypse get into a more comfortable position on his bed. Then as she is about to leave she feels herself release full force into her diaper and starts crying.

“Mimi what’s *cough* wrong?” Apoclypse asked still coughing a little blood up.

“It didn’t work Apoclypse. Joe’s cure didn’t work.”

“Mimi I’m so sorry. Blood turn into your champion form and help Mimi change would you? Mimi when he is done come lay with me you can cry on my shoulder if you want.”

After letting Blood change her Mimi crawls onto the bed and curling up against Apoclypse she sobs her sorrow at the failure of the cure into his chest as he rubs a small circle on her back soothing her. After about ten minutes Mimi has fallen asleep and Apoclypse has stopped coughing up blood finally relaxing himself. “Blood, Palmon you two go ahead and go down to dinner. Mimi and I are just going to sleep here for now. Blood let mom and pop know what happened so they don’t worry about Mimi or me.”

“Sure thing Apoclypse, you just get some rest I don’t know why but you seem to take more damage when we’re fused than I do. I’ll make sure Crystal, Kitty, and Kitsuna Keep quiet when they come to bed so they don’t wake you.” Blood said turning the lights off causing the nightlights to turn on automatically.”


	16. Chapter 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> TK, Davis, Joe and Yolei enter the temple to get their sacred weapons.
> 
> After the temple Apoclypse returns to his room to see Kari, Sora, Mimi, Biyomon, Gatomon and Lillymon plyaing truth or dare spin the bottle and joins in having to do something he was terrified to do on the first move.

Chapter 16

7:45 in the dining room…

Sitting down to breakfast the Digidestined and their Digimon see Crystal come in and set a suitcase next to the doorway as Windspeaker does the same. As Crystal takes a seat near the others she says, “Guys it was nice meeting you but Uncle Windspeaker is going to take me back to the states for a week to visit mom in the hospital. You all have done great in your training and I wish you the best of luck while I’m gone. And to those going to the temple today, good luck. If mom is better by the time I come back she will be with me. It would be an honor to introduce you to her. Also…I…I’m sorry if I acted like a jerk while I was training you.”

“It’s alright Crystal we understand that you were only trying to get us to our highest potential.” Kari said as she cut her pancakes up. 

“Yeah we forgive you. And give your mom our best when you see her.” Izzy said before putting a forkful of egg in his mouth.

Fifteen minutes later the group had discussed who would go to the temple later and what the others might do with their day off. As they ate Kari and Sora notice that Mimi was barely eating anything and with a look and silently texting each other they agree that after breakfast they would go check on Mimi and see if she could use some cheering up .

After she finished her breakfast Crystal gives everyone a hug and walks over to Dawnflare to give her a goodbye hug and kiss. Picking up her suitcase she waves goodbye to the others and exits the room with Windspeaker. 

As the others talked about other things Apoclypse looks at Mimi and seeing her plate was still full puts his hand on her forehead checking her temp. “What are you doing Apoclypse.” she asked  
Keeping his voice low he says, “I noticed you barely ate, I was checking to see if you had a fever. Are you ok?”

“I’m just not hungry right now. I think I’m just going to go back to your room and work on a letter to momma about you know what.” Mimi said pushing her plate away as the others got up to get ready for their own day. 

8:45 in Apoclypse’s bedroom…

“Mimi you going to be ok alone while I take Yolei, Joe, T.K. and Davis to get their weapons from the temple?” Apoclypse asked concerned by the way Mimi had barely touched her breakfast.

“Yeah I will be ok Apoclypse. I just feel kinda depressed today. You know, because the cure didn’t work. Though I don’t blame Joe he did all he could. You go on ahead and help the others I’m just going to stay here and work on writing a letter to momma about it.” Mimi said in a gloomy voice.

Giving Mimi a hug Apoclypse says, “It’s alright Mimi I know how depressing it is at first being stuck in diapers again. I mean what I said if you need anything I’m here for you.”

“Thanks Apoc, really, I just need some time to be alone to compose my thoughts for this letter I got to send to momma. Go help the others get their weapons we can play when you get back.”

“Alright Mimi I’m going. Palmon take care of Mimi alright. I’ll be back in a couple hours after we return from the Temple.” Apoclypse said closing the door behind him.

Ten minutes later Lillymon is changing Mimi into a fresh diaper after she had another full accident when Sora and Kari knock on the door and walk in. “Mimi we were wondering if you were ok. We noticed you barely touched your breakfast this morning and you have been gone from practice for the past couple days…” Kari started as she saw Lillymon applying powder to Mimi’s diaper area.

As Sora and Kari turn to walk back out of the room to give Mimi privacy she says, “Wait, don’t go. I want someone to talk to and you two are my best friends so I feel I should tell you at least.”

As Lillymon fastens the last tape on Mimi’s diaper she helps Mimi off the table; as Kari and Sora shut the door behind them and walk over to Mimi. Sitting down next to Mimi, Kari and Sora look at each other and Sora says, “Mimi is something wrong you don’t look at all well?”

Fighting the tears in her eyes Mimi says, “You know how Joe was using “The Room” for the past two days on something for Apoclypse? Well it was actually for me. You see I…I…I lost…” 

“You’ve lost all control haven’t you? That’s why Lillymon was putting a diaper on you isn’t it?” Kari asked sympathetically.

Nodding her head Mimi loses her fight with her tears and starts crying. As she starts crying Sora and Kari scoot closer to Mimi and wrap her in a hug. “Mimi I’m sorry this happened. Is there anything we can do to help?” Sora asked.

“No…Joe…Joe already tried…his best…to…to…to cure…cure me. Buh…buh…but it didn’t…work.” Mimi sobbed as Kari and Sora hug her tighter showing her how much they really cared. At this point Mimi is so distraught that she is unable to say anything else and just cries her sorrow into the arms of her friends as they shush her and either stroke her hair or rub her back in and attempt to calm her down.

After a few minutes Mimi starts to calm down and says, “Since we have the next couple days off…would you mind doing something for me?”

“Anything Mimi we’re here for you no matter what.” Kari and Sora say almost in unison.

“Would you mind playing with me…while wearing a diaper, kind of like baby time but without the no talking rule?” Mimi asked nervously.

Standing up Sora and Kari lower their pants revealing that both of them were already wearing a diaper. “We thought you might want to have baby time anyway so Kari and I came prepared. So what do you want to play Mimi?”

Tearing up anew Mimi grabs Sora and Kari into another hug saying, “You guys are the best friends a girl could have. How about we start with a game of Scrabble?”

“Alright let’s play scrabble, Lillymon, Gatomon, Biyomon you want to play too? It’s normally a game for up to 4 players but we could do three teams of two.” Kari said looking at the Digimon.

After looking at each other Gatomon, Lillymon, and Biyomon agree to just watch since they didn’t know the rules or how to play.

“Ok before we start I wanna add one new rule.” Mimi said

“What rule is that Mimi?” Sora asked.

“We can use proper names of Digimon if we can spell it and Gatomon, Biyomon and Lillymon can tell us if we spelled the name right but we can’t ask for the proper spelling of the name if we’re unsure they can only say if its spelled right or not. This way they can play too despite not knowing how to play.” Mimi said setting the board up and mixing the bag of tiles up.

“Ok that sounds kind of fun. I agree, how about you Sora?” Kari asked.

“Sure it does add a new twist to the game, you three don’t mind participating in this do you?” Sora said looking at the three Digimon.

Shaking their head Gatomon, Lillymon, and Biyomon say they think it would be neat to help in this way since they didn’t know how the game normally worked.

They played for about an hour starting off small but then building to three names such as, Omnimon, Apocalymon, and Devimon on the board. Mimi was about to make a big move when she felt herself release a load into her diaper again. Seeing Mimi freeze in her move and blushing Lillymon picks her up and carries her over to the changing table to get her cleaned up. 

Thinking quickly Sora asks, “Would anyone else like a milkshake, cause I feel like getting one.” Getting approving hums from the others Sora uses the phone in the bedroom to call the kitchen and orders six strawberry milkshakes to be brought up to Apoclypse’s room. Once Lillymon finished cleaning up Mimi and put a clean diaper on her Mimi returns to her spot and plays her move which ended the game since she used the remaining tiles she had. As they pack the game away the milkshakes arrive and after thanking the servant who brought them the six enjoy their milkshakes debating on what to play next.

9:15 inside the temple…

“T.K., Davis you guys ok over there?” Yolei and Joe called through the wall that had popped up between them.

“Yeah we’re alright. How are you guys doing?” T.K. said getting back up and dusting his pants off.

“We’re a bit shaken up but we’ll be fine. Be careful, I got a feeling that this is not going to be an easy trial for any of us.” Yolei said as she dusted herself off.

“You too Yolei, Joe; good luck.” Davis said as he and T.K. started down the path.

Walking down the path in front of them Yolei and Joe keep their eyes on their surroundings watching for any traps that could cut their trial short. After about four minutes of walking there is a bright flash. When their vision clears Yolei and Joe see that they are on the edge of a cliff and a small dragon like creature is hovering in front of them. 

“Welcome to the first test of your trial young humans. You have been deemed worthy to be tested in the trials of reliability. Should you pass the tests you will each be granted the Nunchuku of Reliability. To pass your tests you must rely on the abilities of your friend and get from here to the bottom of this mountain cliff, then cross a chasm finally you must climb a mountain on the other side of the chasm to reach the portal to the shrine of the god of reliability. If you look hard you will find the tools you need to aid you at each test. But your most important tool is your friend.” The creature said before disappearing.

Searching the surrounding area Yolei finds a few climbing hooks while Joe finds a large supply of rope. Hawkmon finding a small hammer calls Yolei over as Gomamon finds a bag that has two harnesses inside it. After Yolei and Joe put the harnesses on Yolei says, “Hawkmon you go ahead and fly down carrying Gomamon in the bag. Joe and I will climb down slowly. Joe you want to go first or should I?”

“Do you know how to repel?” Joe asked 

“No. I’ve never done it before. I take it you do?” Yolei said.

“Yes. First let’s wrap the rope around that tree there. Not a full loop just a half loop. Then well throw both ends down to the ground below. Stay near enough to the edge so you can see me so you can do the same thing I am when you go down. Wait for me to reach the bottom before you come down though.” Joe said picking up the long coil of rope. A few minutes later Yolei is touching down on the ground next to Joe saying. “That was actually kind of fun, though I don’t think I will ever do it again. Once is enough for me.”

“Yeah repelling is a hard sport and requires a lot of hand strength. Come on we got a decent walk to the chasm and we still have to climb the other mountain.”

Reaching the chasm Joe stares in shock at the sheer size and depth of it. Looking around for the tools that would get them across Joe finds another bag. This time the bag held a high powered harpoon gun with a rope inside that had a harpoon hook on both ends as well as a pair of binoculars and two zip line rollers. Giving Yolei the binoculars Joe asks her, “Could you try and find something on the other side that I might be able to shoot this harpoon into please? Loading these is kind of tricky.” A minute later Joe has the first harpoon loaded when Yolei says, “I see a tree on the other end of the Chasm from here. And there is a tree on this side directly across from it. Are you sure that there is enough rope on that harpoon to Anchor it on both ends?”

“Only one way to find out I’m afraid.” Joe said as he shot the first harpoon through the tree on their side of the Chasm. After reloading the gun Joe takes careful aim at the tree on the other side but right before he shoots a blustering wind strikes up and makes shooting the gun impossible. Thinking for a moment Joe says, “Hawkmon take this across the chasm and try to shoot through the tree on the other side.”

Taking the gun in his talons Hawkmon manages to get to the other side and barely manages to pull the trigger as he aims the gun into the tree. Putting Gomamon into one of the bags Joe puts it on across his chest and hooks Yolei up to the zip line mechanism and tells her to hold on tight as he pushes her off their side of the chasm. Once she lands on the other side Joe Hooks himself up to the second mechanism and sets himself off all the while screaming in ecstasy at the feeling of flying he got from the speed he was going. By the time they got to the mountain they had to climb Joe, Mimi and Hawkmon were exhausted. Seeing that there was no way the three could climb the mountain Gomamon says, “How about I Digivolve into Zudomon and carry you guys up to the top?”

“If you think you got the energy to manage it Gomamon I would appreciate it.” Yolei and Hawkmon said.

“Thanks Gomamon. You are a real pal.” Joe said as Gomamon Digivolved. Placing the handle to his Vulcans Hammer in his mouth Zudomon picks up Joe, Yolei, and Hawkmon and places them on his back at the base of his neck where it met his shell so they wouldn’t fall off. After about thirty minutes of climbing he finally gets to the top of the mountain and after crawling over the edge places the three down and DeDigivolves back to Gomamon. After walking through the portal Joe and Yolei obtain their Nunchuku of Reliability and are teleported out of the Temple. 

A few minutes later after Apoclypse had changed into a new diaper while waiting for T.K., Davis, Yolei, and Joe to get back, he hears a loud static crackling coming from the front of the temple and shields his eyes as a bright flash goes off and with a loud bang the four came into view holding their weapons. Joe and Yolei were each holding a pair of Nunchuku of a golden color while T.K. and Davis were holding two Tonfa each that were a bright white color with a golden inlay design of oriental dragons.

“Well you all made it back safely I see. So I take it that your weapons are pure and uncorrupted?” Apoclypse asked.

“Indeed. Our Nunchuku are the real versions. Davis, T.K. how did you fare?” Joe said

“We had a small battle with a tyrannical Digimon that was causing pain and suffering to people we couldn’t see. It was tough but we persevered and pulled through gaining the pure Tonfa of hope.” T.K. said.

“Well let’s get back to the mansion and then you can enjoy the rest of your day off.” Apoclypse said as he picked up his bag and slung it over his shoulder while using his staff of courage as a walking stick. 

Twenty minutes later in Apoclypse’s bedroom…

“Mimi are you feeling any better?” Apoclypse said as he walked into his room. As he shuts the door he notices that Kari, Gatomon, Sora and Biyomon are in the room too and that the three girls were diapered and playing a game with a bottle in the middle of the floor between them and their Digimon. 

“Yeah I’m feeling better. We were just playing truth or dare spin the bottle. It’s like spin the bottle but instead of kissing the person it lands on you get to challenge them to a truth or dare. Do you and Blood want to join us?” Mimi said. 

“Sure I’ll play, Blood you in or out?” Apoclypse said as he looked at Blood.

“I’ll try any game once. Just tell me what to do when/if the bottle points to me.” Blood replied.

Sitting down between Mimi and Kari Apoclypse says, “So whose turn was it to spin?”

“Mine.” Sora said as she spun the bottle hard. As the bottle spun Apoclypse felt his ribs give a small pang and shifted his position causing him to lean towards Mimi a bit more. Finally the bottle stops and it was pointing at Apoclypse. With an evil glare Sora says, “Ok Apoc, truth or dare?”

“If I don’t like the dare can I change to truth?” Apoclypse asked.

“Nope it’s one or the other so truth or dare?” Kari said causing Apoclypse to bit his lip in thought.

“Ok truth.” Apoclypse said hoping that it wouldn’t come back to bite him in the butt.

“Tell us how you really feel about each of us and Yolei.” Sora said causing Apoclypse to blush.

“Well I like Yolei as a friend, she is smart and insightful. You and Kari I like as friends because you both show how much you care on a constant basis sometimes to the point where you don’t care what happens to yourselves so long as you can help a friend, and that is very admirable. I also like you because you treat me, Crystal and Kitsuna like real people instead of either rich people to mooch off of or someone to ignore because you think that we think we’re better than you. And Mimi…I… err…”

“Come on Apoc you don’t want the penalty for failing in the truth or dare challenge do you?”

“Pe…penalty…nobody said anything about a penalty…what happens if I fail to do it…I deserve at least that much since ya didn’t say before I picked.” 

Grinning wickedly Sora, Kari and Mimi pull out a ping pong paddle each and Kari says, “Ten whacks for failing to complete a challenge, and the one who placed the challenge gets to deliver them.”

“but…but…but…well… you see…Mimi…that is to say…” Apoclypse babbles. While thinking, what if I say that I love her and she rejects me it would hurt too much. But then again what would happen if she felt the same way…could…could I end up being her boyfriend…

Ten seconds Apoc then you forfeit the challenge and get the penalty.” Mimi said wickedly.

“ILOVEMIMI.” Apoclypse said quickly, turning a dark shade of red.

Jaws hanging open all three girls drop their paddles and just stare at Apoclypse causing his blush to deepen to the point where he started sweating from the heat. After a moment Mimi puts her hand on Apoclypse’s chin and turning his face towards her she says, “Do you really mean that?”

Unable to say anything Apoclypse just nods. For a moment it looks as if nothing was going to happen then Mimi plants a big kiss on Apoclypse’s lips causing Kari, Sora, Gatomon, Palmon, and Biyomon to say, “OOOOOH.” 

Holding the kiss for a good minute Mimi finally let’s go of Apoclypse and smiles at him saying, “I love you too. I just didn’t know if you felt the same about me and didn’t want to say anything. It’s your turn to spin by the way.”

Grabbing the bottle Apoclypse gives it a good spin then takes Mimi’s hand and starts rubbing his thumb over the back of it over and over. Eventually the bottle lands on Gatomon and Apoclypse says, “Truth or dare Gatomon?”

“Dare.” She replied.

Getting a wicked grin on his face Apoclypse says, “I dare you to write a letter to Patamon using Kari’s D-terminal right now telling him exactly how much you like him and send it to T.K. to show Patamon. Blushing a deep red Gatomon takes Kari’s D-terminal and writes the letter then spins the bottle which landed on Blood. Wanting a bit of revenge on Apoclypse she says, “Truth or dare Blood.”

“D…dare.” He said nervously.

“I dare you to turn into RedLeomon and wear only a diaper from now until after supper.”

Walking over to the changing table Blood Digivolves into RedLeomon, then taking off his pants he puts the diaper on himself doing exactly what Apoclypse did for so long when he changed himself. Walking back over to the group he sits down with a lot of crinkling coming from his diaper. On and on the game went until with a grumbling from their stomachs the group check the time and head down to supper, with Blood still wearing a diaper and Kari being dared to declare the love that the group knew she felt for T.K. at dinner by planting a firm and deep kiss on him.

Dinner time in the dining room…

As Apoclypse, Mimi, Sora, Kari, Gatomon, Biyomon, Palmon and Blood, who was still wearing only a diaper in his RedLeomon form, entered the dining room they saw that they were the first ones there so they took their seats and waited for the others to show up. Within minutes all the others and Dawnflare show up and before she took her seat Dawnflare says, “If you all want to why don’t we take dinner outside and have a picnic instead of eating in here all formal like.” Raising from their seats everyone follows Dawnflare out to the lake side as the servants set up three large blankets for them to sit on near the lake. 

As they get settled onto the blankets T.K. walks over to Kari and says, “Kari do you know what this message Gatomon sent Patamon is abou…” 

Cutting T.K. off Kari hugs him tightly and plants a big kiss on him causing the others to stare shockingly at them and Davis to clench his fists and turn away. After what felt like an eternity to them, Kari let go of T.K. and smiles at him. Smiling back at Kari T.K. just puts his arm around her shoulders and sits down with her laughing at the expressions of the others including Dawnflare who just smiled and shook her head. Loading up the plates with mashed potatoes, corn, carrots, a biscuit and a fried chicken breast she passes the plates around making sure each kid had a plate and each Digimon had one as well before she fills her own plate up. 

Looking over to Blood Yolei says, “Blood are you alright I didn’t know you were injured and needed a diaper? You should have come to Joe or me if you were hurt.”

Blushing deep enough to match his red fur blood says, “I’m alright Yolei I just lost a bet is all so I got to go around like this until bedtime. So how did your trial go in the temple today?”

“Oh Joe and I both got our weapons just fine. We even had a bit of fun. We had to repel down a cliff then we had to zip line across a chasm. I never felt so invigorated and drained at the same time.” 

Laughing at this the others relax and enjoy their dinner while talking about little things. Kitsuna noticing that Davis had clenched his fists and turned away from Kari and T.K. when she had kissed T.K. moves over next to him and engages him in a quiet conversation to avoid the others from noticing.

“Davis are you alright?” Kitsuna whispered.

Taking a large hunk of the chicken breast into his mouth Davis whispers back “I’m fine why shouldn’t I be?”

Whispering back Kitsuna says, “Come on Davis I saw how you reacted when Kari kissed T.K. you don’t have to play macho man with me. I know just from your reaction that you had feelings for Kari.”

“I don’t want to talk about it. She has made her choice and I’m going to have to live with it. I just wish she had made her choice in a more tactful way.” Davis whispered somewhat angrily.

“Go ahead Davis let it out. It is better to bleed off anger than to let it stew inside. Would you feel better if I said the same thing happened to me a couple years ago? The girl I liked ever since I first met her and became friends with ended up choosing another guy over me despite how much we liked each other. She said that despite having so much in common she just didn’t have those feelings for me. Then she went and got herself pregnant by the guy and he left her to deal with it alone. I couldn’t forgive her for doing that to me and when she came to ask for my help I turned her away. That was the last I saw or heard from her. But I have a girlfriend now and we are pretty serious. So you will find someone someday you just need to look for her.” Kitsuna said causing Davis and Ex-Veemon to look at him gap jawed.

“Well if you could find someone after what that girl did I guess there is hope for me yet. Thanks ‘Suna.” Davis said cheering up a bit.

“Don’t mention it.” Kitsuna said. 

Walking over to sit with his mother for a bit after she had called his name Apoclypse says, “Yes mother, what was it that you wanted?”

“After you checked in with me when you got back from the Temple with Joe, Yolei, Davis and T.K, I activated the camera in your room to check in on Mimi. I saw you walk in and play that strange variation of truth or dare and I just wanted to say that I am ok with you kissing Mimi and even dating her. But I don’t want you doing anything beyond kissing until you graduate high school and start your career. I’m sure Mimi’s mother and father would agree with me so promise you won’t move past that before you both graduate ok.”

Turning a bright red Apoclypse says, “Momma, I would never do anything like that outside of marriage anyway. I’ve just been trying to get the courage to tell her how I feel for weeks. You don’t have to worry about me and Mimi.” 

“Alright I just wanted to be sure. By the way I have a surprise for you that I wanted to say while the others were around.” Dawnflare said

Turning to the others Dawnflare says, “Everyone can I have your attention before I distribute the desert?” As everyone turns to her she continues, “I wanted to tell you all of this while I had you together. As is custom in our family, specifically my native tribe of the Cherokee nation, a race of Native American Indians, I must announce this among a group of people who I respect and in front of my eldest child. I would like to announce that in approximately thirty-three weeks Apoclypse will become a big brother. I found out three weeks ago that I am pregnant with my second child.”

“I’M…I’M…BIG BROTHER?” Apoclypse said loudly unable to articulate how he felt.

“Congratulations.” Everyone else said in unison.

Looking down at her son Dawnflare says, “Yes Apoclypse you are going to be a big brother. It’s too early to tell yet but I got a feeling you’re going to have a baby sister. You always said you wished you had a baby brother or sister, so why are you so stunned that it finally happened.”

“Well…it’s…I just didn’t expect you to say this. I was thinking it was going to be something else; I’m not sure what but something besides this. I am happy though, I never thought you would give me a sibling. Don’t worry momma I will be a good role model for her, and I’ll even help you with her when you need it.” Apoclypse said giving his mom a hug.

“Well now that that is out of the way let’s have some desert.” Dawnflare said pulling two large pies out of the basket next to her. “I have Apple and Cherry pie, who wants what. I have two of each so there is enough to give everyone a choice.” 

After everyone had eaten a slice of pie they help Dawnflare clean up and then they split up for the rest of the night.

Inside Dawnflare’s office…

“You wanted to see us Lady Dawnflare?” Kari said as she and T.K. walked into the office.

“Yes close the door please and have a seat.” Dawnflare said as she straightened a stack of papers on her desk.

Once Kari and T.K. had taken a seat in the chairs in front of Dawnflare’s desk Dawnflare says, “At the moment you two are not in trouble so you can relax. I wanted you to come here so I could talk with you privately. It is quite obvious to anyone who saw your kiss that you two are in love with each other. While I find this wonderful and beautiful I must ask you not to take your love past kissing and the occasional date while you are here.”

“Lady…” T.K. started but was cut off when Dawnflare held her hand up

“I am not saying that you have thought about it as of yet, I’m just making sure you know that you cannot go beyond kissing while you are here. You are still children yourselves and therefore are not ready to go further mentally. If you do I will have to punish both of you, as well as inform your parents of what you did. I already had this talk with Apoclypse about him and Mimi. I told him that once he and she had graduated high school I wouldn’t stop them, if you decide to take the school year with us and do well enough you might graduate early as he will. So that rule applies to you to and any of the others while you are here. If you find out about any of the others falling for each other I would consider it a boon if you told them the rule about pursuing a relationship as well as letting me know.” Dawnflare lectured.

“So we can date and kiss but nothing else. That’s fine by me; I like you, but I think I’m not ready to go farther than this. And I have reached my decision on whether or not I will take schooling from Apoclypse’s tutor this year. I want to do it. That way we have maximum time to prepare for our fight with him and I can still learn as much as I can. I bet we could even count our combat training as a physical education class.” T.K. said rubbing a circle on the back of Kari’s hand with his thumb.”

“I agree with T.K. I’m not ready to be a mommy yet. I wouldn’t want to bring a child into this world and not be able to care for it properly. And I also reached my decision I want to stay here for the school year. T.K. is right we can get the maximum amount of training in while still keeping our grades up with little effort.” Kari said

“I’m glad you two understand what I’ve said, it’s very mature of you two to do so and make the decision to wait. I will send the paperwork to your parents to sign tomorrow. You can go now, good night you two.”  
“Good night ma’am” Kari and T.K. replied as they left the office.


	17. chapter 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crystal's mother finally makes her appearance and comes out of her stupor when she actually looks at her.
> 
> Apoclypse ends up seriously hurt from "The Room" Malfuncioning again.

Chapter 17

Six days later at 5:00 Pm. at the Angles Grace Mental Hospital…

“Welcome to Angles Grace Mental Hospital how may I help you?” The lady sitting behind the reception desk said to the Middle aged man and the teenage girl next to him. 

“We’re here to visit Jasmine Windspeaker is she allowed visitors today?” Windspeaker said.

“Are you family?” The receptionist asked.

“Yes, I’m her brother and the one paying for her treatment.” Windspeaker replied.

“One moment please.” The receptionist said typing away on the keyboard.

After a moment the receptionist says, “It appears she is in the middle of a therapy session but if you would like to wait I can have her be taken to the visitation room in thirty minutes after her session.”   
“That would be fine, Crystal let’s go take a seat while we wait.” Windspeaker said.

Twenty-five minutes later Crystal comes back from the bathroom after changing her diaper. Sitting down next to her uncle she is unable to contain her anxiety and fidgets constantly. “Crystal I know your nervous but try to settle down. I’m nervous myself about how your mother will react upon seeing you. We just need to keep calm and hope for the best.” Windspeaker said as he started to get annoyed at Crystals constant fidgeting.

“Mr. Windspeaker, Miss Crystal if you would follow me I will show you to the visitation room, Jasmine is waiting for you.” A lady dressed in a pink skirt and shirt said.

Moments later Windspeaker and Crystal are lead into a room that had padding on all the furniture and over to a table where a middle aged woman who looked as if she had seen better days sat. “Miss Jasmine your visitors are here would you like me to bring you some water to drink while you talk?”

Ignoring the nurse Jasmine just sits in her chair looking down at her hands. “Sister dear it’s me your brother Onyxheart Windspeaker, will you talk to me? I have someone with me that might cheer you up sister dear.” Not getting a response Windspeaker turns to Crystal and nods his head telling her to come around to Jasmine’s other side and try talking to her. 

Walking over to her mother’s right side Crystal kneels down and looking up at her from below says, “Momma, its Crystal. Your baby girl do you recognize me?”

“That’s impossible my baby girl is dead. She died in the digital world.” Jasmine said morosely not looking up from her hands.

“I know that Apoclypse told you I was dead momma but it’s not true. He thought I was dead but I’m alive and well I was just a slave for the past six months to the creature that beat us. Oh momma please look at me, I really am your baby girl.” Crystal sobbed holding onto her mother’s leg.

Looking up at the sound of Crystals sobbing Jasmine sees a head of forest green hair and cautiously places her hand on the hair and starts stroking it. Looking up at her mother’s touch Crystal stares into her mother’s sea green eyes with her ocean blue, tear filled, eyes. Tearing up Jasmine says, “Crystal…it…it can’t be…” Placing her hands under Crystal’s arms Jasmine picks Crystal up and eyes her over. After a moment Jasmine wraps Crystal into a tight hug and sobs into her shoulder saying, “I can’t believe it. I knew the Ancient’s wouldn’t be so cruel and take away both my husband and my baby girl. Is it true have you really been gone because you were that creatures slave?”

“Oh momma, I’m so happy to see you. And I’m sorry that I caused you so much heartache while I was gone. I would have come home sooner if I could have.” Crystal sobbed into her mother’s shoulder.  
Pushing Crystal back a little so she can look at her Jasmine says, “I’m happy that you are alive but I’m also extremely angry that you didn’t tell me how dangerous that creature was.” Without warning Crystal finds herself pulled across her mother’s lap as she quickly lowers the back of Crystals diaper and gives her six rapid powerful swats saying, “This is for not telling me how bad the situation really was and causing me so much heartache thinking you had died in your fight.”

Crying from sorrow as much as pain Crystal sobs, “I…I…I’m so so…sorry muh…momma…p…please don’t…be angry…I p…p…promise not to...ho…hold…ba…back in…infor…mation anymore.”  
As Jasmine pulls Crystals diaper and shorts back up Windspeaker says, “Come now sister I’m sure Crystal didn’t realize it was going to be that bad. And you’re back together again. Isn’t that enough, come now how would you like to come back to our mansion in Japan and live with us for a while?”

“I would love to Onyxheart but would you even be able to get me out of here. They have been trying for months to get me to talk and I just refused to. I’m sure they would be averse to letting me out of here at the moment.” Jasmine said sadly.

Still sobbing slightly Crystal says, “But since you shut down because you thought I was dead doesn’t it mean that they would let you out since you opened up again.”

“If things were that easy Crystal you would have been back the moment Apoclypse told me the news. Now hush while I talk with your uncle and the doctors to see if he can check me out of here.” Jasmine said tersely.

Thirty minutes later the head doctor signs a form and hands it over to Jasmine and Onyxheart to sign saying, “I’m happy that your daughter wasn’t dead like you thought. Perhaps now you will come around and start being sociable. While we are slightly averse to letting you go so soon after you opened up we trust the judgment of our most respected board member, take care madam.”

“I promise to try being more open now that I know my baby is alive and safe. I’m sorry if I made so much trouble for you doctor. Come on dear let’s go get some dinner before we go back to the hotel while your uncle books us a new flight back to Japan.” Jasmine says wrapping Crystal in another tight hug.

8:00 am that day at the Windspeaker mansion…

Yawning Mimi rubs the sleep from her eyes and sitting up in the bed she shared with Apoclypse looks over at him and sees that for the first time in a while he is sleeping peacefully. Carefully crawling out from under her covers Mimi makes her way over to the changing table and after removing her soiled diaper and cleaning herself off she throws the dirty one away and takes a clean thick diaper and walks over to the door and puts her robe on to go take a shower. After drying herself off Mimi unfolds the diaper and pulls it up between her legs. Making sure it was snug she leans against the wall to keep the back panel in place so she can reach back and unfasten one of the tapes to bring it forward to the front panel. After getting both sides tapped up Mimi puts her robe back on and exits the bathroom to see her mom stepping out of the room she shared with Apoclypse, Kitsuna and sometimes Crystal.

“Oh there you are dear I was just coming to check on you. How are you feeling today sweetie.”

“Momma I feel fine honest I know you came to be with me for moral support while I adjust to needing diapers again but you really didn’t have to. Apoclypse, Sora, Kari, even Kitsuna have been very supportive about it. Apoclypse and Kitsuna need them too you know, and Kari and Sora only have trouble sometimes when they are really stressed, so they know how difficult it is.” 

“That’s all fine and well dear but mothers have their own way of giving their babies love and support. No don’t interrupt. You know that you are my only child so you will always be my baby no matter how big and how old you are. I love you and want to make sure you are well adjusted before I take off. Do you plan on playing today or do you think that you are well enough to go back to practicing your skills and preparing for the fight to come?” Mrs. Tachikawa said as she wrapped Mimi into a hug. 

“I’m going to go back to practicing, though after dinner I plan to play a little bit. I was wondering momma is it really ok if I stay here for the school year and learn from Apoc’s tutor?” Mimi said returning the hug.  
“I said that if you chose to I would ok it but you have to decide on your own. Consider it a test of becoming an adult. Choosing your own path and taking the consequences if it fails. Though I know you won’t fail baby girl.” Mrs. Tachikawa replied.

“Thanks momma, I really wanted to stay but I wanted to make sure you were ok with it before I chose, especially after this new development. I better go get dressed, breakfast will be served soon.” Mimi said trotting back to the bedroom. 

Thirty minutes later after Mimi had dressed and helped Apoclypse change into a clean diaper the kids and their Digimon sit down to breakfast and go over their plans for their individual skills training for the day and how they would go about combat practice for the day. As they eat they come to the agreement that immediately after lunch when they would go to “The Room” to train they would all fuse with their Digimon and see how they stack up against the simulation of him that they had fought when Apoclypse first showed him to them.

After finishing the group splits up to work on their skills, today Mimi would be joining Cody and Apoclypse to learn more Kuk Sool Won with her mother to observe. 

Outside by the lake…

“Man what a magnificent beautiful day it is. Wouldn’t you agree T.K.” Kari said.

“Sure is. Where do you want to go to write today my turtledove?” T.K. replied causing Kari to blush slightly.

“I was thinking that clearing where we saw that wolf mother giving birth to her pups our first day out here. It looked like a nice peaceful place to sit and think. I even brought a blanket to lay out so we can sit down without getting debris on our pants.” Kari said hitching her bag slightly higher up onto her arm.

On they walked enjoying the time alone, as the servant who was to monitor them agreed that they didn’t need her to hound them constantly and agreed to just look over their work when they got back. After about ten minutes they round the end of the lake getting near the clearing when T.K. steps into a Gopher hole by accident. As he falls he accidently grabs Kari’s shorts and pulls them down with him revealing that she was wearing a purple diaper with a cartoon panel on the front making it look more like a baby diaper than one for big kids or adults who had control issues.

Not realizing yet that Kari had a diaper on T.K. rubs his back as he sits up and says, “Kari I’m so sorry I didn’t mean to…”

Blushing even deeper Kari hastily tries to pull her shorts back up and getting them tangled falls over landing on top of T.K. Panicking she just rips her shorts off and takes off into the trees to hide while she calms down enough to pull them up properly. Coming round the tree she was hiding behind T.K. says, “Kari I’m sorry I didn’t mean to pull down your shorts like that. And well...if you…if you like to wear diapers sometimes…I’m cool with it. I…I even do sometimes…” 

Looking up in shock at this Kari stares at T.K. and finding her voice says, “You…you wear them too…if…prove it.” 

Blushing furiously T.K. starts unbuttoning his pants, and lowering them just enough for Kari to see, he reveals that he had a pair of Huggies youth size on and that they were starting to sag a little from being used. Looking around Kari sees that the clearing is only a few feet away and says as she feels herself release into her own diaper on both sides, “Well my little love bug we can’t have you going around in a wet diaper. Let’s set up the blanket then I’ll get you changed into a nice clean one. Then you can change me, sound fair?”

Nodding T.K. buttons his pants back up then helps Kari set up their little camp. After getting the blanket smoothed out as best as they could Kari pushes T.K. into a laying position and completely removes his pants. After unfastening his diaper she quickly wipes him off and slides one of her thick adult baby diapers under him. Once she finished applying oil and powder she fastens the diaper into place and gives him back his pants.

After putting his pants back on T.K. lays Kari down on the blanket and removes her shorts. Opening the diaper he sees that she really left a big mess in it and starts talking to her in baby talk about, “What a big messy my widdle girl just made.” And proceeds to clean her up, after cleaning her off completely he raises her legs high enough to slide the soiled diaper out from under her and slides the clean one in its place. Just as he is rubbing the baby oil in, to which Kari let out a soft moan of pleasure, Dawnflare walks around the trees into the clearing with a book in her hand.

For a moment nobody says anything then in a very angry voice Dawnflare says, “So despite our little talk the other day and your assurance that you would not go past kissing you two decide to take it a step further anyway.” Grabbing T.K. by the arm Dawnflare pulls him close and drops his pants and diaper and bending him over spanks him using her bare hand until his bottom turns a dark red all the while Kari protests trying to make her understand saying, “It’s not what you think lady Dawnflare we weren’t doing anything sexual we both need diapers too and we were just changing each other that’s all please stop.”

“Don’t try and lie to me young lady I know you don’t need them. I have the power to know when someone is lying to me. Now come over here and take your spanking. If I have to come to you it will be worse.”  
Standing up Kari walks over to Dawnflare and bends over as Dawnflare proceeds to spank Kari with the same force that she had T.K. Once she was done she laid Kari back down on the blanket and fastens the diaper on her saying, “T.K. give me your pants you two have earned diaper punishment for the next three days. The same rule applies as it had when your mothers were here you are to use them for their intended purpose and you are to come to me when you have to be changed. ANY arguments or violations of this and I will punish you further by strapping you into my new Spankinator 9000, a machine that allows someone to spank someone without stinging their own hand or fatiguing their arm. Now you two better start working on your skill right now before I give you another ten swats each.”

Sobbing hard Kari and T.K. nod their heads as T.K. hands his pants over to Dawnflare then picks up his notebook to start writing a short story about two people who wore diapers not out of a physical need but out of an emotional one and how they found each other and fell in love. Picking up her own notebook Kari starts writing a long poem about the beauty of nature and how things could instantly change. 

Spreading her own blanket out in the clearing Dawnflare sits down and pulls out her cellphone calling the mansion to have Jefferson bring her a diaper bag filled with enough supplies for two children for the day, as well as her mahogany paddle out of her office. After closing the phone she opens her book and proceeds to read as she had initially intended.

Later at lunch…

As the kids sit down to lunch they notice that Kari and T.K. were looking sad and wearing only a shirt, a diaper and their shoes. Choosing to act as though nothing was out of the ordinary they start talking about small things. Using his telepathy Davis says to Apoclypse, Apoc I know you said to keep out of your mind but I really need to ask you something privately. I need your help bad I can’t seem to stop other peoples thought from coming into my head. It’s only been happening this past week but it is driving me nuts hearing random bits of thoughts. Is there anything you can do to help me get my telepathy under control?  
Taking a bite of his burger Apoclypse replies with eyes closed, well yes and no Davis all I can really do for you is tell you what you need to do unfortunately this is something you can only do yourself. You need to imagine a wall around your consciousness. Make it of any material you want. Water, wood, earth, steel, imagine it encircling you completely and sealing you off from everything else. Then place a door in it that you can open, when you want to hear or communicate with someone just open the door like your inviting a guest inside. This takes a lot of practice and concentration but after a while you won’t have to concentrate so hard to make this work.

As they finish their meal the Digidestined stood face to face with their Digimon in their highest level two legged forms and mentally go over the steps on Apoclypse’s count and fuse together with Angewoman, MagnaAngemon, Blood, and Lillymon being caused to have a diaper on. Taking the group to “The Room” Apoclypse and Blood load up him at 1/1000 power. After applying the compound that Izzy had invented the group square off against him. Using what they knew of the creature and the weapons they had acquired so far the group manages to survive the fight for fifteen minutes before him successfully strikes them all down causing them to defuse and Dedigivolve. 

“Damn it I thought that compound would work but I guess I was wrong.” Izzy yelled as he struggled to his feet helping Tentomon back up.

“Don’t worry about it Izzy we did just fine without it. I mean last time we were swatted down instantly this time we lasted fifteen minutes that’s got to say something for our training.” Davis said to the agreement of the others.

“Yeah I guess but damn I hate it when my experiments that look promising go to hell. Oh well at least we have most of the weapons all that’s left is for me to get mine and for us to purify Sora’s and Crystal’s then we can start really working on them. Alright Apoclypse what’s next?” Izzy said as he looked over to an unconscious Apoclypse.

“JOE YOLEI HURRY, Apoclypse is in trouble he isn’t moving.” Blood screamed causing Joe and Yolei to rush over to examine him.

“Computer load Medical Examination program Joe six.” Joe yelled causing the computer to quickly change the room to an expensive looking laboratory with an x-ray machine, MRI, EKG, CAT scan, and several other high end expensive hospital devices. Moving quickly Joe and Yolei get Apoclypse onto a backboard and carry him over to the X-Ray and quickly take a couple of pictures to see if there is any serious damage to his insides. Upon examination of the X-ray they see that Apoclypse’s ribs on his right side have worsened from small cracks to full breaks and say Joe says, “Someone get Dawnflare now Apoclypse needs a real hospital there is nothing we can do for him here. We have to move fast or he might end up worse. Have her meet us in the entrance hall.”

As Davis shot off to get Dawnflare, Joe tells Ken, T.K., and Sora to help him quickly move Apoclypse to the Entrance hall so the Medics can get to him quicker. Ten minutes later a helicopter is setting down in front of the mansion and two medics rush inside, and after getting the vitals and stats from Joe, carefully put Apoclypse onto a Gurney and put him in the helicopter telling Dawnflare that they were taking him to the hospital in downtown Osaka and that he would get the best care possible there. As the helicopter takes off Dawnflare turns to the kids and says hysterically, “All punishments are on hold until we get word that Apoclypse is ok I am going to the hospital now. If any of you want to come I suggest you quickly gather what you need then get back here I leave in ten minutes. JEFFERSON GET THE LIMO UP HERE QUICK.”

Six hours later at the Osaka Hospital…

Approaching Dawnflare, Kari, Mimi, and Sora the doctor in bloody surgical scrubs says, “Madam Dawnflare I’m pleased to say that your son will be just fine. He had some severe internal bleeding and broken ribs but we were able to fix the damage rather quickly. He is being moved to a room at the moment and is still unconscious thanks to the sedation but you may visit him shortly.”

Slumping in her seat Dawnflare releases all the tension that she had been feeling since she got to the hospital. “Thank the ancestors, my son is going to be alright.” She said as she wiped her eyes. Standing up Dawnflare and the three kids who were carrying their Digimon, as well as Blood, follow the doctor to Apoclypse’s room where a nurse is hooking him up to a heart monitor and setting his I.V. bag up on the hook above his bed. Taking a seat around his bed the eight just sit with Apoclypse waiting for him to wake up. After about an hour Apoclypse groans and opening his eyes he realizes something is off. “Momma” he croaked trying to look around.

“I’m here sweetie. Here drink some water baby.” She replied at his croak taking the cup from his bedside and putting the straw in his mouth so he could drink.

After sipping some water Apoclypse says groggily, “Where…where am I. What happened?” 

“You’re in the hospital dear. During your training you suffered an injury that broke several ribs and caused some bleeding on your insides. The doctors saved you but I’m afraid that you won’t be able to train for a while.” Dawnflare said tearing up again.

“Don’t cry momma I’m alive that’s all that matters. But I think we should shut down “The Room” again if I was injured. It means that the safety features are malfunctioning again. Could you let ‘Suna know so he can let the others know? *cough cough* oh gods that hurts…” Apoclypse said cringing in severe pain as his ribs were extremely tender.

“We’ll let the others know Apoc. You just worry about getting better.” Mimi said as tears flooded down her face.

“Mimi my sweet don’t cry, I’ll be alright in a few days then I can come back. I’m sorry I worried you and the others. Please stop crying.” Apoclypse whispers giving her hand a squeeze. 

“Mimi, Sora, Kari let’s let Apoclypse get some rest. We can come back and see him tomorrow. Goodnight sweetie, try and get some rest.” Dawnflare said rising from her chair and giving Apoclypse a kiss on the forehead.

As they leave Dawnflare gives her number to the nurse on duty outside Apoclypse’s room saying, “Call me immediately if his condition changes won’t you?”

“Of course ma’am don’t worry he will be getting the best care he can get right here.”

“Wait. Lady Dawnflare I would like to stay here with Apoc. I seem to be the only one to wake him from his night terrors anymore.” Mimi said causing the nurse and Dawnflare to look at her.

“Don’t worry miss we are very good at taking care of people if they have nightmares. It is obvious he has at least a bladder problem since our notes said that he wears diapers but…” the nurse started as Mimi shook her head violently.

“It’s not just regular nightmares ma’am somehow if he has a nightmare what happens to him in them happens to him out here in the real world. I am the only one he has been responding too quickly when he has one. Please let me stay here for his protection.” Mimi pleaded with tears in her eyes.

Looking at Dawnflare the nurse sees that she is nodding and says, “Alright, you can stay but you have to be on your best behavior. Normally we don’t allow anyone to stay but immediate family but I can bend the rule just this once.”

Resettling her backpack Mimi takes Blood from Dawnflare and says, “thank you, this means a lot to me.” Then she walks back into Apoclypse’s bedroom carrying Blood and Palmon. 

Thanking the nurse Dawnflare takes the kids back to the mansion promising to bring the whole group back the next day so they could visit him briefly.


	18. Chapter 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis is injured while doing some secret training with Ex-Veemon.
> 
> Crystal, Onyxheart and Jasmine arrive at the mansion.
> 
> the last 2 weapons are acquired as well as Crystal and Sora's being purified.
> 
> Yolei, Izzy, Crystal, Sora and Kitsuna are struck by a strange powerful hypnosis beam and some interesting effects happen from it.

Chapter 18

Two days later in the Digital world at 2:00 a.m. …

“Davis I really think we should go back to bed. It’s not safe staying out here alone to train.” Ex-Veemon said as he and Davis ran through the jungle to build their stamina.

“Geez sometimes you sound just like my mom Ex-Veemon. Relax we’re just doing some training to help us get better prepared. Besides it’s not like you and I can’t handle anything that comes our way.” Davis said as he climbed a tree.

“Well that is true Davis but I can’t help but feel like we are being watched. Would you at least come back down and come with me out into the open so we can see anything coming.” Ex-Veemon replied worriedly.  
“Fine you big worry wart we’ll go out into the open.” Davis said as he rapidly descended from the tree.

Ten minutes later they walk out of the tree line back near the Digiport they used to come to the Digital world. As Ex-Veemon starts practicing his attacks and blocks, Davis activates the Tonfa of Hope and starts practicing fighting with them. As the two train they are unaware of a creature watching them from the shadows of the trees.

“This is what my master is afraid of? A little boy and his pet dragon, they don’t even look that powerful. I’ll take them out of the picture and my master will reward me with more slaves to torment.” The creature mumbled to itself. 

Moving as quietly as it could the creature sneaks closer to the two and when he feels that the timing is right launches himself at Davis striking him hard across the back with a giant tetsubo club. Turning around at the sound of Davis’s cry of pain Ex-Veemon sees the shadow creature swing the club high up above his head ready to strike Davis again. 

“Vee-Laser” Ex-Veemon yelled firing off an X shaped laser at the creature.

Seeing the laser come right at him the creature alters his stance and swings his club like a baseball bat at the laser causing it to fly off at an angle away from him. As Davis rolls onto his hands and knees attempting to get up the creature kicks him hard in the stomach sending him rolling across the ground to stop next to Ex-Veemon. 

“Who are you and why are you attacking us?” Ex-Veemon snarled at the creature.

“I am a shadow warrior. One of many who serve the great SinHydramon, the creature that was spawned by the fusion of ten thousand dark spires. Our masters will consume the light that fills this world and destroy all hope with it. Leaving behind a world where only those of shadow may thrive. As for why I’m attacking you…call it a whim, or a favor to my illustrious masters.” The creature said before launching himself at Ex-Veemon.

Waiting for the shadow warrior to get close Ex-Veemon catches the club in one hand and grabs the shadow warrior by the throat in the other. “You are a worthless spec compared to the power of your master. And we don’t care what your motives are. You attacked without warning so I have no problem deleting you with prejudice.” Then opening his jaws wide Ex-Veemon snaps his jaws down on the shadow warrior’s head using his Critical Crunch maneuver, effectively decapitating it. As the shadow warrior dissolved into data particles Ex-Veemon looks over at Davis and seeing that he was barely moving picks him up saying. “I’ll get you back to the Mansion Davis and wake up Joe and Yolei to check you over don’t worry buddy everything will be alright.” As Ex-Veemon picks up Davis he notices that the front of his pants is soaked and that a foul odor was coming from them as well. “Perhaps we should take you straight to Apoclypse’s room and get you cleaned up; you have completely soiled your pants.” Not getting a response Ex-Veemon looks down and see’s that Davis had passed out. Moving quickly Ex-Veemon carries Davis to the Digiport and after a little trial and error gets it to open allowing him and Davis to go through. 

8:00 a.m. in Apoclypse’s bedroom…

“So he will be fine then?” Ex-Veemon asked Joe worriedly.

“Yes he should be fine. You did right bringing him straight to me Ex-Veemon. If you had waited any longer he might have had to go to the hospital. As it is Yolei will sit here and watch him while you get some rest.” Joe said quietly. 

Opening his eyes slowly Davis looks around and says, “What the hell happened Ex-Veemon? Last I remember we were practicing inside the digital world.”

“Oh good you’re awake.” Joe started. “You were ambushed by something called a shadow warrior that serves something called SinHydramon. During the ambush you were injured pretty badly. Ex-Veemon disposed of the creature and brought you back here.” Joe said peeling Davis’s eyelids back and shining a light in them to check for signs of brain damage.

Seeing no signs of damage Joe stands back up and says, “Try sitting up Davis. If you can manage that without help we’ll see about getting you downstairs for some breakfast. Otherwise we will have a servant bring it up and help you eat.”

As Davis struggles to sit up he hears a faint crinkling coming from under the blankets and, throwing them aside sees that he is wearing one of Apoclypse’s thick diapers. “What the hell? Why am I wearing one of Apoclypse’s diapers?” Davis yelled. 

Walking through the door Dawnflare says, “I know your upset Davis but watch your mouth. I don’t care how injured you are I will still punish you if you step out of line. As for why be thankful that they fit you, when Ex-Veemon brought you back from your “Secret Training” injured as you were, you had completely soiled yourself. And we have changed you an additional two times since we put you down in here while Joe examined and treated you.”

“But…were my injuries really that bad? I…I just don’t understand how this could happen.” Davis said in discomfort at the thought he needed diapers.

“We are unsure about it as well Davis, it could even be temporary. But until you stop messing yourself you will have to continue wearing diapers. I’m sorry if this upsets you but it’s for your own good. You aren’t in trouble so you get to hide them if you want but you will need to keep them on alright dear.” Dawnflare said sitting down on the bed next to Davis giving him the hug he so obviously needed. 

“Alright…do…do I have to tell mom about this…I would prefer to keep it between us for now if I can.” Davis said as tears started flowing down his face. 

“Since you were injured under my care I was obligated to tell your mother myself. She says that she won’t take you home, but just in case you don’t recover your “control” she will have supplies mailed here for you. She is also setting up your room at home in case you need them after the school year as well.” Dawnflare said calmly trying to keep Davis from freaking out. 

“Oh alright. So Apoc is supposed to be coming home today right? Do you need any help setting things up for him?” Davis said trying to take the focus off his condition.

“No I don’t need any help and you are going to take it easy today, unless you want to be punished. Ex-Veemon can train in the combat but you are not going to fuse with him and you sure as heck are not going to fight yourself. You will sit on the sidelines and only supply the energy he needs via the Digivice. Do I make myself clear Davis?” Dawnflare replied in a motherly voice.

“Alright ma’am I will take it easy.” Davis said as his stomach let out a loud grumble. “Guess it’s time to see if I can make it to the dining room for breakfast. I’m starving.”

After struggling to his feet Davis manages to pull on a robe which effectively hid his diaper, and slowly manages his way down the hall. Reaching the stairs that lead down to the main floor where the dining room was he stands at the top and stares down them for a moment. Silently he looks at Ex-Veemon and with his partner walking by him slowly descends the stairs. Once he reaches the Dining room Ex-Veemon pulls a chair out for Davis and after he sits in it pushes him back into place. 

As they ate breakfast a female voice can be heard coming from the entry hall saying, “My lord this place is enormous brother. How are you able to find anything here?” 

“It’s easier than you would think dear sister. Come breakfast should just be under way I’m sure you and Crystal would enjoy having something to eat. The others should be there as well so Crystal can introduce them to you after we eat.” Windspeaker said leading Jasmine and Crystal to the dining room.

As Windspeaker, Jasmine and Crystal enter the dining room Dawnflare puts down her fork and knife and after wiping her mouth stands up and gives them all a hug and kiss. “Welcome back darling, Crystal. Jasmine you look loads better. Please join me for some breakfast the others can introduce themselves once we have fed.”

“Hello dear, what’s the word on Apoclypse’s condition?” Windspeaker asked.

“He will be released today. But he is not to be allowed to fuse with Blood, train Cody, or physically involve himself in the combat training for another five months because of his broken ribs. After that we have to get him another X-ray to see if the ribs are healed. If they are he can start a light training regime again. The doctors say he is lucky that we got him to them when we did.” Dawnflare said looking grim. 

Putting his hand on Dawnflare’s shoulder Windspeaker says, “Well at least he will recover. It could always be worse dear. Come, let’s finish breakfast then you and I can go get our son from the hospital while the others work on their skills.”

After everyone had eaten Crystal leads her mother over to her new friends and says, “Davis, Kari, Sora, Yolei, Joe, T.K., Ken, Izzy, Cody, I would like to introduce my mother, Jasmine Windspeaker. Momma these are my new friends and team of Digidestined. I promise you that unlike what happened last time when we take on him in just under a year we will come back victorious. They are really powerful and just need a bit more training before they are ready.”

“Good morning ma’am it is a pleasure.” The digidestined said in unison. 

“Hello to you all, it is nice to see my daughters new friends but I thought there were twelve of you. Where are the other three?”

“Tai and Matt were forced to go home early by their mothers. As for Mimi she is at the hospital with Apoclypse making sure he doesn’t have any nightmares while he is sleeping.” Kari said as she stood up to get ready for her skills training.

“Oh in that case I will meet her when Onyxheart and Dawnflare bring him home later. I hope we have time to get to know each other more while you’re here but I know you have quite a lot to do for your training. Take care young ones.” Jasmine said walking out of the dining room to tour the mansion on her own.

Twenty minutes later in the Dojo…

Panting heavily as he came to a halt after practicing his kicks Cody walks over to the bench where he had his water bottle and takes a sip of water. Crystal walking in wearing a uniform like his but with a belt that was half black half red with the black on top she says, “Cody since Apoclypse is unable to work on your training would you like me to take over for him?” 

“Crystal I didn’t hear you come in.” Cody said jumping after Crystal spoke. Turning around he continues, “Sure, I forgot that you learned Kuk Sool Won as well with Apoclypse being your training partner.”

“Alright I know that you are a Yellow belt with a stripe so why don’t we start by having you show me what you know and go from there. Let’s start with your hand strikes and kicks.” Crystal said as she stretched warming her muscles up. Thirty minutes later Crystal is holding two teardrop striking pads and holding them at shoulder width counts off each completed strike Cody makes with a back spinning heel kick. After getting six successful strikes Cody switches to a defensive stance and starts trying the same kick with his left leg. Once he had finished those kicks Crystal says, “Alright you seem to have great accuracy with all your strikes and kicks. So I’ll give you a choice you can practice your defense techniques or I can teach you three new strikes and get you ready to test for your full promotion to blue belt.”

“How many boards would I have to break to qualify for blue belt? I Know I was supposed to break one for yellow belt but Kyo Sa Nim Apoclypse decided not to have me break one. He said that although I had the moves and forms down that I didn’t quite have the Ki control yet. Is there anything you can do to help me with that?” 

Thinking for a moment Crystal says, “Well there really isn’t that much we can do other than breathing exercises. Other than that we just have to get you to Kiap harder. That’s where half of your power comes from. Let’s get you started with some Ki breathing exercises that will help you control and build your Ki.” For the remainder of the skills training time Crystal walks Cody through several Ki breathing exercises. By the time Cody and Crystal left the Dojo he felt a little different but couldn’t tell why.

Meanwhile in the machine shop...

“Thanks for agreeing to help me with this Kari, T.K. I really wanted to test this Naginata to its fullest and after cutting through that huge tree limb like butter I had to know if it would cut through some steel. You ready to film?” Ken asked as he set up a three inch thick piece of steel in a vice.

“I’m ready Ken whenever you are ready, go ahead and start.” Kari said

“Ready.” T.K. replied as he stood on the back right of the steel aiming the Camera at it. 

“Roll in 3.2.1…I am Ken Ichijouji and I am about to run a durability test on this Naginata that is made with an unknown metal compound. Test one will be a piercing strike against a three inch thick piece of weapons grade steel. Test two will be a diagonal slash through the metal. If my hypothesis is correct this blade will pass through and slice the metal with little resistance.” Ken said as he stood holding the Naginata like a walking staff.

Taking a right side stance Ken thrusts hard at the steel and drives half the blade through the steel before he stops. Leaving the blade in the Metal for a moment Kari and T.K. get a close up of the damage and once they had backed off he withdraws the blade and resets himself into his side stance again. With lightning speed he slashes the steel diagonally three times. At first Kari and T.K. think that he had missed as the steel looks untouched but when they walk closer three chunks of the metal fall away.

“Let the film show that this blade of unknown metal is stronger than three inches thick of weapons grade steel. Now for one final test of its strength I have asked Zudomon to strike the blade with his hammer made out of Chomedigizoid metal a metal that is known as the strongest metal in existence and only found in the digital world. Zudomon at your will strike it with the point of your hammer on any place on this weapon to see if it leaves any damage.” Ken said as he set the Naginata so the blade was flat on the table by having part of it on another table.

After Ken, Kari and T.K. step back a distance and set the cameras to maximum zoom so they could clearly film the strike Zudomon strikes the blade with the point of his hammer and is thrown back by a soundless explosion. As he gets back to his feet Zudomon says, “I was not expecting that. Are you three alright?”

Walking back over to the table Kari and T.K. film the blade showing that there was no damage what so ever to it. Walking over to Zudomon they get a shot of his hammer that had the tip blackened entirely. “Were fine Zudomon. Kari, T.K., Zudomon thank you for assisting me with this experiment.” Ken said as Kari and T.K. left to continue their skill training and Zudomon went to find the other Digimon to play.

After they left Kari and T.K. find a place to quietly write and hide so they could change into a clean diaper. Despite their spanking and diaper punishment that they were given by Dawnflare, they both still enjoyed wearing diapers and felt close enough to each other to help the other change into a clean diaper. Once they had changed the two settle down onto the blanket and continue writing the stories they had started. 

After they had been writing for two hours Kari opens her bag and pulls out a couple sandwiches that she had asked the cook to make for her and T.K. and hands one to him. Putting down his notebook and pen T.K. takes the sandwich and says, “Thanks love, how are you coming on your own story? I’ve been stuck on a section for about an hour and can’t figure out where to go from where I am.”

“To tell the truth I’ve been staring at this section I’m on for the same amount of time trying to figure out how to finish it. You want to try trading and see what we can come up with after we read each other’s work?”  
“Sure, that might actually help. But first…” T.K. says before he tackles Kari and starts tickling her. 

Laughing hysterically Kari says, “T.K. stooooop it you’re gonna make me pee again.” 

Letting up T.K. backs off as Kari sits up. Then getting an evil look in her eye Kari returns the favor and starts tickling T.K. fiercely and refuses to let up until he actually has an accident. 

Catching his breath T.K. says, “That…that wasn’t nice Kari…I let up before…before you had an accident…why did you keep going until I peed?”

“Maybe because I wanted to see you pee yourself for real instead of just showing up with a wet diaper. I wanted to see if you really would use it when we aren’t being punished.”

“Well you succeeded in that. Look at me I’m completely soaked. I think I should get to punish you for this.” T.K. reprimanded as he pulled out a clean diaper. As he changes himself Kari says, “T.K. I’m sorry please don’t be angry.”  
After fastening the last tape and pulling up his shorts T.K. says, “Alright I have thought of a punishment for you. Give me your shorts. After we finish working we go to lady Dawnflare and Mister Windspeaker’s office to tell them what you did and let them punish you.”

“Please not that T.K. I don’t want them punishing me again. Is there anything else I can do to make it up to you?”

Looking at Kari sternly T.K. replies, “It’s either we go to them and they punish you, or I get to give you a spanking and you still have to go without your shorts for the rest of the day.”

Biting her lip Kari thinks for a second then taking off her shorts she lowers her diaper and lays across T.K. lap accepting the spanking and diaper punishment over being forced to tell Dawnflare and Windspeaker. After giving Kari fifteen firm swats T.K. says, “Alright you can get up now Kari.” Getting up off T.K.’s lap Kari sobs as she pulls her diaper back up and grabs her notebook and turns her back to him as she goes back to writing. Picking up his own notebook T.K. has an idea on where to take his story next and proceeds to write while finishing off his sandwich. An hour later T.K.’s watch goes off letting them know it was close to lunch time. Realizing he might have gone a bit far with the punishment T.K. hands Kari her shorts back and says, “Sorry Kari. I guess I went too far. To be honest I don’t know why I got so angry. Can you forgive me?”

Taking her shorts Kari slips them on ignoring T.K. for a moment then says, “I think we should work apart tomorrow T.K. I’m still angry at you for making me have to make a choice of either your or lady Dawnflare spanking me. And then you go overboard with the number of swats.”

Hanging his head T.K. folds the blanket up and puts it into his bag and walks back to the Mansion in silence.

An hour later outside the temple…

“Yolei you really didn’t have to come with us you know. Crystal, Izzy and Sora will be just fine going into the temple and I’m plenty strong enough to handle anything but him coming and he won’t even be here for another 11 months.” Kitsuna said as he dispelled the barrier around the temple so the three could go inside.

“I know but I just have this feeling that you will need a medic today. So like it or not I’m staying.” Yolei replied as she made herself comfortable in the tree closest to the temple with Hawkmon taking a branch near her.

Shaking his head in irritation Kitsuna starts patrolling around the temple while the others are inside doing their trials.

Sora’s purification trial…

Knowing that this trial would be just as difficult if not more so as her first run was, Sora takes extra care to keep an eye out for traps while she walked the corridors. A few minutes into the trial Biyomon says, “Sora is it me or is there something crying coming from up ahead?”

Pausing for a moment Sora listens hard and after a bit she hears the unmistakable sounds of a baby crying. “No Biyomon I hear it too. It is definitely a baby crying. Come on let’s hurry and see if we can find it the poor thing sounds really distressed.”

Running as fast as she could with Biyomon flying alongside her Sora follows the path for about five minutes and eventually comes across a small basket in the middle of the path, from which the crying was being emitted. Approaching the basket Sora discovers a baby boy inside bawling his head off. Picking the baby up Sora discovers that it had a very full diaper which was the cause of its discomfort.   
Checking the basket for any extra diapers and finding none Sora decides to use the blanket in the basket as a cloth diaper. Laying the baby down on the ground Sora swiftly removes its diaper and pulling out some wipes from her bag cleans him up. After folding the blanket into a triangle Sora swiftly ties it onto the baby making it snug enough to keep it from slipping off. Having calmed down after being changed the baby babbles at Sora causing her to smile and coo at it eliciting more babbles of happiness.

Picking up the baby Sora and Biyomon walk off down the passage with their new burden. After another ten minutes the baby falls asleep against Sora’s chest right as they hear a faint crying again. This time the crying seems to be somewhat deeper in pitch, more like that of a toddler or a young child rather than a baby. Following the sounds of the crying Sora rounds a corner and sees a toddler sitting down with her knees drawn to her chest crying. 

“What’s wrong little girl?” Sora asked kindly as she approached.

“I miss my mommy she weft me here and neva came bwack. Would you pwease stay wif me until mommy comes back?” The toddler sobbed as she looked up in Sora and Biyomon’s general direction with eyes that were obviously blind.

“You poor dear of course I will stay with you.” Sora said as she wrapped the child in a one armed hug while still holding the baby with the other hand. Settling down next to the blind girl Sora adjusts her hold on the baby who was still asleep and wrapped her arm around the girl giving her the comfort she desperately needed. As they sit there Sora rubs a small circle on the girls back calming her down as she curled up against Sora and pops her thumb in her mouth falling asleep. 

After a couple hours pass and no one returns Biyomon says quietly to keep from waking the children “Sora I realize that this is a test of your love but shouldn’t we get moving? You can’t really stay here forever to comfort that toddler whose mom abandoned her. And what about the baby he might wake up soon and be hungry or need another diaper you don’t have anything to take care of either need.”

Keeping her voice low Sora replies, “I know Biyomon but what do you want me to do? I can’t just leave them alone to fend for themselves the girl is blind and the baby probably can’t even crawl yet. They need someone to provide love and attention to them, and since it seems their mothers have abandoned them I am the one to give them what they need.”

“How about this then, you stay here and take care of those two and I scout ahead. At least I could come back with information about what lies ahead.” Biyomon asked as the little girl woke up. 

“Did you have a nice nap sweetie?” Sora asked. 

“Unhunh thanks for staying with me. Mommy didn’t come back yet did she?” The little girl asked.

“I’m afraid not sweetie. How about you come with me and Biyomon? We might run into your mommy as we walk.” Sora said kindly as the girl started tearing up that her mom hadn’t come back yet.

“Otay, if you stay cwose to me I will come wif ya frew here.” She said wrapping both hands around Sora’s right hand.

Standing up Sora resettles the baby who moaned in its sleep then retaking the girls hand continued down the path. As they approach an intersection that split two ways an Angelic figure appears in front of Sora, Biyomon, and the toddler.

“Human you have proven your love for living things thereby causing the shrine of the goddess of love to allow your weapon to be purified. Allow me to take the children from your hands and you may proceed.”   
“As kind as your offer to take the children is I must decline. I would prefer to see that they get a decent place to sleep and some food on my own. Please let me pass and enter the shrine.” Sora said as she felt the little girl trembling against her leg at the sound of the angles voice.

“If that is your decision then very well you may pass.” The angle said disappearing. 

Standing still for a moment Sora opens her senses to their best and decides that the path they need to go to is the right. Leading the girl down the path with Biyomon sitting on her shoulder Sora walks up to a glowing portal, and walking through it with the children in hand and Biyomon on her shoulder comes to stand in front of the shrine of the goddess of love.

You have proven your love for living things three times over Sora so you have given this shrine the power to purify your weapon. Don’t worry about the two children they will be taken to a place where they will receive the love and care they deserve. Place your staff of love on the alter and wait for the staff to change to pure gold and your staff of love will be purified. The goddess of love said in the minds of Sora and Biyomon.

Placing her staff on the altar as she was instructed Sora waits for the black on the staff to change to gold then picks it back up. With a loud Crackling pop she and Biyomon were ripped out of the temple and teleported to the entrance where Kitsuna and Yolei waited for them.

Meanwhile in Crystal’s purification challenge…

“Crystal this is starting to get boring. We have been walking for an hour and still haven’t seen anything other than the walls.” Kitty said as she and Crystal continued to walk.

“I know Kitty but I get the feeling that something is going to happen soon.”

Suddenly the light in the corridor goes out and Crystal and Kitty are grabbed from behind being completely immobilized. As the light slowly came back Crystal looks behind her and sees the head of what appeared to be a colossal Alligator with two humanoid ears on its head. Looking down she sees two colossal arms connected to very large skeletal hands one of each holding her and Kitty in her BlackGatomon form.   
Unable to believe her eyes Crystal tries her best to get out of the creatures grip and fails. 

Suddenly a humanoid figure dressed as a Harlequin clown appears in front of Crystal and Kitty. Laughing manically the Harlequin waves a hand and causes Crystal to be forced back around to unable to look anywhere besides him and the floor where nine tiles appeared.

“Welcome one and all to the trials of knowledge hosted by this humble Harlequin. Test number one is simple you see. A game of memory will be presented to thee. On these tiles nine are symbols which mirror that which holds thee in contempt. Four pairs there are but one tile remains. Using thy knowledge deduce for me. What is the single object that is present behind thee? One guess you get so think real hard. If you fail this test you are a retard.” The Harlequin says in a singsong rhyming voice.

“The tiles are a mirror to what is holding me. But there are nine tiles. Four pairs, what could this creature have only one of while having four pairs?” Crystal mumbled to herself as the creature breathed hot breath down her neck and back.

“A MOUTH” Crystal said loudly causing the Harlequin to clap rapidly and the hands holding them to disappear.

“Very well done my crafty little one, but we are nowhere near done. Now proceed to test two and we will have some more fun.” The Harlequin said skipping away as it dissolved.

Walking down the path with Crystal beside her Kitty says, “That was just weird, what was that thing. And why did he Rhyme like that? Wouldn’t it have been easier to just tell us what we had to do instead of Rhyming?”

“I believe that he is like the other guardians of the trials that the others mentioned. As for why he Rhymed, I have no idea but it was kind of catchy. At least we can have some fun while we do these trials. I like puzzles so this is a fun way to test me for my knowledge.” Crystal replied.

After another thirty minutes of walking Crystal and Kitty hear a lilting melody being played on a tin flute. Rounding a bend in the path they see the Harlequin again sitting on a chair next to a door playing a catchy tune on his tin flute. As they draw near the Harlequin says, “Three keys I have for thee to see, only one will lead you to victory. One shall drop two blades nearby while the other will launch four sharps to thy hide. Pick wisely my friends lest you be slain. These keys are treacherous to those without brain.”

Walking over to the Harlequin Crystal looks at the keys. Seeing that each one is labeled either as C, D or E she thinks about the clues. All the while the Harlequin continues to play music on his tin flute in what she could only think of was a distraction. After a minute Crystal grins and picks up the key labeled C and sticks it in the lock. Turning the key the door slides open allowing Crystal and Kitty to go through.  
“See you at your final test my precious girl you are very smart indeed.” The Harlequin said as he disappeared again.

“Ok this guy is starting to annoy me with how happy, yet condescending he seems.” Kitty said as She and Crystal proceeded down the corridor.

“I don’t mind it. Though I do admit that I was kind of scared by that last puzzle, I really wonder if I had chosen the wrong key would we have died?”

“I was going to ask what was up with that puzzle I couldn’t figure it out.” Kitty said.

“Well it wasn’t obvious to me at first but it was a musical puzzle. You see the three keys were labeled C, D, and E. In music those are also Key Notes, the Key of E has four sharps while the Key of D has 2, the Key of C however has NO sharps. I didn’t figure it out right away but with him continuously playing that tin flute it eventually dawned on me that it might be referring to music.” Crystal replied with a grin on her face.  
“Oh I see. Well let’s just hope your next puzzle goes as easy for you as the last two this place is starting to give me the creeps.” Kitty said as they rounded another bend in the path. 

As the two walk up to the Harlequin who seemed to be three times larger than before the Harlequin says, “Alright you two the fun and games are over for thee. To get past me you have to answer my riddles three. Fail in one and back you go to the start of this little show. New challenges you will face and harder they will be. Do you think you have the skill to defeat one such as me?”

“Yes I believe that your riddles will be easy and I think your attempts to fool me were rather cheesy. The first two tests you gave were like walking through air, nothing was hard and I have proven that I am not a retard. Give me your riddles you pale faced loon before I have Kitty here send you to the dark side of the moon.” Crystal said giving the Harlequin a taste of what it’s like to have to listen to rhyme.

“Very well young one we shall see who the true master of knowledge will be. Riddle the first. An eye in a blue face saw an eye in a green face. “That eye is like this eye” said the first eye, “but in low place not in high place.” What are the eyes?”

“Easy it is the sun on daises.” Crystal replied causing the Harlequin to shrink by a third of his size. 

“Riddle the second. Alive without breath, as cold as death, never thirsty ever drinking, all in mail, never clinking. What am I.”

“A fish.” Kitty said proudly as the Harlequin shrinks by another third of his size.

“Alright two you have answered correctly one to go. Can you truly beat me or will I stump thee finally. Riddle the third. It cannot be seen, cannot be felt, cannot be heard, cannot be smelt. It lies behind stars and under hills, and empty holes it fills. It comes first and follows after, ends life, Kills laughter. What is it?”

Staring at the Harlequin Crystal and Kitty think hard, and coming up with nothing that could be the answer to the riddle Crystal says, “Can I hear the riddle one more time a little slower please?” 

Repeating the riddle Crystal mumbles to herself, “what lies behind stars and under hills? Hmmm. Wait I got it.” Looking back up at the Harlequin she says, “The Dark.”

Shrinking back to his normal size the Harlequin steps aside and says, “Very good, I have never had a challenger defeat me in all three tests since I became the guardian here you may proceed and speak with the god of knowledge.”

Stepping past the Harlequin Crystal and Kitty continue down the path to a portal. As they approach it they see Izzy and Tentomon come around the corner from their own path and together they enter the portal.  
Humans welcome to my shrine. I am the god of knowledge. Izzy you have proven your worth and are rewarded with a pair of my Sai of Knowledge. Crystal you have defeated the Harlequin of Knowledge and thereby proven your worth and allowing the purification of the Sai that you carry. Place them on the alter and wait for the glow to disappear and your Sai will be purified.

After Crystal places her Sai on the alter she waits a moment then after the glow fades she and Izzy both grab their Sai and are warped out of the Temple to find Sora, Kitsuna, Yolei, Biyomon, and Hawkmon were nowhere in sight. Hearing a giant explosion from the other side of the temple, Crystal and Izzy set off at a run while Kitty Digivolves into her ultimate form of LadyDevimon and Tentomon turns into MegaKabuterimon flying along with them. 

As they round the side of the temple they see a giant shadowy figure that somewhat resembled a humanoid figure, though it couldn’t be seen clearly due to the shifting shadows surrounding it, battling with Kitsuna, Sora, Yolei, Garudamon, and Halsemon. Running over to stand with Sora and Yolei, Izzy and Crystal take a battle stance with them ready to attack if needed. 

“Evil Wing.” Kitty yelled launching a wave of bat like creatures at the shadow warrior.

“Horn Blaster.” MegaKabuterimon shouted launching a bolt of lightning alongside Kittys attack.

Leaping back causing the attacks to miss the creature says, “Good you’re finally all here. Now for you to see my true power. SHADOW HYPNOSIS.”

As the creature yells the name of his attack the Crystal, Sora, Yolei, and Izzy are hit with a beam of black energy and knocked to the ground. Laughing manically the creature flees the scene saying, “Now my master has nothing to fear from you brats. What is there to fear from a bunch of babies HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAAAA…”

Standing up Crystal, and Sora look around wondering what the creature could have meant when Izzy and Yolei start crying like babies. Walking over to them Sora sees that Yolei has a big wet patch on the front of her shorts while Izzy was rolling onto his back flailing his fists and legs around like a toddler throwing a tantrum. Quickly taking the Sai away from Izzy to prevent the eventual injury that would come from his tantrum Sora says, “Izzy calm down what’s wrong?”

Looking up at Sora Izzy says in a voice like a toddler, “I no want mommy to ‘pank me for havin anover accident. I didn’t mean too but I made poopy in my shorts.”

Hearing this Crystal hands Sora a diaper from her bag and some wipes before turning back to cleaning up Yolei and getting her into a clean diaper of her own. 

“This is bad. Really bad.” Kitsuna said. “We need to get them back to the mansion quickly and have Joe, Davis and Ken run some tests on them to see if this is condition they are in is permanent.”

“Thanks for the news flash ‘Suna but I think we already knew that.” Crystal snapped as she tried to clean up Yolei. 

Doing her best to clean off Izzy and get him into his own diaper Sora says, “I think that this might be temporary guys, don’t you remember what that creature said before we were hit by that beam? He yelled Shadow Hypnosis. This could just be a powerful form of hypnosis. But just in case we need to be careful having Apoc, Ken, and Joe work on them. I know that some forms of hypnosis can cause serious side effects when the victim is messed with. I….uh oh…”

“What’s wrong Sora” Crystal said as she felt herself heavily void into her own diaper.

“I…I just pooped myself…what the hell I just pooped my pants.

“ooooh…Sowa said a swear I’ma tell on you Sowa. Wady Dawnfware gonna ‘Pank you good fwoer dis one.” Yolei said in a toddler’s voice as Crystal finished taping the diaper on her.

Turning red Sora says, “Sorry Yolei I didn’t mean to swear I just didn’t expect myself to go potty just now?”

Giggling Yolei stands up unsteadily and waddles over to Sora and hugs her saying, “I fowgive ya Sowa I was just tweasing ya about tattling. Ony ting worse dan a potty mouf is a tattletale and bof deswerve ‘pankins.” 

After Sora finished cleaning up Izzy and putting a diaper on him she helped him stand up. Turning to Crystal Sora says, “Do you have an extra diaper and a couple wipes I can borrow Crystal I really don’t feel like walking back with this in my pants.”

“Sure lie down and I’ll take care of ya.” Crystal says pulling out her last diaper.

After quickly changing Sora into the diaper Crystal helps Sora up and puts both Izzy and Sora’s ruined underwear into the bag that had all the wipes. As she started walking towards the Digiport Izzy says, “Uppy, Izzy wants uppy.” Looking around to see who was strong enough to carry him Sora sees that Kitty, Garudamon, and Kitsuna had returned to their normal forms. Rolling her eyes Sora turns to MegaKabuterimon and says, “Would you mind cawying him I just don’t have da stwength to cawy anyone.”

Picking up Izzy, MegaKabuterimon carries him to his gleeful cackling back through the Digiport and continues to follow Crystal to the emergency care room, where she has Davis meet them and Kitsuna explains the situation to him while Sora fetches Joe, Ken and Lady Dawnflare to inform them of the problem.

“I don’t know if I can help I am very new at my telepathic powers but I will give it a shot.” Davis said as he closed his eyes and opened the door on the wall he made around his consciousness allowing him to look into Izzys mind. After ten minutes Davis opens his eyes and says, “It’s no use I don’t have the strength or training needed to help them let’s get them to Apoclypse’s room so he can check them over he should be waking up from his nap he took after the trip back from the hospital by now.

After an hour of searching their minds with his telepathic abilities Apoclypse says to the others who were gathered around, “I think I found the root source of their hypnosis. But I don’t know what will happen if I remove it by force. Best I can say is maybe 60% chance of having some residual effect when it’s dispelled. I won’t do anything until I get word from their moms I want them to understand the risk’s before I do.”  
“That is not the answer I wanted to hear from you son. Either you help them now or I spank you until you can’t sit down.” Dawnflare said sternly. 

“What is wrong with you mother you have been very quick to jump straight to spankings since we had that “parents night” this is not like you.” Apoclypse said looking at his mother.

“Don’t you sass me young man I am in no mood for your mouth today. Either do as I said or pay your punishment.” Dawnflare said eyes snapping in fury.

“Alright, alright I’ll try and fix them. Just don’t blame me if something goes wrong.” Apoclypse said easing himself into a comfortable position on the floor with Izzy and Yolei. Closing his eyes he grabs Izzy’s hands and does his best to dispel the hypnosis. After ten minutes Izzy says, “Woah, why am I sitting in Apoclypse’s room wearing a diaper and holding hands with him? And Kitsuna why are you sucking your thumb?”   
“Izzy what is the last thing you remember doing today?” Kitsuna asked as he quickly took his thumb out of his mouth.

“I…I remember fighting a giant shadow creature with you, Sora, Yolei, and Crystal. Then he hit us with some sort of beam and the rest is a blank.” Izzy said thinking hard.

“Alright that’s fine, what happened is that beam was some sort of Hypnosis you and Yolei, were mentally regressed to being a toddler, which is why you are wearing a diaper, and probably why I can’t stop sucking on my thumb. Just to be safe keep the diaper on for the rest of the day, in case Apoclypse couldn’t fix all the damage done.” Kitsuna said clapping Izzy on the shoulder.

Turning to Yolei, who was busy playing with the safety blocks, Apoclypse says, “Yolei, come here sweetie I want to play a game with you.”

Crawling over to Apoclypse Yolei asks, “Whatcha wanna pway Pocky.”

“Well it’s a strange game called the quiet game. If you can sit still until I open my eyes you win. If you win I make you a big ice cream cone, you would like that wouldn’t ya?” 

“Ohh boy ice cweam. I’ma beat ya Pocky I want dat ice cweam cown.” Yolei said as Apoclypse took her hands. Closing his eyes he roots through her mind looking for the source of her infantilism. Finding the source he quickly removes the damage he could see and opens his eyes. 

“How do you feel Yolei.” Apoclypse asked as he released her hands.

“Hungry…and wet.” Yolei replied as she looked down at the diaper she wore.

“Dang it, I thought I got everything. I guess there was more than I could safely remove. I’m sorry Yolei but I can’t help you any farther than I did.” Apoclypse said leaning back against his bed panting heavily and wincing in pain from it.

“You alright Apoclypse?” Joe asked coming over to him.

“As alright as someone with three broken ribs can be. I’m just drained from working on Izzy and Yolei. I could really go for a nice cold Ice Cream float right now.

“I know you were just trying to get me to sit still Apoc, but I still want that ice cream your promised me if I sat quietly until you opened your eyes.” Yolei said causing the others to laugh.

Kneeling by her son Dawnflare says, “I know you think I’m being heartless son but your father and I were charged with keeping your friends safe and whole while they are hear training for your final battle with him. Do you realize the kind of trouble that we would be in if something this big happened and we would be in if something this big happened and we didn’t try and fix it? Don’t worry you brought them back to being mentally where they were before the attack and that is good enough. Your father and I will explain what happened in our next reports we send.”

Slowly and carefully getting to his feet with Joes and his mother’s help Apoclypse says, “Alright let’s all go get some ice cream. Then we can plan what to do next. It seems that something is definitely going on that might be connected to him.”

As the others walked out in front of him Apoclypse sent a silent message to Crystal and Kitsuna with his telepathy saying, guys I don’t know about you but I think mom and dad have been acting pretty weird since our fight with him. I think there may be more to their odd behavior and overzealous use of spankings as punishment than meets the eye. If you notice anything different let me know alright.

Responding in kind Crystal and Kitsuna say, yeah we noticed that too. We’ll keep an eye out and let you know we got the same feeling about that when the other parents were here and they all spanked the piss out of ya she was never one for making a public spectacle out of spankings like she did that day.

Right thanks guys. I can’t explain it but I think HE might have something to do with it. 

After that Apoclypse follows the others down to the kitchen to get his ice cream float.


	19. chapter 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Apoclypse gets some bad news from Gennai and an upgrade to his digivice which he ends up sharing with everyone else as well as the news.
> 
> 3 team members are captured and tortured by 4 shadow warriors who were disguised as humans before being caught and destroyed.
> 
> Davis ends up starting training with Dawnflare to become a psychic as strong as she and Apoclypse are.

Chapter 19

Apoclypse, I have done much research since your last message and cannot come up with a reason why Blood, Palmon, or the others whose Digidestined were diapered would still have a diaper on when the fusion breaks. I do however have some bad news. It appears that the monster you faced is called SinHydramon and his minions are infiltrating the Human world and causing changes in people’s personality or behavior. They are starting small by attacking the parents and friends of the Digidestined around the world. However they have attacked two high value targets but were thwarted by the Digidestined. The first was the president of the United States; his daughter was a digidestined and was able to intercept the creature before he successfully hypnotized the president. The second was the Prime Minister of England whose nephew was able to step in and stop the attack with the help of his Digimon.

You said that your parents have been acting somewhat different for a while now. If that is true then download the program I’ve attached to this message into your Digivice that will allow you to scan them to see if they have been messed with by the shadow warriors of SinHydramon. If the scanner picks up on any trace of the shadow warriors altering them then it will send out a signal temporarily paralyzing them allowing you to remove the damage with your psychic power.  
Gennai.

After reading this Apoclypse connects his Digivice to his computer and downloads the program while thinking. Just as the program finishes downloading Mimi walks in with a glass of Chocolate milk and a sandwich saying, “Hey love you hungry?”

“Mimi my sweet you must be psychic I was just about to go down and get some lunch when I got a reply from Gennai. I got neutral news and bad news for everyone could you try and gather them up and have them discretely meet me at the lake clearing in an hour or so?” Apoclypse whispered.

“Alright but you eat that sandwich and drink your milk. I made them special for you.” Mimi said giving him a kiss on the cheek and handing him his sandwich and cup. 

After wolfing down the sandwich, which he enjoyed immensely, and drinking the chocolate milk Apoclypse changes into a fresh thick diaper and walks down to the clearing by the lake to wait for the others. Forty-five minutes later the others slowly trickle into the clearing and once they get settled Apoclypse says, “Alright guys I just read and deleted Gennai’s last message and I have some semi bad and really bad news. The Semi bad news is that he cannot find a reason for why the Digimon of those of us in diapers end up wearing one when we fuse with them and after the fusion process ends, and since it does not inhibit their abilities or ours I don’t think we should really worry about it. The Really bad news is two things.”

Sitting down on the ground to lean against the tree Apoclypse says, “First we now know his name, Gennai confirmed that it is SinHydramon. Second his shadow warriors that we encountered are not the only ones he has. He has had them make two attacks on important people in the world and several attacks on regular people. He attacked the President of the United States and the British Prime Minister. The Digidestined close to those two people were able to thwart the attacks but the other attacks were successful. The attacks were meant to brainwash or hypnotize them, as well as, the parents and friends of the other Digidestined around the world to cause them to be subdued or ineffective in our upcoming battle. I believe my parents might have been targeted as well.”

Gasping at the news Sora says, “How can you be sure that your parents were targeted?”

“Apoclypse, Kitsuna and I Know his parents very well and have noticed that since the day your parents came to visit and “punish” you for taking part in his lie as well as for lying about being Digidestined and being able to go back, that they were acting very differently than normal. Uncle Onyxheart and Aunt Dawnflare were never really one to spank that much and they NEVER made it a public spectacle like they did that day.” Crystal said in a concerned voice.

“Crystal is right, I may have told you guys that they spanked me and that I was happy that your mothers got to do it instead of them, but mom and dad almost never did it, only when I was really out of line. Anyway as for being sure Gennai gave me a program to download into my D3 making me able to scan them and, in the case that they are being controlled, temporarily paralyze them to make sure that they can’t stop me from using my psychic gift to undo the damage. I am going to not only use it on them but on each member of the staff, because if any of them are being controlled, it would explain why we have had “The Room” malfunction twice in two months. I can transfer the program from my D3 to each of yours right now. What I need each of you to do is discretely help me scan the servants. Sora Davis and Cody work together to get the cleaning servants scanned. Joe, Yolie, Mimi I want you three to work on the kitchen staff. T.K. Ken, Kari, Izzy I want you four to work on our groundskeepers, the reason for four of you for this task is because of the distance it would be between each small group of them. Kitsuna, Crystal and I will work on my parents and everyone else. If you find one that is affected and get them paralyzed, try and get them someplace out of the way and message me with the D-terminal with the location of the ones you find. We’ll meet in the entrance hall in four hours.” Apoclypse said pointing his D3 at each of their Digivices and downloading the program into them.

“Before we split up I think that this news that he is trying to subdue or completely stop the other Digidestined around the world has more meaning to it than it sounds. This could mean that he is afraid of our power as a whole and that he knows that we are a threat if we are whole.” Kari said causing everyone else to smile.

“Very observant of you Kari, I never would have thought of it that way. Perhaps the saying of “every cloud has a silver lining” is true and this is our silver lining.” Apoclypse said as they all stood up to go to their designated groups.

An hour later in Onyxheart and Dawnflare’s office…

“Momma, Papa, Auntie Jasmine can we talk?” Apoclypse asked as he Kitsuna and Crystal entered the room.

Putting down the pens and books they were writing in Dawnflare, Onyxheart and Jasmine look up and Dawnflare says, “What’s wrong sweetie do the three of you need us to change you?”

Sitting down in the chairs available Kitsuna, Crystal and Apoclypse discretely scan them and Apoclypse says, “No nothing like that momma we just wanted to talk is all. We have the others working on their fusion practice and sparring with each other while fused so we were kind of bored and wanted to see if there was anything we could do to help you.”

“No I think we are fine why don’t you…” Dawnflare said freezing in midsentence and going stiff as a board.

“Apoclypse what is…”Jasmine said as she froze in place like Dawnflare.

“Apoclypse, Crystal, Kitsuna explain yourselves.” Onyxheart said sternly as Kitsuna’s Digivice gave a small beep and flashing a green light signaling that Onyxheart was clear.

“I’m sorry papa but we had to do it. It is a long story but I need to work quickly to actually help momma and auntie Jasmine. Please be patient or at least listen to Crystal and keep your voices low so I can work.” Apoclypse said closing his eyes and opening his power to its fullest to work on his mother and aunt. 

After working for a good thirty minutes he opens his eyes and says in a labored breath, “Alright I think I am done ‘Suna, Crystal could you scan them again I need a moment to rest.”

Scanning Dawnflare and Jasmine Kitsuna turns back to Apoclypse and says, “All good man you cleared them of their mind control.”

Slowly Dawnflare and Jasmine come out of their paralysis and say, “What just happened.”

As Crystal checks the D-terminal for messages from the others Kitsuna says, “You were under the control of the shadow warriors that serve SinHydramon, the monster that we failed to defeat back in the American Digital Server. We suspect that you have been under their control for quite some time, due to your drastic change in nature and leaping straight to spanking when one of us misbehaved. Gennai gave us a program that would allow us to scan you for any sign of mind control that would paralyze you if you were so affected. This would allow Apoclypse to remove it with his psychic power.”

“Oh my…well I’m sorry for anything I might have done that caused you distress dear if there is anything we can do to make it up let us know.” Dawnflare said 

“Well we actually have the others checking on the staff to see if they are infected too I could use a hand removing the changes to their minds, if we find anymore that is.” Apoclypse said wincing as his ribs gave him a pang of pain.

“Oh no…Everyone quick, we need to hurry. Joe, Yolei, and Mimi need our help it seems most of the kitchen staff were infected and the rest got the wrong idea when they caught them Scanning and paralyzing them. They have them trapped in “The Room” and we still haven’t fixed the recent bug in it.” Crystal said hurriedly as she jumped out of her chair and rushed for the door.

Minutes later in “The Room”…

The Four servants who had chased Joe, Yolei, and Mimi into “The Room” had them tied to three flogging poles and were alternating using very large paddles on their bared backsides and a whip to cause them extra pain, while they had Hawkmon, Gomamon, and Palmon bound and gagged in an iron box. Yelling over their anguished cries of pain the leader says, “What did you do to our comrades in the kitchen. The longer you refuse to tell us the truth the longer you will be flogged.”

Crying out in anguish Mimi says through hard sobs, “You…you…got…got it…all…wrong…we…we were only…try…trying to…heh…help…them.”

With a nod from the leader the man spanking Mimi gives her another hard swat saying, “You paralyzed them how is that supposed to help them you horrible child.”

“STOP THIS AT ONCE.” Onyxheart roared as he entered the room with his wife, sister, Apoclypse, Kitsuna, Crystal, Kitty and Blood behind him.

Stopping mid swing the man spanking Joe drops his paddle and kneels down in a submissive manner as his three comrades do the same a moment later.

“Master Onyxheart we were punishing these three for attacking and paralyzing half of the kitchen staff. They refused to…” The leader started

“I know what they did more than you do. The creature that my son, Crystal and Kitsuna failed to destroy in the Digital World back in America has sent his minions to our world and has had them use mind control on people throughout the world. What Joe and Yolei did was scan them for any trace of this and freeze them from moving while they awaited Apoclypse to come and remove the mind control. Instead of jumping to conclusions and administering punishment on your own you should have brought them to me. Since you did not I am going to punish all four of you.”

“My lord please we didn’t mean to cause them any long term harm we only wanted…” the man kneeling next to Yolei babbled

“SILENCE. Your punishment will be a severe docking of your pay for the rest of the year. A verbal and written apology to Joe, Yolei, and Mimi, and you will be removed from the kitchens and work in the stables cleaning them out and helping take care of the horses for the remainder of the year. Any complaints and it will mean full dismissal from our employ. Am I understood.” Onyxheart snarled at the three.

Looking up with a defiant gleam in their eyes, the four turn into their true selves of Shadow Warriors. Seeing this Kitsuna takes his fursona of Gatomon and Digivolves to his ultimate form of Knightmon while Crystal and Kitty fuse and Digivolve to their Mega form of AncientSphinxmon. Launching themselves at the four Crystal and Kitsuna trade blows with the evil shadows while Blood takes his ultimate form of IceLeomon and jumps over to the iron box holding Gomamon, Hawkmon, and Palmon and frees them. Once they were freed Gomamon turns into Zudomon while Hawkmon turns into Aquilamon and together quickly get over to guard Apoclypse, Dawnflare, Jasmine and Onyxheart while Blood and Palmon who was now in her form of Lillymon frees Joe, Yolei, and Mimi from the flogging posts, Mimi having the worst marks of the three. 

Carefully placing Joe and Yolei over his shoulders Blood takes Them back to the group while Lillymon delicately drapes Mimi over her own shoulder as Kitsuna yells “Berserk Sword” slicing his two targets in two destroying them, and Crystal yells “Necro Eclipse” enveloping both of her targets in a black orb which shrinks to the size of a jawbreaker and explodes destroying them completely.

Walking back over to the group Kitsuna resumes his normal form while Crystal says, “Are they going to be alright?”

Running gentle hands over the welts and lash marks that the paddles and whips made Jasmine says, “Other than being very tender and painfully sore they should be fine. The damage is only on the surface. Blood, Lillymon take them to Apoclypse’s room and lay them on the beds on their stomachs. I will be along shortly to treat their injuries after I get the necessities from our medical supplies.”

As Jasmine Lillymon, and Blood walk out of the room Dawnflare turns to Crystal, Kitsuna and Apoclypse and says, “I can’t believe we actually had three of them in this house without us realizing it. This explains more than it doesn’t. Quickly we need to go treat the ones that Joe and Yolei had frozen before they were caught. Zudomon, Aquilamon go be with your partners they will need your support. Apoclypse you are still a bit weak I will do the work you just guide me. I have a feeling that the others might be in trouble too. So after were done tell me where they should be and I will go help them with Crystal and Kitsuna while you go back to your room and check on Joe, Yolei, and Mimi.”

“Alright Momma. ‘Suna check the D-Terminal while we walk. And let us know if we get any more S.O.S.’s immediately.” Apoclypse said using his staff of love as a walking staff.

Thirty minutes later in Apoclypse’s bedroom…

“Auntie Jasmine, how are Joe, Yolei, and Mimi doing?” Apoclypse asked walking slowly into his room leaning heavily on his staff of love.

“I got their whip wounds tended but I don’t know how to diaper Yolei and Mimi for their need without causing them more pain or risking infection if they use the diaper.” Jasmine said stroking Yolei’s hair while the girl wept hard at the pain of her wounds as Lillymon did the same for Mimi.

Opening a drawer in his bedside table Apoclypse pulls out a tube of cream and grabs a diaper for Yolei and Mimi from his changing table. Walking back over to the bed Apoclypse hands one of the diapers to his aunt and says, “This cream will ease her pain significantly as for the diapering well…I think they will be fine if you just slide it into place under them so that if they do void, it will end up on the diaper.”

Opening the tube Apoclypse squeezes out a thick paste and rubs it gently into Yolei’s bottom and near the whip wounds causing her to gasp slightly at the instant soothing effect the cream had. Then after thoroughly treating her he has Blood pick her up so Jasmine can set the diaper into position while he applies the cream to Joe. Once he was done with them he crawls onto his bed where Mimi was laid out on and takes his time rubbing it in whispering with tears flooding down his face, “I’m so sorry my love. It’s all my fault this happened to you.”

Sobbing less now that the cream was doing its job and taking the pain away Mimi says, “Don’t…don’t talk like that…my swe…sweet…it…it…it is nobody’s fault buh…but Sin…SinHydra…mon’s…we…we will…pay him back tenfold…for this an…and his…other…crimes.

After putting the cap back on his post spanking ointment and placing it back in the drawer Apoclypse lays down next to Mimi and stroking her hair says, “I’m so tired, auntie could you stay in here and watch over us while I take a nap? With Lillymon, Gomamon, and Hawkmon’s help that is.”

“Of course sweetie you did a man’s work just freeing your mother and I from the control of SinHydramon’s minions. I’ll wake you up for dinner.” Jasmine said as she walked over to Apoclypse’s bookshelf and, picks a book to read while she sat in the room to watch over the four.

An hour later Apoclypse and Mimi are snoring lightly in their bed while Joe and Yolei are fast asleep in the other when Mimi’s mother comes in to check on her. Seeing Mimi stripped naked lying on her stomach with bad whip and paddle marks on her she whispers angrily to Jasmine, “What the hell is going on why is my baby girl naked and in that condition?”

“Mrs. Tachikawa I understand that you are upset and frightened but please calm down I will explain everything. You know that the situation the kids are preparing for is bad. However until today we didn’t know how bad it really was. The creature they are going to fight is called SinHydramon. He has several minions that are somehow is able to sneak into our world and has been using them to delay or stop any digidestined around the world from training. He actually had me and Dawnflare under their control without our knowledge.” Jasmine started putting her book down.

“That does not explain what happened to my baby girl.” Mrs. Tachikawa snapped.

“While she Joe and Yolei were working on checking and freeing the kitchen staff from the control of the Shadow Warriors four Shadow Warriors chased them into “The Room” and upon capturing them tied them to some flogging poles and proceeded to torture them. I’m sorry that Mimi was spanked severely and whipped but we didn’t find out about them being caught until after their torture was started. Crystal and Kitsuna destroyed the Shadow Warriors and I treated the welts and marks as best I could. I would have diapered Mimi but I didn’t know how to do it without risking her getting an infection in some of the whip wounds if she ended up using the diaper.” Jasmine finished sadly. 

Rounding on Lillymon who was stroking the sleeping Mimi’s hair with a lost look on her face Mrs. Tachikawa says, “And why didn’t you stop those things from hurting her. I thought you were supposed to be her friend and guardian.”

“We didn’t know they were Shadow Warriors until after Apoclypse got to us, by that time Me, Gomamon and Hawkmon were already tied up and in an iron box preventing us from Digivolving. Good Digimon like me never attack humans and since they looked human we were unable to do anything. I’m sorry Mimi got hurt. I failed her as a Digimon and as her friend.” Lillymon wept causing Mrs. Tachikawa to back down in realization that what she had said was unfair.

“Lillymon…I…I’m sorry. You did all you could given the circumstances. It is not your fault, and you didn’t fail her.” Mrs. Tachikawa said quietly.

“Lillymon you didn’t fail me.” Mimi whispered in her sleep. At this Lillymon helps Mrs. Tachikawa change the diaper under her and at Mrs. Tachikawa’s suggestion try putting a diaper on her properly to give her at least a little dignity while she slept. Walking over to check Yolei’s diaper and noticing it was soaked as well they both repeat the process and diaper her up properly with only a few whimpers coming from Yolei when they moved her.

Meanwhile in the entrance Hall…

“Well that’s the last of the afflicted servants. At least there were no more Shadow Warriors hiding among them.” Kitsuna said as he helped Dawnflare sit in a chair to rest.

“Guys I’ve been thinking…if they were able to get to Misses Dawnflare and Misses Jasmine maybe they have gotten to our parents as well. I think that at least two of us should go check it out just to be safe.” Kari said as she nibbled her thumb in thought.

“Good idea Kari. Why don’t you lot talk about it amongst yourselves and decide upon two of you to do it. I will accompany you back to your homes to help you. Let me know after dinner which of you will go.” Dawnflare said before drinking deeply from the glass of water Onyxheart had given her.

“Dear you mustn’t push yourself so much think about the baby.” Onyxheart said.

“I know my limits love, don’t worry. Besides who else is going to help them free the minds of the parents who are being controlled, Apoclypse? He is in worse shape than I am and needs more rest than me. And Davis doesn’t have the training to do it himself so that leaves me. Now stop dotting on me like I’m old and decrepit.” Dawnflare retorted causing Onyxheart to grin despite his concern.

“How about a compromise then, dear?” Onyxheart asked.

“What kind of compromise?” Dawnflare said suspiciously.

“Hold off on going with them for a week. During that time you train Davis to control his power better so that he can help you when you go.” Onyxheart said in a persuasive voice.

Turning to Davis Dawnflare says, “Davis since this compromise concerns you I will give you the choice. Do you want to learn to control your power better than my son can teach you? I warn you though; if you train under me I am a stern taskmaster and will push you to your limits and beyond constantly. So if you choose this you will not be given any leniency at all.”

Biting his thumb in thought Davis mumbles, “To train my new power to its best I would need someone who has the skill I would be brought to, to teach me. I already have a decent amount of skill having finally learned how to shield my mind from the thoughts of others. But there is so much more that I could be able to do.” Looking up at Dawnflare who was watching him with patient yet powerful eyes he says, “I will do it ma’am. I will do my best and more to learn all you have to teach me.”

“Very well. The rest of you may go. Davis your training starts now.” Dawnflare said dismissing everyone but Davis.

Walking with Davis in tow Dawnflare leads him up to Apoclypse’s room while lecturing him about the many uses of telepathic powers. When they reached the room she stopped talking seeing that Apoclypse, Mimi, Yolei, and Joe were sound asleep as was Mrs. Tachikawa and Lillymon who had fallen asleep while they were sitting next to the bed stroking Mimi gently. Switching to telepathic speech she says to Jasmine, “Don’t get up sister we are just here to get some stuff and then we will go. I am going to be training Davis to control his newfound telepathy to a greater height.”

Understanding what Dawnflare meant Jasmine returns to reading her book. “Davis take off your pants and underwear I am going to diaper you.” Dawnflare said in his mind.

Raising his eyebrows Davis replies as he obeys, “May I ask why you are doing this? I mean it’s not like I need to wear diapers since I haven’t lost control of my bladder or bowels and I don’t “Like” wearing them for fun?”

“Remember what I said about pushing you to the extreme? Well when a new psychic trains there powers to the degree and speed I am going to be working with you they tend to temporarily lose all control of their bladder and bowels. That being the case I would rather have you soil in a diaper than have extra laundry for the servants to do and waste time while you go find more pants to wear.” Dawnflare replied picking him up and putting him on the changing table.

“Oh well I completely understand. It would cost us a lot of time for me to constantly have to find new pants to wear instead of just changing a diaper which we could have a ready supply on hand. And I wouldn’t want to give the servants more work than they have.” Davis said as Dawnflare applied the powder and baby oil to him before she put the diaper on him.

After checking for leak holes Dawnflare puts Davis back on his feet and gives him permission to put his pants back on while she packed a bag of about ten diapers a container of wipes and a bottle of powder and oil. Before leaving the room Dawnflare gives a soft kiss to Apoclypse’s forehead and seeing Mimi’s diaper being completely discolored says to Jasmine telepathically, “Sis you might want to change Mimi before she gets a rash on top of the spanking irritation she has. And Yolei might need to be checked as well.” 

Putting her bookmark in place Jasmine nods and walks over to the changing table to get what she needs for Mimi as Dawnflare and Davis walk out.

During dinner in the dining room…

“I can’t help but think the attack on Mimi, Joe and Yolei was a calculated action on the Shadow Warriors part. I mean they took out BOTH of our medically trained members. Even if it is temporary.” Kari said worriedly.

“You might be right Kari but at least we were able to save them before any serious damage was done.” Crystal said as she ate her salad before moving on to her steak.

“How bad were they when you saw them earlier Davis?” Kitsuna asked as he cut up his steak.

“I didn’t really spend a lot of time looking as lady Dawnflare and I were only there for a minute and they were fast asleep but I would say they are not going to be able to do anything for at least another day.” Davis said quietly as he shifted uncomfortably trying to get used to wearing a diaper.

“So who should we send with lady Dawnflare and Davis when they go back to check our parents next week?” Cody asked in his usual bored voice.

“I was thinking maybe Kari and I should go. It will give us a chance to check on Tai and Matt without raising suspicion.” T.K. said causing everyone to nod in understanding. 

“Good idea T.K. but we might need a cover story for visiting the other’s homes. How about we say that since we are the two strongest of the group, we were given a few days off and decided to accompany Dawnflare when she came back to go to a business meeting and while she was doing that we would “deliver” letters to everyone’s parents. We can even pick things up for everybody from your rooms if you guys want.” Kari suggested.

“What would Davis’s cover be then?” Sora asked.

“Nothing more than the truth. Dawnflare has chosen to take him under her wing and train his psychic gift to its fullest. As a result if she travels he has to go with her so she can monitor his progress and train him harder.” T.K. said matter of factly.

Finishing his dinner quickly Davis bids the others goodbye and follows Dawnflare back out of the room to continue his training while they continued to plan how T.K. and Kari would approach their families on the next mission.


	20. chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Davis is being pushed hard in his training of his psychic powers and Sora can "feel" a power spike abou to happen that causes her and Biyomon to be able to get to her Mega form of Pheonix mon

Chapter 20

Three days later in Dawnflare’s private studio…

“Alright Davis you can stop meditating. Lay back and let me change you then we can move on to the next lesson.” Dawnflare said opening the bag of changing supplies she had, pulling out a diaper and the wipes.  
“Ummm...lady Dawnflare. Is…is it natural to have strange dreams when one trains their psychic gift as hard as I have?” Davis asked as she removed his pants.

Unfastening the diaper Dawnflare says, “Well that depends on what you mean by strange. Was it something that made absolutely no sense at all and had you doing or experiencing strange things or was it more real?”

Doing his best to ignore her hands cleaning him up Davis replies, “Definitely more real. It was like I was a ghost viewing the scenes before me from above.”

Lifting his legs into the air Dawnflare slides the soiled diaper from under Davis and then slides the clean one into place and says, “Tell me about the dreams in as much detail as you can remember.”

As Dawnflare applied the powder and baby oil Davis says, “Well each time I was viewing the scene from above but what I was seeing was each of the parents of my friends acting strange. They were redecorating their bedrooms into giant nurseries, Kari, Sora, Mimi and Yolei’s rooms had all the furniture taken out and replaced with oversized baby furniture, and it was all pastel pink. Cody, T.K., Izzy, Tai and Matts rooms were painted a baby blue and had similar furniture in them and I briefly saw Tai and Matt…they were wearing nothing but diapers, mittens booties and a baby bonnet all powder blue. Kens room was being designed with more of a prison like feel to it. There were bars on his window, all his furniture was taken away and replaced with just a cot and a small chair with straps on it.”

Fastening the tapes Dawnflare says, “Did you see your mother and bedroom?”

Shaking his head Davis replies, “No I was just about to go into my home when you woke me up for training.”

Helping Davis to his feet Dawnflare holds his pants open so he can step into them and says, “You might have been having an out of body experience when you were sleeping. I can verify what you said later but for now let’s work on your next lesson. Yesterday I taught you how to build your defenses with mental shields and improved your “fortress” to help you withstand my mental attacks. Today we are going to work on building your offensive power.”

Taking hold of his pants to button them and zip up the zipper Davis says, “So how are we going to do that?”

“We are going to fight on the astral plane like we did when I was helping you shore up your defenses. Only this time our roles will be reversed you will be storming MY fortress. The first session of this will be one hour. If you manage to break through my defenses in that time, which I doubt you will, but if you do I will let you choose what we all have for dinner and which parent we inspect first. However if you can’t then you have to go without your pants for the remainder of your training deal?” Dawnflare said taking a seat on a pile of cushions motioning for Davis to sit on the pile next to her.

Getting into a comfortable position Davis says, “Alright. You have a deal.”

Once they were both settled Davis and Dawnflare go into their meditative state and meet on the Astral Plane to continue his training. Before starting the timer Dawnflare reveals her fortress and Davis says, “Oh come on that place is huge how am I supposed to break through.” 

Standing atop the highest tower Dawnflare calls down to him, “That is what you are supposed to figure out Davis. You know how to conjure things on the Astral Plane to help you so do just that. Conjure up what you think will help you the most to break through my battlements and walls.” Conjuring a giant hourglass Dawnflare turns it over and yells, “Begin.”

Concentrating his will with all he had Davis conjures up six catapults with a squad of soldiers each to load and operate the devices. Next while the catapult squads fired repeatedly at Dawnflare’s fortress he conjures up several squads of soldiers half of which carried crossbows or long bows the other half carried grappling hooks on ropes meant for scaling the walls. As Davis’s “army” advanced on her fortress Dawnflare conjured up several squads of soldiers to line the walls and return fire with their own crossbows while she had others ready to fight any of Davis’s soldiers should they make it over the walls. Conjuring up several Catapults of her own Dawnflare has them placed in the courtyard of her fortress and makes them launch boulders over the heads of her men returning fire and causing many casualties to Davis’s armies.  
On the battle raged with neither side gaining a clear advantage. When one large group of soldiers or one of his catapults was destroyed Davis would conjure a new group in a different location trying to confuse Dawnflare or overwhelm her. Just as his catapults started making some headway on Dawnflare’s outer wall she yells over the commotion, “TIMES UP.” Groaning in disappointment Davis returns to the conscious world and starts removing his pants to give them to Dawnflare. 

“You did well but not well enough Davis. Think about what you did and why each action you chose was either good or bad, and how I thwarted you for now. We will try again after lunch.” Dawnflare said taking Davis’s pants.

In the dining room at lunch…

“So I take it you lost another bet with mom today didn’t ya Davis.” Apoclypse said as Davis sat down across from him with his diaper in full view.

“Yeah but what really irritates me though is how close I was to winning the bet. I think I know where I can change things up to beat her after lunch. I hope it works because I got a bad feeling that she is going to implement the punishment I suffered yesterday if I don’t make progress in today’s training.” Davis replied as he poured ketchup on his French Fries and burger.

“Try and relax Davis if you go in nervous and high strung you will do worse. Trust me I know how bad momma can get when she trains someone in their powers. Just think hard about what she says and you will do fine. Observe, adapt, and overcome. That should be your mantra while you train.” Apoclypse said taking a bite of his burger.

“So how are the rest of you doing in your combat training?” Davis asked turning to the others.

“They are coming along great. Since we got rid of the problems in “The Rooms” programming and defeated the Shadow Warriors who were causing them we have spent most of our time in there and I am pleased to say they are just about ready for another go at SinHydramon’s program.” Crystal said smiling at the others.

Smiling in pride Sora says, “I have been cautious about it but I think Biyomon and I are on the verge of making it to her Mega level. I can feel a tremendous power waiting to be unleashed when we fuse now it is strange but familiar at the same time.”

“If that’s the case Sora I will personally take over your training while ‘Suna works with the others. This way we can get you there quicker so you can get used to the new level faster.” Crystal said staring Sora in the eyes.

Whispering to Apoclypse so the others couldn’t hear Mimi says, “Love…would you and Blood help me out after lunch privately. I know your ribs are still broken and you tire easily from it but could you help me train a bit?”

Wondering why Mimi would ask this knowing he was very weak from dealing with his broken ribs Apoclypse whispers back, “I would love to my sweet but given my condition I don’t know how much help I can be. Why so secretive all of a sudden with your training?”

“I know what Sora is talking about, about feeling a power waiting to be tapped into I was hoping you could help me find a way to open that power up and have Blood help me learn to control it right off.” Mimi said turning pink in embarrassment as she felt herself release into her diaper again.

Whispering back Apoclypse says, “Alright let’s go get changed then we will go out to the lake and work there.”

As Apoclypse and Mimi left Davis finishes his burger and walks over to Dawnflare saying, “I’m ready to continue my training whenever you are ma’am.”

Finishing off the last of her drink Dawnflare says, “Alright then back to my studio…after we stop in the bathroom on the way and get you changed that is.”

Looking down at his diaper Davis sees and feels it swelling rapidly and curses to himself hating the feeling of having soiled himself again despite Dawnflare’s assurances that the loss of control would only be temporary while she pushed his training to its limits.

Back in Dawnflare’s studio…

Settling down onto her pile of cushions Dawnflare says, “You remember what happened each time you failed to keep me out from your fortress yesterday, after the first round Davis?”

Swallowing a lump in his throat Davis sits down next to Dawnflare and says, “Ye…yes ma’am…I take it that is going to be implemented again?”

“Indeed. If you fail to make get any farther than you did in the first round I am going to give you ten swats. However on the up side if you manage to make progress then you will be given your pants back. So learn quickly and adapt as you fight or you will have another night of having to sleep on your stomach from having a very sore bottom.” Dawnflare said with a stern face.

“What happens if I do the same as I did in the first round?” Davis asked trying to put off the test a bit longer while he thinks about what he can do differently.

“If you match what you did you get five swats. I don’t want you coasting you are being taught how to do better than you did before, now no more stalling time to get to work.” Dawnflare said closing her eyes and sending her consciousness to the astral plane.

Closing his eyes Davis quickly takes his consciousness to the astral plane to meet Dawnflare who had already set her fortress in order. “Alright Davis you have one hour starting from the first thing you conjure. Let’s see if you can get through my walls this time.”

Thinking for a moment Davis decides to start off with conjuring six catapults on each side of the fortress with enough men to man them and begins his assault. After flipping the hourglass over Dawnflare quickly sets archers on each wall and catapults inside facing each wall to launch their payloads over the battlements.

Conjuring archers and foot soldiers of his own Davis sets them to assaulting the walls themselves as he flies around the fortress looking for a weakness in Dawnflare’s walls. Noticing that her archers were following a pattern of sorts Davis conjures more catapults to replace those that had been smashed by Dawnflare’s and watches the archers closer making sure of what he had seen. Calculating the pattern that Dawnflare’s archers had set Davis conjures a phalanx of soldiers with tower shields and spears to march up to the walls while they carried primitive bombs.

As the phalanx of soldiers marched forward the soldiers on the sides held their shields in overlapping each other to protect them while the middle held their shields above them in an overlapping pattern to protect them from enemy archers while the soldiers in the front of the columns overlapped their shields in front of them and held them high enough to just see above making a near impenetrable armor. Reaching the wall the phalanx starts spreading out until the soldiers in the middle who were carrying the bombs were able to set them up against the wall then they resumed their formation and marched away. When each phalanx was clear Davis conjured four archers who specialized in fire arrows and exploding arrows. Taking aim each of the four specialist archers fired an exploding arrow each at the bombs on their side causing the bombs to explode violently opening large holes in the walls big enough for his soldiers to invade through. 

With a wave of her hand Dawnflare banishes the armies and the image of her fortress and says, “Very well done Davis you made great progress on this attempt. You actually penetrated my walls. I think we can call it a day here for your actual training however we are going to analyze where you could have done better.” 

As Dawnflare conjures a replay of the battle they just had she points out where he had wasted energy and where he could have made better use. An hour later after she finished they return to the corporeal plane and she changed him again before dismissing him with his pants and the bag of supplies he needed if he had another accident so he could change himself.

Meanwhile in “The Room”…

“You’re doing great Sora. Your able to keep up with me and Kitty when were both ultimate forms. Now let’s push you farther.” Crystal said as she pulled out the handheld control panel from her pocket.

“You sure it will be alright to go through with this while the others are training in here? I don’t really want to interfere with their training just to get to the next level.” Sora asked as she and Biyomon rested for a bit having just defused.

“Don’t worry about the others Kitsuna will keep them going and safe while we work on getting you and Biyomon to her Mega Level. Now let’s see, who should we have you battle against alone at full power to try and push you through? How about…BlackWarGreymon? Don’t worry if things get out of hand Kitty and I will step in.” Crystal said as she made BlackWarGreymon appear not telling Sora that she had set him to ten times his normal power.

Quickly fusing with Biyomon, Sora feels the wellspring of power again and immediately takes her to her ultimate form of Garudamon and squares off with BlackWarGreymon. As they fought Sora and Biyomon suffered a lot of damage but nothing serious while barely making a scratch on BlackWarGreymon. Suddenly Crystal yells up to Sora in a panicked voice, “Something’s wrong Sora, I can’t shut down the program and Kitty is unable to Digivolve you’re going to have to destroy him quickly before he attacks the others.”

Just as Crystal says this BlackWarGreymon looks towards the others and raising his hands above his head forms a giant black ball and throwing it towards them yells “Terra Destroyer.” 

Flying as fast as she could, Sora gets in front of the orb and starts glowing fiercely as the orb impacts her. When the clouds from the resulting explosion disperse they reveal a giant golden bird that had a plume of purple and red behind its head and a golden plate on its face. Turning to BlackWarGreymon Sora yells, “Star-Light Explosion” as she flapped her giant golden wings showering BlackWarGreymon with golden grains destroying him.

Landing next to Crystal Sora says, “We did it. Biyomon and I have attained her Mega Level. In this form we are known as Phoenixmon, the holy bird Digimon.”

Walking over to Phoenixmon, Crystal stares at her and gently touches her feathers awestruck by her beauty. Slowly the others come over to observe Sora and Biyomon’s new form for themselves, just as awestruck by her beauty as Crystal was. After a few minutes Sora and Biyomon defuse with Biyomon returning to her normal form though both are clearly exhausted.

“Alright that’s enough for now; Sora, Biyomon you two hit the showers now that you have felt the power of Mega Level for yourselves it will get easier and easier to take that form. But at first it will cause a lot of strain on you so we need to take precautions.” Crystal said smiling at Sora and Biyomon.

Struggling to their feet Sora and Biyomon slowly make their way out of “The Room” and head for the locker room to get a shower.

Once the doors closed behind Sora and Biyomon the others walk over to Crystal as Joe says, “There was no malfunction was there Crystal. You lied to Sora and Biyomon to make them think we were really in danger didn’t you.”

Rubbing the back of her head with a cheesy grin Crystal says, “Guilty as charged, but at least my plan worked. She knew that the power was there she could feel it. All she needed was the right push to make her able to accesses it. And considering how “The Room” has been tampered with twice in the past it wasn’t that much of a stretch to make her think it had happened again.”

“While it was effective I wish you would have told us ahead of time you really had me scared there Crystal.” Kari said shifting nervously on her feet trying to hide that she had wet her diaper in fear while T.K. held her hand rubbing his thumb in a comforting circle over and over.

Looking at her watch Crystal says, “Sorry I guess I did drop the ball there. Look we’ve been working for about three hours straight I think this would be a good point to have a break. Let’s meet back here in an hour to finish your training.”

As the group broke up for their break Kari and T.K. head to the closest bathroom to get her changed.


	21. chapter 21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kari, Tk, Davis and Dawnflare go to work on freeing the families from SinHydramon's control.
> 
> Mimi and Apoclypse have a beach day in the Japan Digital server and are attacked by the shadow warrior of Lust.

Two days later…

“Alright here’s the plan. Kari we are going to start with your parents and use your house as a base of operations. I also want to warn you and T.K. that two days ago Davis had an out of body experience that showed him the situation we are about to walk into. He was unsure of whether or not what he saw was real so I checked it out myself using my gift.” Dawnflare said as she, Davis, Kari, and T.K. stepped off the train onto the platform to make their way to the waiting limo that would take them to their destination.

“What…what did Davis see?” T.K. asked nervously.

“All of your parents, with the exception of Ken’s, have transformed your bedrooms into oversized nurseries. Furthermore Tai and Matt have been forced to wear baby clothes to an extreme. They are only allowed their diaper a bonnet, booties and mittens. And from what I could see they are being forcibly regressed into babies or toddlers the one time I heard them talk it was definitely in a toddlers manner, so we might have to work on them as well as your parents. Ken’s room has taken a prison feel to it so we can expect some great resistance from his parents when we get to them.” Dawnflare said as the four of them slid into the back of the limo.

An hour later at Kari’s apartment building…

“Momma, papa are you home?” Kari called from the entryway as she, Dawnflare, Davis and T.K. removed their shoes.

“Kari? Sweetie what are you doing home I thought you were spending the school year with Apoclypse at his home to learn from his tutor and train for your battle. Did you change your mind?” Mrs. Kamiya called as she came around the corner from the kitchen. “Oh you brought T.K., Davis and Lady Dawnflare too and it’s nice to see Patamon, Gatomon and Ex-Veemon again too. I take it then you’re just visiting then before the school year?”

Giving her mom a hug Kari says, “Yeah I kinda missed you and wanted to come back for a visit before the school year started, and figured I could pick a couple things up out of my room at the same time. T.K. and Davis had similar feelings and since Lady Dawnflare had some business to take care of at one of her businesses in the area she decided to accompany us.”

Returning the hug Mrs. Kamiya gives Kari a moderate pat on the bum and felt a slight squish. In a stern voice she says, “Kari why are you diapered and soiled? Did you earn another diaper punishment? Damn it why do you always seem to earn punishments at the worst timing.” 

Starting to get nervous Kari says, “It’s not that momma. I didn’t have a chance to tell you yet but I had a little accident yesterday in my training and it caused me to lose some control. Please don’t get upset momma I was going to tell you once I had you alone I promise.”

Calming down Mrs. Kamiya picks Kari up and holding her like she did when Kari was a toddler says, “Oh I’m sorry baby girl had I known of course I wouldn’t have snapped at you. Why don’t you six make yourselves comfortable in the living room while I get Kari cleaned up?”

As Mrs. Kamiya carries Kari to her room Dawnflare, Davis, T.K., Patamon, Ex-Veemon and Gatomon walk past the kitchen to the living room but not before noticing what was laid out on the table. In front of an oversized highchair there were three baby bottles filled with a white substance that looked either like milk or formula and three jars of some green baby food. Taking note of what was in the kitchen and no sign of Tai or Mr. Kamiya, Davis and T.K. whisper to each other planning on their next step.

Down the hall in Kari’s refurbished bedroom Mrs. Kamiya lays Kari down on the large changing table and pulls her shorts off as Kari says, “Momma I can change myself you don’t need to…”

Popping a pacifier in Kari’s mouth Mrs. Kamiya says, “You are my baby girl and as long as you are here you will not make a fuss when I change you or I will paddle your bottom to a bright red. Now I know you are probably wondering about the “change” to your room. Well I found your stash of diapers last week while cleaning and, if you want to act like a baby I am fine with that. So long as you obey the rules I set down you can have your “baby” time all you want when you come home.”

As Mrs. Kamiya unfastened the tapes on Kari’s diaper and pulls the front panel down to clean her up Kari pulls the pacifier out of her mouth and asks, “What are the rules mommy?”

Wiping the mess from Kari’s bottom Mrs. Kamiya says, “First, while you are enjoying your baby time you don’t get to wear clothes apart from your diaper and maybe some booties during summer. Obviously in winter you will get to wear enough clothing to keep you from getting sick. Second you are not allowed to change yourself; either I or your father will do it for you, since you have been rendered incontinent like your big brother this carries over to even when you are not having your baby time. Third, if you decide to have baby time and you take it close to a meal time then you will eat like a baby. You will have a bottle and baby food. Any fussing from you on this will result in a paddling. Finally whether or not you are enjoying your baby time if you misbehave or have bad grades in school you will receive spankings as punishment.”

As Mrs. Kamiya powdered and pulled the front panel of the clean diaper up between Kari’s legs Kari says, “Okay mommy I promise to obey the rules. Umm…mommy where’s papa, Tai, and Agumon?”

Picking Kari up off the table Mrs. Kamiya sets her on the floor and holds her pants open so she can step into them and says, “Tai and your father are in Tai’s room right now. Agumon decided to go exploring as WarGreymon with a large cloak we got for him to hide most of his features. We can go in and say hi if you want to before we go back to the others.” 

Stepping into her pants and then taking hold of them to fasten the button and zip up the fly Kari says, “I would like that, I missed Tai so much that I just want to give him a big hug.”

As they walk into Tai’s room Kari sees Tai draped across their fathers lap wearing nothing but a blue bonnet, mittens, booties, a locking pacifier in his mouth and a diaper which was currently lowered below his buttocks as Mr. Kamiya was delivering painful strokes to Tai’s bottom with his belt. Tearing up at the sight of her big brother being forced to look like a baby and thoroughly spanked Kari pulls her Digivice off her belt and aims it at her mom activating the scan.

“Kari what are you…” Mrs. Kamiya said before the Digivice let out a beep and shot her with a red beam causing her to freeze in midsentence becoming completely paralyzed.

Hearing his wife’s cut off question Mr. Kamiya stands Tai in the corner with an order not to move then walks over to Kari and says, “What did you just do to your mother Kari?” And seeing Kari start to aim the Digivice at him he slaps it out of her hand and says, “I asked you a question young lady. What did you do?”

Too shocked at her father’s action of slapping her hands Kari doesn’t say anything and at her silence Mr. Kamiya grabs her by the arm and drags her over to the chair he had been sitting on and drops her pants and diaper and says, “Fine if you won’t answer me then you are getting a spanking.”

In one swift movement he pulls her across his lap and locks her legs in place and proceeds to spank her with the belt eliciting loud yelps and cries of pain with each stroke. Hearing Kari’s cries of pain Davis, T.K., Dawnflare, Gatomon, Ex-Veemon, and Patamon run from the living room towards the sound and seeing the scene before them act quickly. T.K. pulled out his Digivice and aimed it at Mr. Kamiya and, after three more strokes to Kari’s already sore bottom is shot with the same beam that froze Mrs. Kamiya, freezing him right as he struck Kari causing the belt to rest across her buttocks.

Crying profusely Kari barely notices when Dawnflare came over and freed her from her father’s grip to help her pull her diaper and pants back up, and to hold her while she cried her pain out into her shoulder making soothing sounds all the while. Davis, meanwhile walked over to Tai and seeing the pacifier was strapped to his head unfastens it without a word.

In a pained somewhat regressed voice Tai says, “Thanks Davis. What did you guys do to mommy and daddy? I neva saw daddy hit Kawi wike dat and was just too afwaid to twy and help her. I alweady was bad today and got one ‘panking I didna want ta get anover one.”

Digivolving to Angewoman, Gatomon says, “Lady Dawnflare why don’t you and Davis do what you need to for Kari and Tai’s parents I’ll take care of Kari and T.K. can explain things to Tai.” 

Nodding Lady Dawnflare passes Kari over to Angewoman who upon taking Kari into her arms starts humming softly to her rubbing a small circle on her back as she started glowing a soft white color.

As Davis and Dawnflare worked in conjunction on Mrs. Kamiya, in which she showed him how to fix the mind control, T.K. said to Tai as Tai pulled up his diaper the rest of the way, “Basically Tai we found out the name of the creature that we are going to fight in a few months. His name is SinHydramon. And what happened that caused us to be here is that he has been sending his shadow warriors into our world to interfere with the wellbeing of Digidestined all over the world. Mainly by forcing the parents, guardians and friends of them into a kind of mind control. Gennai gave Apoclypse a program to download into his Digivice which he then passed to us that would allow us to scan people for signs of the mind control and to paralyze them temporarily while a powerful psychic like Apoclypse, Lady Dawnflare or Davis repairs the damage.”

“So you’re sayin dat mommy and daddy were bein contwoled by dat big stupid head?” Tai asked

“Yes, we also have reason to believe that the other parents are being controlled as well. Kari, Davis, Lady Dawnflare and I came to check it out and repair any damage that has been done.”

Feeling himself void Tai starts crying and collapses to his knees causing T.K. to get worried and say, “Tai what’s wrong?”

Sobbing Tai replies, “I…I…I just…wen…went…pah…potty again…now mommy an…and da…daddy are…go…go…going…to…to ‘pank me a…again.”

Looking around T.K. sees the changing table and quickly gets what he needs and says, “It’s alright Tai calm down. I’ll change you and we can talk to your mommy and daddy to see if we can get them to let you slide this time ok.”

Sobbing hard Tai submits to T.K. changing him while Kari, who had finally calmed down thanks to Angewoman using a healing aura on her to heal her abused bottom looked on not believing that her boyfriend was actually going to change her big brother. Walking over Kari sits down next to Tai and talks to him while T.K. gets him cleaned up causing him to calm down.

An hour later Davis and Lady Dawnflare are finished fixing Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya but are extremely exhausted. After a few questions T.K. and Kari figure out that despite being under mind control her parents were aware of what was happening for the most part with only a couple of blank moments in their memory. This made things much easier for Kari and T.K. to explain what was going on while Dawnflare and Davis took a small break before attempting to restore Tai to his normal mental state. Shortly after Tai was restored to normal everyone went to the kitchen and not wanting to argue with their mother, Kari and Tai split the baby food and bottles between them after she had insisted that one of them consume the lot, while the others ate the soup and bread.

As everyone ate, the group talks about their next move and agree to split up to finish their task quickly. Kari would stay with her family and help them readjust to being back to normal mentally while Davis would check out Ken’s mom and dad with Ex-Veemon to stand guard in case any Shadow Warriors came, And T.K. along with Lady Dawnflare would go to his place and check his parents and brother out. 

At Ken’s home…

“Davis, Ex-Veemon what, what are you two doing here? Did something happen to our little Kenny?”

“No, no nothing happened to Ken. I wanted to come home and visit mom for a day before the school year started and offered to pick things up for the others while I was here and Ken asked me to bring him something from his room. And since Lady Dawnflare had business to take care of in the city she came along and gave me a written report to give you about Ken’s progress.” Davis said as Ex-Veemon nodded to Mr. and Mrs. Ichijouji. 

“Well come in come in, have a seat in on the couch would you like something to drink while my husband and I read the letter?” Mrs. Ichijouji asked.

“A glass of water would be nice it’s a bit hot out today.” Ex-Veemon said sheading his trench coat and hat disguise.

A moment later, Mrs. Ichijouji comes back from the kitchen with two large glasses of ice water for Davis and Ex-Veemon, who mutter their thanks before drinking. As Mr. Ichijouji read the letter he seemed pleased at first getting towards the end of the letter he pulls out a highlighter from his pocket and runs it over a few lines then shows it to his wife. Frowning deeply at what he wanted her to read she rounds on Davis and holding the letter to him says, “Care to explain this section my husband highlighted.”

Swallowing a lump in his throat Davis takes the letter and reads. 

Finally I am sorry to say that there was a small incident where we needed to diaper Ken for a couple days due to a prank gone wrong, wherein Davis slipped him a large dose of a powerful laxative causing Ken to lose all control of his bowels and constantly have accidents. I got the full reason for why Davis did this and disciplined him thoroughly but I felt you deserved to know what happened. 

Sincerely,  
Onyxheart Windspeaker& Dawnflare Windspeaker

“Well you see…the thing is…a few days before I pulled this prank I was training in the digital world with Ex-Veemon and we were attacked by a minion of the creature we are training to fight. In this attack I was injured to the point where I was rendered temporarily incontinent and even after I was allowed to walk around and start training again Ken kept taking the mickey out on me for wearing a diaper when he never did so for Apoclypse, Crystal, Kitsuna, or even Mimi who suffered from a side effect of the juice which rendered her permanently incontinent. Despite my and the others chewing him out for it he kept giving me crud for it so I wanted to make him see what it was like to lose control. I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have acted in such a shameful manner and, if you wish to punish me for my actions, I understand.”

“Come with me Davis. Ex-Veemon you stay here.” Mr. Ichijouji said standing up and walking out of the room.

Following Mr. Ichijouji to Kens room Davis is shocked at how much more was added since he saw it in his dreams. 

“Over here and lower your trousers and undies.” Mr. Ichijouji said as he looked at a selection of paddles on the wall. Picking the leather covered paddle that was about twice the size of a ping pong paddle he turns to Davis who had lowered his pants and diaper as he was commanded.

“Bend over the chair. While you were very mature in admitting what you did was wrong, however that does not excuse you from punishment.” Mr. Ichijouji instructed.

As Davis bent over the chair Mr. Ichijouji proceeded to paddle him hard and fast delivering twenty swats causing Davis to yelp in pain with each stroke. When Mr. Ichijouji was done he helped the bawling Davis to right himself, and then turned to put the paddle back on the wall, as Davis pulled his diaper and pants, up saying, “You know you deserved this right Dav…”

Despite the pain in his rear end Davis had managed to aim his Digivice at Mr. Ichijouji and freeze him before he turned back from the wall. Sneaking out of the room Davis slips back down the hallway and peering around the corner sees Mrs. Ichijouji sitting in a chair with her back to him and scans her. To his surprise his Digivice let out a green light signaling that she wasn’t affected by the mind control of the Shadow Warriors. 

Going back to Ken’s room to work on Mr. Ichijouji Davis tells Ex-Veemon telepathically I just scanned Mrs. Ichijouji she isn’t affected tell her everything while I work on fixing Mr. Ichijouji. 

As Davis entered the bedroom he looked around for something soft to put into the chair to sit on and seeing only the pillow on the cot decides it was better than nothing. Once he was as comfortable as he could get Davis enters the mind of Mr. Ichijouji and immediately finds the corruption that the mind control had caused and grimaces. Taking his time he carefully removes the corruption one section at a time and after three hours successfully brings Mr. Ichijouji back to normal.

Opening his eyes Davis looks up into Mr. Ichijouji’s face and says, “How do you feel sir?”

Rubbing his temples to remove the headache that was building between them Mr. Ichijouji says, “Apart from a splitting headache I feel fine. What…what happened?”

Struggling to his feet Davis stumbles and barely catches his balance as Mr. Ichijouji moved to catch him. “Why don’t we go sit down in the living room and I’ll explain everything.” Davis said with a grimace at the soreness in his backside.

Meanwhile on a beach on File Island…

“I’m having a wonderful time Mimi I’m glad you talked me into coming to your section of the Digital World it is so beautiful here.” Apoclypse said as he reclined on a towel wearing a swim diaper and a decent amount of sun block while Mimi relaxed next to him tanning her back.

“I know I just love the beauty of this place when I’m not being chased by evil Digimon.” Mimi said rubbing one hand up and down Apoclypse’s bared arm. 

As the two lay there tanning, Blood and Palmon played in the sand nearby building a sand castle of all things. Sitting up slowly due to his broken ribs Apoclypse grabs a soda out of the cooler and says, “You want a soda love?”

“Sure thing dear, by the way it’s time for you to rotate to your stomach and tan your back so I’ll help you lay down and then put some lotion on your back?” Mimi said looking at the timer on her D3. 

Taking the soda from Apoclypse she helps him slowly lower himself onto his stomach which was harder for him than just lying on his back or to sit up. After getting Apoclypse on his stomach Mimi pours a decent amount of lotion on her hand and starts rubbing it into his back, neck, arms and legs. When she finished rubbing the lotion into Apoclypse she removes her bikini top and applies a fresh coat of lotion to her front, face, arms and legs then puts her sunglasses back on and lies back with a slight sigh of content.

“Mimi, are you sure you don’t want to try working on getting Palmon to her Mega form today? I know I’m supposed to be resting but I also don’t feel right with the way we keep taking time away from your training just because I’m hurt.” Apoclypse asked turning his head so he could look at Mimi.

“I know your concerned love but just relax will ya. I know I’m close to getting Palmon to go to the next level. But like you said after we came here, if you train too much you can cause harm rather than progress. And since were down 3 members while your mom has Kari, T.K. and Davis it is easier for Crystal and ‘Suna to train three each instead of just one of them working with all of us at once.” Mimi said turning to look at him.

“This is perfect. That human boy is the one Master defeated a few months ago and nearly killed. He looks like he is seriously injured. This is my chance to get into the masters favor, if I kill the boy and capture the woman for the master’s harem, he will reward me greatly.” The dark figure muttered to himself as he watched the four enjoying the beach from the trees that bordered the beach. 

Adjusting his grip on the giant hammer he carried the shadow warrior jumped from the tree he was sitting in and lands a few yards short of the two humans slamming the hammer down showering them with sand.   
“What the hell?” Apoclypse yelled as he shielded his face from the wave of sand that flew at them. 

Screaming at the shock of the suddenness of the attack Mimi accidently wets her swim diaper as Blood and Palmon ran over. Jumping to her feet Mimi rounds on the creature as Apoclypse, who was doubled over in pain from moving too fast, tried to see the figure through blurred eyes and says, “Who are you and why are you attacking us?” 

“I am the Shadow Warrior, born from the sin of lust. I come to kill the enemy of my master and to bring the girl back to be part of his harem. The glory of this deed will reward me with my own name and more so. Too bad for you, if you have a god now would be a good time to pray to him.” The black figure said straightening up and readying himself for another attack.

Digivolving as they ran to their partners Blood takes the form of IceLeomon while Palmon becomes Lillymon and they take a stand between their partners and the creature. 

“Blood you guard Apoclypse Lillymon and I will handle this thing.” Mimi said with a nod at Lillymon who had quickly turned to look at her. Going over the steps in their minds Mimi and Lillymon quickly perform the fusion technique and, for the first time under pressure, fuse.

In a echoing voice that was a fusion of Mimi and Lillymon’s, Mimi says, “If you want to kill Apoclypse you will have to kill me first you bastard.”

Launching herself at the creature Mimi catches him off guard with a powerful roundhouse to the left side of his face sending him flying. Contorting his body as he flew through the air the creature flips over and lands with his feet behind him in a three point stance sliding a few extra feet before coming to a stop.

Tilting his head side to side with an audible popping sound the creature says with an evil smirk, “Nice try girlie. You may have sent me flying but that was more like a mosquito bite compared to my master. You will have to try harder if you want to defeat me.” With that the creature launches himself at Mimi with a blinding speed and hits her in the solar plexus knocking the wind out of her and popping her into the air. Jumping to stay near her the creature launches a barrage of punches and kicks dealing massive damage to Mimi. 

Upon landing the creature says with a look of disgusted amusement as Mimi slams into the ground hard, “Pathetic, the master would be better off without a weak piece of trash like you as his whore. I barely even used any of my strength and you are already beaten to a pulp. Say goodbye to your boyfriend girl. Because I’m going to kill him first, slowly and painfully, and make you watch while I do so. Then I’m going to have some delicious fun with you before I kill you.”

Turning back to Apoclypse the creature slaps blood with a blinding speed sending him careening into the trees. As the shadow warrior nears Apoclypse Mimi screams her fury and fear glowing a bright blinding pink/white lite and speeding at the creature with speed equal to his slams into him shoulder first sending him flying as her shape changed. 

Her general shape remained the same as it was when she was Lillymon but now the only part of her face that was showing was her nose and mouth the rest of her head was shaped like a giant red rose. Wearing a rose red leotard that revealed her midriff and an ample amount of cleavage with a rose colored swim diaper over top of it, as well as a pair of black stiletto boots that ran up to her mid-thigh. Upon her shoulders framing her head were green vine like leaves which flowed down her back into a silvery cloak which was clasped by a large jewel engraved with the symbol of love and beauty. Up her arms twined two thorn tendrils. The one on her left arm was limp and long giving her the ability to use it like a whip while the right tendril became rigid and pointed resembling a rapier. Her long golden hair was tide back in a single ponytail with a scrunchie that had rose buds on it to add to her beauty. 

“You son of a bitch, you think you can threaten the one I love with death and me with rape and that I will just lie down and take it. I hope you can take pain as well as you seem to get off on dishing it out because now you are my bitch.” Mimi said lashing the whip at the shadow warrior opening a large gash across his chest.

“It matters not that you have attained a new form girl. I have damaged your friend and his Digimon severely and that alone will be enough for my master to reward me. For now I will take my leave. Next time we meet I will enjoy playing with you more.” The Shadow warrior of lust said as he vanished into thin air.

Cursing in frustration at the creature’s cowardice Mimi walks over to Apoclypse as Blood limped back to them and says, “Are you alright love. He didn’t actually damage you did he?”

Slowly rising to his feet Apoclypse says, “No, he never touched me. But I am feeling a lot of pain from my ribs, maybe we should just go back home and get a bath then rest in my room. By the way what is the name of this Digimon form you’ve taken?”

Smiling Mimi straightens up and says, “I am Rosemon, a pixie Digimon and Queen of the flowers, don’t let my beauty deceive you, my Thorn Whip and Roses Rapier will bring any Digimon I choose to heel. If you vex me enough the last thing you may see is a shower of rose petals as your data is deleted.”

“Well Rosemon your power is only matched by your sheer beauty. Come let us return to the mansion and share the gift that is your majesty with the others.” Blood said eliciting a giggle from Mimi.

Within moments Blood and Mimi who was still fused with Rosemon pack up the cooler and supplies. Carrying the cooler and supplies himself Blood says, “Maybe you should carry Apoclypse, I don’t like his color.”  
“I’ll be fine Blood rea…” Apoclypse started 

“No, Blood is right you don’t look good. You’ve over exerted yourself and need to conserve your energy. Now no more arguments or I will paddle you myself.” Mimi said picking Apoclypse up and carrying him like a toddler makes her way back to the Digiport with Blood close behind her.


	22. chapter 22

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> after breakfast at the Kamiya home Davis and T.K. head to Davis's house while Kari and Dawnflare go to Yolei's place to work on her family after which they meet up at Izzy's place and finish their mission to free the minds and protect the families of all of the digidestined in their area.

Chapter 22

“Kari sweetie time to get up, you too Gatomon, Tai. Breakfast will be on the table in ten minutes.” Mrs. Kamiya said in a loving voice from the doorway to Kari’s room where Tai had spent the night so Davis could have a place to sleep and recover before finishing up helping the other parents get free of the mind control.

Waking up with a slight groan Kari rolls onto her back and stretches causing her overlarge shirt to ride up enough that she could see that her diaper was rather full. Looking over at Tai she sees him sitting up slowly in a similar dressing and that his diaper in similar condition and calls, “Mommy could you come in here please?”

Walking in Mrs. Kamiya dries her hands on the towel on her apron and says, “What’s wrong dear do you not feel well?”

“No mommy it’s just, Tai and I need to be changed before we can get dressed. You said last night that the rules you set down about baby time and our diaper needs stand. So I didn’t want you to spank us for changing each other.” Kari said nervously as she stood up and climbed over the bars of the crib to land on the floor in a catlike grace.

“Alright dear let’s get you two cleaned up. You first Tai your diaper seems to be ready to explode.” Mrs. Kamiya says picking Tai up by the armpits and laying him on the changing table. After a couple minutes she was just fastening the tapes on Kari’s diaper when Kari says, “Mommy, can I ask a favor?”

Looking down at Kari Mrs. Kamiya says, “What’s on your mind sweetie.”

“I know that Tai was bad when you came to the Windspeaker’s mansion but…could you cancel his punishment and let him use his D-terminal and computer to stay in touch with us? I know the others and we get along great but sometimes a girl just needs her big brothers advice.” Kari said with pleading eyes.

"I will discuss it with your father while you and your friends are helping the other parents and families." Mrs. Kamiya says giving Kari a pat on the bum as she set her on the floor.

As Mrs. Kamiya leaves the room Kari walks over to her dresser and pulls out a pink T-shirt with a picture of a kitten on it, pink jean shorts and a pair of socks. Turning around Kari sees Tai standing there and says, “Tai what’s wrong?”

For a moment Tai just stood there wearing nothing but his diaper and sleep shirt then he quickly walks over and gives Kari a hug and sobs, “That was the greatest gift you could have ever given me sis. What you said to mom, knowing that you truly need me like that, it really made me appreciate you so much more.”

Returning the hug Kari says, “Tai you’re my big brother. I will always need you. I may not ask for your help all the time but I will always need you. Could you let me go now so I can get dressed? Davis should be out of your room by now so you can go get dressed too.”

Laughing Tai wipes the tears from his eyes and gives Kari a kiss on the forehead before leaving her room to go get his own clothes. Minutes later the two sit down at the breakfast table joining their mom and dad, Dawnflare and Davis. 

As the group eats Dawnflare says, “So we have Izzy and Yolei’s parents and your mom and sister to take care of Davis. Do you want to do your mother first or save her for last?”

Surprised that he was being given a choice Davis says, “I…I don’t know…I would like to know my mom and sister are safe but…given…given how Ken’s parents, T.K.’s parents and your mom and dad reacted yesterday Kari. I really don’t like the idea of possibly getting another spanking. My ass is so sore than I can barely manage sitting here.”

“DAVIS.” Exclaimed Dawnflare, Mr. and Mrs. Kamiya.

“Oh god, I’m sorry I didn’t mean to swear. Please don’t be angry. It was an accident.” Davis said frantically hoping to deter the adults from giving him a swat for his slip of tongue.  
“Well since you apologized I forgive you Davis just don’t do it again.” Mrs. Kamiya said sternly.

“Well then I think you should go to your mother and take care of her Davis. I know you’re scared but it would be for the best. T.K. can go with you to help and Kari and I will go visit Yolei’s family. Once we take care of them we will meet at Izzy’s place and finish up there. Then we can go have dinner and then head back to the mansion.” Dawnflare said thinking.

“If…if you think that’s best, then I can’t argue.” Davis said nervously

Later at Davis’s house…

“Mom? Jun, are you home?” Davis called from the doorway. As he and T.K. stripped their shoes off, with a slight crinkling coming from T.K.’s pants.

“Oh look who it is my goofy little brother what’s wrong runt do you need your stuffed teddy bear to sleep at night while you’re away from home?” Jun teased

“Oh piss off sis I came back to see mom and ask her something in private if you’re just going to make fun of me as usual you can go screw yourself.” Davis replied already annoyed with her.

Coming around the corner from the hallway to the bedrooms and bathroom Davis’s mom says, “That is quite enough. Davis how dare you use that kind of language. While what Jun did was uncalled for herself you had no right to speak to her in such a manner, your both getting punished now come over here and bend over. You too missy you were just as wrong as Davis.”

Walking over to the closet Mrs. Motomiya grabs a metal paddle off a hook and then walks back to her children and gives Jun ten swats while Davis got twenty. 

Doing the spanked dance Davis cries and asks through his sobs, “wha…why did you…spa…spank me…mo...more than…Jun ?”

“Because even though she earned a spanking too she didn’t use any foul language or extreme rudeness like you did. Now unless you want another ten swats you are going to apologize to you sister.”

Rubbing his very sore backside Davis says, “I’m sorry for talking to you like I did, it was uncalled for.”

After a glare from her mother Jun says, “I accept your apology and apologize for making fun of you again. I shouldn’t have done it and have no reason for doing so.”

“There now that that is settled what brings you home Davis? I thought you were going to be spending the school year with the others at Dawnflare and Onyxheart Windspeaker’s mansion?”

Still sobbing from the newly resurrected pain in his bottom Davis says, “I…I am mommy but…but we found…we found out something and I need…needed to…to ask you about.”

As Mrs. Motomiya hugs Davis he scans Jun and the Digivice turns green signaling that she was clean. “What is it you need to know sweetie. Mommy is here for you and will help you when you need it. You’re still not having potty issues from the attack are you?”

Feeling himself finally unload into his diaper Davis says, “Well…a little…can we go to my room to talk? T.K. can explain to Jun what’s going on.”

Leading Davis to his room Mrs. Motomiya says, “Of course dear let’s go get your stinky changed and you can tell mommy all about why you came back early.”

As Davis walks into his room he sees that, with the exception of an oversized changing table that his room was the same as it was before he left. Picking Davis up and laying him down on the table Mrs. Motomiya says as she strips his shorts off, “So sweetie what makes you want to talk to me privately? Are you not feeling right about staying at the mansion and leaving me here alone with your sister?”

“It’s not that mommy I just…well since I got my psychic gift Lady Dawnflare has been training me in it and I had a vision. You and the other parents were being controlled by the minions of SinHydramon, the guy we are supposed to fight, and well I wanted to make sure you weren’t being controlled. 

“Oh my, that’s horrible. How can you tell if one of us is being controlled dear?” She asked as she powdered his bottom fresh before pulling a diaper with a cartoon panel of Pokémon on the front of it up between his legs and fastening the tapes to it.

As she helped him off the table and into his pants he secretly scans her and having the D3 turn a green light he says, “This is how mommy. We have a program that scans people and then shoots a beam if they are infected.” Hugging her tight he cries into her chest as he says, “I am so relieved that you and sis are not infected mommy I can’t tell you how much I was scared that you were.”

Returning the hug Mrs. Motomiya shushes Davis and rocks him to comfort him. “There, there Davis. Mommy is alright and so is sissy. There is no need for tears, come on don’t cry.”

Calming down Davis says, “Even though you and sis aren’t infected I need to do something to you both to protect you. Please don’t be angry but I have to mess with your brains with my telepathy.”

“Why would I be angry? You are just trying to protect your sister and I. Let’s go sit in the living room and you can do what you need to.” Mrs. Motomiya says picking Davis up and carrying him like he was a baby.  
Two hours later…

“All done sis. You and mom should now be protected by the mind control of SinHydramon’s minions.” Davis said with a slight Yawn.

Rubbing Davis’s hair Jun says, “Thanks squirt. I appreciate that you care enough about me to actually use your new powers to protect me. Why don’t you and T.K. stay and have a snack, you look exhausted after only working for two hours on mom and I.”

“Let me use my D-terminal to check with Kari if she and Lady Dawnflare are done at Yolei’s family first. Yolei has a large family and they might not be done yet but if they are we have to go meet them at Izzy’s house to work on his parents together.” Davis said pulling out his D-terminal as his mom passed him and T.K. a bottle of generic sport drink. 

About a minute later Davis gets a reply and says after draining his entire bottle of sport drink, “They are working on the last one now so we gotta go it’s farther for us than them.”

Giving Davis a hug Mrs. Motomiya says, “Why don’t you let me drive you two. It’s a bit hot out there today and I wouldn’t want you to get heat stroke.”

Blushing Davis says as he feels himself pee again, “Umm…mom…could we talk in my room a second first?” 

Walking with Davis to his room Mrs. Motomiya says as they get inside, “Let me guess sweetie you had another accident?”

Blushing harder Davis just nods as his mom scoops him up and lays him down on the table and changes him again. 

After she finished she gave him a motherly kiss on the forehead and says in a calm quiet voice, “This may sound really embarrassing and strange but I kind of like how you’re back in diapers again. It lets me relive our time together when you were a baby and that is every parent’s secret wish. When you come home after the school year…if…if you’re still needing them…can we have a special bonding time every day where it’s just the two of us in here and you act like my baby boy again?”

Seeing the longing to bond anew in her eyes Davis didn’t have the heart to say no and wrapping her in a tight hug says, “If you want me to have “Baby Time” with you mommy I would be happy too. I have one question though.”

“What do you want to know dear?” Mrs. Motomiya says slightly nervous.

“Well…when you spanked Jun and I earlier…I could have sworn I heard a crinkle of a diaper on her…do…do you have baby time with her too?” Davis asked staring his mom in the eye.

Blushing Mrs. Motomiya says, “Well, yes and no. Your sister has been under a lot of stress lately and has started having accidents. At first it was just at night so we decided on just having her wear some good nights but after three nights straight of her soaking through them and soaking the bed I decided to put my foot down and have her completely diapered with the thickest ones I could find until she stops having accidents. Just last week she started having daytime problems too so I decided to just be safe than sorry.” 

Nodding Davis pulls his pants back up and gives his mom another hug and says, “Thanks for telling the truth mom. I’m ready to go now unless T.K. needs a change but I don’t really want to ask or have him be asked while I’m in the room it…it’s too embarrassing.”

Patting Davis’s head Mrs. Motomiya says, “I understand sweetie why don’t you go brush your teeth and I’ll ask him while you’re doing that.”

Nodding Davis walks to the bathroom as his mom goes to the living room where T.K. was watching TV with Jun. Kneeling down Mrs. Motomiya whispers in T.K.’s ear, “A few days ago the other mothers and I got together and found out that apart from Apoclypse, Crystal and Kitsuna that four of you have had accidents or something happen to render you incontinent. Don’t talk just listen…” T.K. had started to make an objecting sound. “I’m not upset and neither are the other parents. We understand that things can happen to those in combat and training for combat. What I’m doing is letting you know that I know you’re wearing one now and want to know if you need a change before we go. I already changed Davis so it’s up to you if you get changed now or later.”

Blushing furiously T.K. just nods and follows her back to Davis’s room and lets her change him. Afterwards they both leave with Davis and get in the car. After cranking the AC Mrs. Motomiya says, “Why don’t you two take a nap? It will be a bit of a drive to get there but at least the car is more comfortable than walking.”

Three hours later…

“So that’s the whole story Mr. and Mrs. Izumi I brought Davis, Kari, and T.K. back to help me undo any damage that was done to you and the other parents and to set up some protection at each of your houses to keep you from being taken hostage again.” Dawnflare said as they all sat around the Izumi’s coffee table drinking tea. 

“Well we are relieved that you were able to free us from that things grip. We can hardly begin to repay you. We’re also very glad that Izzy is doing very well with his training and skills.” Mrs. Izumi said as she sipped her tea.

“I am a bit concerned myself though. Do you know how or why most of the kids are becoming what may be permanently incontinent? It’s not that we aren’t ready to cope with it if it happens to our son but…well I’m just very concerned about it.” Mr. Izumi said placing his tea cup on the coffee table.

“We’re not sure sir. I mean for my and T.K.’s brother and for Mimi it was from an overdose of that special juice Apoclypse has but Joe, who is a medical genius, was unable to reverse the problem in Mimi so the rest of us have stopped taking the juice in large quantities. Davis’s is from being attacked while he was secretly training in the Digitalworld alone with Ex-Veemon. For me it was from a small training accident while I was in that holo-room that we’ve been using so we’re not sure if it’s permanent or not yet. And T.K. is suffering from an unknown cause.” Kari said sadly as she kept her face down. 

With a gentle hand Mr. Izumi raises Kari’s face to look at him and says, “I’m not mad Kari neither am I blaming you or anyone else. You don’t need to be ashamed or embarrassed. I was just concerned for your, and the others safety that’s all. If you and the others end up needing to wear diapers permanently then so be it us parents will love you no matter what. Just promise to be careful and do your best to defeat this threat to our world as only you few chosen can, as safely as you can. That’s all that we parents really ask.”

Nodding with a slight smile Kari says, “That you can count on Mr. Izumi. Before we leave Izzy asked us to pick something up for him from his room can I go get it?”

“Of course dear, you know where his room is. If you need a bag his backpack should still be in the closet.” Mrs. Izumi says. 

Running off to Izzy’s room Kari grabs his backpack and packs the stuffed animal Izzy asked her to get into it as well as three flash drives that he wanted from his computer desk. Coming back out the others were standing up and were making their way to the door with Ex-Veemon putting his trench coat and hat back on, and Gatomon and Patamon acting as stuffed animals again in T.K.’s hold. After getting some dinner at the restaurant that the Windspeaker’s owned they all go back to the train station and catch a train to get back to the mansion.


	23. chapter 23

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The School year has started and The tutor has a big surprise for the children.

Chapter 23

Two days later in the classroom of the mansion after breakfast…

“Good morning Children My name is Dr. Yukimi Orioto and I will be your tutor for this school year. Before we begin learning I would like to give you all an overview of how I do things. First you will refer to me as Dr. Orioto or ma’am. Second homework is to be neat, clean and turned in in a timely manner. As I will be living here for the year to alleviate the travel I would have to do you may turn it in as soon as you are finished by coming to my room and placing it in a folder with your name on it. Third if you have any questions during class time you will raise your hand and wait for me to call on you. Fourth I have been informed that several of you are diaper dependent so if you need to be changed let me know as soon as possible and I will take care of that…yes do you have a question *she looks at the name on the desk* Kari?” The woman of medium height, with long black hair and jade green eyes wearing a lavender dress and matching heels said.

“Yes ma’am…um…is it alright if we go change ourselves when we need it? I ask because it is kind of embarrassing for some of us to be changed publicly.”

“I’m sorry dear but no. I will change whoever needs it because I will not stop lecturing while I do so. This will allow each of you to get the full lecture without missing anything due to a diaper change need.” Dr. Orioto replied.

“Oh…well when you put it that way I see the benefit but if I may say it is still embarrassing.” Kari said blushing hard.

“Understandable dear but there is no need to be embarrassed by this with me. I have been doing this job for 20 years and have seen it all and never balk or make it visible that I notice anything different unless it is something bad. Now where was I…oh yes, finally, while I am normally a laid back instructor I am not adverse to bending you over in front of the class and giving you a good solid spanking if you do anything to warrant my anger. I understand that you are all in training to battle an evil Digimon of great power, given this I have decided to replace your “skill training times” with class time. After breakfast you will report here every day, including Saturday and Sunday, and we will have class time until 2:00 with a 45 minute break for lunch at noon. Your Digimon partners are welcome to sit in and learn as well but if they get out of hand or cause a distraction I will not hesitate to discipline them as well. Now, why don’t each of you stand up one at a time and introduce yourselves to me, tell me a little about yourselves, this goes for your Digimon partners as well.” Dr. Orioto said sitting down in a chair beside her desk.

Raising his hand Davis waits for Dr. Orioto to call on him and after she does he says, “Um sorry ma’am but…how are you familiar with Digimon? I was curious because you didn’t even balk at them like most people would.”

“Well I guess I can answer that but once I do you will start off the introductions. I know that Kari, Izzy, Sora, Mimi, T.K. and Joe were part of the 8 Digidestined that saved Japan and the world a few years ago…but during that time you all learned of a group of Digidestined that “saved the Digital World thousands of years ago” right? Well that was in the Digital world before it synced with our world…I was one of the TRUE original 8. And though my partner is long since dead I still have my Digivice in hopes that someday her egg will reappear and hatch reuniting us again. I miss my partner very much. But enough of that, I answered your question now it’s your turn. Tell me about yourself.” Dr. Orioto said causing the kids and Digimon to stare at her in shock and awe.

“My name is Motomiya, Davis and I am a sports nut. My favorite thing to do to relax is play soccer and hang out with my friends and Digimon partner Ex-Veemon. I recently gained telepathic powers and have been training hard to control them.” Davis said standing up.

“Well Davis that is very interesting. Whom may I ask is teaching you how to control your powers?” Dr. Orioto asked fixing her gaze on Davis making him shift uncomfortably.

“Lady Dawnflare Windspeaker is teaching me and she says I am making great progress.” Davis replied.

“Very well you may sit. I already know Apoclypse and his own telepathic powers so I will tell you now. I will not tolerate cheating on tests using your powers. Lady Dawnflare has sat in on every test for Apoclypse to ensure his following this rule and the same applies to you Davis. If you are caught using your powers during any test you will get an automatic F and be given 30 swats with a paddle on your bare rear end.” Dr. Orioto said causing Davis to go pale. “Now how about you miss?” She continued pointing at Kari.

On and on each of the kids introduced themselves and then the Digimon did so and by the time everyone had finished Izzy had his hand in the air and after being called on says, “Ma’am perhaps you could do us the favor of telling us a little about yourself. I am curious how a doctor became a private tutor instead of having a practice for medicine of the body or mind.”

“Very well Izzy, as I said my name is Yukimi Orioto. As to my title of doctor that is because I received a doctorate in the field of education and also one in History and Geology. I don’t have a specific field of specialization in any of those however I do have a preference to learning about and teaching. My preferences will be focused on a little longer when we get to them; they are Mythology of Ancient Greece and Volcanism, or the study of volcanoes in the common tongue. It took many years but after I finished going to school I decided to start off with teaching at private schools to help pay for my student loans but after I had made enough and paid them off I decided that I preferred to teach small classes or one on one and chose to become a private tutor instead of working in the regular school systems. Now are there any more questions before we begin?” Dr. Orioto says.

“Very well, it is nice to meet you all and now let’s get down to business. For the remainder of the class we are going to work on your individual math skills. I have paper and a book for each of you based on the level of where you were before the summer break. You will all turn to chapter 1 of your books and after reading how to do the work will do problems 1-20 Odds only at the end of the chapter. I will come around and help you individually as you read and answer any questions one on one.” Walking to each of the kids Dr. Orioto passes out books which had a label of each kids name on specific ones and then gives them a binder of paper and a mechanical pencil with a large pink eraser. 

As the kids read their work Dr. Orioto walks over to the Digimon and converses with them quietly for a bit then seeing Izzy’s hand in the air she walks over and see’s that he had written down all the problems and had their answers underneath without any paper wasted on showing the work and looking at the answers in her teachers manual she sees that they were all correct and asks, “How did you come by these answers Izzy?”

“I did the math in my head I don’t even have a calculator outside of my computer. Would you like me to do another problem to show you how? To tell the truth, this was way too easy for me. Do you have anything along the lines of chaos theory mathematics?”

Staring at him from his question she asks, “Did you just ask if I had books for Chaos theory math? Please tell me you’re joking. There is no way you could do that at your age.”

“I did ma’am and I can. If you would like I could load up the math program that Apoclypse gave me to put on my laptop to show you that I can do it?” Izzy replied quietly.

“No that’s alright I will get a set of books sent here for that but for now just continue working on the same numbers I wanted but for every chapter. You finished them all so fast for chapter one I think doing the entire book would be sufficient to keep you in practice for today. What you don’t finish in class you will do as homework.” Dr. Orioto replied with a grin. 

“Yes ma’am.” Izzy replied immediately going to the next chapter and working on those problems.

As the class went on Dr. Orioto helped Kari and T.K. with learning how to work high school level calculus, Kitsuna with advanced Algebra, Crystal, Sora and Mimi with College Level Geometry, Davis, Yolei and Joe with college level calculus, and poor Cody who was only up to basic algebra for high school level. 

After making her first lap Dr. Orioto walks over to Apoclypse who had a stack of papers as thick as his text book having gone through the entire book and answered all the questions for each chapter with the numbers she had wanted for chapter 1. Keeping her voice low so as not to disturb the others she says, “let me guess. It was too easy for you as well? What level do you think you’re up to if this was easy hmm?”  
“I like Izzy am up to chaos theory math. Though I will explain how we both are able to do such advanced math if you want.” Apoclypse said with a cheesy grin on his face.

“Frankly Apoclypse I don’t really care how you got to that level I’m just surprised that you are. Very well since you finished the entire book you can make a start on this book of College Calculus and have all of the problems in it done for me for tomorrow. It will be about two or three days for the chaos theory books to get here from the university.” Dr. Orioto said handing him the book.

“Yes ma’am right away ma’am.” Apoclypse said with a mocking tone taking the book from her.

“That’s strike one for the attitude mister. You know what happens when you get to three in a 48 hour period.” She said sternly tapping her foot before she turned to help the others.

After having changed Kari, Mimi, and Apoclypse towards the end of the first part of class Dr. Orioto assigned them extra math problems to be turned in by the next morning and told them all, “After lunch we will work on your history lessons for the remainder of class time today. After that you may all go train for your upcoming fight which I will watch and if you do well enough to my standards I might consider your training as the physical education portion of class. Now run along before you miss out on lunch. I want you all back here in 45 minutes.”

Later that afternoon…

“Bloody twin fang….Dark Blast.” Blood and Kitty roared in their mega forms of Crimson SaberLeomon and Ancient Sphinxmon, as they dueled with the team of Rosemon and Phoenixmon. 

Dodging the sharp needles and the black energy beam Rosemon and Phoenixmon counter with their attacks yelling, “Crimson Flame…Rose Shoot.” As they yelled this, a jet of solid red flame bursts from Phoenixmon’s mouth flying straight at Kitty while a volley of rose thorns fly at Blood. 

“TIME.” Joe yelled from the sidelines as a loud buzzer sounded throughout “The Room.”

As Phoenixmon and Rosemon dedigivolve they also split from their fusion with their partners as Kitty and Blood return to their normal forms and walk over to Apoclypse and Crystal. As Palmon and Biyomon walk over to the bench they poke the diapers they were wearing and giggle slightly, finding it slightly amusing that they still came out of fusion with Mimi and Sora with a diaper on. 

“Well that was very impressive you lot. Would you like me to analyze a recording of your practice today to help you train better tomorrow after class?” Dr. Orioto said as Mimi, Palmon, Biyomon, Sora, Kitty and Blood drank heavily from the water bottles that they had brought.

"Thank you for the offer ma'am, but for now we're trying to get everyone to the same level before we push on; anyone left behind likely wouldn't survive." Crystal said, shivering slightly at the memories of her last battle and its consequences. Suddenly she blushed as she felt her diaper droop as she voided and soiled herself. 

“I understand that dear. I offered to help because I think I can get you all there quicker…don’t forget I was one of the original 8. I know a few tricks myself though I am unable to do them myself anymore since Isis passed on.” Dr. Orioto said as she wiped a tear from her eye at the memory of her long dead friend.

“Well, if you really don’t mind your help would be much appreciated. We would do well to learn from someone who has your experience.” Mimi said tactfully causing Dr. Orioto to smile at her.

“Yes I agree. I will burn off a copy of the training session right now ma’am excuse me.” Apoclypse said walking gingerly over to the console using his staff of love as a walking stick. 

“Well while he is getting that does anyone need a change? If not then you should all get ready for another session. I whipped up a program last night to try out the capabilities of this room and think it would be a very useful training tool. At least to help you build your wind, strength and speed.” Dr. Orioto said causing Crystal, Kari, Kitsuna, Mimi, and Yolei to blush and raise their hands. 

After changing them all Dr. Orioto takes the soiled diapers and puts them in the trash in the bathroom across the hall. As she comes back Apoclypse hands her a disc in a case with the sessions data on it and after taking it loads her program from the console. As the room shifts the kids and Digimon see that they are in what looks to be a replica of the old T.V. show American Gladiators, with the events Hang Tough, Power Ball, Assault, The Wall, Breakthrough and Conquer, Atlasphere, Joust, Pyramid and The Eliminator. 

Staring open mouthed at this massive arena the kids and Digimon are baffled at this place and Joe asks, “Is…is this a replica of American Gladiators?”

“Very good Joe you must be familiar with the show if you were able to identify it so easily.” Dr. Orioto said smiling wide.

“Somewhat I recognize a couple of the features but haven’t watched any reruns in a long time. So…what is the point of this as a training tool?” Joe said confusedly.

“Isn’t it obvious…you are going to take on the Gladiators to help build your strength, speed and stamina without using your fusion move. It will be only you kids…but don’t worry I won’t have you compete against the adults of the show…I will program children versions of them to pit you against. You see…when a Digidestined and a Digimon battle the Digidestined shares his strength, stamina, speed, agility and other stats with the Digimon who is battling. And when you fuse it makes the sharing become more powerful. So if you kids become physically more powerful…your fusion forms will improve in power as well.” Dr. Orioto said walking over to the wall of the Atlasphere arena and stroking a hand over one of the spheres.

“So you haven’t programmed our opponents in yet then. Do you have Adult versions programmed in? I ask because I would like to see how these events are supposed to work before we try doing anything?” Apoclypse said concerned because he had not seen any of the show.

“Actually I do and I have some “contestants” programmed in using stats from various athletes and previous Gladiator challengers. Would you like to watch all the events or just a couple for now?” Dr. Orioto said turning to look at them all with anticipation in her eyes.

“All please.” Mimi, Sora, Kari, Crystal, T.K. and Davis said in unison.

“Alright let’s go sit up in the stands and I will have the computer load the challengers and the gladiators.” Dr. Orioto said happily. 

After two hours they all leave “The Room” impressed at the way the event went and eager to try it out for themselves.

in Apoclypse’s room after diner…

“How are you guys coming with the homework?” Apoclypse asked Mimi, Sora, Crystal and Kitsuna as he worked on the last two problems of the calculus book.

“Just about done.” Sora, Mimi and Crystal said at the same time

“I’m stuck on this long ass equation. How about you?” Kitsuna said looking frazzled as his hair was standing up on end from the numerous times he had run his fingers through it.

“Would you like some help to figure it out?” Apoclypse said as he readjusted the pillows behind him and under his right side trying to get more comfortable.

“Yeah I’m very tempted to circle the X and write down ‘x is right here dummy’ but I don’t want to piss her off that bad. She strikes me as someone who wouldn’t appreciate a joke like that and would be willing to smack someone for it.” Kitsuna said as he set down his pencil to lean back and think. 

Crawling over to Kitsuna Crystal looks at the problem he was on and sees the place he messed up that caused his problem to get messed up. “Well here’s your problem ‘Suna, you didn’t follow the rule of PEMDAS and you combined both sets of parenthesis in the equation before doing them individually which was to be done first. Here erase this part here and everything under it and try it with that system. Parenthesis, Exponents, Multiplication, Division, Addition, and THEN subtraction you silly goof and you DON’T do the operation between the parenthesis before you finish what is inside each set.”

Slapping his forehead Kitsuna erases the work and starts it over kicking himself for forgetting how to use PEMDAS and finishes the problem right as he felt himself void. 

“Damn it why did that have to happen now?” He muttered as he got up to get a diaper off the changing table and change. 

Standing up with him Crystal walks over behind him and picks him up to lay him on the table then changes him and says, “You can help me now since I did you.”

Switching places he quickly changes her and says, “Anyone else need a change before I sit back down?” 

Shaking their heads Mimi, Sora and Apoclypse say, “No were good.” Then go back to their work.

Seeing the time Mimi says, “Apoc sweetie it is time for you to take your pills, let me go get them for you then I’ll help you into bed.”

“I can do it myself love. I may have three broken ribs but I am not completely helpless.” Apoclypse said struggling to get to his feet without pain.

Planting her hands on her hips Mimi stares him down and says, “I know that but you don’t have to act like your Super Man either. You need to save your energy and heal now climb into bed and let me get your meds or I will spank you myself and forgo going to your mom.” 

Giggling slightly Sora and Crystal say, “Look out Apoclypse Mimi is scary when she is mad you better do what she says.”

“Dude just let her help you, it’s not like she is a stranger she is your girlfriend.” Kitsuna said as he worked on the last problem.

“Alright, alright you win I’ll get into bed just stop glaring at me.” Apoclypse said walking slowly to his side of the bed.

Moments later Mimi brings three large pills and a cup of water over to him and after he takes it he falls into a quick deep sleep. Picking up his homework Mimi places the worksheets on top of his math book and sets them on his bedside table and then packs up her homework as Sora and Crystal finish their work.

“G’night girls, night ‘Suna see you in the mo…mo…morning.” Sora said yawning as she packed her homework up and left.

“G’night Sora.” Mimi, Crystal and Kitsuna said as they got ready for bed as Crystal changed Mimi who had needed it after giving Apoclypse his medicine. Once she was cleaned up and changed Mimi hugs Crystal and the 3 crawl into their beds and fall asleep quickly.

Meanwhile in Yukimi Orioto’s room…

“Well those kids really are sharp for their ages, especially young Cody. I’m going to have a challenge on my hands trying to push them to their intellectual limits this year.” Dr. Orioto said as she poured over the work the kids did in class grading the papers and entering the grades into her grade book.

Right as she finished the last paper she heard a soft knocking on her bedroom door and says, “Come in.”

Opening the door Davis walked in with his math book and says, “Excuse my intrusion ma’am but would it be possible to get your help on this problem? I am having a hard time trying to figure it out.”  
“Of course dear come in and sit down right here.” Dr. Orioto said pointing to a chair next to her desk. 

Taking the offered seat he opens the book to the problem and shows it to her and his worksheet saying, “I thought I had this right but I can’t seem to figure out why it’s not panning out like the instructions said it should.”

Taking his work sheet Dr. Orioto gives it a good look and checking the answer book she points to the line where he veered off course and says, “You messed up right here dear you seem to have combined two steps into one instead of doing them all one at a time. Let’s start this problem over and I’ll walk you through it for each step.”

After erasing the work to start over Davis carefully listens to Dr. Orioto’s instructions and after a couple minutes hands it back to Dr. Orioto and looking at her nervously he says, “Did I do it right this time?”  
Smiling Dr. Orioto says, “Yes dear, you got the problem right now. Let’s see that was the last problem so. Would you like to turn it in now or do you want to take it back and go over the other problems and check to see if you get the same answer?”

Covering a large yawn Davis says, “I think I’ll turn it in as is. I just don’t have the energy to go over them again.” 

“Alright then dear off to bed with you I will grade this and give it back to you tomorrow.” Dr. Orioto said placing the paper in the answer book and standing up to see Davis out.

“Goo…good ni…ight ma’am.” Davis said around another yawn. 

“Good night dear.” Dr. Orioto said closing the door behind him. Sitting back down at her desk Dr. Orioto quickly grades his paper and frowns deeply at all the red marks on the paper. Sadly she puts a large F on the paper with a note saying, “see me after class.” On it putting the grade in the book Dr. Orioto puts the papers away in a neat pile and taking off her clothes and bra she puts on her nightgown and slides into bed to sleep.


	24. chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kitsuna has his own meltdown and after his second spanking reveals to Dr. Orioto why he's been a little shit that day and she calls all the kids to The Room for an inspection and revelation of their sacred weapons

Chapter 24

The next day just before lunch…

Sitting at her desk in front of the class Dr. Orioto says in a firm voice, “Kari, T.K., Davis and Kitsuna come up here please. The rest of you can go to lunch early. Your assignment for your history homework is to read chapter 3 and write a one page summary of it, due tomorrow.”

As the four get up and walk to the front they do their best to hide the concern on their faces but knowing they were in deep trouble. Waiting for the others to walk out and for the door to shut Dr. Orioto just stares at the four and folds her hands on her desk with a look of slight anger on her face.

As the door closes she says, “You all know why I called you up. What do you have to say for your horrible scores on your math homework? You know full well that you could have come to me and gotten help if you were having trouble with it.”

Swallowing a lump in their throats the four all try to explain themselves at once and quickly shut up when Dr. Orioto holds up her hand for silence. “One at a time I want you to give me a reason why you didn’t come check with me before turning in your homework. I would have helped you get the work done properly had I seen it before you turned it in. If you do not give a satisfactory answer you will have earned TEN swats on your bared bottom.”

“But…”Kari started.

“No buts miss. You all have done horrible and have earned punishment for doing so. And since you spoke first you can try and convince me to spare your bottom first.” Dr. Orioto said sharply causing Kari to wet a little in fear.

“I don’t have a good reason for not coming to check my work with you ma’am. I realize I should have checked it out with you now but that does not excuse my inaction. All I can do is apologize and take any punishment you decide to give me.” Kari said sadly as she hung her head.

“I do not have a good excuse either ma’am. I thought I had done well with the work but obviously I didn’t since I like Kari received an F on the assignment. I can only promise to check in with you before turning in my homework in future.” T.K. said resolved to take his punishment without argument.

“Well what have you two to say?” Dr. Orioto said turning her attention to Kitsuna and Davis.

“I…I…*sigh* I have nothing to say that will deter you from spanking me for my inaction. All I can do is take my punishment and resolve to do better in future.” Kitsuna said not looking at Dr. Orioto.

“There is no good excuse for getting a failing grade. I was lazy and stupid. After you helped me with the last problem last night I should have taken the paper back and gone over the work. You even suggested it and I was stupid to not take the suggestion. I am ashamed of my actions and of having caused you to have to discipline me so soon into the year.” Davis said steadily despite the tears that flowed down his face.  
“Very well you four. Lower your trousers and diapers and bend over the desks behind you.” Dr. Orioto said standing up with a large paddle with holes drilled into it in her hand.

As the four did as they were told Dr. Orioto steps up beside Davis and raising her arm smacks him hard across the buttocks with the paddle leaving a red welt on his rear. Rearing back she strikes him another nine times and by the end he was audibly sobbing hard crying in pain as much as shame. Moving to Kitsuna she repeats the process and then moves to T.K. bypassing Kari. After she finished with T.K. she turns around and moves the paddle to her left hand. 

Striking her harder than the others Dr. Orioto only gives Kari five swats and says, “I am very disappointed in all four of you. Instead of being allowed to do your combat training today you are to stay here and you will redo the assignment under my eye and learn how to do them properly. If you ever get another F on your math homework I will spank you again and next time I won’t be so gentle. Now pull up your diapers and pants and go to lunch.” 

Sobbing hard the four pull up their diapers and pants and quickly leave the room to get some lunch before they missed out altogether

.In the dining room moments later…

By the time the four got to the dining room they had their tears under control but not their expressions or the obvious way they walked in pain. Gently lowering themselves into their seats the others realize what had happened and offer their condolences and support.

As he ate Apoclypse turns to the four and says, “Guys…if you want I could help you learn how to do that math so you never have to worry about getting another punishment from her for it.”

“Shut up Apoc…it’s not like we can all be fucking math geniuses.” Kitsuna said tersely as he tried to ignore the pain in his bottom.

“‘Suna I was just…” Apoclypse started.

“I said shut up. I’m in no mood to hear from you right now.” Kitsuna snapped looking at Apoclypse with eyes full of fire.

Going back to his sandwich Apoclypse bows his head in defeat and keeps silent the rest of the meal.

“‘Suna that wasn’t very nice he was only trying to help us. He wasn’t trying to rub his math skills in our faces.” Kari said reproachfully.

“You can shut up to.” Kitsuna said getting up from his seat. Shifting into his Digimon form he runs out of the room and heads for the Digiport in the computer lab. Once he was in the Digital World he Digivolves into Knightmon and starts trying to chop down trees with his blade as he worked his anger out.

“Something is definitely off here…Kitsuna never acted like this before.” Crystal said to the others in concern. “Kari I’m sorry for what he said. Please don’t take it personally.”

Wiping fresh tears from her eyes Kari just nods as Apoclypse says, “I think he finally reached his limit. I mean look at it sensibly. When we first came together Kitsuna, Crystal and I had been through hell and back with SinHydramon. I nearly died and in my fervor to stop him I pushed you guys hard and took everything onto my shoulders in your training. The pressure finally got to me and I had a break down. After I recovered Crystal had her own melt down and needed a break…perhaps getting spanked by Yuki… I mean Dr. Orioto was the straw that broke the camels back for him. We just need to give him space and he will eventually come back to us.”

Thirty minutes later Kitsuna is panting hard leaning on his sword having cleared out a 100 square foot radius of trees. As he makes his way to the Digiport a Shadow warrior steps out around the trees and says, “Seems like you could use a friend. Perhaps you would like to hear what I have to…”

Cutting the shadow creature off by running his berserk sword through him Kitsuna makes his Masamune of courage appear in his hand and says, “fuck you.” Then slices his head clean off with the Masamune. Turning back to the port he goes through and returns to his normal form and makes his way to the classroom.

Walking into the class fifteen minutes late Kitsuna walks to his seat causing Dr. Orioto to stop in her lecture about the Greek Gods. “Nice of you to finally join us Kitsuna. Do you care to explain why you are fifteen minutes late?” She asked tapping her pointer on her desk point down.

“No I don’t.” Kitsuna said tersely causing her to raise her eyebrow. 

“Very well. After you finish your previous punishment you will stay here and write a two page paper on the virtues of punctuality. Now where was I?” she said with a note of disdain in her voice. 

For the remainder of the Class Dr. Orioto lectures the class on some of the fables of Zeus, King of the Greek Gods, and not even stalling as she changed Kari and Mimi. As her buzzer sounds signaling the end of class she says, “For homework read the chapter on Zeus in your text books and be ready for a quiz tomorrow morning. Those of you who earned punishment work remain in your seats I will come around and give you new answer sheets for your work.”

Minutes later in “The Room”…

“What do you guys say we try out that Gladiator program Dr. Orioto programmed? I took it upon myself to program replicas of ourselves into the database and I can set them to be a bit higher in their stats compared to where we are now.” Apoclypse asked the others while leaning on his Staff. 

“I don’t know Apoclypse maybe we should wait for Dr. Orioto before we do this…I mean what if something goes wrong I don’t know enough about the show to know how to fix it.” Joe says in a ponderous voice.  
“Ah don’t be a wimp Joe. We climbed down a freaking mountain with just each other Gomamon and Hawkmon as help. I thought the demonstration of this arena was awesome and want to try it.” Yolei said eagerly.  
“Alright so Yolei will be the blue female contestant who wants to be the red?” Apoclypse said loading up gladiator version of Yolei, Mimi, Sora, Kari, and Crystal. 

“I’ll do it. Come on Yolei this will be fun.” Sora said eagerly as Apoclypse made a blue jumpsuit appear on Yolei and a red one on Sora.

“Alright who’s going to be the boy gladiators today?” Apoclypse asked smiling. 

“I’ll be red, come on Joe why don’t you take me on. Or are you a scaredy pants.” Ken taunted playfully.

“Ok that’s it just because I was a wimp and always scared our first time through the Digital world don’t mean I’m a wimp now. You’re on Ken.” Joe said manning up.

“Alright let’s see what the randomizer gives us for the first event.” Apoclypse said as he made the jumpsuits appear on Joe and Ken. As the others go up to the stands to watch Apoclypse takes the handheld terminal and presses the randomizer button and the arena melts away loading Breakthrough and Conquer with a muscled version of Apoclypse as the Conquer opponent and a more agile version of Davis as the breakthrough, as well as a referee.

Stepping up to his place the referee says through the mic on his chest, “The first event for the men is breakthrough and conquer. The first part the contenders will have to run a total of 20 yards and get past the gladiator to the end zone to score 2 points. The second part the contender has 45 seconds to force the gladiator outside of a wrestling circle or to pin him. Is the contender ready?”

“READY” Ken yells around his mouthpiece

“Gladiator reaaady?”

“READY.” Holo-Davis says. 

Taking his place Ken gets ready on the line and at the refs whistle he charges down the field and uses his Soccer agility to sidestep the Holo-Davis and just barely gets past the line to get him 2 points. Squaring off against the Holo-Apoclypse he waits for the whistle and as it sounds tries to pick the leg to put him in a single leg tree to push him out of the ring. As he dives for the leg Holo-Apoclypse slides the leg back and gut hooks Ken and lays on top of him preventing him from moving forward. After 45 seconds the ref blows the whistle ending the attempt. 

Taking his place Joe sets his glasses higher up his nose and at the whistle charges down the field straight for Holo-Davis and using a football dodge he spins around Davis and runs across the line scoring 2 points. In the Conquer ring he surprises everyone when he slips under the arms of Holo-Apoclypse and gets him in a belly to back bear hug and throws him out of the ring scoring another 2 points. 

As Joe and Ken go to the sidelines Apoclypse hits the random button again and for the girls first event they get Assault, with Holo-Crystal manning the tennis ball cannon. 

“This event is Assault. The contenders will have 90 seconds to try and hit the target above the gladiators head with one of 5 projectile weapons, should they hit the red ring they score 5 points the white ring is worth ten. Should a contender be shot by the gladiator they are immediately eliminated. The contenders will receive 1 point for each successful firing of a weapon. Should they make it to zone 5 and not hit the target they may attempt to cross the finish line to the side of the gladiators stand for an additional point. Is the gladiator ready?” the referee said loudly.

“BRING IT ON” Holo-Crystal screamed. 

“Is the Contender ready?”

“Ready” Sora yelled, and at the whistle charges for the first gun as fast as she can as Holo-Crystal tries her best to shoot her with a tennis ball. Aiming quickly Sora fires the crossbow and misses the target and has to go to the second station which was a Rocket Launcher and getting to it she aims more carefully and just barely missed the target. Charging to the third station she gets nailed right in the gut by a tennis ball as Holo- Crystal lets out a whoop of victory. Getting 2 points from firing the two guns Sora steps off to the side and lets Yolei have her chance to go. After the guns were reset the ref checks to see if Yolei and Holo-Crystal are ready and at their signals blows his whistle. Charging to the first station Yolei dives for the cover as a tennis ball soars past her just barely missing hitting her butt. Taking aim she fires the crossbow and hits the red part of the target earning 5 points. 

After three more events each the four run the eliminator and having a 6.5 second lead Joe makes quick work of the treadmill and puts a decent gap between him and Ken before Ken was allowed to start. Catching up quickly Ken beats Joe to the cargo net but gets caught up in it and by the time he reaches the top he and Joe are dead even. Sliding down a zip line the two land on the target zone and start running to the four mystery paper doors 3 of which had gladiators behind them to slow down a contender. Picking the third door Joe puts out one last burst of speed and breaks through the paper screen and crosses the finish line right as Ken hits the door with Holo-Apoclypse behind it and gets knocked back on his rear end in recoil from the impact. 

During Sora and Yolei’s run at the eliminator they had an even score so got to start at the same time and getting to the balance beam before the cargo net Sora gets knocked off by the medicine balls on ropes being swing by the gladiators and has to make her way through the foam pit to the ladder costing her precious time as Yolei gets to the net and climbs it with little difficulty. By the time Yolei makes it to the doors Sora just starts down the zip line and picking a door she ends up running right into Holo-Crystal and gets held up enough for Sora to burst through the one free path and cross the finish line. 

Breathing hard Sora and Yolei laugh and hang on each other making their way to their water bottles and when they get there Sora says, “That…was…fun…”

“You…said it. I almost…beat…you.” Yolei pants as she unscrews the top of her water bottle.

“Well that was very well done girls. You too Ken, Joe. Tomorrow I think you four can take the day off while someone else goes. But for now let’s call it a day. Dr. Orioto would kick our asses if we forgot to get all that homework done.” Apoclypse says as he shuts down “The Room.”

Back in the classroom…

As the others left having finished their punishment math work Kitsuna glowers at them and as the door shuts Dr. Orioto walks over to him and sits on the desk top next to him saying, “Now that the others are gone do you want to tell me why you were late for the afternoon lessons?”

“With all due respect ma’am…Piss off and just let me do that fucking paper you want.” Kitsuna said rudely.

“One chance to apologize Kitsuna and then I give you another spanking. I will not be talked to like that even by a Digidestined.” She replied with a note of anger in her voice.

“Go soak your head. I have enough on my plate than having to do this crap.” Kitsuna said standing up trying to get past Dr. Orioto. 

Moving faster than he thought she could, Dr. Orioto removes the belt on her dress, pulls him across her knee. Struggling for all he was worth Kitsuna says, “Let go of me you crazy bitch let me the fuck go.” Pulling down his pants and diaper with her free hand Dr. Orioto redoubles her grip on him with her other hand and reaching back she brings the leather of the belt across his rear hard with a sharp *SMACK* causing him to yelp in pain as the pain in his rear was reignited having only been about 2 hours since his last spanking. As he struggled to get free she reaches back again she gives him another twelve strokes with the belt until he was reduced to a bawling child with a very red rear end. Putting the belt on the desk beside her she pulls his pants up and then hugs him as he bawls his apologies into her chest. 

“I…I…I am so…sorry…p…p…please…dough…don’t…spa…ank me…any…mo…more!” Kitsuna bawled into her chest. After thirty minutes Kitsuna reduces to trembling and hiccups as Dr. Orioto rubs his back.  
“Dear obviously there is something weighing on your mind that is making you act up why don’t you just talk to me and we can see if we can solve it.” She said looking down at him.

Wiping his eyes on his sleeve Kitsuna gets himself under control and explains everything. How their first fight against SinHydramon nearly killed him Apoclypse and Crystal, how for six months after he roamed the Digital world with no memory of himself or the others, and how terrified he was at feeling that nobody in the team was close enough to getting to where they needed to be to stand a chance. He also told her that despite his late night training in the room with his Masamune of Courage he was unable to figure out how to unleash its true power. After spilling his fears unto her he starts crying again unable to stop the flood of doubt and fear in his heart from spilling forth.

“Did you say you had the Masamune of Courage?” Dr. Orioto said hesitantly not believing that she had heard him right.

Sobbing Kitsuna replies, “Ye…yes…we…we all got…a wea…weapon of…the…Digi…gods. Wh…why do…do you…ask?”

“Never mind, just tell the others when you see them I said DO NOT use those items. I will explain everything when I have had a chance to look at them all.” Dr. Orioto said biting her thumb in thought. “And never mind about doing that paper on punctuality. Just run along and go do your regular homework.” She finished giving him a gentle pat on the back before she went to her desk and started looking for something in her purse.

Two hours later at dinner…

“Are you serious? Why would Yuki tell us not to use the weapons? They are the only thing that can help us defeat SinHydramon.” Apoclypse said in disbelief as Kitsuna relayed Dr. Orioto’s message. 

“I don’t know why Apoc after I told her about us having them all she said under no circumstances were we allowed to use them until she had a chance to examine them and explain to us why. Then she went all closed up and started rummaging in her purse looking for something. Frankly if you want to try her ire you are welcome to. I plan to do as she asked and not use my Masamune.” Kitsuna said as he started cutting up his steak.

After dinner the group decided to work together on their studying for the quiz the next day and all retired to Apoclypse’s room. As they sat there reading the chapter that Dr. Orioto assigned on Zeus and quizzing each other about certain parts that might be useful to know for the next day Dr. Orioto walks in and says, “Children I understand that you have what are supposed to be the sacred weapons of the Digigods is that correct?”

Nodding at her question all of them shut their books and turn their full attention to her as did the Digimon who were playing quietly with some of the baby toys near Apoclypse’s bed. “Come with me to “The Room” please I want to see them all and run a few tests. I will explain once I have examined each of your weapons.” 

Looking at each other the group gets up and walks out of Apoclypse’s room and make their way to “The Room” once there Dr. Orioto takes the Staff of Love that Apoclypse had been using as a walking stick and examines it. Loading a target practice program she takes the staff and starts doing some strikes and blocks with it. After a moment she says a word in a strange tongue and the staff glows bright red and flies out of her hands and slams into Blood causing him to Warp Digivolve to CrimsonSaberLeomon and grow three times his normal size. 

“What’s happening? I…I feel like I am going to explode for the power rushing though me.” Blood roared as he started glowing again. As he glowed bright white Blood rears up onto his hind legs and they elongate giving him balance as his front legs shorten making him look humanoid. Once the glow fades the group can see Blood had a pair of black pants and a black jacket draped over his shoulders like a cloak. On his head is what appeared to be a black Tri-corner hat with a Red X on the front and a hole that allowed his Silver colored hair to fly out of it. In his mouth was a small twig that had a green leaf on the end of it and on his chest was a Grey X shaped scar that crossed over his scarlet red fur. On his hands were red gauntlets that had golden plates across the knuckles and two silver rings around each of his wrists that were about 2 inches wide each. In his left hand he held the hilt of a very large and what appeared to be well used Dankon sword which was sheathed through his black belt like a pirates sword.

“Blood…you look fucking awesome…what do you call this form?” Apoclypse said in shock that his partner had reached a new level.

“I am called ScarletBanchoLeomon. My attacks are the King Lion, A deadly attack from my Dankon, and the Flash Bantyo Punch, a fist shaped energy ball packed with fighting spirit honed to its utmost limit. I fight for justice and the preservation of what I deem fit.” Blood said as Dr. Orioto slapped Apoclypse on the rear for swearing causing him to yelp.

“Yuk…I mean Dr. Orioto what…what did you do? How did Blood acquire the power to reach an advanced mega form?” Apoclypse asked as Blood started stretching and loosening his muscles.

“It’s just as you said…you actually acquired the Legendary sacred weapons…come on kids show them all to me I want to test them all. If I am right then all of your Digimon will go to their highest level then one step farther. I mean their highest level without DNA Digivolution. Or if they don’t go one step further then they will spike severely in power.” Dr. Orioto said sitting down hard on a bench nearby.

One by one each of the kids hand their weapons to Dr. Orioto and after she examined them all. In the end Patamon turned into Seraphimon, Gatomon had become Ophanimon, a Female Angel Digimon who had Teal colored Plate armor and Golden plated wings, a gold lance and a teal and gold shield with the emboss of a unicorns head with the horn sticking out in front of the shield like a spike, Ex-Veemon became Magnamon, Tentomon stayed as MegaKabuterimon but he was three times larger than before and his horn had gained a metallic gleam, Gomamon became a much larger and metallic looking Zudomon. Hawkmon, Armadillomon, and Wormmon all took their champion forms and became larger as well. Palmon became Rosemon once again and turned a black color on her flower parts and grew about two feet while Biyomon took her Phoenixmon form and grew to twice her original size. Kitty turning into AnchientSphinxmon grew three times larger and gained red highlights in her black fur and Kitsuna, after the his Masamune impaled swiftly turned into his Gatomon form and then Warp Digivolved to a Male Crusadermon with blood red armor and a golden pile bunker cannon on his right arm.

Shocked at how all of their partners had changed to these impressive new forms the kids all slowly walk over to them and start inspecting them closely. After a bit Apoclypse has the idea of loading up SinHydramon at the 1/1000 power setting to see how their new forms would fare. After an hour of fighting the kids received an even bigger surprise when with a combined attack from them all SinHydramon started to disintegrate. As he disintegrated the kids cheered and ran over to their partners to do a mass group hug.

“Amazing…simply amazing…none of you have corrupted your weapons. Nobody since my time as a Digidestined has ever been granted this powerful gift…you all should be grateful for this but the power up is a limited time thing when you use the weapons in this way. In fact. *she checks her watch* you should all be returning to normal about…Now.” And in a moment all of the Digimon return to their in training forms and the weapons clatter to the floor. 

Picking up their weapons and the tiny Digimon the children just stare in shock at Dr. Orioto. After a bit she says, “You probably wonder how I knew the commands to activate the true power of those weapons. Well like I said my team and I were the original Digidestined…we also are the ones who helped MAKE those weapons. No don’t ask how because the process is no longer able to be done. Just know that they are very powerful and are a great gift to have. Since this will take time for you to get used to tonight I am going to give you the day off tomorrow so be grateful. But at the same time you will need to read the chapter on Zeus and Heracles the true name of Hercules and be ready for a long test the day after tomorrow. Good night children.” 

With that Dr. Orioto went to her room and taking her Digivice she starts petting it remembering all the fun times she had with her old partner.


	25. Chapter 25

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The day that the future of the human and digital world is decided upon has arrived

Chapter 25

Months later in the Digital World…

“Alright guys this is it. You have all done well since I came to you last summer. We have a little bit of time to get ready for the battle so let’s go over the plan one last time.” Apoclypse said wiping a hand across his very sweaty forehead in nervousness.

Pulling out his laptop Izzy opens a map of the world and says, “Alright guys we have confirmed that there are Five points across the globe where SinHydramon is going to be sending his troops through. In North America the breech will be in the Canadian Wilderness, In south America it will be in the middle of Brazil, Europe will be breeched in Frankfurt Germany, in Mainland Asia the breech will be near Moscow, and finally in Orbost,Victoria, Australia. We have confirmation of which Digidestined were strong enough to make an impact on the small waves and have volunteered to lead the fight and armies in each location to stem the flow of his minions while we battle him.” 

“Joey my pen pals from Canada will be leading the assault there with his partner Beelzemon. In Brazil Dr. Orioto has confirmed for me that her nephew, Rodriguez with his partner Jagerloweemon, were able to gather a team of Digidestined and is preparing for the assault. In Germany Franz Gutenbrau along with his partner Apollomon and his squad will lead the battle to SinHydramons minions and do what they can to force them back. In Russia Boris with SkullMeramon will be leading the troops of the Russian army into battle. And finally down in Australia Mark will be leading the charge with his partner MetalPhantomon and his wife Natasha with Pixiemon and their eldest son Kyan with his partner Phantomon.” Apoclypse said as Izzy Highlighted each section on his computer with a click of the mouse. 

Suddenly a voice that rattled the very foundations of the earth under the teams feet roars and says, “You weak pathetic mortals. One year ago you caused the birth of the hand of your destruction. Watch now as we devour the light of both the Digital world and of the human world.” 

Turning to the direction of the voice the team sees a monster several hundred feet high with three heads walking through the water with his body exposed from the navel up. As it walks it reaches a hand up into the sky and to their horror starts ripping a hole in the barrier between the digital world and the human one. “MINIONS THE TIME HAS COME. GO FORTH AND DESTORY THE HUMANS WHILE WE DEAL WITH THOSE HERE WHO DARE OPPOSE THE MIGHT AND RULE OF SINHYDRAMON.” At this the team can see hundreds of thousands of egg shaped pods launching into the air and passing through the rips in the sky.

Moments later in Orbost,Victoria Australia…

“Kyan you and Phantomon take your brothers to the shelter like we had planned your mother and I will lead the defense here. Now go quickly.” Mark, a rather lanky man with dark hair said frantically to the boy standing next to him as hundreds of the egg shaped pods dropped from the sky landing in the fields near the town.

“But dad I want to fight. Phantomon and I are just as strong as you and MetalPhantomon.” Kyan said trying to plead his case

“I know you are son but you need to protect your brothers NOW GO.” Mark said as he and MetalPhantomon merged bodies doubling MetalPhantomons size and power. 

Meanwhile Natasha, a medium tall woman with a kind round face said calmly, lovingly but very firmly to her eldest son, “Sweetie just do this for us alright. You are the bravest little man I know and right now we need you to use that bravery and get your brothers to safety. Don’t worry about your father and I we will be fine.”

With a tear in his eye Kyan hugged his mother and MetalPhantomon and ran off with his partner Phantomon to gather his brothers up and get them to safety. As he ran off Natasha merged with her partner Pixiemon which made him as tall as an average human and spiked his power tenfold.

Once the drop pods had all landed they opened with a loud hissing as each pod let out a large cloud of smoke. As the pods opened completely hundreds of humanoid shadow figures emerged from them. Grouping up the shadow warriors all start howling and roaring as MetalPhantomon and Pixiemon look on. Taking Pixiemon’s hand MetalPhantomon says in a spooky metallic tone, “Well my dear it looks like we have our work cut out for us doesn’t it.”

Suddenly the shadow warriors Charge right for the two and with a nod to each other Pixiemon and MetalPhantomon charge in as well splitting the group of Shadow warriors into two groups.

“PIXIE BOMB.” Pixiemon yelled as she threw a large bomb the shape of her head into the crowd before using her spear staff to parry and counter the first warrior that got to her. As the bomb hit it let off a blast so loud it hit all the shadow warriors in a ninety foot radius from it killing all of them that were within the first fifty feet and knocking down and stunning anything else.

“Soul Predator.” MetalPhantomon yelled as his energy Scythe’s blade quintupled in size and he flew into the fray slicing monsters on either side catching anything within ten feet of him with the blade immediately disintegrating those it touched. 

As they fought a few dozen of the weaker shadow warriors snuck around the group and started chasing civilians in the town. As they ran they saw a young boy with four younger boys with him. One of which looked no older than maybe 2 and was being carried by the second tallest and was sucking furiously on a pacifier.

“Quick boys I see an easy target for us to have fun with.” The tallest of the shadow warriors said increasing his speed and cutting off the kids.

“Phantomon NOW.” Kyan yelled as he tackled his brothers to the ground shielding them with his body. 

Suddenly Phantomon appeared out of thin air in the middle of the ring that had been formed by the shadow warriors and whipping the chain on his scythe around his head he yells, “Diabolic Star” slamming the chain, which had started to glow black and purple with dark energy, into the chests of each of the shadow warriors causing them to falter back. “Words of Death.” He cried as the shadow warriors regain their footing causing a beam of black energy to shoot from his mouth and spinning in a circle hits most of them with it causing them to drop dead and disintegrating. Seeing what had happened to their comrades the last three ran for all they were worth but were cut off as Phantomon teleported in front of them cutting them off and slicing through each of them with his scythe saying, “Shadow Scythe.” Once they had fallen Phantomon returns to Kyan and helps his partner and his brothers up trying to shush them as they were crying furiously. Getting his brothers under control Kyan ran them the rest of the way to the shelter and put them inside to be looked after by their neighbor while Kyan and Phantomon stood guard at the only entrance.

Meanwhile in Brazil…

“DARK MASTER” JagerLoweemon yelled as he fired a beam of dark energy sweeping his head back and forth while he charged into a fresh group of Shadow warriors that had landed in the area that had once been densely forested jungle in the Brazilian wilds. As these shadow warriors disintegrated he looked around and cried as the jungle that he called home had been largely damaged by the invading forces of SinHydramon. Suddenly he is struck in the back by a hammer the size of a car engine and is sent flying forward as a massive shadow warrior stalked towards him. Using the momentum of his fall JagerLoweemon rolls through it and comes back to his feet in a fighting stance and, seeing the sheer size of the monster, swallows a lump in his throat as he says, “Rodriguez this might be our last fight. But if it is our last run, let’s show these Bastardo what it means to attack the Jungle masters. 

As the shadow colossus charged for JagerLoweemon again he raised his hammer high above his head and stops short when it is blasted out of his hands by JagerLoweemons Dark Master attack. Watching his hammer disintegrate the shadow colossus roared in anger and resumed his charge grabbing JagerLoweemon by the face and slamming him into the ground the dragging him for about fifty yards before throwing him high into the air. Bleeding heavily from the face and head due to the cuts on it JagerLoweemon waits for the perfect moment of descent then fires a final blast at the Shadow colossus slicing him in two. Slamming into the ground hard JagerLoweemon faints as the rest of his team and the Brazilian army rounded up and finished off the weaker shadow warriors.

Frankfurt Germany…

“Major Gutenbrau are you alright sir?” a man dressed in full military combat gear with the patch of a Sargent on his arm asked as Franz Gutenbrau, a very young looking man, defused with Apollomon and fell to his knees panting heavily as sweat poured off his face.

“Da Sargent I will be fine. Regroup the forces and continue to press the enemy back into the clearing. We must not let anyone get by. Shoot to kill and use excessive force if necessary to do the job. Apollomon and I need a moment to recover…their colossi are very strong indeed but we have taken the two down.” Major Franz Gutenbrau said causing the Sargent to run to the communications man to relay the orders to the other squads.

As Franz stood up he felt something painful in his abdomen and looking down sees the front of his pants start to stain heavily as a warm liquid ran down his legs. “NEIN NEIN NEIN NEIN this cannot be happening now…I thought I was past this. Apollomon what is going on? Why would this happen now after ten years of being dry. This has not happened since I was twelve.”

“Heir Franz don’t worry. It could be just a side effect of our fusion and you sharing some of the damage I take…LOOK OUT” Apollomon said before diving on top of Franz as for some reason a missile came flying at them from the battle front. As the round exploded on Apollomons back he absorbed the flames and energy and stored it in the shining sun like sphere of flames above his head that was attached to his back. Turning around he sees another shadow colossus walking towards them with a tank held in its hands by the cannon like a baseball bat. Turning completely around Apollomon launches a volley of orbs from the sphere yelling, “Sol Blaster” as the orbs flew at the colossus and collided with it they exploded so forcefully that even over a hundred yards away Franz a and Apollomon felt the concussion of the blast…

Moscow Russia…

“Heavy Metal Fire…” SkullMeramon yelled launching a volley of liquid metal fire out of his mouth at the giant harpy like creatures he was flying after using his jetpack that his partner Boris had invented inside the digital world to make as it a permanent part of his anatomy.

“SkullMeramon be careful we don’t want to damage the Kremlin. The Czar would be pissed if we saved the world but ruined the Kremlin.” Boris said from inside SkullMeramons head after one of his attacks nearly hit one of the spires.

Relax Boris I got this. When the war is over we will be heros of the mother land and will be held in high honors. SkullMeramon replied.

As he flew high above Moscow in a massive dogfight with several dozen harpy like shadow warriors that shot their feathers, which were made of a black steel like material that sliced through the air with a high pitched whistling, the rest of the shadow warrior foot soldiers invaded the square down below and fought against the Russian military backed up by a few weaker Digimon who had snuck through the portals that the drop pods had come through.

Closing in on three harpy warriors SkullMeramon launches several of his chains at them yelling “Heat Chain Midareuchi” as the chains collide with the backs of the harpies they snake around them and then turn a bright red as blue flames erupt from them incinerating the shadow creatures to dust within seconds. 

As he reeled his chains back in another harpy shadow warrior slams into his back and starts tearing at the jetpack with its talons trying to destroy it. Reaching back SkullMeramon whips a chain over his back trying to knock the harpy off and unable to reach him properly decides to take a drastic move and nose dives at the ground flipping over at the last second he slams the harpy into the earth underneath him causing the creature to explode as the jetpack was smashed and the fuel was ignited instantly. Struggling to his feet SkullMeramon and Boris defuse and as they stand up Boris falls back down to his knees coughing up blood and shaking in pain.

“Boris…BORIS…Boris are you alright?” SkullMeramon said seeing Boris doubled over in pain as he coughed up blood and his pants starting to discolor. Picking him up SkullMeramon says, “Don’t worry partner I’ll get you to the medics. Just don’t die on me.” Then running with great thunderous footfalls he gets behind the battle lines and deposits Boris onto a liter and gets a couple corpsman to take him in to the pre-op room of the M.A.S.H. turning around after being assured that Boris would be taken care of he runs back to the front lines and starts whipping his chains at the remaining harpy shadow warriors who flew too low while simultaneously firing off more Heavy Metal Fire at those who stayed out of range…

Somewhere in Canada…

Howling and Yipping giant canine like creatures of the purest black with just the fleck of red in their fur raced around and darted in occasionally to score across the back, arms, chest or head of Beelzemon who fired volleys of bullets from Beelzemons Berenjena pistols. Occasionally they would get a hit on one of the creatures but more often than not the shadow hound warriors would get away unscathed. 

Suddenly the creatures retreated back towards the rift they had come through. As they did a low deep bass growling came from the trees around Beelzemon seeming to come from all directions at once. Slowly a very large creature of about six and a half feet in height stalked out ungainly on its hind legs which looked like over long wolf legs with elongated feet to help it keep its balance. At the ends of its rather long arms were two hands whose fingers were twice as long as normal and ended in razor sharp claws. Its torso was rather slender at the waist but widened as it got closer to the head until the creature looked like an upside down triangle. Perched on top of a rather thick neck was the head face and muzzle of a wolf.

After staring at Beelzemon for a long moment the creature let out a long howl raising answers from the wolves in the forest miles away. Dropping its muzzle to stare back Beelzemon again it opened its mouth wide and leapt at the pair. Beelzemon took the full force of the Were-warriors attack and falls back with the creature’s weight and momentum. As he hits the creature stomps hard on his stomach and launches itself to the other side of the clearing. As the Were-warrior lands it turns around right as a big blast of energy hit it in the face shot from Beelzemons guns

Howling in pain and fury the creature launched itself at Beelzemon as he rolled to his feet firing rounds into it with a diaper sticking up just over his pants top while a teenage boy lay unconscious next to where Beelzemon had been with his shirt having ridden up enough to show the top of a diaper.

As the creature died and disintegrated Joey came to and feeling that he was soaking the diaper he had on he grinned weakly at Beelzemon and said, “Told you it was a good idea to go padded up today.”   
Beelzemon just shook his head and grinned wickedly.

Back in the Digital World at the main battle front…

Firing a beam of black energy from its central mouth SinHydramon sends out a shockwave knocking the team back several hundred yards. As the team breathed heavily showing signs of heavy combat on their bodies SinHydramon stared down at them with seven heads two of which were larger than the other four. “You weak, stupid pathetic pieces of slime, how did you think you would defeat me when I defeated three of you in the New World server with a single blow? I admit you put up a great fight but this is…” turning his heads towards the sky SinHydramon sees that the space pods he had launched into the real world were all flying back through the rifts he had made and that most of them were empty. 

“What is the meaning of this? How could my minions have been defeated so easily? This cannot be.” he screamed as he looked at the rifts and saw that in each it showed not only armies but small groups or single Digimon and their partners cheering in victory as the pods left. 

While he was distracted the entire team summoned their Sacred weapons and using the command words that Dr. Orioto had given them and with a blinding flash they all were impaled with the weapons and took on their most powerful forms. Flying up to chest level Phoenixmon, AnchientSphinxmon, Seraphimon, Ophanimon, MegaKabuterimon, and Aquilamon, all strike SinHydramon at the same time with their most powerful beam attacks, while Imperialdramon Paladin Mode slashes with his Omni Sword across the lower torso. 

“Starlight Explosion…Dark Blast…Strike of the Seven Stars…Sefirot Crystal…Horn Buster…Blast Rings.” 

As the six yelled this innumerable stars start flying out of Phoenixmon’s wings impacting on SinHydramons Chest with massive explosions, a beam of solid black energy shot out of AnchientSphinxmon’s mouth tearing through the barrier that had started to form forcing it to dissipate. Seven giant superheated spheres of energy form and fly from Seraphimon. Large Crystals form between the fingers of Ophanimon and fire themselves. A giant bolt of lightning forms and fires from MegaKabuterimon’s axe shaped horn and Aquilamon fires off a beam of rings. As these attacks strike SinHydramon he roars in pain and falls to one knee holding his chest where the attacks had hit with one arm while another tried to keep his insides from coming out of the large gash in his stomach that Imperialdramon had made

Once SinHydramon was visibly weakened and on his knee the ground team of Zudomon, Rosemon, Ankylomon, Crusadermon, and ScarletBachoLeomon all launched their most powerful moves. 

“Vulcans Hammer…Forbidden Temptation…Tail Hammer…Fist of Fear…Flash Bantyo Punch.”

As these were shouted Zudomon slammed his ChromeDigizoid metal hammer onto the ground sending a beam of pure energy at the stomach wound. Rosemon fires several million petals at the arms causing them to slowly disintegrate. Ankylomon slams his massive tail into Sinhydramons supporting leg causing him to fall onto his side. As SinHydramon struggles to get up, Crusadermon leaps up to his chest and starts firing several hundred rounds from his pile bunker into his chest right over where the heart would be. Finally with a powerful roar ScarletBachoLeomon charges up and fires a massive beam of energy from his fist directly into the viscera of SinHydramon who was now “disarmed.” 

As the pure energy ran through SinHydramon he coughs up black blood and says, “You fools think you have won this war but if I the king of evil” said the leftmost head. “The creator of fear” said the second left head. “The devourer of hope” this from the third left head. “The terror of the night” from the central head. “The molester of peace” this from the head third from the right. “Disrupter of harmony” said the second head from the right. “God of Chaos shall be slain I will take as many of you pathetically weak creatures with me as I can.” Said the rightmost head And glowing a dark black energy he explodes in a shower of black energy as does his remaining forces on earth and the digital world…

Epilogue…

“Momma can Jadey and I go play in the Digital world with Cousin Kyan and his brovers?” A young boy of around five asked the tall woman with bubblegum pink hair who was knitting a sweater while a large Palmon watered the plants and their father sat in his favorite chair in the sitting room with a blood red Gatomon beside him both of whom were playing a game of scrabble with three older adults.  
“Diamondflame Windspeaker, do you mean “may” Jade and I go play with cousin Kyan and his brothers?” Their father asked as he rubbed the X shaped scar on his chest through his shirt still having it feel a bit stiff even nine years after he had gained it.

“May Jade and I please go play with cousin Kyan and his brothers?” Diamondflame said fidgeting from foot to foot causing his diaper to crinkle loudly.

“I don’t see why not. But make sure you pack extra diapers for yourselves. Right Apoc?” the woman said smiling.

“Awe but mommy I don’t want to wear diapers around cousin Kyan. How come Jade and I wear them and he and his brothers don’t.” Diamondflame whined.

With a sigh Apoclypse says, "Diamondflame, I've explained this to you several times now. The reason we and ninety percent of the world need diapers now is because of an evil Digimon's dying attack. It altered the genetic code of those it affected, causing permanent incontinence to those with even recessive genetic defects. Because of the genetic code being changed, that trait is passed down to their children, in this case you and Jade. Kyan, his family, and a few friends from Canada were some of the few not affected. Remember Diamondflame, it's not a fate worse than death to need diapers for life; a lot of people do now. So run along now and pack yours and Jade's diaper bags and I'll be up to take you to the digital world in a few minutes."

As Diamondflame and Jade, who had been hiding outside the room, ran off to their bedroom to pack their bags Apoclypse’s mother says, “Diamondflame gets more like you used to be every day sweetie.” 

“Yeah but at least he doesn’t have to worry about evils like SinHydramon.” Apoclypse said as he used the last of his tiles to spell the word “Quintessence.” Standing up he says, “Come on Blood lets go get my Little sister and Diamondflame to the Digital world. Besides I know that Gennai has our surprise present for our friends ready. He sent me a message this morning and I want to get it so I can deliver it in person.” 

Once Apoclypse and Blood had left the room Palmon walks over to Mimi and sits in her own special little chair putting up her roots massaging her rounded stomach as Mimi did the same.

“So Palmon are you excited to be a mother soon?” Mrs. Tachikawa asked as she Dawnflare and Dr. Orioto continued to play Scrabble by starting a new game. 

“Well I don’t like my roots hurting all the time or the morning sickness but I can’t wait to see what my baby will be. How about you Mimi are you excited for your second born? I know you and Apoclypse don’t want to know what they are yet…” Palmon said

“Well I do know they are twins…but don’t tell Apoc that I think he would plots if he found out. But yes I am…and between us girls I hope its twin girls.” Mimi said resting her Knitting needles on her bulging stomach. With a sigh she says, “It really does suck though having to be stuck in diapers…at least you four managed to get away scot free. I just wish we would have known what the effects of SinHydramons final attack would have been. That way we could have tried to prevent it, or at least minimize the effect. Oh well, what with Apoc’s business sense we made a great fortune to live off of by opening a global chain of Adult baby/ Diaper lover stores.” 

“Honey that’s just the way war’s go. You can never predict the outcome of them you can only plan for them and deal with the results. So when is the next reunion for you and your friends I have something I want to get made for the occasion but I am not going to spoil it.” Mrs. Tachikawa said getting up to hug her daughter.

“It will be the end of the summer. On the anniversary of when Apoclypse came into our lives.” Mimi said returning the hug.

“Well then I guess I have time. Why don’t you come over and play Scrabble with us?” Mrs. Tachikawa replied.

Getting up Mimi sets her knitting onto her chair and goes to play Digiscrabble with her mom, mother in law and favorite teacher.”

Fin…


End file.
